My life is a game now?
by jhonb666
Summary: How would it be like if you could have a favourite characters power and go on an adventure like no other, well I finally did when my life turn into that of a gamer so come one come all and read all about my adventures (M for any future Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me why don't ask me how even I don't know how to answer that, hell I manage to make 4 chapters in a week and I don't even know how that happen sojust sit back an enjoy**

 **Don't own anything but my character**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"And finish, whew finally it's done." I said as I manage to finish my work for the day, to all my name is Jason Ramirez, a normal 16 year old with a lot of things to worry about but that's in the future as right now I am finishing my school assignment.

I'm not much to notice, just an average guy without much talent for anything but the basics, normal friends and life so basically a 100% normal guy, well until today that is well I went to check my email's

"What's this?" I said outloud when an unknown mail pop out in my inbox, curious I went ahead and click it and the last thing I saw was a bright light and no more.

(Unknown place)

"What the hell was that?" I thought as I survey my surroundings to see nothing but a pure white empty space. No it was true there was nothing more than an empty space as far as I could see, it was then I probably realized that I might ended up doing some kind of adventure like those protagonist that I saw in anime.

 ***DING***

Looking up toward the sound, I just realize that I had just jinx myself because what I saw there was really freaking me out as it wrote

 **[Your Intelligence has been increase by 2]**

"Fuck." That was all I could say until.

"Welcome newcomer." I turn towards the voice to see something that I could not believe, why? Because floating in front of me is a goddamn GHOST from Destiny. I kid you not as it had its blue optical eye with its white uniquely shaped design.

"uhhh newcomer?" was all I could say as I was pretty much confuse at the moment until GHOST answered me.

"Yes, the moment you click on that email, you have now been chosen as our beta tester for the new gamer abilities that my creator has created."

"Gamer, you mean that hot new Korean manhwa that's been going around lately?" I heard about it yeah with some fanfiction about its power but I never really took much interest in it, so curious I had to ask.

"Why me, Couldn't you choose someone else like say maybe someone who has more knowledge about this kind of stuff I mean I'm just a regular guy here."

GHOST didn't even look faze when I ask him that as it answered me "Well that is because my creator wanted some people who doesn't know about its ability so he could see how it would work out."

Raising an eyebrow I asked "Right…and you're here because."

"I am here because there were…incidents when we gave the gamers ability to those who didn't know about it and so they decided to give those like you a guide to help you through, like those tutorials games have to help you get on your feet."

Raising an eyebrow at the way he said incidents really didn't help ease my mind for a bit but I'll file that one for later since this is a little more urgent

 ***DING***

Looking up again, a window box popped out with the words

 **[Your wisdom has been increase by 2]**

GHOST picked up on my confusion when the window popped out so he elaborated

"Yes like games you will have stuff like strength, speed, wisdom etc. Now there are plenty ways to increase your stats by either leveling up or do certain actions like reading a book to increase Intelligence or working out to increase Strength or Speed."

I nod slightly as an answer which was the GHOST continued on "Okay then now we are going to bring up your stat sheet if you would just look at yourself in the mirror there."

Somehow conjuring a mirror from out of nowhere, I decided to follow his instruction and look at myself until

 ***DING***

 **[You have gain the skill Observe]**

"Observe"

 ***DING***

And just like that I saw my stats and it wasn't that surprising about it.

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **1 Exp: 0%**

 **Title: None**

 **Fame: None**

 **HP: 100/100  
Regenerates: 1 per 2 hours**

 **Strength: 10**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Intelligence: 12**

 **Wisdom: 12**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 0**

" _Well looks like what I did earlier went into my current points interesting."_ I thought until GHOST started talking again.

"Yes now that we have establish the introduction for now let's choose what class you would become."

I was confused for a moment as I said "Wait, I can choose our own class?"

"Yes, again these are some new implementations for people like you who do not have any prior knowledge about this and due to it some of the previous testers had…cram to much knowledge and use what they could in the worlds they visited and suffice to say, it was like how one would blow too much air into a balloon."

That was an image that wasn't gonna leave my mind anytime soon so I decided to not ask for details and ignore it forever.

 ***DING***

 **[Your Wisdom has been increase by 2]**

" _That's getting a little annoying."_ I thought to myself as GHOST showed me four choices, guess they didn't want too much and went to basics but what was weird were the choices given to me because they aren't stuff like mage, swordsman and the like, the choices were

 **[KING]**

 **[DEVIL HUNTER]**

 **[MERCENARY]**

 **[CARD USER]**

It was then I asked GHOST "Okay, even I know that this isn't normal, so what's with the choices."

Seeing what I meant GHOST just simply said "Variety, people like stuff like that so my creator decide to randomly have four unique choices for the players except for god or anything similar to a god like entity but you having power level equal to that of a god after playing for a certain amount of time is another matter entirely."

" _Well looks like I won't have to worry about that if I do encounter someone who chose that."_ I thought to myself as I look closely at the choices. For **[KING]** , I saw a picture of a huge man with red hair wearing what looked like ancient Greek armor with a cape standing on a chariot. I recognized this guy from fate zero who was rider.

The next was **[DEVIL HUNTER]** and to my surprise, the picture was that of Dante from the Devil May Cry series with his trademark red coat and Rebellion in his hand resting it on his shoulders while he pointed Ebony right in front of him.

 **[MERCERNARY]** had a picture of Deathstroke or Slade Wilson in his trademark orange and black mask along with his black uniform which was strapped with weapons consisting of two blades on his back, a pistol on his right thigh, shotgun shells on his left shoulder, grenades on his right chest and in both his hands were a pair of MP5K submachine guns.

And lastly was **[CARD USER]** , surprisingly the picture was that of a guy wearing a black blazer with a white undershirt, I couldn't see his face due to him covering it with his cap and in one of his hand was a card but it was blank for some reason.

Curious about their abilities I used my **[Observe]** to see what they were just in case

 **[KING]**

Like the kings of old, you too can create an empire like no other but be warned should your empire be weakening in any way so too shall your strength.

*Pros: you can bring as many people as you want throughout the multiverse and the happier or satisfied your members or community you have, the more power and loot you will obtain.

*Cons: if the reverse should happen even slightly then your skill will deteriorate depending on what stats the community or people mean to you*

" _Damn, well guess that's what a king is suppose to do I guess since they are tasked in taking care of their kingdom."_ I thought to myself before using **[Observe]** on Devil Hunter

 **[DEVIL HUNTER]**

Become a badass hunter that kick ass and take names, come and curb stomp any demons standing in your way and save the damsel in distress.

*Pros: You will be able to transform any of your enemies soul that you have defeated of the supernatural variety into weapons for your own use along with the powers of being a half demon.*

*Cons: certain weapons might not be able to use because of the worlds rules or that you do have the required power to wield them along with a 45% increase of extra enemies appearing nearly every dimension you go and an increase in enemy level every time you level up*

" _Well that doesn't sound too bad but, if all of them are boss level types then."_ I leave that up to my imagination as I **[Observe]** the next one

 **[MERCENARY]**

Become one of the few feared and respected by all in the underground world where even a whisper will bring calamity to those that whisper it.

*Pros: Any mission that you completed will have better rewards and any enemy you loot will have better prizes along with an increase in reputation.*

*Cons: should you fail a mission, any loot or reward you have in that dimension will be lost and reputation will decrease.*

" _Great, so any loot I get in wherever I am at the time will be gone if I fail huh, just fantastic."_

The last one though was intriguing to me as it didn't make much sense but I didn't dwell on it too much as I use **[Observe]** on it

 **[CARD USER]**

Come and become one with your cards as you summon them to battle or become one yourself as an avatar of your choosing.

*Pros: any card you have or if you manage to seal a being, you can call them to battle or become one with them and become an avatar.*

*Cons: cards are base on your power and abilities, cards that are locked require certain requirements or power for activation*

" _Huh, looks like this is the tamest out of the rest but I don't know, seems like there's something more than this."_

 ***DING***

 **[Wisdom has been increase by 2]**

 **[Observe has been level up to level 8]**

"Getting annoy here."

I use my **[Observe]** for a little while longer just so I don't miss anything and after a few more minutes and then leveling up **[Observe]** 4 more times, I had decided on what to go for.

"Say GHOST, could I learn other stuff despite it not relating to whatever I choose?" I ask curiously

GHOST didn't take much time to give his answer as he said "Oh yes you can but the only way you can do that is you either lear that skill in the world or buy it from the shop."

I raise my eyebrow at it as I took a wild guess and said "let me guess, the creator did this so that people won't stop trying to learn skills before going to any world they choose right?"

"Yes, due to everyone trying to learn every OP skills from your world, it cause a balance shift since they use it without prejudice and the worlds residing gods had enough of it."

I nodded for a bit at the answer as I look at the choices again for a few more minutes until I spoke out "All right GHOST, I have decided and I'm gonna choose **[DEVIL HUNTER]**."

GHOST just floated around for a bit before saying "Very good now press **[DEVIL HUNTER]** and let it do the rest.

Following his advice I click on the **[DEVIL HUNTER]** and waited, which didn't last long when a red orb shot forth from the picture and slam itself right into me. The pain was almost unbearable as I feel like my body was being turn from the inside out and it was then I manage to black out.

Didn't know how long I was out though but the moment that I open my eyes, I saw a plain ceiling right on top of me, it was then I notice that I was sleeping on a chair so I got up real quick to survey my surroundings.

From what I saw, it was nothing more than a plain room with a juke box near my left hand corner where there was a drum set next to it and on my right was a pool table and further there were a couple of couches and all of them reminded me of Dante's shop.

Looking back, I manage to see rebellion standing proud right behind the seat but what I notice was that the pommel was a single spike but what was interesting was what I saw from its blade.

I saw that I had changed in appearance and clothing because right now I look a lot like Dante with his white mop like hair and his DMC 3 clothing which was a long, tan colored jeans, black finger-less gloves, and military-styled boots. Next was a coat that has zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry Ebony and Ivory.

Hell I even got a well tone body that most guys would get jealous off and I'm not exactly a fitness kind of guy, hell what does this even mean for the story line I mean did I just took over Dante's role or something. Man this is really giving me a headache so I'll stop thinking about it before I lose my mind.

 ***DING***

 **[Wisdom has been increase by 2]**

"Right should probably check my stats first." I thought to myself as I brought up my stats

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **10 Exp: 0%**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda**

 **Fame: None**

 **HP: 1500/1500  
Regenerates: 25 per 5 seconds**

 **Strength: 52**

 **Speed: 48**

 **Endurance: 44**

 **Agility: 48**

 **Intelligence: 36**

 **Wisdom: 37=39 (+2)**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 0**

I gave a loud whistle at the boost I got just by selecting my choice but then again it was probably for the best for people who know lick of shit about its abilities but now that I mention it, where is GHOST anyway.

Looking around, I couldn't see the sight of the white aide anywhere but I didn't have to ponder long as suddenly

 ***DING***

 **[You have a Quest]**

Blinking for a bit I press the quest button and a bigger window pop up

 **Complete the entire** **Tem-ni-gru arc in less than 24 hours**

 **Start time: the moment you close this window**

 **Time limit: 24 hours**

 **Failure: Will not be able to get reward and unable to enter the DMC dimension for 50 years.**

 **Reward: Unknown until completion of quest.**

"Well isn't that just great, the moment I close this thing the countdown will start and I don't even know what the prize is. At the very least I better do it just so I don't have to wait for 50 years just to start DMC 1 and 4 just so that I can get the devil arms there."

Closing the window, I didn't have to wait long when a timer popped up and started the countdown. Seeing this I quickly went to the door in hopes of getting there quick until a red barrier appeared there. I actually let out a curse when I saw it as I heard what sounded like glass breaking, turning I saw some hell prides circling me ready to pounce. With that in mind, I just sigh and pulled out Rebellion and got ready to fight.

 **(23 hours 52 minute 30 seconds later)**

 ***Ding***

 **Quest: completed**

 **Complete the entire** **Tem-ni-gru arc in less than 24 hours**

 **Start time: the moment you close this window**

 **Time limit: 24 hours**

 **Failure: Will not be able to get reward and unable to enter the DMC dimension for 50 years.**

 **Reward: Unknown until completion of quest.**

"Finally, damn that was hell. I am never gonna taunt Vergil into a fist fight ever again damn, he could hit Devil like body or not." I said to myself as I saw myself back towards the white room and there was GHOST waiting for me

"Ahh, you manage to complete your first time. Congratulations now then first off, welcome to the multiverse where you will start your adventure. You are still new so during your first 5 worlds you may enter will be chosen randomly."

" _Great."_ I thought to myself as GHOST continued on

"Next is your quest reward if you could please press the reward button."

Seeing no harm, I decided to press the reward button and then

 ***DING***

It was then some appeared in my left hand in a bright light, once the light show was done I took a good look at what it was and my eyes nearly bulge out of my socket as I saw Yamato in my hand.

 **[You have obtain Yamato]**

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain Darkslayer style]**

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain Summoned Swords]**

My jaw practically dropped as I somehow obtain Vergil's personal fighting style and his ability to summon swords along with one of few badass swords in existence in the gaming or anime world. I thought what the heck man, why the heck I even got the skill, the sword was one thing and the little detour back at the Tem-ni-gru to get the other versions of Dante's outfit from the other series.

It was then another flash of light appeared right next to me and once more I was shocked because what was next to me was a black 1974 Ducati 750 Supersport with both sides engrave in gold the words devil may cry in cursive letters with a outline of a female posing with two guns above her head.

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtained 1974 Ducati 750 Supersport.]**

"Okay, this has got to be the best time I ever had and nothing could top this…well running down the tower or riding it back up on Lady's bike was another thing but damn, who knew I was such an adrenaline junkie."

GHOST made himself known once more as he asked if I wanted to stay and go Devil May Cry 1 or go to another world. I thought for myself for a few moments until I decided not to since I wanted to see the other worlds for a bit.

"Okay then shall we get started?" Asked GHOST as a giant roulette wheel appeared before me

" _Now I know someone there is messing with people like me."_ I thought to myself as the wheel started spinning until it slowed down and then it stop at a lettering of YJ in big letters with a yellow glow

 **[The world you will be going to will be the Young Justice universe]**

" _Well damn, never thought I'll start off in the DC comics right off the bat."_ I thought to myself as a portal opened up in front of me. I put up my hand to stop GHOST for a moment as I told him I wanted to change for a bit.

He nodded somehow as I took a peak at my stats as I decide what to wear

 ***DING***

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **48 Exp: 78%**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda**

 **HP: 9780/9780  
Regenerates: 340 per 5 seconds**

 **Devil Trigger: 7500/7500  
Regenerates: 550 per 10 minutes**

 **Strength: 556**

 **Speed: 449**

 **Endurance: 480**

 **Agility: 465**

 **Intelligence: 187**

 **Wisdom: 188**

 **Luck: 34**

 **Point: 4**

 **Money: 34.7mil**

 **Devil Arms:**

 **Rebellion**

 **Cerberus**

 **Agni & Rudra**

 **Nevan**

 **Beowulf**

 **Force Edge**

 **Yamato *NEW***

 **Fire Arms:**

 **Ebony & Ivory**

 **Shotgun**

 **Artemis**

 **Spiral**

 **Kalina Ann**

 **Skills:**

 **Swordmaster**

 **Gunslinger**

 **Royalguard**

 **Trickster**

 **Quicksilver**

 **Doppelganger**

 **Darkslayer *NEW***

 **Devil trigger**

 **Summon Swords *NEW***

 **Items:**

 **Vital star S: 34**

 **Vital star M: 40**

 **Vital star L: 22**

 **Devil star S: 30**

 **Devil star M: 22**

 **Devil star L: 24**

 **Holy water: 55**

 **Blue orbs fragments: 2**

 **Purple orbs fragments: 3**

 **Gold/Yellow orbs: 5**

"Man, I guess I should thank that giant centipede for crashing into a few floors right into the treasure room, who knew that there was a treasure room like that." I thought to myself as I change my costume.

Having decided, I went for the Devil May Cry 4 costume which was a pair of red pants, they are almost completely covered sans my crotch and rear by a long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. For my feet was black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing my knuckles and index finger on each hand, and my pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull.

The coat was a much more detailed and stylish look, with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. The coat itself is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front, but I didn't zip it up like Dante did. Underneath the coat was a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing my shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below my neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on my coat.

Giving myself one last look, I nodded and then had Rebellion on my back and Ebony and Ivory in their holsters before getting on my bike. The sound of the bike roaring put a smile to my face as I look at the portal before giving it a wild grin as I said

"Well then folks, get ready cause I'm bringing the party to you"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **So that's that for the first chapter so rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter number 2**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Young Justice Universe Bayou Bartholomew)

The sounds of battle could be heard as the Young Justice are now fighting for survival against the newly made Injustice League.

Among them was Aqualad, an Atlantean with light blond hair cut at the bottom, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheek bones, and a lean build. He possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms. He also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a set of gills; his costume is a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves.

Next was Robin, a Caucasian male with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His costume comprised of a red vest, black leggings, boots and gloves, all of which seemed to be made of a sort of protective body armor, on his chest, a stylized "R" symbol was visible, and around his waist he wore a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. He donned a cape that was black on the outer lining but pale yellow on the inside with a domino mask for his face.

Another was Artemis, a teenage girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Her uniform was a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of green and consisted of a mask extending from the hairline to the cheekbones, a sleeveless top with a stylized arrow tip on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with black knee pads, and black combat boots. She had a black utility belt and pouch strapped on her left legs that were likely filled with assorted tools. Artemis carried a quiver along her back with a bow and a multitude of multi-purpose arrows.

Next up was Miss Martian, a green-skinned female humanoid with amber eyes and shoulder-length red hair, her outfit consists of a short-sleeved white top with a red X on it, along with blue skirt, cape, gloves, and ankle high boots.

Superboy was next, a Caucasian male with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with the classic S-shield in red along with dark blue fatigue pants tucked into dark-brown combat boots with a large buckled-belt with a giant white wolf by his side.

And lastly Kid Flash, a Caucasian male with spiky red hair, freckles and green eyes. He had a lean yet slightly muscular build. His costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. but he wasn't moving much as what seems to be a broken arm as notice by him cluthung one of them to his chest.

On the other side was the Injustice League who consisted of Count Vertigo, Ultra-Humanite, Wotan, Poison Ivy, The Joker, Black Adam, and Atomic Skull.

Count Vertigo is a Caucasian male with blue eyes, white hair slicked back and a widow's peak hairline. He wears a lime blazer on top of a brown waistcoat and a dark green ascot with a golden broche. He also dons a dark green cape and matching pants and gloves.

Ultra-Humanite is a large white gorilla with a grey face. His upper head has been replaced by a brain-like protrusion, a product of his transplant. He also has a small scar over the left side of his mouth. He wears a deep red harness and a belt of the same color. Both held a selection of golden colored bullets to reload the large gun he carries.

Wotan has light blue skin and red eyes with black sclera. His hair is black, with a devil-horned hairstyle, and a pointy black beard. Wotan's clothes are pure red-colored, and he wears a black cape with gold accents.

Poison Ivy was a woman with long red hair, green eyes a pale green skin tone, and wears a green outfit that resembles a one piece bathing suit.

The Joker is a tall, slender man, with chalk white skin, ruby red lips and a head of bright green hair falling down in a mop style. His most distinguishing feature, however, is his massive and wide smile that is constantly on his face, giving him a sinister sort of appearance at all times. He is wearing a purple suit with a flower on his lapel, skinny leg pants, a skinny purple tie and a silver chain at his waist.

Black Adam is a muscular black-eyed powerhouse with short black hair slicked back. He also has pointed ears. He wears a skintight black uniform with yellow boots, a sash and a golden lightning bolt insignia on his chest.

And lastly, Atomic Skull, who wears a dark yellowish-green costume without any mark of distinction. He has a set of vertically positioned tubes with his grey near dehydrated skin.

"What's the matters kiddies, too much for ya hahahaha." said The Joker as he taunted the teens as he and the rest of the Injustice League ready to attack.

Aqualad seeing that the team was about to be defeated turn towards Miss Martian, but before he could usher a word a portal suddenly opened up and what seemed to be sounds of a vehicle of some kind started getting closer and closer until a Motorcycle came forth from the portal before skidding to a stop right between the team and the Injustice League.

Who was sitting on the motorcycle though was a mystery to everyone there as a figure with white mop like hair with a red coat that just barely touches the ground with a big sword strapped to his back with a skull on the handle sat up straight on his bike as he look around curiously.

It was then The Joker said to him "Well, what do we have here, another Hero wannabe for the kill."

The coat wearing man decided to turn towards The Joker, he look at the white face man with some amusement as he answered him "Hey its Doink the clown's annoying little brother, what brings you out to these woods, what the carnival got tired of your ugly mug so they sent you down here to be alligator chow."

That really thrown some of the people there for a loop as they saw the man traded banters with one of the few most dangerous man on the planet.

It was then The Joker decided to retort "Funny guy huh, well let's see you laugh at this." He then quickly throw a grenade that suddenly exploded right in the guy's face, engulfing him in a cloud of smoke, shocking the team as they were too late in saving the guy as the sounds of The Joker's laughter echo throughout the area.

*BANG BANG BANG*

It was then the sounds of a gun being fired was what stopped The Joker's laughter, everyone there had barely any time to register anything until they all see The Joker having a trail of blood coming down from his mouth as his chest suddenly had three holes that was slowly leaking crimson red blood on his purple suit.

"What do I think? I think like this gas, you stink so for the sake of clowns everywhere I better put you out of your misery."

Now everyone there was in shock as the gas cleared up, showing the white haired man unharmed form the gas with a white pistol that had smoke coming out of the barrel indicating that he was the one that shot the Clown Prince of Crime.

It was then he notice the shock look on nearly everyone's face even more so from The Joker which made him taunt the man "Awe, what the matter chuckles, never seen blood before?"

The Joker looks on at the man that shot him as he fell to his knees and started choking out "but…cough cough…youre…cough…suppose…to be…"

"A hero?" said the white haired male as he blew out the smoke from his gun as he continued on with a raised eyebrow "And who say that I was one."

Dismounting from his bike, the red coat wearing man lean on his bike without an ounce of fear as he continued on "Here I was about to enjoy my vacation time and my travel agent decided to book me on the wrong flight. That just pisses me off; I should have been on a beach right now sipping the local drink while checking out the babes yet I'm stuck in this backwoods when a sorry excuse of a clown threw a stink bomb at me, do you have any idea how hard it is to get rid of the smell and now my coat's dirty too."

Taking out his sword, the white haired man pointed it at the remaining villains as The Joker went limp as he succumb to his wounds and said "Now who wants to go first."

(1'st person POV)

" _Man can't believe I have to stay here for a week and I'm already gonna get some flank, then again I never really like the Young Justice version of The Joker so I probably did a favor to some people out there."_ I thought to myself as I got ready to take out the rest of the villains.

They didn't take too long thinking about it as Black Adam charged straight at me, I barely even bat an eye at the guy as I swing Rebellion upwards with the flat side of my blade to send the guy flying into the air before taking out Ebony and laying it on at the group.

They didn't have to think twice as some of them dove out of the way while Wotan and Ivy put up barriers, I jumped out of the way as Black Adam came crashing back down in hopes of flattening me.

He barely had any time to put his hands up as I smack him once more like a baseball, sending him right into the Bayou forest. I quickly use **[Trickster]** to weave around the plants that suddenly came at me.

I went in quick and was about to take Ivy out if I didn't have to jump over her just to dodge Atomic Skull's laser, the moment I landed I had to move as Wotan tried to take his shot at me. Truthfully, I would have ended the fight ages ago if I used **[Quicksilver]** but I thought about giving these bozos a semi fair fight.

It was then Black Adam came and tackle me through the murky waters, too bad I wasn't gonna let him take me all the way as I switch to my shotgun. Charging it with some of my DT, I fired at him point blank sending him to the skies once more, this time though I took out Cerberus and wrapped one of the nunchaku at his leg before bringing him down onto Vertigo who tried to use his power on me.

Before he could even recover, I swung Cerberus from left to right, dragging Black Adam along the way and managing to trip Ivy and Atomic Skull. Wotan took to the skies and Ultra-Humanite used his ape like agility to leap over my attack as he fired his gun at me.

I barely look faze at the attack as I use **[Royalguard]** to redirect the laser back to him, his eyes widen slightly as he barely dodge the laser. I had to quickly let go of Adam as I jump back to dodge the rain of magic bullets being fired by Wotan.

It was then I hid into the denser forest, forcing him to pelt his magic bullets at it not knowing I had use **[Trickster]** to get out of there.

It wasn't till the forest he fired in turned into a small clearing did he realize that I wasn't there but by then it was too late as I had Kalina Ann set and fired at him, the resulted was a point blank missile right into his chest that resulted in a fiery explosion that sent the sorcerer to the ground.

It was then I felt the ground shake a little and from there giant vines burst forth and wrapped themselves onto my body creating a giant cocoon like thing with me in it. I could actually feel the smug satisfaction on the look of Ivy's face along with some of the villains and I would have wait till they gloated a little too but I'm on a schedule here so I use my DT to expand the vines until

(Normal POV)

The villains were in for a shock as the vines that surrounded the male exploded outwards, sending bits and pieces of the vines everywhere. Ivy looked mortified at what happen but that soon turn to rage as she saw the man unharmed with an O-katana in hand and so raising her hand, she willed more vines to attack him.

It was then the white haired man unsheathe the Katana and started slashing wildly at the air which confuse some of the people there for a moment until an audible click was heard when he sheathe the blade. The moment the sound was heard was the moment Ivy lost as the vines were slice and dice into bits and pieces before even reaching the white haired man which shocked the woman until she herself fell when slash marks riddled her entire body, she barely had enough time to scream as she black out from her wounds.

Atomic Skull and Ultra-Humanite who were close to her started firing everything they got at the white haired male who barely look even fazed at the barrage as he twirl the Katana in a circular motion that somehow deflected every laser being fired at him.

Seeing that it was doing nothing, Black Adam tried to blindsight him. Only to taste the scabbard of the Katana right in his face before a roundhouse kick send's him right into Vertigo. Atomic Skull decided to use the opportunity to take a pot shot at him, but the man lean slightly to the left dodging the shot as he sheathe his blade.

He quickly got into a quickdraw stance before quickly unsheathing the Katana and Atomic Skull was too late to realize the same move he did with Ivy and now he paid for it as the audible click sealed his fate as the last thing he saw was falling to the murky waters as his body fell right in front of his eyes.

Ultra-Humanite took his eyes for a second in shock at what the white haired male before him did and that was enough for him to cover the gap between them and just as he was about to stab the ape, Wotan made himself known as he created a wall like construct and slam right into him saving the white furred ape.

The sorcerer wasn't done as he dismiss the construct and started hurling lightning bolts at him, it was then Black Adam join in as he fired his own with Ultra-Humanite firing his lasers in hopes of actually defeating the guy.

Between the lightning bolts and the lasers, some would say that it would take a miracle to even survive it let alone unscathed but that was the case as a blue nunchaku came forth from the smoke and wrapped itself around Ultra-Humanite and send the ape flying to the skies.

Black Adam and Wotan had to fly away from the incoming projectile thus stopping their onslaught which gave the man enough time to burst forth from the smoke with what look like gauntlets and greaves which had glowing white lines adorning it.

His first target was Wotan as he use a magic circle to jump towards him with great speed before grabbing the sorcerer by his legs and throwing back down to the ground, turning around he block a strike from Black Adam. He countered by kneeing him in the gut before power bombing him to the ground that shook from the force behind it.

Wotan manage to recover but all he receive was a fist right in his face but the white haired male wasn't done as he pulled the sorcerer back by his legs and delivering a devastating blow creating another crater due to the force.

The white haired male slowly stood up from his position with his gauntlets and greaves at the ready as he survey the area looking for any signs for trouble but it was then he notice that he was the only guy around and Count Vertigo had somehow escape the chaos. It was then the Justice League decided to appear in the area.

(1st person POV)

"Well that was a rush, though can't believe I miss one, meh the guy was a total tool anyway. Time to see what I got for my stats,"

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv: Level up 48=53 Exp: 27%**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda**

 **Fame: None**

 **HP: 11210/11210  
Regenerates: 390 per 5 seconds**

 **Devil Trigger: 9100/9100  
Regenerates: 910 per 10 minutes**

 **Strength: 556= 570 (+14)**

 **Speed: 526=540 (+14)**

 **Endurance: 480=494 (+14)**

 **Agility: 465=477 (+12)**

 **Intelligence: 187=197 (+10)**

 **Wisdom: 188=198 (+10)**

 **Luck: 34=36 (+2)**

 **Point: 8**

 **Money: 34.7mil**

 **Devil Arms:**

 **Rebellion**

 **Cerberus**

 **Agni & Rudra**

 **Nevan**

 **Beowulf**

 **Force Edge**

 **Yamato *LEVEL UP***

 **Fire Arms:**

 **Ebony & Ivory**

 **Shotgun**

 **Artemis**

 **Spiral**

 **Kalina Ann**

 **Skills:**

 **Swordmaster**

 **Gunslinger**

 **Royalguard**

 **Trickster *LEVEL UP***

 **Quicksilver**

 **Doppelganger**

 **Darkslayer**

 **Devil trigger**

 **Summoned swords**

 **Items:**

 **Vital star S: 34**

 **Vital star M: 40**

 **Vital star L: 22**

 **Devil star S: 30**

 **Devil star M: 22**

 **Devil star L: 24**

 **Holy water: 55**

 **Blue orbs fragments: 2**

 **Purple orbs fragments: 3**

 **Gold/Yellow orbs: 5**

"Okay, not that bad actually hey at least I get to level up Yamato for a bit, better try and get the others to level up too, don't want to neglect them too much," I thought to myself before looking up as I saw the original seven members of the Justice League descended to where I and the team was.

In order they were Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Flash and Martian Manhunter.

Superman resembles a tall, muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape.

Wonder Woman is a noticeably tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair and blue eyes. She is ageless and attractive in appearance, sporting a slender yet curvaceous frame with a sizable bust and lean yet well-muscled build. She wears a strapless red bustier held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. She also wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead and a golden lasso strap to her waist.

Batman is a tall Caucasian male with a dark and imposing figure, short black hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a dark gray costume with the symbol of a bat spread over the chest, black trunks, gloves (with fins on the outer side), boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. Batman also wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times to hide his identity. He also wears a yellow utility belt to complete his Batsuit.

Aquaman resembles a tall, muscular, bearded Caucasian male, with short blond hair, a beard, aqua blue eyes and a strong build. As Aquaman, he wears an orange scale-mail tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is clasped with a stylized letter "A", which has a built-in communicator. He also wears golden gauntlets on his wrists, and dark green greaves.

Green Lantern is a Caucasian male with short brown hair. He wears a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black costume like all Green Lanterns. The torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest.

Flash's superhero costume is a full-body suit that is all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts across the waist and wrists. Like Kid Flash, he also has the yellow lightning bolt logo on his chest and boots.

And lastly Martian Manhunter generally prefers to take the form of a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and red eyes. His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips.

Batman was the first to notice me along with the fallen villains, but for once I could see a slight shock as he saw Atomic Skull head near his body, it was also then the rest of them notice the state of his body which lacked his head but what was amazing was that the Bat's eyes widen as he saw his arch nemesis lying face up with three bullets holes right in his chest with a look of shock on his face.

The moment he lay his eyes on me though was when his eyes narrowed as he said in a slightly cold tone "Who are you?"

I raised my eyebrow at the intimidation which was actually better in real life than the shows or comics as I answered "Jason Ramirez, demon hunter extraordinaire at your service."

His eyes narrowed at me as he continued the prompt to interrogation "Why did you kill them?"

Giving a dismissive shrug I answered "because chuckles over there decided to throw at me what could be a dangerous gas and I reacted, not my fault pale, blind and stupid didn't think that I had a weapon."

Batman looked like he wanted to ask more but it was getting a little late so I told them "how about we take this interrogation somewhere else and I'll be happy to answer them the best I can."

Batman didn't seem to happy with the information but none the less he accepted it before heading towards the team, I on the other hand went to my bike so I could put it in item storage as I thought to myself

" _Well, time to face the music."_

 **000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Justice League Watchtower 1st person POV)

"So, now that we're all done and good, what do you wanna know?" I ask the group before me as I lean back on the chair waiting for the impending interrogation that the Batman will sure do who not so surprisingly started first.

"Who are you and why were you there?"

I raised my eyebrow at the first question but I didn't think much on it as I reintroduce myself "Well firstly, name's Jason Ramirez demon hunter extraordinaire and as for why I was there, well let's just say that dimension roulette can be a pain to have."

The others were slightly confused at what I just mention as Superman parroted "Dimension roulette?"

Nodding I elaborated "yeah see, I'm kind of a dimension traveler so to speak and reason for doing that is…well put it lightly my boss send me here cause I was bored."

Batman narrowed his eyes at me like he wasn't buying the lie "You travel dimensions just because you were bored."

"Yeah, fighting demons that always have some kind of grudge because my dad whooped all their asses can be kind of boring considering I take the heat for it." I lied to them considering I'm not really Dante but since I'm technically using his body I guess I can use his story for a while.

"So what happen to your dad?" asked Flash.

I gave a dismissive shrug as I answered "Don't know, haven't seen him since he left and days later my home was attack, only one that survive was me and my brother."

That got some curious glances as Diana said first "You have a brother"

Nodding I elaborated "Yeah twin brother to boot, we didn't see each other till sometime later but by then we were both on opposite sides."

"Wait a minute there, you mean to tell me you fought your brother?" asked Flash.

"Yep, he's got it in his head that with power alone he could do anything and after that he kept searching until he raise a goddamn tower from the ground and being the responsible brother that I am, I decided to kick his sorry ass for doing that and in the end I did stop him from opening the demon world completely but it had a price."

Putting on a fake solemn look on my face, I continued on "In the end, my brother decided to stay there just because he wanted to see where our father lived."

Some of the leaguers look at me with a small form of pity at my story, don't know if it was because of my story or that I was one hell of a damn actor but for the most part Batman didn't seem to change his facial expression but that's just him.

I actually didn't think they buy it though considering that it's not even my story but it was then Batman decided to pose the question "Considering that you did appear from an unknown portal, why did you kill some of the villains?"

I knew what he meant considering that nearly everyone sides Wonder Woman due to her training didn't even kill anyone well not in the cartoon series anyway, comics not so sure but for some reason I feel a little snarky so I decided to indulge him

"Where I come from bats, its kill or be killed, there is no prison to keep what I fight on a daily basis at bay and no offense but jail time is a leisurely vacation considering what those asshats did from what I heard."

"That may be but in our world we don't condone the killing of any life be it the citizens or the villains no matter the crime."

Getting slightly agitated I countered "Well then that might be your problem then considering all of you just put them in 3rd rate jail cells that any idiot could break out from."

Sensing a little hostility, Wonder Woman decided to interject "Why don't we calm down a little, both of you may have some points maybe more but that is not the topic of discussion right now."

The two of us still had our staredown for a few more moments until we back off, making the people there sigh in relive that it did not come to blows. Being a sort of voice of reason, Superman decided to ask

"So how long will you be here?"

I lean back into my chair for a bit as I shrug and said "Who knows, guess until I'm being called for something else so until then I'm stuck with you guys."

Some of the members look a little uncomfortable at what I said and I wouldn't blame them considering I killed people, villains but people some point in time in the past.

They all look at each other for a few moments until Superman spoke up "Well why don't you step out for a moment, we want to discuss among ourselves for a bit."

I look at them for a few moments before shrugging at stood up and walked out towards the door.

(3rd person POV)

"So what are we gonna do with him?" asked Green Lantern to which Batman answered first

"Right now, we have to make sure he isn't a threat, John did you manage to get anything from him?" all he got was a no as the Martian explained "no, he seems to have an innate ability to block any psychic mind reading but the moment he spoke up, I manage to get a small glimpse of what he was thinking at the time."

It was then Batman decides to push on "and what did you see?"

For some reason, everyone there notice that the Martian had what look like a small glare on his face despite his near aphetic nature as he answered "What I saw was something I doubt anyone would ever want to see, what I saw was a small girl no more than 8 but….she had what look like a plant sticking out from her left shoulder and her skin was pale like ashes and her eyes were void of any life, her arms though had spikes coming out from it like a makeshift scythe and she was covered in blood but it was what I heard that made me shiver slightly because she said help me."

It didn't take long till most of them realize what he meant, he killed the girl due so that she wouldn't hurt others, and some of them felt some pity while some look like they want to puke while Wonder Woman glared at the Dark Knight for somehow bringing it up.

Batman looks on at the door where Jason left as he went to contemplate his thoughts as they continued the discussion.

(With Jason)

"Fuck!" I said as I slam my fist at a nearby wall, denting it a little at the slightly heated discussion about me killing people as I thought back to just yesterday, where I realize that sometimes game and real life are two different things and the line between was blurred

(Flashback)

" _Wish I could have capped Arkham but damn that SOB can really run, on the bright side though I manage to get Beowulf and is this weapon cool, next to Nevan at least." I said to myself as I finally got out of the basement and got ready for the tedious climb back up towards the tower._

" _Better check how much time have pass" I thought to myself as I click open the timer_

 _ **[17:23:35]**_

" _Great, better make it quick before I…what is that."_

 _And just like that, a figure appeared before me and the moment it got closer, I realized that it was a person which surprise me slightly as I thought there wouldn't be any as they might have died or flee the city._

 _I wanted to reach out to him but it was then the guy was tackled by a weird looking thing, seeing this I quickly ran towards him. It was then my battle instincts took hold and I lean back to dodge an attack as I took out Ebony ready to shoot it._

 _The moment I laid eyes on it though was when my eyes widen in disbelief, because what attack me was a girl no older than 8 but I knew that she was a demon with the pale like skin and hallow eyes, devoid of life and a giant plant on her shoulders that seemed to have vines with blades ready to attack, her arms also had blades that made a makeshift scythe._

" _The hell, those plants should be in DMC 4. How it the world did it appeared here?" I thought to myself but if that didn't shock me, then the moment it spoke nearly made me drop Ebony_

" _Help….me…..mister….please…help…me"_

 _I look on in shock as I notice that the guy early on started to get up and slowly he became like the girl before me and started walking towards me like a zombie, and from there more of them appeared with eyes devoid of life they reach out saying words like save me, help me. It was like a nightmare from the pits of the abyss as everyone there look at me for help._

 _It was then the girl from early on tried to attack me but I leap back to avoid it as I levelled Ebony right at her but the moment I saw her eyes as she kept saying help me, I saw my hands shaking as I couldn't pull the trigger if it was the fact I knew that she was alive now or something else I wasn't sure but she kept on saying_

" _Please….mister…help…..me…..please…help….me…I'm…..scared"_

 _I look on with Ebony in hand as the girl tried to attack me again but it didn't connect as I jumped back again, it was then I notice a hoard coming towards me ready to attack. I look at Ebony in my hand once more before looking at the horde before me; I close my eyes in anger as I tried to think a way out of this before looking at them using [Observe]_

 _ **[Parasite]**_

 _ **H/p: 700**_

 _ **Atk: 66**_

 _ **Def: 53**_

 _ **[Description]**_

 _ **Not much is known about them but what is similar is that they require a host to continue living and such they latch onto nearby living things and turn them into demons. There has been no known method into realizing their hold on their host as any method used will kill the host as it latch straight into their soul so one cannot live without the other once it has been done.**_

" _Fuck!" I said outloud as I punch the ground, making a small crater from I kneel as there was no way to release them other than killing them but they still kept saying save me or help me over and over again._

 _I look at the girl again as she and the horde converges upon me. I close my eyes once more before opening them and holstering Ebony before taking out Rebellion and pointed at them as I said outloud_

" _I'm sorry."_

 _With a loud battle cry, I charged at the horde with my blade in hand ready to release them from their hold._

(Flashback end)

 _Demon body or not, doesn't change the fact I basically need it so I wouldn't die in there nor does it make it feel any better considering the people I killed back there"_ I thought to myself as the memory resurface lightly.

It was also then the doors open up and I saw Superman walking towards me, I look back at him for a moment as he manage to notice a dent in the wall. He didn't look like he wanted to mention it as he talked to me.

"We have manage to come to a decision" he pause for a moment to let it sink before continuing on "We have decided that you will stay with the team you save earlier until it's time for you to go, is that acceptable?"

I look at the man before me for a few moments before nodding considering I got nothing else better to do as he usher me to a nearby Zeta-Tube.

(Mount Justice 3rd person POV)

" **Recognized 02 Batman"**

The team who were resting after the fight against the Injustice League look towards the Zeta-Tube where Batman appeared from and it was his guest that made the team wide eye as they saw the man who saved them walking out of the Zeta-Tube albeit stumbling for a bit before he got his bearings.

Seeing that he was all right Batman spoke up first "His name is Jason Ramirez, he will be staying with you for the duration until he leaves if you want to ask any question save them for tomorrow." He didn't give them any room to ask as everyone look at each other for a moment before they reluctantly headed towards their respective room or home for those using the Zeta-Tubes.

Jason look at Bats for a moment as if asking where my room is which he gave him directions to before disappearing into the Zeta-Tube; Jason shrug for a bit before heading towards his room to sleep for the day.

(Next day 1st person POV)

" _Man did I sleep like a baby"_ I thought to myself as a pop up window appeared

 ***DING***

 **[You have slept for 8 hours; your Health and Devil Trigger are restored]**

I gave a small smirk at it before dismissing it as I got up and got ready for the day. I went into the main room with my DMC 4 clothing minus the coat and notice that none of the team notice me yet as they were chatting with someone that I recognise as Zatanna along with her father.

"Guess this is where they go look for Tornado, should I follow them hmmm…nah I'll let them have their own adventure and I'll have mine."

It was then Zatanna notice me which made her curious as she pointed at me, which was then the team manages to notice me.

Megan was the one who greeted me first as she said "Oh sorry about that, my name's Megan come on I'll introduce you to the team."

Seeing as I got nothing to lose, I decided to go along with her. She then introduces me to Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Artemis, Superboy, Wolf and Zatanna.

Zatanna was an attractive teenage girl, Zatanna has medium length black hair and bright cyan color eyes with a slender build. She used a feminine variation of her father's costume, with a white shirt, bow tie and gloves, a low cut yellow vest, a black blazer, black mini-shorts with gray stockings and black boots reaching midway up her calves.

Her father and she had a slight surprise look on their faces which made my eyebrow raised a little as Zatanna asked "Never thought I see another magic user, I thought dad said that you were a fighter considering the weapons you have."

The team and I look a little surprise at what she said which I realize that they were probably sensing my DT and my Devil Arms.

I blink for a moment as I said "huh, never thought you guys could sense that."

They look at me for a moment before I explain to them "Let's just say my heritage and DNA let's me go even ground against the things I fought."

They all look at me with confusion on their faces before Kid Flash shrug as he and the team went to somewhere with Zatanna following with. I look at them for a moment before I shrug and went to get some grub.

After grabbing some grub, I went towards the dining area where Zatara and Black Canary were chatting away at something which I caught the end of saying that they will be fine, it was then I decided to interject.

"Well, good luck with that."

The two turn to look at me with some confusion as Black Canary ask "And what do you mean by that?"

I look at her for a few moments before saying "it's because they are going to look for...Red Tornado I believe the name was."

Zatara was the first to react as he stood up shouting "WHAT!" before heading towards the communicator ready to give his daughter the third degree. Black Canary look at the retreating Zatara for a moment before looking back at me with a raised eyebrow as she said "Is there a reason why you did that?"

"Just thought that it would be funny, and if you're asking then no I don't feel like going with them."

"Why?" she ask

"Because things are gonna get interesting, well for me at least."

She raise an eyebrow in curiosity as I quickly draw Ivory and pointed it behind me, startling Black Canary until she notice the person that somehow appeared out of nowhere in the shadows. She quickly got into a battle stance when she saw the intruder as she asked "who are you?"

The figure slowly walk out into the light in full view, the figure was near breathtaking beautiful to anyone who gaze upon her but somehow I wasn't affected as much which I guess stems from the devil DNA I had but I am still a guy and I do appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one, even if she is a goddess.

"Well well, now this is something so what are you doing here Goddess." I said to her

If she was startled that I knew her identity then she didn't show it as she calmly walks towards me without any fear as she spoke "I come in peace hunter, I wish to acquire your services."

I look at her for a few more moments before holstering Ivory as I said "I'm listening." Black Canary look a little flabbergasted at what I just said and was about to reprimanded me until the woman spoke first.

"Yes, my name is Hera, Queen of Olympus."

Now that made Black Canary eyes widen as she whip her head towards the goddess since she heard some of the legends from Wonder Woman and how she is her island patron goddess with two others which made her wonder why she was here.

"Well I'll be, so what brings you here?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

She looks at me for a few seconds before she answered "As I had stated earlier, I wanted to hire you for your services. The reason for this is that my son Ares has escape from Themyscira."

"And you need my help why?"

"*Sigh* this is because I want you to kill him."

I raise my eyebrow at what she said, I wasn't much of a history kind of guy but I remember certain stories about the Olympians with most of them not really nice and the fact is that Ares is the woman's son is even more interesting now that she wants him dead.

"Okay, so why would you want me to kill your son?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them up as she explain "the reason for that starts back in ancient times where we were revered by mortals alike, my son fueled by pride and greed started the war so he could grow in power. The Amazons at the time manage to stop him but instead of killing him, my husband Zeus asked that he be spared, but not without punishment as I sealed his powers that is called upon by war but he escape due to inside help and now he got his powers back due to my brother Hades releasing him from his shackles."

Feeling that something was still up I press on "And why are you coming to me for, I'm sure Wonder Woman would be more than glad to help you."

She at the very least guess that I would ask that considering that she didn't even bother to think for an answer as she said "This is because I do not wish for the Amazon's to fight another war which I cause by not being able to reign in my warmongering son, Diana no doubt has heard of this predicament due to Hippolyta and I do not doubt her abilities but I feel that the Amazon's should be where they are and not clean up my mess and so the gods have decided that you would do it in their steed, so I ask of you hunter will you accept?"

Before I could give my answer though, a window suddenly pop up right in front of me

 ***DING***

 **[You have a new Quest]**

I click on the quest which open up to show me what I needed to know, the moment I laid eyes on it though made me raise my eyebrow as I said "wow, you have some crazy family Hera."

She look at me without any emotion on her face when I said that which made me think about how crazy Greek gods and goddess were so I didn't question it as I gave a smirk as I said "but since you're hiring, how can I refuse."

The goddess seem to accept my answer as she open up a portal to what I think was Washington DC where I just waltz right through but not before giving a glance at Canary who was suddenly standing still in shock as she couldn't contemplate what just happen as I said "tell Bats I won't be back for a while would ya, later."

(Washington DC)

The moment I step foot onto Washington though, I feel like I just step out of time as I saw dragons flying overhead spewing fire and on the ground were the assortment of men, orcs, ogres and the like.

But what was funny though, was that I forgot to bring my coat so I was still wearing my DMC 4 outfit minus the coat. I thought about going back to take it but the portal already close up on me before I could, so with that in mind I just summon Rebellion in my hand and then the slaughter begin.

(With Ares)

Ares stood upon the roof of the white house as he looks on at his army before him creating battles and wars that fueled his energy and power to new heights and for him, it was only a matter of time before he could take over Olympus as what he thought was his birthright.

He looks to his right and see the person responsible for his escape, an Amazon that he manage to seduce who goes by the name Persephone, he gave a grin as he realize that his goals were getting close enough to taste it. But before he could relish it though, he was suddenly struck by an oncoming missile that came out of nowhere sending him back due to the explosive force behind it along with blowing away anyone in the area.

He quickly got up to see who it was that dared to attack him, the God of War. His eyes laid upon a male figure standing on a ledge before him with a unique rocket launcher on his shoulder with a giant bayonet attach to it; on his shoulder was a giant broadsword with a skull for a guard.

The male had a smirk on his face which made the God of War slightly irritated as he said "Who dares attack me, Ares the God of War."

(1st person POV)

I look at the god before me and I must say his stats are impressive

 **Name:** **Ares**

 **Lv: 72**

 **Title: God of War**

 **Fame: None**

 **HP: 23440/23440**

 **Mana: 13400/13400**

 **Strength: 1244**

 **Speed: 757**

 **Endurance: 772**

 **Agility: 400**

 **Intelligence: 122**

 **Wisdom: 80**

 **Luck: 22**

" _Okay, so the only thing going for him is his strength and power but doesn't have much for brains."_ I thought to myself as I answered the god

"Me, well you can call me your executioner Ares. You've been a bad boy, causing war and trying to unsurp Olympus. You didn't think that you could do as you please now do you?"

The God gave a smirk as he taunted me "And who's gonna stop me you, a mere mortal against I the God of War."

I match his smirk with my own as I equip Beowulf before taking out Rebellion and said "Yes me but, who says that i am a mere mortal."

Ares furrowed his eyebrows slightly as though he was confuse, suddely he lean back as Rebellion sailed pass where his head would have been had he not dodge but what he didn't dodge, was the glowing boot that was planted right in his face before the force of a freight train slamed him through the ground.

With a small spring in my step, I did a flip and landed gracefully on the roof, what I really like about Beowulf is that it increases my speed and strength by at least 25%, not much but it'll do as I jump back quick before the place I stood exploded outwards as Ares leap into the skies before descending upon me.

I quickly use **[Stinger]** to meet his fist, the ending result was a giant shockwave that pratically destroyed the roof that we were on before I leap back so that I wouldn't fall down with Ares doing the same thing.

We stare at each other for a moment after the brief exchange before Ares spoke first "So, you are more than just a mere mortal but no matter you will fall like the others."

All I gave as answer was a smirk as I held out my free hand and did a come on motion before saying "Just bring it bitch."

A loud battle cry was what started our next bout as we met mid way with his fist and Rebellion meeting each other, creating another shockwave that literally destroyed the plae we stood before I **[Air Trick]** over him before giving a roundhouse to his face.

He staggered from the blow, giving me enough time as I went in or a downward strike. He manage to roll out of the way as the floor exploded after making contact with my strike, Ares tried to use the dust as a smokescreen and launch his fist at me but what he wasn't expecting was for the place to be empty as though I was never there.

It was then I decided to strike as I appeared behind him with Agni and Rudra in hand in an x formation before slamming the two at the place he stood. The explosion due to the combination of these two weapons was enough for most but not Ares as I quickly put them up as a fist came forth from the smoke connecting it, it didn't do much but the force was enough to push me back near the edge of the roof.

I barely had time to do anything as I saw Ares coming down from the skies so all I did was held my place as he hammer fist me. The force sends me straight to the ground with Ares following before he proceeded to throw me right into the stretch of water that was near the White House.

I shakily stood up because the force was enough to rattle me as I took a peak and notice that my Health dropped by 35% but it did bother much as it quickly regenerated. I look in front of me to see Ares holding a smirk as though he already won as he charged right at me with some impressive speed.

I barley had to hide my smirk as I switch to Cerberus and the moment he got close was when I use **[Quicksilver]** with a snap of my fingers.

(3rd person POV)

Ares had a smirk on his face as what he thought was nothing more than an upstart that thought that he could take him, the God of War in a fight as he was about to deliver a deadly blow bt what he wasn't expecting was the figure to disappear suddenly and what happen next shocked even him as he felt some kind of chain wrapping around his neck before he was sent flying back.

He landed on his back but manages to roll out to lessen the blow but what he wasn't expecting, was a glowing fist right in his face which gave his face a devastating right hook before a knee found its way to his guts and lastly an uppercut that send him flying before he felt a drop kick right onto his chest in mid air that send him flying.

In the back of Ares mind was fuming as he thought that the person before him could beat him of all people even after the boost he got from the battle itself. He got up with a small fire in his eyes as he taunts the person before him.

"It seems that I have underestimated you but no more, behold the true power of the God of War."

It was then he grew to new heights reaching nearly 8-9 feet in height with bulging muscles along with a red mask that covered his upper face with two horns sticking out of it.

(1st person POV)

"Ahh crap," I thought to myself as I saw Ares getting a power up, I quickly use some of my Devil Star to replenish my DT before he could attack but I didn't have to worry much as he gloated like every cliché villain.

"I'll admit that I have underestimated you for a bit but now you shall see the true power of a god."

I gave a smirk as I stall for a bit as I said "Oh and what would that be, the God of Theatre."

That manages to tick him off for a bit as he ordered out "You will pay for that insult but let's see how you would fare against my army."

I felt the ground shake for a bit as a thick fog encompass the area, and there right in front of me were zombies but not just any normal ones but look a lot like the Amazon's from the Wonder Woman movie I watch a while back.

I look on around me as I notice the army that surrounded me, seeing that I had to go through them to get to Ares; I barely think of much as Beowulf glowed brightly and I took out Rebellion and said to them "You want some, come get some"

All of them cried out a war cry and charged towards me who was slightly sweating, whether it was excitement or nervousness was debatable but suddenly I saw a hail of arrows descending from the skies. Thinking quickly, I use Rebellion as a makeshift shield as the arrows descended, all hitting the army before me while some bounce off Rebellion harmlessly.

The moment the arrows stop, I look on to the shores and I had to do a double take as I saw ships from Ancient Greek landing onto the shore and from there I saw Amazon's charging out from the ships to fight.

I was slightly confuse at what was happening as I recall Hera not wanting the Amazon's not wanting to clean up her mess but somewhere in the back off my mind, I thank to whoever was listening that the Amazonian woman were a stubborn bunch as I saw Wonder Woman descending from the skies and landed right in front of me

She was slightly surprise that I was there as she ask "What are you doing here?"

I gave a shrug as I answered truthfully "well, Hera wanted me to deal with Ares which by the way I should be doing so if you excuse me."

She barely had time to stop me as I charged straight towards Ares, the cannon fodder did little to stop me as I barrel right through them before leaping to the sky and descended upon Ares with Rebellion poised to attack as he started to monologue

"You think you can take me, I am as strong as Hercules." He match Rebellion with his fist before I was launch back with him still monologue

"As fast as Hermes."

He dash to where I would land and would dealt a blow to my health but I was faster as I snap my fingers using **[Quicksilver]** which made him smash nothing but air. He was confused for a moment which made me enter his guard as his eyes widen before I made a quip "But not fast enough."

With that, I quickly did an upward slash that connected when I saw a large gash appeared on his body as he was flung back towards the water, making a lot of waves as his body was drag through it.

I jump into the water with Cerberus in hand and smash it to the water; the result was a row of ice spikes jutting forth from the ground and headed towards Ares. Ares who got up manage to see the attack heading towards him, forcing him to react as he call forth lightning from the skies and it struck the ice spikes.

It wasn't much of a contest at the spikes were destroyed by the lightning and Ares stood proud despite the asskicking I gave him, eve then he still had the audacity to gloat as he said "now do you see how futile it is to fight me you insolent fool allow me to show you my power."

I look up to see the skies darken before a lightning bolt came towards me but instead of dodging, I gave a smirk as I snap my fingers once more before using Cerberus and pulled the God of War to where I stood before I time out.

To say shock was an understatement as I saw Ares eyes widen as he notice that we switch places and now the lightning struck him instead, I use my **[Observe]** and notice that the lightning was now finishing of most of his life as I saw it drop to no more than 50 which was more than enough as the lightning stop and he fell to his knees.

I actually gave a wicked smirk as I saw the God of War now on his knees, weaken after our bout and from the corner of my eyes I saw some of the Amazonians looking stunned that I somehow had manage to beat the God of War but to me, my job wasn't done yet as I charged up Rebellion as the blade glows red with power from my DT.

It was then Ares realized his predicament as I charged at him while he was crying out for Zeus, but it seemed that Olympus wasn't listening to him as I descended upon him and then in one fell swing, decapitated his head from his body

His body lay limp as my breathing was a little ragged after the fight before I stood up and look around me, the soldiers of Ares army saw their leader fell and notices that there was no hope which they then disappear into the shadows, never to be seen again.

The Amazon's on the other had cheered on for their victory despite that it was me that dealt the killing blow instead of one of them but that didn't deter their happiness a they saw their most hated person fell before them.

I couldn't help but gave a small smile at my victory but it was then I held out my hand as I saw a red orb coming forth from the God of War's body. The orb quickly flew into my hand as a bright glowed emitted from it until it died down.

When it though, I actually raise an eyebrow as the weapon that I hand in my hand was the very same weapon Kratos had in the God of War video game, the jagged blades, the dragon shape handle, and the chains that magically turned into a tattoo on both my arms.

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain the Blades of Ares]**

I wondered why the name change but I didn't bother much about it as I gave it a test swing for a bit until I holster it as another window pop up

 ***DING***

 **[You limit carry of your weapons has reach its limit, which weapon would you like to put into storage]**

I raise my eyebrow for a bit as I check my weapon carry for a moment before I put the Shotgun and Artemis into my storage so that the Blades of Ares could have some space. The moment I was done though was when I notice that Wonder Woman was walking towards me and beside her was I had to guess her mother and next to her was Artemis I guess.

They stood before me and Hippolyta if remember her name right spoke first "Despite your reason for killing Ares, I thank you for it."

I was slightly surprise at it but I didn't think of it much as I wave my hand for a bit as I said "No need despite you knowing why I did it besides not like I could stay back now could I."

She looks at me with some confusion in her eyes as she said "Yes quite, I do not have much as me and my sisters would like to go back to Themyscira so once again, I thank you for your help."

I did a bow when she did as she and Artemis went to the ships, leaving me with Wonder Woman who was eyeing me for a moment before she sigh and said "I would take it that your job is done here?"

But what shocked her was that I said "no, not yet anyways."

She blink for a bit before she narrow her eyes at me in confusion as she said "What do you mean no, did Hera not ask you to kill Ares?"

"Yes, she did but what makes you think that Ares was the only one on my list."

It was then Wonder Woman's eyes widen in realization as she realize that I had more than one target but before she could say anymore, a portal open up behind me. I look towards the portal before looking back at Wonder Woman as I said "Well that's my queue, don't worry I'll be back in no time."

Before she could stop me, I had already jump into the portal which then close up quickly, preventing anyone else to enter leaving Wonder Woman there as some of the Justice League arrive on scene.

(Where I am)

I look around me the moment I walk through the portal and believe me looking at paint dry is more lively than this place as I headed towards my destination. It took a while, but I finnally reach a certain area.

Well what could be called an area since the only thing there was a big couch where an even bigger person sitting on it with a glass of wine in hand. He seemed to notice me as he started talking in an arrogant tone.

"Well, it seems that the god killer had decided to grace his presence to me, what do I owe the pleasure."

I merely raise an eyebrow at his tone as I continued walking "Well, what do you think, did you really think that you would go unpunished for what you did."

"I see so they sent you to deal with me, hah and what makes you think you call kill me. Ares is one thing but you are in my domain child and if you do not get out of my sight I will make sure that your soul will forever be torture in the fields of punishment."

I just raise my eyebrow in amusement as I took out Rebellion and said "Well, this might be your turf but what you didn't realize is that I love it when the odds are stack against me so like I said to Ares, just bring it."

The man did nothing more than narrow his eyes in anger and said "so be it"

The ground shook as the man before me was about to attack and with that in mind I charge right in as our attacks met right in the middle in a resonating boom and thus my next fight started.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Sometime later)

 ***DING***

 **Quest: Completed**

 **Kill Ares and Hades**

 **Start time: As soon as you accept**

 **Time limit: None**

 **Reward: Gain Hera's help that can be cash in the near future with 50000 exp**

 **Failure: Lose Hera's help and unable to use a random weapon for three worlds**

"Finally, damn guess he wasn't the oldest brother for nothing, for a fat guy he can sure hit hard." I muse to myself as I look at yet another weapon from the God of War series which was similar to the Blades of Ares but this one look more like hooks instead.

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain the Claw of Hades]**

I look around at the place I stood and I can safely say that it was just as bad as when I fought with Ares and I actually glad that this place didn't collapse on itself after the fight I had with the lord of the Underworld.

It was then though another portal open up right in front of me and that made me go for Rebellion, it wasn't till I get a good look at the figure was a female with long curly brown hair, pale beautiful skin with blue sapphire eyes that shine so brightly, she was wearing a strapless toga that was decorated with some flowers on it that emphasize her beauty that few could compare.

I got ready for a fight which she notice as she held her hands up in defence as she said "No need for that, I do not wish to fight because I came here to thank you."

I raise my eyebrow at the person before me when she said that, noticing it she decided to elaborate "yes, after all being with a fat pig like him for order knows how long can take a toll on someone, especially when you're married to him."

The moment she said married, was when brain went into semi overdrive as I wondered why is it important until it hit me

"You're Persephone aren't you?"

The woman just look at me with eyes filled with mirth as she answer me "yes, I am Persephone, the wife or should I say former wife of Hades."

I look at her for a few moments before saying out "I guess that you and he got no love lost."

I heard her snort for a bit as she said "if you could count him kidnapping me and holding me here for six months every time of the year, please I would sooner fade than to be with that filth. But I must say, I never would have thought that someone as young as you could defeat the Lord of the Underworld" she ended the line with a slight purr in her voice that I did not miss.

"Age doesn't mean a thing to me, especially in my line of work." I said to her, she gave a small yet seductive smile as she walk towards me with a sway in her steps until she reach out and touch my shoulders before saying "Oh my, so young yet having such a dangerous job. Why don't you stay for a bit, I'm sure after fighting my former husband has made you quite tired?"

"Well, I do feel a little sore after our fight and I'm sure you can help with that I presume."

"Oh but of course, after all what kind of person would I be if I didn't reward such a fine person before me."

I couldn't help but gave a smirk as I let her lead with her arms around mine right into a portal which I had to guess was her bedroom as I thought to myself "Life is good."

(Mount Justice three days later)

The team was now reeling in after a gruesome training that somehow backfire upon them as they were nearly trap in a dream like state for who knows when if it weren't for Martian Manhunter's interference two days ago.

It was now then that the team were slumping down on the couches before them as they wondered how or why it happen as each of them try do deal with it, until a portal open up right behind them.

All of them quickly got into action as they prepare for what might come out of there, but what they weren't expecting was for Jason to come out of there but what was different about him was that his undershirt wasn't zipped and there showed some of his bare chest to the world.

It was also then the Zeta-Tubes open up and out comes Batman, Captain Marvel and Black Canary ready to fight, but the moment they saw Jason was another thing entirely as Batman narrowed his eyes at him as he said "Where were you?"

(Jason POV)

I look towards Batman with a grin on my face as I had the most awesome time of my life, who knew just how backup that woman was.

 ***DING***

 **[You're Strength and Endurance has increase]**

 ***DING***

 **[You have become sex friends with Persephone]**

I raise my eyebrow at what the window said before I quickly dismiss it and answered Batman "Well Bats, I just got back from the Underworld."

That didn't sit well for him from what I could tell as he push on "And what were you doing there?"

"Oh you know seeing the sights, enjoying the food and killing the lord of the Underworld"

It was the last part was what made everyone's eyes widen with Kid Flash being the first to shout out

"WHAT, you took on the Lord of the Underworld."

I nodded to him as an answer not letting the megawatt grin on my face disappear even slightly as I went to the fridge and got a few bottles of water out of there. I then quickly gulp the first one like no tomorrow as the heroes look a little weirdly as to why I did that as Batman continued his interrogation.

"And you were there fighting him this whole time?"

"Nah, I beat his ass after a few hours of being there, the rest of the time there was me being well taken care of by the lovely damsel that I inadvertly save."

Kid Flash's eye widen at what I just say as he zip right in front of me saying "Dude, you mean tell me that you got laid by a hot chick for nearly three days."

Well I'll be, kid's smarter than he looks then again he did recreate the experiment that gave his uncle powers so with that in mind I nodded without any question which made him drop his jaw in disbelief as the others had vary reactions with Aqualad, Megan and Captain Marvel blushing Black Canary, Artemis and Superboy barely look faze and Batman and Robin just stare aphetically at me, Zatanna had a small smirk and gave me a wink that says well done and by the looks of Kid Flash, he was having a minor meltdown before he quickly bow before me saying

"Teach me your skills chosen one."

That earned him smacks to the back of his head by Artemis who look a little annoyed by his antics as Batman continue on.

"So, is that all that happen?"

I actually roll my eyes at the man's paranoia and wondered if Fury is his long lost cousin or something as I said "Yes nothing else happen now would you mind," before he could stop me though, Batman, Shazam and Black Canary disappear all of a sudden, leaving me and the team there.

"Man and I just got back too" I thought to myself as I got ready for another wild ride.

(Next day)

"So you guys manage to find out what did this yet?" I asked the team as I just got back from sending a few kids to the refugee camp at the harbor."

The team looks at me for a moment when I notice Billy or Captain Marvel as he appeared yesterday when he came to tell us that there was two worlds, one for adults and one for children.

"Yeah, we managed to locate the place where the ritual is held but there's a problem, we need to make sure that Zatanna has to chant with her father at the same time."

"Great, well one problem at a time, am I right" I said to them where they nodded as we went to a place called Roanoke.

(Roanoke)

"Soon chaos will take over the world and I will be there to enjoy it," said a high pitch voice of what seems to be of a scraggy boy with long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. Along with his pointed crown, these devil horns give him a distinctive three-pointer silhouette. He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long, sharp, black fingernails.

His clothes are formal and predominantly black but include a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar (HRH collar). On top of this he wears a black skinny tie (low on the collar), black skinny trousers and pointed shoes, as well as a distinctive jacket. The jacket resembles a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it has long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt is similarly long (mid-thigh length) and shaped so that it comes to a point at the front. The jacket is fastened with two short button straps around the waist.

This was Klarion, the Lord of Chaos and from it appears to be standing over a magic circle with a cat near the outside rim.

He looked around for a bit before summoning a shield to defend himself from arrows and birdarangs. He look towards where Artemis and Robin stood before firing off a spell, sending them back.

Superboy, Aqualad and Kid Flash tried a three way attack but they got blown back when he summon a force field, Zatanna tried her luck with her magic but Klarion seems to be unaffected by it before using his own at her.

She would have gotten a bad injury if Superboy didn't come to save her in time; Miss Martian levitated some rocks to throw at him but the force field was to strong as the Witch-boy retaliated by spewing out fire from his mouth.

She manage to fly away from it as Artemis tried to a pot shot at the cat but Klarion saw it coming and turn the arrow into a ball of yarn. It was then he decided to make his cat a little bigger, say about the size of a small pickup truck.

Superboy charged right at the cat, only for it to swipe him aside with his paw and was now being manhandled by it.

I guess it was time I show myself as I equip Beowulf and gave the cat a wicked right hook, Klarion shouted out for a bit when I notice him slightly fading out after the attack. I had a wicked grin on my face as I held Rebellion and use a charged up **[Stinger]** right into the force field, the attack connected but it held albeit just barely as I saw some cracks in it.

Thinking quick, Klarion fired his magic at me to which was easily dodge using [Darkslayer] since I also wanted to level it up, it was then I saw him look at the gem for a moment as it glowed before he quickly use a wide range lightning spell and fired it at everyone.

Artemis and Robin was taken out quick with Aqualad holding on, Kid Flash got away but the blast send him to the ground, I just batted the attack using Nevan while Zatanna and Miss Martian were relatively safe.

The cat tried to attack me but I sidestep it before smacking the cat with the blunt end of my blade, I snap my fingers as I use **[Quicksilver]** to dodge the boy that's now throwing a temper tantrum at me beating his cat.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Zatanna holding the Helmet of Fate and was about to put it on. I knew what happen in the story and really hate to see stuff like that happen, that and I need to learn magic from someone so why not and just like that I use **[Quicksilver]**

(Zatanna POV)

I could hear Wally cry out to me to not use the helmet but we were fighting a losing battle and if I could save them then so be it.

I put it on as soon as I close my eyes and waited, and waited, I was confuse and wonder if that was how it is until a voice said "I wouldn't close your just yet babe, the fun's about to start."

I quickly open my eyes and see Jason standing right in front of me with a smirk on his face and the Helmet of Fate in one of his hand, my eyes widen as I wanted to reach for it but all I got was a flick to my forehead that send me down on my butt.

I rubbed it for a bit as I look up to see Jason, still holding that smirk and the Helmet of Fate in his hand while his other held his sword. He look at me and said "Don't blink cause this party getting crazy."

I look at him weirdly before my eyes widen and realize what he was about to do but before I could stop him, he had already done the helmet and in a bright flash he was gone but another person took his place.

(3rd person POV)

Everybody there turn to the light as it died down to see a figure that took Jason's place moments ago. The figure had the Helmet of Fate on his head and with it was a long, high collared cape, fastened with two large buttons. Beneath is a blue shirt with a golden oval set in the chest. He also dons a large golden belt with a circle in the center, and deep blue pants with golden boots.

This was Doctor Fate, a Lord of Order

But what was different about him last time the team saw him was that in his right hand was Rebellion, Jason's signature sword. Fate took the sword and had the blade rested horizontally on both his hands as he looks on at the blade's reflection when a dual voice spoke out.

"Hmmm, blue and gold isn't my color but I think I can live with it."

It was then the team's eyes all widen at the familiar attitude of Jason as he hefted the sword on his shoulder before he said

"Ready for round two, crybaby?"

(Jason POV)

" _ **But how?"**_ said a voice inside of my head as Klarion decided to attack me with his magic, I reflexively put my free hand up and conjure a golden shield that block the attacks before responding to the voice

"Easy Nabu, I'm just that damn good."

The voice now known as Nabu didn't usher a word, whether in shock or something else was for another time as I flew to the skies, dodging Klarion's attack. I couldn't help but taunt the child like sorcerer.

"Awe, what's the matter kid. Want me to slow down for a bit."

That manage to enrage him as he started summoning red pillars of magic of the floor to try and hit me but I flew around them like nothing.

" _ **Stop toying with him and finish this before the worlds become permanent."**_

I mentally roll my eyes as I fired my magic all around his force field, creating a smokescreen but Klarion thought otherwise as he said "Ha, you couldn't even hit the broadside of a barn."

It was then I made my move as I said "That's what you think"

With Rebellion in hand and me charging it with a mixture of DT and Fate's magic, I broke through his force field into pieces before giving an upward slash that took Klarion's left arm off.

The kid actually seemed shock before he started screaming in pain "Ahhhhhh, you took my arm off you bastard I will kill you."

I barely care about the threat before kneeing his jaw, sending him to the skies before I made a beeline for the jewel.

" _Your turn, Nabu"_

I let Nabu take over as he chanted the spell and just like that the whole world went white before it slowly died down, the moment it did though was when everything went back to normal when I saw Captain Marvel and Zatara standing before four other sorcerers.

It was then I instinctively put up a shield to block the attack, and there he was with a stump of an arm, Klarion glared heatedly at me and I notice him wondering why he wasn't healing which was then I indulge him a little as I took over.

"You see kid, this sword is very special since it is a demon slaying sword and the fact it's quite old means a lot in our world so I don't think you'll be healing that stump for quite a while." He didn't look to please about it as he tries to get away.

Try being the key word as I summon Cerberus to my free hand and use the nuchaku to wrap around his cat, his eyes widen when he saw that and was about to get it back until I threw Rebellion at him.

He got his shields up despite having one arm but what he didn't know was that the sword was already charged with a DT magic combo and the sword cut through his shield like a hot knife through butter and it stabbed itself right into the Witch boy's chest.

He looks on at me in shock as though this was not happening and I couldn't help but smirk under the helmet but Nabu decided to interject.

" _ **You know that you cannot kill him, for the world must need both chaos and order to survive."**_

" _I know that but who says that we need him breathing."_

Nabu didn't seem to get it until I showed him what I did to Ares and Hades, if he could be in a physical form I could actually see him widening his eyes at what I just did before I held my hand out towards Klarion who slowly disintegrated into particles as he kept saying "no no nononononono NO NO NO."

That was what his last words were before his soul came to my left arm as a dark glow emitted from it before it slowly died down and from there I had a black arm guard that reach my elbows with red glowing lines across it as tough it was pulsing with the symbol of chaos on it.

Looking at it I mentally said to Nabu "Now it's your turn"

He barely had time to do anything as I willed out of my Doctor Fate persona, something that shocked everyone there as they had never seen anything like it before and just like Klarion he became an arm guard but this time on my right arm, what was different was that his was gold with a glowing jewel right in the centre of it.

" _ **What is this?"**_ asked Nabu as he wondered how it was possible

"This Nabu is my power, cool don't ya think." I said to him once more shocking the team that I somehow manage to do all this but before anyone could usher a word, a portal opened up behind me and from there I saw GHOST coming out from it.

"Ah, there you are, come on your time is up unless you wish to stay here."

I look back towards the team who was still in shock at what just happen and wanted to know more but I put my hand up and said "Don't worry about it my time in here is up anyways, I know we didn't get to know each other much but I have to say, it's been fun maybe I see ya guys some other time later."

I barely heard their voices as I jump into the portal leaving them behind.

(Multiverse world)

"What is this place?" asked Nabu as he stare at the space that we stood upon and after giving him a long tedious session of where I was from, he seemed shocked if he had a body but instead of worrying to much he just accepted it considering he didn't have to worry about Klarion since his powers and soul is with me now along with his cat who somehow went with me without me knowing.

Wasn't much of a cat person but I'll give it the benefit of the doubt since it didn't attack me and was actually purring at me.

Honestly the things got weirder and weirder and that was my first world, what else could happen…and I just jinx myself all right time to see my stats for a bit.

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **68 Exp: 33%**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda/God slayer**

 **HP: 22457/22457  
Regenerates: 780 per 5 seconds**

 **Devil Trigger: 12500/12500  
Regenerates: 750 per 10 minutes**

 **Strength: 1569**

 **Speed: 1244**

 **Endurance: 1170**

 **Agility: 1344**

 **Intelligence: 340**

 **Wisdom: 336**

 **Luck: 38**

 **Point: 8**

 **Money: 129.6mil**

 **Devil Arms:**

 **Rebellion**

 **Cerberus**

 **Agni & Rudra**

 **Nevan**

 **Beowulf**

 **Force Edge**

 **Yamato**

 **Fire Arms:**

 **Ebony & Ivory**

 **Spiral**

 **Kalina Ann**

 **Others:**

 **Blades of Ares**

 **Hands of Hades**

 **Chaos gauntlet**

 **Hand of Fate**

 **Skills:**

 **Swordmaster**

 **Gunslinger**

 **Royalguard**

 **Trickster**

 **Quicksilver**

 **Doppelganger**

 **Darkslayer**

 **Devil trigger**

 **Summon Swords**

 **Items:**

 **Vital star S: 30**

 **Vital star M: 32**

 **Vital star L: 15**

 **Devil star S: 30**

 **Devil star M: 20**

 **Devil star L: 12**

 **Holy water: 55**

 **Blue orbs fragments: 2**

 **Purple orbs fragments: 3**

 **Gold/Yellow orbs: 5**

 **Storage:**

 **Shotgun**

 **Artemis**

" _Looks like I'll need to get some more Devil and Vital star."_ I muse to myself before I notice the roulette spinning before slowing down to a halt and then my eyes widen slightly at where I would go next as I said out loud.

"You have got to be kidding me."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Find out next time as we see our protagonist go towards his next world for his next adventure so**

 **Rate and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's a next chapter, don't even know why or how I made it so quick**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You have got to be kidding me" I said to myself as I saw which world I was going to next because quite frankly this is one world I thought to save for another time but looks like the big man wasn't having it as I look on at the next world I was going to.

 **[Mass Effect]**

Yes, right there in its unique lettering was the Mass Effect universe. Great, now I don't hate Mass Effect per say just that my history on the game is iffy at best and quite frankly this is probably one of the few worst places I could go to what with my con's of my character and between the Batarians and Reapers and everything in between...

Yeah, I don't really like it but then again with my powers and weapons, could probably bring a lot of change. That's if the dumbass Udina would ever get off my case, guy was a major tool the moment his character made face time.

"I don't suppose the shop have any Omnitool now do they?" I ask GHOST

"I must apologize; the shop can only be access once you completed your first five worlds." Ghost answered me with some sincerity in his tone making me groan at my luck.

Giving a sigh, I just accepted my fate but not before telling the cat to stay here till I get back as I thought to myself.

 _"Well, here goes something."_ and then I jump in.

The moment I open my eyes though was something that made me groan, why? Because I appeared at probably the worst place that I can be as the place I appeared on was Omega. Yep, I just had to jinx myself.

"Oh well, you only live once right?" I said to myself as I headed down from the roof I was on.

A while later, i was walking down the roads of Omega with nothing on me but Ebony and Ivory and my DMC 4 clothing with the coat this time and Chaos gauntlet and Hand of Fate. I got plenty of looks from everyone that saw me and I wasn't surprise which was one of the reasons Rebellion was not on my back.

The looks varied with some looking on in intrigue and confusion while others just want to straight out rob me. I barely give them a glance considering I could take on all these punks but that wasn't my problem because right now I don't even understand the language here which is a real pain in the ass.

 _ **"Aren't you forgetting something?"**_

I look at Nabu with a raise eyebrow for a few moments, before I actually facepalm myself for forgetting that I could use magic right now. With that in mind I decided to head towards a nearby alley so as to not draw too much attention.

Which what would have happen if not for the screaming I heard as I saw an Asari pointing towards the sky, I look up to where she pointed at and I immediately regretted it as I saw a sky car doing a nose dive…right at me.

" _Feels like my karma kicking in and boy does she kick hard."_ I thought to myself as the sky car started getting closer and closer. Not wanting to be a stain on the sidewalk, I quickly put up my right hand and chanted out

"Wols nwod eht srac dnecsed (slow down the car's descend)"

Thankfully due to my semi demonic heritage, I have a certain affinity for magic and because of that I manage to slow down the car until it just stop right in front of me. I finally took a good look at who were in the car and imagine my surprise that it was two Asari, one adult and one child by their standards anyway.

The older of the two seemed a little startled, until she laid her eyes on me; she then took out a pistol and started laying it out on me. It was only due to my instinct that I manage to put up a shield in time, Gamer/Devil body and regeneration or not pain is pain and I am not gonna become someone's target just because I save her sorry ass.

Learn that after Lady shot me back at Tem-ni-gru and boy I could have sworn to lose some Intelligence that time. She seemed a little shock at what happen which made me have a tick mark as I shouted out

"Hey, if you would kindly stop shooting me and tell what's going on then maybe I just might help you."

I knew she could understand me considering I doubt I went back before humanity met the aliens and I was proven right when she quickly realize that she had something else on her mind as she turn to the passenger seat and called out

(Asari POV)

"Liselle!" I said outloud in worry as I was her bodyguard for the day.

" _Damn those Blue Sun's mercs."_ I thought to myself in anger as we got ambush, my squad tried to stall them but they had more men and one of them got a lucky shot in and my car went into a nose dive and thought that this would be my end when my car slowed down all of a sudden until it stop.

When I finally look up though, I saw a white haired male wearing a red long coat and two different color gauntlets. Thinking that he was one of them, I pull out my gun and started firing at him but I was in for a surprise when he managed to block all of my shots with a bright golden shield.

I was slightly shock at what just happen but the moment he shouted at me made me come back to reality as I turn towards Liselle and went to check on her.

(Jason POV)

I can't tell much what she was saying but the name she called the younger Asari, it was on the tip of my tongue because I swore that name sounded familiar. I didn't have time to ponder much when I saw more sky cars descending down and what made it worse was that six YMIR mechs that came with these clowns.

Didn't have to wait long when the cars open up and out comes whoever was chasing them, didn't take me long to realize who they were considering they were wearing matching tights and armor. Blue and white combo, definitely Blue Suns but what they want with these two anyways. It wasn't till I notice a Batarian who I guess was the leader shouted in his language.

I had to slightly curse a little before waving my had as I said

"Tel em dnatsrednu rieht egaugnal (let me understand their language)"

The moment my spell ended was then I manage to understand what they were saying

"Give us the girl and only you will be spared Asari"

"Over my dead body" shouted the Asari as she got behind her semi destroyed car with her pistol in hand with the smaller Asari was quivering with fear as notice by her shaking body.

It was then a window pop up

 **[You have a Quest]**

 **Quest: Protect the two until help arrives or the enemy forces are no more**

 **Time limit: Until back up arrives or the enemies are defeated.**

 **Reward: A ride out of Omega**

 **Failure: You will have a bounty on your head**

" _Great"_ I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid when a bullet whizz past my face, I turn towards to who shot me and saw that the Batarian leader was the one that fired it as he said to me "Get lost human, or don't so we can shoot you for fun right hahahahaha"

The rest of them followed suit which tick me off slightly considering they don't know who they were messing with, well I'll just have to rectify that now don't I.

I look at the two for a moment as I said "stay here, this'll be over real quick"

The older one look at me weirdly for a moment before I strode towards the group, not heading her shouting as I was about to lay the hate on these guys, they seem to notice what I was doing since all of them was taunting me.

The leader looked a little amuse the moment I stop a few feet in front of them "what this, you wanna be a hero human. Well to bad, cause this is where you die."

He pulled out his gun and was about to shoot but I was quicker when I held out my hand saying "hsurc sih eritne dnah(crush his entire hand)" he barely pulled the trigger when all of a sudden his entire hand was crush like pulp, making the Batarian scream in agony.

The others were looking at their leader in shock at what just happen, they reacted by pointing their weapons at me, sadly though I had already move and all they were pointing were thin air. They look around frantically for me but the mechs notice me better as all six of them look up, but a little too late as I created two red giant claws and tore right through one of them before landing.

It was then they notice where I was and started firing, I quickly created a golden force field around me which made their bullets ping off it like rubber bands on a steel wall even with the mechs using their guns, it wasn't till their weapons overheated that they realize that it was doing jack.

With my force field still standing, the mercs weren't looking so smug now at what I just did as I put out left hand and said "my turn" with a snap of my fingers, a torrent of flames burst forth and engulf the place my hand pointed to and from there the mercs scream in pain as the flames burned through their skin.

The mechs were faring slightly but that was quickly remedied as I use **[Summon Swords]** and basically turn two of them into porcupines until they exploded, taking out a few more Blue Suns. I quickly took to the skies when the mechs started using their rockets but they did no good as I weave and dodge them like noting before redirecting a few of them right back at them.

It didn't do much damage to the mechs but the rest of them; well they turn into red paste when the missiles hit but surprisingly none of them was the one controlling the mechs. A mech tried to sucker punch me but I block it and the result, the mech stood no chance as its entire arm was gone. It quickly uses its rocket launcher point blank at me.

What none would expect though, was me leaning back far enough so as to when the missile flew pass me, I manage to put my foot on it and what I did next made everyone drop their jaw.

(Asari POV)

" _Goddess"_ I thought to myself as I saw what could be describe as a one man slaughter, when I first saw this man walking towards the group I thought he was crazy taking on such a group without any weapons.

But what change was when he crush that Batarian's hand like it was nothing, I thought for a moment that he was a biotic but that thought was thrown out of the window when he took to the skies and summoned out two giant claws and crush one of the mechs.

The moment he landed, he somehow summon a shield to block the bullets, in all her life she had never seen anyone who could summon a shield that could take on that kind of assault even from mechs like nothing.

But that wasn't the end as he summoned fires from his finger tips that seemed to be hotter than any Incinerate mod she had ever seen and even more so when she saw him summoning blood red sword constructs from thin air along with flying without anything to support him, this was too much even for a few century old Asari like her.

But what took the cake for her was that the man was riding a rocket, if she told anyone what she saw today she would have been locked up in an asylum so fast that she could barely blink, and yet she herself was not believing her eyes despite it being right in front of her as she saw the man riding a rocket like one would a hoverboard.

It wasn't till a few seconds later that he diverts the missile right into the mech right in its optics, taking it down. He seemed to be enjoying this if his body language was indicating anything.

(Jason POV)

"Woo, man that was awesome" I said to myself as I felt the adrenaline rush from riding a rocket like I did with Lady's back in the tower. I then look back at the remaining Blue Suns as they gawk at what just happen, even the last two mechs stop for a few moments like they didn't believe at what had happen early on.

It didn't last long as the mechs were ready to shoot but I was faster on the draw when I shot two magic blasts that took the top half of the mechs like nothing, leaving the bottom that dropped a few seconds later.

I took a peak at my level for a bit and what I notice was that it only went up about 7% last I saw, it made me groan slightly but then I consider that none of them are even a match for me just made me slump my shoulders since they weren't much to even fight with considering whose skills I have.

I took a look at the remaining mercs and wouldn't you know it, they were shaking like little girls in front of a big bad demon. It wasn't till one of them turn around and headed for the hills did the others follow, leaving the wounded leader who somehow survive his one man onslaught.

Him on the other hand was gaping like a fish, well for a few moments when he notice his men abandoning him which made him shout words that would have made sailors green with envy.

Seeing as he wasn't going anywhere, I was about to pull out Ebony and just end the guy, when all of a sudden

"I would appreciate it if you let the four eye bastard live for now."

I turn towards the voice, and wouldn't you know it there she was, Aria T'Loak, the Queen of Omega with her army right behind her and boy does she look piss. It was then though, the Asari girl Liselle started running towards Aria who now had a look of happiness when she scoop the girl up and hug her real tight.

I actually had to smack myself for that since now I know why the name sounded so familiar, she was Aria's daughter.

" _Well I just save the woman's daughter, maybe she's my ride out of here."_

I muse to myself for a few moments when I heard a click, I actually had to groan for a bit before turning around and see another pistol in the Batarian's hand and then just before he pulled the trigger I had this last thought.

" _Well, looks like I'm gonna make sure this sob suffers real well when I get back."_

(3rd person POV)

*BANG*

Everyone there took their eyes off for a moment and when they turn towards the sound, Aria close her daughters eyes when she saw the Blue Suns merc killing the guy who save her daughter's life. If there's anything she hates outside of anything or anyone she knows is leaving a debt unpaid and now it looks like she's gonna kill for two.

The Batarian seemed to notice his predicament at the moment, and now that he wasn't going to leave here alive he quickly put a gun to his head and was about to fire until.

*BANG*

"ARGGHHH"

The Batarian was now writhing in pain as his remaining arm had a new shiny hole in it before he could pull the trigger. It was then a voice said outloud "The head, really? Couldn't you at least aim for my heart, at least I don't have to dig it out per say, do you have any idea how annoying that is."

It was then everyone look towards the supposed dead man with a white pistol in hand slowly getting up from a point blank shot to the head.

He looks at the Batarian who was now likely pissing himself at seeing the man he shot rise from the dead looking at him with an annoyed look on his face as he pointed the gun in the Batarian's face who right now was wondering if this is all a bad dream.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" said the white haired devil

(Jason POV)

 _"Man that hurts, should have kill this SOB quicker"_ I thought to myself as I felt my wounds regenerating while I leveled Ivory at him.

I would have made the guy suffer for a bit but then I remember who was right behind me and a very sinister thought entered my mind as I said "then again, I'm sure that someone else would love to get her hands on you."

I look back to see Aria still slightly shock at my display snapping out of her thoughts as she handed her daughter over to the Asari that was guarding her as she stalked towards the now whimpering Batarian with her Biotics flaring like mad.

He wanted to speak but she cut him off saying "You aren't going to get any leeway scumbag, you and I are gonna have a nice friendly chat about what you Blue Suns are up too but not now, take him."

Her goons grabbed hold on the now struggling Batarian trying to at least prevent his torture but I look on in amusement at the pain Aria cold possibly rain down on him and his buddies. It wasn't till Aria stood in front of me saying

"You are coming with me, we need to talk."

Seeing no room for argument and possibly my ride out of here, I decided to follow her to her club.

(Afterlife)

"So now that we're here, I would like to thank you first for saving my dear Liselle since she is all I have right now aside from my reputation" said Aria as she lean back on her couch with her daughter next to her leaning on her side not wanting to leave.

I nodded as I took a sip of whatever it is they were serving and being as calm as I can be considering that I am surrounded by her men ready to strike should anything happen.

"No need, sides guys like them need to piss off anyway."

She looks at me with a raise eyebrow as she said "yes, well now that's that. Mind telling who just who you are?"

For the most part I expected this should anyone see what I can do will ask and probably not a good idea to say something stupid so half-truth's then "well, name's Jason Ramirez, wandering sorcerer." That made the Queen of Omega raise an eyebrow in curiosity and as for me, well I just hope she bought the bait.

"A sorcerer and you just expect me to believe that?"

All I did was just smirk at her reaction before I held out my hand and said "ekam a yddet raeb raeppa ni ym dnah (make a teddy bear appear in my hand)"

A bright flash appeared in my hand, making everybody there pointing their weapons at me thinking that I had summon something bad, but what they weren't expecting was a small brown teddy bear with a pink bow on its right ear.

Liselle had a face of wonder on her face when she saw it and wanted to reach out for it but her mother pulled her back, slightly weary of the harmless teddy that was in my hand. It was then I decided to toy with them for a bit.

"Ecnad (dance)"

The teddy bear that was motionless early on was now slowly standing up and it started to dance ballet. The people that were pointing their guns at me were now dropping them along with their jaws with some pinching themselves to see if they were dreaming or not.

I couldn't help but smirk as I saw the looks on their faces before I said "pots (Stop)"

The teddy bear stop dancing but still I let it stay as I gave it to Liselle who wriggle out of her mother's grip due to semi brain overload which made me chuckle for a bit as I said "believe me now?"

Snapping out of her stupor, she manage to regain herself by coughing slightly as she said "yes well, I would have to be deaf, dumb and blind even after you show me that. So what brings you here to Omega?"

"Quite frankly, I came here because of an accident."

I saw her looking at me curiously so I elaborated my lie "yes well, I was experimenting on dimension travel when well…let's just say it went awry for a bit and now I'm stuck here for a while."

"Ohh and how long?" asked Aria

I gave a shrug as I said "A week maybe two?"

She look a little disappointed at my timeline, I had to wager that she might just want to hire me for a few jobs considering what I could do, and she then decided to change the subject.

"I see, too bad though, would have wanted to hire you for a bit but I guess that's all right since you save Liselle, so in case you don't know me, my name is Aria T'Loak the Queen of Omega. And since you help Liselle I owe you a debt of gratitude so name it, what do you want as long as it doesn't affect Omega in any way and in my reach I will grant it to you for saving my daughter."

I look at her for a bit and consider my options on where to go, which was then something appeared in the back of my mind and I had to ask "hmmm, I got to ask first, what year is it anyway?"

Raising an eyebrow, she casually answered "2170 why?"

Taking a stab in the dark, I asked her "you know a place called Mindoir?"

Seeing her nod was all I needed to know as I ask "think you could give me a ride there?"

She look at me curiously for a moment before she snap her fingers and whispered to the closets man, it took a while but they finally parted an then she gave me a small smile and that's all I needed to know.

(A week later)

The doors of the shuttle open up and there I was stepping out from it as I look on before me at the farming colony and I must say, doesn't look all that different from any farming country that I have seen.

Roads were quite wide; houses were fairly apart from each other and look like everyone knows one another. The reason for me being here was nothing more than gut instinct, I remember this planet being attack by Batarian's around this year and if I'm right about this than they would have been using my default male Shepard with the colonist background.

This is me stabbing in the dark here but unless I figure out what to do, I thought I decided to experiment for a bit to see what would happen if I save him. If not, then I'll save a few hundred more lives in this world.

With that in mind, I decided to take a walk down the road to see the sights and who knows might bump into him on the way.

Guess i was still in awe by the sights that I didn't notice that I bump into someone, I quickly look down to see a boy no older than ten with a tuff of red hair on his head with a blue shirt and shorts rubbing his head a little.

I knelt down to the kid and ask "you all right there kid?"

Looking up, the kid gives me a curt nod before I helped him up which was then another voice came out "James"

The two of us turn towards the voice and saw a 16 year old girl wearing a shirt and jeans combo running towards us, she stop just before us as she proceeded to scold the kid

"James Isaiah Shepard, what did I tell you about running without look in front of you?"

The kid looks a little down ridden but hey that's mostly normal but hey it's not my family so I couldn't say much. It was then though I got a good look at her and boy was she beautiful, red hair tied into a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face and those emerald green eyes that held some mirth.

I compared her and the kid and guess they were siblings and the name

" _Wait Shepard,"_ I thought to myself as I continue to look at the two until the girl notice me and said "oh sorry about that, my little brother can be a handful at times." I waved it off slightly as she held out her hand and said a sentence that I never would have thought possible

"By the way, my name is Danna Isaiah Sheperd, pleasure to meet you."And on that moment my brain just shut down as I thought

" _What the hell?"_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's that, Rate and Review**

 **Since one of you ask for potential world that my character will go too well here's the list.**

 **Highschool DXD**

 **RWBY**

 **Zero No Tsukaima**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Metal Gear**

 **Negima**

 **Sekirei**

 **Mortal Kombat**

 **Boku No Hero No Academia**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Not in any order just ideas to go to later on**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rangle: No the girl is Shepard the kid is her little brother**

 **Okay, something must be wrong with me if I can keep doing this but anyways I was thinking of transferring this to a Devil May Cry crossover over but I'm not to sure about this so tell me what you guys think, do I turn it to a crossover or make it stay**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

" _No freaking way,"_ I thought to myself as I saw what could be one of many ridiculous things that will happen in my travels, I took a shot and it seemed to work as this Shepard seems to be the one I use with one small problem there.

He was a guy; yes the character I use was a guy who went Rule 34 on me. Am I surprise yes, do I hate it, not really cause you have to be gay to not like this beauty right here and oddly enough I somehow got invited to her house for dinner so now here I was, right in Shepard's home and safe to say looks pretty normal to me.

Standard living room, dining room and kitchen into one and with me sitting to her left as her little brother took a seat to my right, her parents right in front of me as we made small chatter while eating some food.

"So Jason what brings you out here anyway?" asked the dad

I chew my mash potatoes for a bit before swallowing as I answered "oh nothing much, I'm a wanderer mostly, travelling the worlds and seeing the sights and some stuff in between" he look at me for a few moments before nodding a little before the mother ask "what about your parents, I'm sure they didn't take this too well?"

I faked a solemn look as I played with my food for a bit for effect as I said "never knew them, was an orphan back at earth you know."

And the mood went down for a bit due to my fake story, she wanted to apologize but I put a hand up to stop her as I said "don't worry about it, been living this long without caring so why start now right?"

The somber mood was there for a little while till Danna made some small talk about her day at school, it was weird you know, I wasn't much of a liar but that doesn't mean that I couldn't but still hard to believe that I had mange to lie straight into the face of Batman and Aria both who have experience in detecting lies so how I did it I'll never know.

But I didn't dwell on it too much as I ate a little of the food provided as I thought about my next move "I know Mindoir is gonna be attack by Batarian's but question is when, maybe if I'm good enough I could probably make the people have some form of protection in case they came but how?"

It wasn't till they ask me a question that brought me back to reality as I said "what?"

"I said what are you gonna do now?" asked the mother.

I took a mock thinking look for a moment before i answered her "Don't no really, maybe I might stay here for a while till I go somewhere else maybe."

"Now that just won't do, how about you stay here for a while till you leave" said the mother but I raise my hand up and said "ohh no I wouldn't want to intrude"

"Nonsense, as long as you can pull your weight here than you're more than welcome. Lord knows we need a few extra hands or two around here."

And the day officially got weirder as I somehow got invited to stay for the time being, wasn't as bad as I for the most part, get to stay close in case shit hits the fan which I doubt will be that quick.

I really have to stop jinxing myself.

It wasn't till the sounds of explosion's that shook the ground did I let out a slight curse while the rest of the family look around with slight fear wondering what's going on

 _"Really have to stop jinxing myself in these kinds of times"_

 ***DING***

 **[Your Wisdom has been increase by 2]**

"Really, now,"

The sound of rocket shuttle started roaring down to the ground which prompt me to stand up quick, which was just in time as Batarians barged down the doors but all they got was Rebellion stabbing right into the chest of the first one, the next one tried to shoot but I quickly took out Ebony and laid the hate on him.

Two more came in from the widows to try and pincer me, I took out the first one by swinging his still impaled buddy at him, knocking him down while pointing Ebony behind me through my right waist and fired. Little fact, bullets with a little DT charge makes good penetration rounds and boy they tore through his armor like tissue.

The ones outside started to fire in, hoping to get me but I held up Rebellion in time blocking most of the shots and positioning myself between the bullets and the family. A few shots hit me but I shrug it off until one of them got a lucky hit in on Shepard's dad.

Thinking quickly, I use my free hand and summon out the Blades of Ares and threw it at one of the shooters. The blade tore through him like a hot knife through butter, swinging to my right I use the chain to wrap around the other one before pulling him towards me.

I followed it with a Stinger and the last thing the Batarian ever saw was my blade right in his chest, I quickly let go as I took out Ivory and fire upon the remaining two rights near a drop ship. It was quick but I doubt that was then end of it as I look up to see more drop ships descending towards the ground.

It was then Shepard came outside "Jason! What in the word is going on?" It was then she looks up to see dropships that her face slowly turns pale as she recognizes the ships design. I look at her for a bit before I hefted Rebellion on my shoulders and bark out

"Danna, get your family and go somewhere safe right now."

That manage to shake her out of her thoughts as she looks at me saying "what about you and..."

I put a hand up to stop her and said "Look, I'll be fine, now if your dad has any weapons now's the time to bring them out and I'm gonna leave you with something just in case."

I took out the shotgun from my storage and gave it to her, didn't really have much use considering the weapons the Batarians are so graciously gonna give me...from their corpse that is.

"Take this and don't worry about ammo, this got enough for a lifetime I'm gonna go help some of the people but I can't leave you guys without any help so here."

From there I use **[Doppelganger]** to split myself into two, little fact, turns out when using **[Doppelganger]** , I don't actually automatically turn into Devil form but instead it takes roughly 25% of my stats and power and uses it for itself, I would have use my magic but turns out I don't got enough Level for either gauntlets to use it and even then I rather not in case I spawn an evil twin maybe.

So right now my twin so to speak has only 25% of my powers but its more than enough to hold off against any Batarian's, I look towards Shepard who had her eyes wide open and jaw hanging loose when she saw me somehow making a clone out of nowhere but I didn't have time to tell her about it as I quickly took off towards the village.

(Danna POV)

 _"What the hell"_ I thought to myself as I saw Jason's look alike looking at me with some mirth on his face if the smirk was any indication. I mean I just met the guy today and I thought he could use some help considering he didn't look all that bad looks aside, but this is too much I mean he just took down the Batarian pirates like they were nothing with a sword he took out of nowhere, hell its nearly as tall as me and probably weigh twice as much and he held it like nothing.

If that wasn't enough, he managed to take out another weapon that somehow extend really long along with the two pistol he had and the shotgun and even then, he had to audacity to clone himself and right now he's leaving me to near hysteria with his antics. God what else is going to happen, an ancient race of machines that wants to wipe out the entire life in the universe built by some dead race?

I really didn't have time to ponder on it as my mother called out to me, I look back at the clone as I wonder how the hell am I gonna explain this to my parents.

(Jason POV)

I manage to reach the village that was close by and just in time as I saw villagers being drag out of houses by Batarian pirates, I saw at least two dozen of them with more coming in by the shuttles, that wasn't gonna happen on my watch as I equip Nevan and Kalina Ann

The first didn't make it to the ground as I fired a DT charged rocket at it and the explosion engulf the entire ship, the next one manage to land but that was as far as it got too when it follow its fellow shuttle in being scrap metal.

The Batarians turn towards me as I held Kalina Ann pointing it at the sky with smoke coming out of the barrel; some of them look piss as one of them ordered the others to fire. They opened up all right but using **[Darkslayer]** I weaved through them like nothing before taking out Nevan and let one hell of a riff that shot out arcs of electricity, right into five of them and the result was stir fried Batarian, extra crispy as they got electrocuted by Nevan.

I took the skies as I use Air Trick so they would focus more on me instead of the hostages whom they did but with my skills and regeneration, they hardly tickle me as I use Ebony and Ivory and laying the hate on them. It was a one man slaughter as I descended from the skies with Yamato in my hand, I landed right in the middle of the group and before they knew it, I quickly slash at every Batarian there before sheathing my blade and the moment the sounding click was heard was where every Batarian there met their end as blood spurted out from the slash wounds that I had created.

The civilians look a little shock and I'm not all that surprise considering how I slaughter nearly two dozen Batarian in a single go, but I had no time for that as I said to them "Listen up, there are nearly Batarian's everywhere on this planet if any of you know of a safe place to go then go there and stay until help arrives got it."

All of them look at me for a bit before they nodded and started helping out the rest to get to safety, would have wanted to loot some of these bodies but I got no time for that as I dash towards the next site.

I manage to reach there and before the Batarian's could even blink, every one of them fell before Yamato as the sword slice and dice them without mercy. I manage to see a ship about to take off but I wasn't gonna let that happen as I use **[Quicksilver]** and got on it in time, I have to say, looking at their faces was priceless as I lay it on them with Ebony and Ivory.

The ship's crew barely had time to react as the DT charged bullets tore through them like nothing, interesting enough; none of the ship was damage despite my shooting. I didn't ponder much on that as I quickly look towards the group and ask them

"Any one of you know how to fly this thing?" coincidentally enough, there was one who could fly this thing so I quickly usher the rest out and find a safe spot except for the one who raise his hand as I told him of what I was planning, if the looks he was giving me was anything it was that he saw a crazy man with a suicidal plan and quite frankly I might have agreed with him if it wasn't for the fact that I could survive this was quite reassuring to myself though not for him but he relented as soon as I said damn if you do damn if you don't speech and right now we were reaching the docks of the ships.

How do they not even check if it was their ships just shows how arrogant they were and it was time for me to rectify that, I took a peak at the weaponry from the dead shuttles Batarian's and for the most part it wasn't all that good, the only decent weapon I saw them having was the M-15 Vindicator and the M4-Shuriken, the AT-12 Raider was badass and all but range sucks even worse than most.

I kept all of them in storage so I could sell it later for some cash. No offense to the Mass effect universe weaponry and all but they lack the kick and accuracy I needed since the only ones that have that were the sniper rifles and they weren't here at the moment.

I didn't have time to think of much as I neared one of the larger ships, I manage to see from the cockpit that the Alliance manage to get here but they were having a hard time going past the roadblock.

" _Guess it's time for me to even up the score, "_ I thought to myself as the ship landed. I told the pilot to stay here and hide if necessary which he nodded as the doors open up. The Batarian's outside thought they were gonna have new slaves to have but what they weren't expecting, was the barrage of bullets I fired upon them with Ebony and Ivory.

The ones outside saw the commotion and charge right into my position, I held a grin on my face as I use **[Darkslayer]** with Yamato in hand and got myself ready as they got nearer and nearer to their doom.

(With Shepard)

" _Damn it, where the hell is the Alliance?"_ I thought to myself as I saw Jason's clone taking out a few more Batarian's that tired to attack us, right now I and my family are traversing the woods right near our house trying to find a safe spot to stay low and wait for the Alliance to come.

It was a hard time trying to convince my parents about Jason's ability to create clones but they almost thought I was crazy for a moment until Jason somehow convince them with some weird magic so right now we're making sure we stay alive long enough for the Alliance to come as I couldn't help but wonder what in the world the real one was doing.

(Jason POV)

"You know, I almost feel sorry for these guys, almost considering what these guys do on a daily basis," I muse to myself as I walked down the hallways of the ship with Batarian's coming in left and right trying to kill me and failing to do so everytime.

I turn around the corner before quickly putting up a shield when the rounds started flying, I couldn't help but shake my head as I felt bored taking out these asswipes, wow is this how Saitama feels when he got too strong, man I wish the next world would have someone good to fight with…wow I never thought I became that much of a battle junkie.

I didn't think of much else as I use Summon swords and skewer the Batarian's shooting at me, I actually sigh and hoped a Reaper comes out of nowhere just so I can fight it, is that wrong off me, yes do I care, not really.

I just kept on walking heading towards somewhere considering the route I took was now clear of any Batarian's laying about, I manage to reach another door and personally I hoped that this is where the bridge would be.

I was apparently right as soon as my devil like senses heard shuffling of feet right near the door, just waiting for whoever comes through there. I actually had to smirk at their idea of a last stand and quite frankly its kinda funny, like those scenes in sci-fi movies where the bridge hold the line like the Alamo.

I equip Beowulf and oddly enough, the gauntlets didn't get covered by it so much as almost merging with it as the left gauntlet was red while the right was gold, would have wanted to use observe on it to see how it tick but I got pressing matters to attend to and so with that in mind, I reel my leg back before giving the door a devastating Spartan kick that blew the door straight at the gathered group before me.

The doors did their job as it took down most of the group before I use Ebony and Ivory to finish the rest, have to say the bridge look like it came out from those cliché villain movies I remember with a giant chair in the middle which coincidentally has a Batarian leader on it staring at me with hatred in his eyes as he bark out orders to kill me.

I sigh for a bit as I use **[Darkslayer]** to weave through the bullets and using the Blades of Ares to carved the Batarian's a new one, it took me half a minute to take care of everybody in the bridge, fifteen minutes if you count the whole ship not counting the prisoners I freed back in storage and was now making their escape down towards Mindoir.

I took a good look at the battle outside and saw a little just how space warfare was like in real life or well my kind of real life considering I am travelling worlds but anyway it is kinda amazing to see stuff like this right now and not in games or movies.

I took a good look again but this time using **[Observe]** to see the battlefield at assess the situation.

I notice that the Carriers like the one I was on were all right behind the wall of Cruisers and Frigates who were trying and actually holding off the Alliance fleet heck they even got three dreadnoughts holding the line while the Alliance had two.

I look at the controls of the ship that was before me before looking at the fleet and from there I just had probably one hell of an idea which is downright suicidal and crazy as I saw a Omnitool with a pilot manual being showed on one of the Batarian pilots.

(In the Space fight)

The battle was a long and tedious one as the Alliance's ships trying to break through the Batarian defense line and it looks a little bleak for the Alliance as they hope that there will be survivors down on the planet the moment they break through.

They tried to come as quick as they could but by now they were too late as they saw shuttles being carried onto the Carrier ships but it was then something crazy happen.

"Sir, there's something happening to one of the Batarian Carriers." Said a crew member which prompt the captain to order him to put it up and what they saw was gonna be something to be told for a long time.

For what they saw was nothing short of crazy and wondered if there was a coup on the ship because they saw a Batarian carrier doing a kamikaze heading towards one Dreadnought. The crew had their eyes glued to the Carrier as the rest of the Batarian ships tried to slowed it down somehow but they were too late in noticing it and then it crash right into it and not just anywhere too, it actually hit right near the engines or more precisely the core and from there was a chain reaction as the momentum of the ship crashing into it force the ship to make a turn thus crashing itself onto a few more Cruisers and Frigates that were in its path.

If that wasn't enough, the ship had somehow manage to coincidentally slam into the second Dreadnought, it wasn't enough to take it out but it did leave a nasty mark and if a crewmember was stating it right then the second one had its efficiency cut down by 40%. This was the break they were looking for as the captain bark out orders right into the cleared path that the lone Carrier made.

(Jason POV)

"Thank you **[Quicksilver]** " I said to myself as I piloted a Batarian Fighter ship that I had commandeered just before I set a course for the Carrier to crash into whatever got in its way, I mean what are the odds right, would have gloated for a bit if it weren't for the fact I had three Batarian fighters on my tail.

Well time to put my new piloting skills to the test.

The Batarian pilots didn't know what hit them as I lead them through their own fleet where I took pot shots of, making them focus on me as the ones behind tried and slightly failing to keep up with tricks so insane that one of them actually pulled out of the chase, and five more entered.

Oh well more exp for me then.

It wasn't till I saw the damaged second Dreadnought that I had an idea, even more so when I saw the engines looking like they were on their last legs. With that in mind, I flew straight for it with the Batarian's fighters following, the moment the expose engine was in my sight I fired the weapons the fighter had and it manage to make the engine explode magnificently that created the smokescreen I needed as I quickly made a sharp left while firing alongside the Dreadnought.

The Batarian fighters though got a face full of the smoke before all of them crash right into the second engine, I didn't manage to see it happening but the giagantic explosions told me all I needed to know.

I had a shit eating grin on my face as I saw the Dreadnought dead in the water so to speak as right now the crew are probably trying and failing to fix the engines so they could run but guess that wasn't gonna happen as I saw more Alliance fleet coming out of the Mass Relays.

Despite not being able to see the faces of the remaining Batarian fleet, I could tell by the way the ships were moving that they were panicking considering that some of the shuttles haven't even had time to dock before they started to move.

I took a look and realize some of the Carriers were about to take off, I knew that I couldn't save all of them but at the very least I am gonna make damn sure that most of these ships won't even leave. I lock on the engines with the missiles I got, not sure how effective they were gonna be but it was worth the shot as I unload all of them at multiple targets.

Some didn't do much as the GUARDIAN took them down but those that hit were enough to stall the engines for a bit as I saw Alliance fighters following my lead, guesses someone out there notice that I wasn't one of them.

The rest did their job but some mange to escape, not that I could help it anyway, badass demon/godslayer I maybe but god I am not. I took a look at my fighter for a moment before leaning back on the seat with my eyes close as I wondered what this means considering that this Shepard was a girl and didn't experience the full Colonist background and the fact that I had save a lot more than what they game would have describe made me wonder if she was gonna join the Alliance or not.

I didn't want to ponder more as I look at my clock and notice I got just about a few minutes left in here so with that in mind I plotted a course for where my Doppelganger is.

It wasn't long till I reach my destination as the fighter I had landed without much trouble and the cockpit opened up with a hiss. I took a step down from the Fighter and was greeted by the sight of my twin as it merges back into me like a shadow, after him was the Shepard family and with the father and mother looking at me with wide eyes and Danna following with while the little brother was jumping like a kid in a candy shop as he somehow appeared right in front of me firing questions left and right before Danna pulled him back.

She look at me with a hint of fear considering what she saw my clone did which was no doubt quite brutal for her so I gave a reassuring pat to her shoulders to calm her down which did before she realized something and she took out the shotgun and gave it back to me. I look at the shotgun for a moment before looking back at her and then I push the shotgun back into her hand as I said

"Keep it; got more where those came from sides I think it might be useful for you later on."

She looks like she wanted to protest but before she could though, a portal opened up behind me which I realize that my time was up. Looking back at the family I saw them now having their Jaw's nearly touching the floor, couldn't help but smirk at their reaction as I turn towards the portal and started walking towards it.

"Wait!"

I turn my head back to see Shepard trying yet failing to comprehend what was happening so she just blurted out what came right into her mind "Who are you?"

I couldn't help but have a grin on my face as I walk into the portal but not with giving a wave and said "I'm just a traveler passing through" and just like that the portal close behind me and thus ending my second world journey.

(Multiverse dimension)

"Whew, my second world and I already change the course of it history" I muse to myself as I sat down on the ground to rest for a bit until Nabu spoke out

 _ **"Are you sure that it is wise to do so?"**_

I look at the gauntlet for a bit before shrugging and said "Maybe, maybe not considering I'm already changing it just by existing there."

Nabu seem to contemplate it if the silence was anything and if that wasn't enough the roulette started spinning, I actually sigh as I wondered if I was gonna get any rest but then again I always sleep wherever I was going to anyway so it won't be much of a problem.

I decided to look at my stats for a bit as I await my next world

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **70 Exp: 14%**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda/God slayer/Red Devil of Mindoir**

 **HP: 23480/23480  
Regenerates: 1150 per 5 seconds**

 **Devil Trigger: 13100/13100  
Regenerates: 950 per 10 minutes**

 **Strength: 1569=1602**

 **Speed: 1244=1298**

 **Endurance: 1170=1230**

 **Agility: 1344=1590**

 **Intelligence: 340=455**

 **Wisdom: 336=420**

 **Luck: 38=40**

 **Point: 8**

 **Money: 129.655mil**

 **Devil Arms:**

 **Rebellion**

 **Cerberus**

 **Agni & Rudra**

 **Nevan**

 **Beowulf**

 **Force Edge**

 **Yamato *LEVELUP***

 **Fire Arms:**

 **Ebony & Ivory *LEVEL UP***

 **Spiral**

 **Kalina Ann**

 **Others:**

 **Blades of Ares**

 **Hands of Hades**

 **Chaos gauntlet**

 **Hand of Fate**

 **Skills:**

 **Swordmaster *LEVEL UP***

 **Gunslinger**

 **Royalguard**

 **Trickster**

 **Quicksilver**

 **Doppelganger**

 **Darkslayer *LEVEL UP***

 **Devil trigger**

 **Summon Swords *LEVEL UP***

 **Items:**

 **Vital star S: 30**

 **Vital star M: 32**

 **Vital star L: 15**

 **Devil star S: 30**

 **Devil star M: 20**

 **Devil star L: 12**

 **Holy water: 55**

 **Blue orbs fragments: 2**

 **Purple orbs fragments: 3**

 **Gold/Yellow orbs: 5**

 **Storage:**

 **Artemis**

 **M4-Shuriken x6**

 **M-15 Vindicator x36**

 **AT-12 Raider x47**

 _"Yeah definitely can't wait till the shop opens up so I could sell some of these stuff"_ I thought to myself as I look toward the roulette as it finally stop and I couldn't help but be surprise at where it stop since all things considered I wanted to go there but looks like someone out there must like me or something because the next place I'm going to is

 **[Devil May Cry 1]**

I couldn't help but grin as I was about to get a few more weapons for my arsenal and possibly Sparda, with that in mind I decided to dress for the part as in a flash I was wearing Dante's first and/or anime costume which consisted of a red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. The coat is much simpler in design, with an upturned collar and short sleeves with black cuffs, though the coat lacks coattails. Underneath the coat, was what appears to be a black long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest with black clasps over it.

Have to admit the creators of Dante clothing sure knows how to make it look good as I muse to myself and checking the clothing out with Chaos Gauntlet and the Hand of Fate right where they were, looks like they only can be remove if I want them too.

Ah well they'll help me in the long run especially if I am gonna face Mundus and boy with that be one hell of a fight and so once I was done I just jump right into the portal.

I open up my eyes to see that I was right in Dante's office once again though this time from the first Devil May Cry series, have to admit the place look slightly dull then again considering Dante's spending spree it could have been worse

 _ **"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"**_

Blinking at the voice I look at Nabu who notice it to as he answered me _**"That is not me"**_

"If it didn't come from Nabu then" My eyes open up as I said "Dante?"

 _ **"Ding ding dings give the man a prize."**_

"But how," I said to him

 _ **"Beats me, I guess that since you're technically using my body, guess my soul waits in the sidelines while you do your stuff thought have to admit, never thought I see the day Virgil got into a pure fist fight without any weapons good job there by the way."**_

"You can see into my memories?"

 _ **"Not really, I was with you at the time but I guess you weren't use to it so all I did was taking a seat and watch you do your stuff in my body."**_

"I see so are you gonna be with me till the end or just everytime I enter your world."

 _ **"Everytime you drop by my world anyways, from what I could tell since the moment you left I got my body back."**_

"I see"

I didn't have time to ponder much as the doors was promptly smash down by Trish who look quite calm and collected as I held a grin on my face and thought to myself

 _"This is gonna be one hell of a party"_

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut okay, bad news first I'm not gonna do Devil May Cry 1 don't ask felt a little exhausted if I keep doing every world he goes to so I might do this from time to time just to let you guys know but not always and if in case I do I will give a heads up**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, since you guys said to shift it to a crossover, I will do it in the morning of my countries time after I post these chapters**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Multiverse Dimension 3rd person POV)

The portal now open up and from there we see our gamer shooting out of there like a bat out of hell on his knees right now, let's see what's going on in his mind.

(Jason POV)

"Holy...shit...fuck...never...again" I said between pants as I got back from the Devil May Cry verse and man was that a pain in my ass. God, the monsters weren't really all that but Mundus, damn the guy was one hell of a monster and that's not taking it lightly considering I had died twice if I didn't have the Golden orbs to revive myself with.

Say what you want about the guy but the game seriously downplayed his full power and boy did I felt it, I'm surprise that he was that strong hell it took me a better part of a few hours I think to get that SOB to drop dead and that was for his first form, lord knows how long it took for me to put him down a second time.

And now here I was on my knees catching my breath as I hear the roulette wheel spinning right behind me which made me shout out loud "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CAN'T A GUY GET SOME REST HERE JESUS."

I really, really want to punch the guy who was doing this to me but since GHOST left after my Mass Effect journey, the only thing left for him to show me was the shop but considering I haven't even finish my five worlds yet I doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon.

So I just sigh and lay on my back as I took a peak at my stats for now as I wait

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **92 Exp: 88%**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda/God slayer/Red Devil of Mindoir**

 **HP: 33679/33679  
Regenerates: 3650per 5 seconds**

 **Devil Trigger: 22450/22450  
Regenerates: 950 per 10 minutes**

 **Strength: 1602=2899**

 **Speed: 1298=2500**

 **Endurance: 1230=2333**

 **Agility: 1590=2490**

 **Intelligence: 455=569**

 **Wisdom: 420=555**

 **Luck: 40=56**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 300.77mil**

 **Devil Arms:**

 **Rebellion *LEVEL UP***

 **Cerberus *LEVEL UP**

 **Agni & Rudra *LEVEL UP **

**Nevan *LEVEL UP***

 **Beowulf *LEVEL UP***

 **Sparda *LEVEL UP***

 **Yamato *LEVEL UP***

 **Fire Arms:**

 **Ebony & Ivory *LEVEL UP***

 **Spiral**

 **Kalina Ann *LEVEL UP***

 **Others:**

 **Blades of Ares *LEVEL UP***

 **Claw of Hades**

 **Chaos gauntlet *LEVEL UP***

 **Hand of Fate *LEVEL UP***

 **Skills:**

 **Swordmaster *LEVEL UP***

 **Gunslinger *LEVEL UP**

 **Royalguard *LEVEL UP***

 **Trickster *LEVEL UP***

 **Quicksilver *LEVEL UP***

 **Doppelganger**

 **Darkslayer *LEVEL UP***

 **Devil trigger *LEVEL UP***

 **Summon Swords *LEVEL UP***

 **Items:**

 **Vital star S: 38**

 **Vital star M: 40**

 **Vital star L: 31**

 **Devil star S: 36**

 **Devil star M: 28**

 **Devil star L: 20**

 **Holy water: 33**

 **Blue orbs fragments: 3**

 **Gold/Yellow orbs: 3**

 **Storage:**

 **Artemis**

 **M4-Shuriken x6**

 **M-15 Vindicator x36**

 **AT-12 Raider x47**

 **Alastor *NEW***

 **Ifrit *NEW***

 **Grenadegun *NEW***

 **Shotgun *NEW***

 **Needlegun *NEW***

 **Nightmare-β *NEW***

Well at least most of my stuff manages to level up thanks to that bastard and good riddance that I got pass him because right now I would actually like some rest but doesn't seem like I'm gonna get any so I just hope that this world is a little more tame than what I went through.

And what seemed like forever was but was just a few seconds, the roulette started slowing down until it stop, I look at the choice for a moment and the let out a semi relief sigh as I look at the next world I would be going.

 **[Boku no Hero Academia]**

Compared to what I been through, I actually thank whoever was out there for this since from I recall of this manga, there wasn't much of villains that were a real threat to me though the down side is probably them being all no kill cause we are better than villains, yeah right still couldn't complain much as I stood up and pop a couple of bones and dusted my DMC 1 outfit before jumping right into it.

Once more I had to blink my eyes for a bit as I try to get use to the lighting and when it was done, I look around for a bit and wondered where I was until I laid eyes on a very unique twin tower building. I look to the side and saw a sign with the words

 **Yuuei's practical exam here**

It took me a while but I wager a guess that I ended up at the start of the entrance exam as I saw Deku, the main character's nickname, almost tripping himself on the legs if the cute brown haired girl didn't help him. I ponder for a bit on how to spend my time here with all things considered when a window pop up

 ***DING***

 **[You have a new Quest]**

I click on the quest button which opened up even bigger to show me the quest

 **Pass the exam and get into Yuuei**

 **Time Limit: Until the results are out**

 **Reward: Enter Yuuei and get a new costume for you to wear**

 **Failure: unable to go in Yuuei and no reward**

I raise my eyebrow and wondered how the hell am I gonna enter considering I have no ID here but then another window pop up

 ***DING***

 **[New Information]**

Curious I click on it and when the window opened up, I had to facepalm as I read what it said

 **[You have already been registered into the exam]**

"I take back every good thing I said before coming here" I said to myself as I headed for the hall room.

(One weird ass long explanation of the rules later)

" _Now that I think about it, what is it with these schools that train people in combat in some way having so much cash to blow on facilities, I mean there's like five city replicas here and this is an entrance exam that they do yearly and that's not counting the rest of the anime/manga world that has these theme's."_

I thought to myself as I look on at the crowd before me and boy there were a lot, some of them were weird in some way but that's just me all things considered but hey who knows someone might just surprise me with what they got.

Looks like I wasn't with the main character but, hey you can't always have things go your way especially from me all things considered then again could be fun.

It wasn't till the bell rang that brought me out of my muse as I saw everyone scramble into their designated cities. I on the other hand just took a leisurely jog towards the city, I actually had no rush all things considered because of my powers but hey there was a time limit as I check the clock the moment I entered the city

 **[6:15]**

"Six minutes huh, more than enough" I said to myself as I saw the rest of the students taking out the robots, wasn't that much surprise but then again I think they would cause more damage than the robots did as I count the buildings being destroyed at every second.

I barely even flinch as four robots surrounded me as I casually use Summon Swords to take them out without much trouble and continued on with it sniping them from where I was which all things considered was more efficient than slicing and dicing like I normally do.

Wow since when did I ever thought about being careful anyways, guess giving out my points to Intelligence and Wisdom really did something to me, it wasn't till the city shook for a bit did I notice that everyone was running out towards the exit. Blinking, I turn to the source and saw the zero point's big ass robot that was chasing them.

Some of them were actually screaming for help which made me sweatdrop and said to myself "Really, you guys are training to be heroes and you run away from that, come on grow some backbones why don't ya."

I shook my head for a bit as I notice some of them pushing other people down as they try to escape, with that in mind I jumped down of the building and right into the path of the hulking robot. It seemed to register me for a moment as it tried to grab hold of me, I sigh for a bit as I took out Yamato and in one flash was all it took as I sheathe my sword as the familiar click was heard and from there the robot met its end as its head dropped from its body to the ground with a resounding thud.

Everyone that was running just mere seconds ago stopped and looks at me with wide eyes and jaw dropping as I took out the giant with one move and that was also then the timer coincidentally rang out as time was up.

I look up to the sky for a bit before I walk out of there with Yamato in hand looking like a badass as the students parted like the red sea and I smirk to myself as I wondered why whoever out there wants me stay here till the end of the term arc but hey doubt I get an answer anyways and thus ended the exams for the day.

(One week later)

 ***DING***

 **Quest: Completed**

 **Pass the exam and get into Yuuei**

 **Time Limit: Until the exams are over**

 **Reward: Enter Yuuei and get a new costume for you to wear**

 **Failure: unable to go in Yuuei and no reward**

"Well, I already expected that" I said to myself as I saw the acceptance letter from Yuuei from my new apartment, gotta say it's not so bad since it was already done by the time I got here from whoever it was that sent me here.

It wasn't real swanky by any means but it was restively suited for me as the apartment I was in was like those you see in anime, one room where the living room, kitchen and dining room are all one, four rooms at the back with one being a bathroom big enough for four people with a bath tub and three bedrooms.

I blink for a bit as the window opened up with the words

 **[Your new costume will be available during your class the day after tomorrow]**

"Somehow, I'm not all that surprise" I said to myself before I went to bed for the night.

(Day after tomorrow)

"No freaking way"

I said to myself as I look at the costume before me with my eyes wide open and my jaw nearly dropping to the floor.

Yesterday wasn't much of a thing to say as it was just homeroom and our teach just wanted to test our abilities in a course he set up, didn't care much as my Devil like body by itself can pass it no problem and the day just pass just like that.

And so now was the heroics class so to speak where the class trains to be heroes, to me though was a joke but hey that's how it is in this world but back to my costume.

I really couldn't believe my eyes for a moment as I held out the costume before me, why you ask? Because the costume I was holding before me was the one Vash the Stampede wore in Trigun, no I am serious here man, hell it even came with the orange tinted glasses which is freaking cool by the way.

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain a new costume]**

Man I love this world right now but I got no time to think about it as I saw some of my classmates walking out in their costumes, I look at myself in the mirror for a bit before realizing that my mop like hair won't fit, so with that in mind I decided to go Virgil and slick it back before putting on the shades and the rest of my costume which sadly though didn't have his signature white revolver but that's all right with me.

I put on an invisibility spell for Chaos Gauntlet and the Hand of Fate before quickly heading out towards the city field where everyone there was waiting which put a smirk on my face when they see me, it was then though I saw All Might looking around as he said outloud "It seems we are missing someone."

Deciding to make myself known, I raise my voice a little and said "Ah, that would be me sir sorry got held up with my costume"

(3rd person POV)

Everyone there turns towards the voice and saw their classmate stepping out from the shadows of the hallways, they all saw a white haired male with his hair slick back wearing a red coat with a uniquely design that reach his feet along with black buttons on the front all the way to the end and at the sides and back was split to look like those dusters from the western movies while his left arm seemed to be encase with brown straps and to finish it off was an orange tinted sunglasses.

All in all most of them had this on their minds _"That is so cool,"_

All Might had that same train of thought as he look on at probably the most promising student among the entire year and that was no joke considering how he and the rest of the staff saw his skills in fighting but also his intelligence as he destroyed the robots without causing much damage to the city even the biggest one.

He quickly waved it off as he said "Not to worry, but do not make it a habit understand."

He saw the student nodded for a bit as he went and explain the rules for today's lesson, it was until he explain finish the basic rules then he told them "Since this class has an odd amount of students, one of you will have to fly solo in this so as the last match would be a handicap match."

It wasn't till all the pairings were done which was then coincidentally the last person that entered the class would be one with the handicap, most of the rest had to sigh in relief at not being the one who will have to be facing a handicap while the person just had a smirk on his face which made All Might look at him for a moment as he thought to himself

" _Hmmm, might have to keep an eye on this one."_

(Jason POV)

"Well, can't say I didn't see this coming but hey least I get warm up in" I said to myself as I saw the first match of the day.

Wasn't till all of them were done till I realize that I was the only one left which everyone notice as All Might said "All right, we have one last match for the day so Jason my boy you get to be the hero so now let us see who you will face."

I knew that I won't be facing Bakugou or Midoriya considering their wounds for the latter and the mentality of the former so I still got about a 1/8 chance of facing anybody here until All Might took out the ball from the villain box to show the letter J

I look towards the two who had that letter number for their group with a small smile of amusement on my face, would have wanted to face the fire and ice kid but I'll guess this will do.

It was a while later that I stood in front of the practice building with a smirk on my face as I waited for the bell.

The moment it rang was when I made my move

(Inside of the building top floor)

"So, what do you think of this guy Kirishima?" asked his partner for the day

Kirishima look at him for a moment before saying "does it really matter Sero, well yeah sure he's really cool with that costume of his but we can take him."

That spur of confidence was just enough for the guy to get his burst of confidence as he said "yeah we can do this"

*Clap Clap Clap*

The two student turn toward the sound and right there at the front doorway was their target that was leaning on the frame, not bothering to hide himself as he look at the two amusedly.

"Hate to break up this tender moment but we're on the clock here so shall we"

Sero quickly use his Quirk to bind the male before him and succeeded as his tape wrapped around his torso without much resistance as Kirishima went in with a punch right into the gut while he harden his body with his quirk.

The white haired male body was double over a little bit which made Kirishima wonder if this was all he got until he heard the male said "Not bad, not bad at all but sadly though it just wasn't enough."

Kirishima pulled his fist back as he saw the man getting back up for a few moments before he saw the tapes that were wrapped around him slowly expand until it snap from the strength of his arms. He crank his neck for a bit as it made small popping sounds as he continued on "Not bad on strategy but piece of advice, try and make sure you got some info on your enemies first before fighting so you won't show your cards to early."

The two barely even blink as he somehow cleared the distance between him and Sero, Kirishima tried to get to him but he was too slow as he saw the man uppercut Hanta before grabbing his leg to throw at him. He had no choice but to grab his partner and that was the end of it as the bell go off thus ending the match with the white haired male's victory.

Now it was the three of them standing before All Might who pointed out what flaws they had, if there was any considering how fast the match was but that really didn't matter much as everybody there just stare at the white haired male as some wonder just who he is and thus the class ended for the day.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **For those that don't really know this one, I got it from the manga with the same name as the world, its actually quite interesting to say the least and if your interested in it you can go check it out but other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh yeah must be on a roll or something cause here's chapter 8**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Two days after that)

"All right people, make an orderly line and properly enter the bus" that was the voice of the new class president who right now seems fire up just for planning this trip. Looks like the students are going on a trip to somewhere if the bus was any indication with everyone of them wearing their hero uniform including our protagonist as he seems to contemplate on something.

(Jason POV)

"Well if memory serves, this is where the villain alliance makes their appearance." I muse to myself as I look on from the back seat of my fellow classmates all joking around which made me smile for a bit as I always wondered what a school full of superpowered teens would actually look like.

Turns out though I wasn't really invisible in the back seat as Tsuyu called me out for a bit as she said "If you want popular then Jason has it in spades," I blink for a bit as I felt almost everyone's eyes at me which made me smirk as I said playfully "awe, now you guys are making me blush."

Some of them giggle at the acting as Uraraka spoke out "You know, now that you mention it you've always been quite a loner right?"

I look at the bubbly brown haired girl for a bit as I use my **[Bullshitting]** ability "yeah well, living alone can do that to people sometimes which just shows that the ones who smile the most hides the most sadness."

Before anyone could comment on that, the bus had already reached its destination.

(A while later)

 _"Seriously, it's one thing to see this from the manga but this is ridiculous"_ I thought to myself as I saw what could be describe as the heroes version of a Disney world park or well one of the kids saying Universal Studios Japan.

It was then a spacesuit wearing person steeping forth from somewhere stating that this was his training ground for us to learn how to rescue people in different environment.

"Wonder if he's an alien considering what he's wearing"

I did nothing more than just waited for the villains to show up while some of the students look enthusiastic about this kind of thing, makes one wonder if I would be like that if I was born in this world.

I didn't have time to ponder much when the timing of action manga made its move as the moment our homeroom teacher was about to start the class, a dark portal opened up just below us and from there the villains came out in troves.

He told the other teach to guard the students as he jumped into the fray, have to admit the guy knows how to fight after seeing him take out five guys no problem. I just shook my head for a bit before pushing up my glasses and quickly draw Ebony and fired it right in front of my classmates where the black mist like person stood or more specifically, the metal plates that he has on his neck so to speak.

His reaction was priceless as he quickly rescinded to his human form for a bit and quickly clutches one of the metal plates on his neck. He looks at me with what look like surprise and a hint of fear on his face as he wondered how I notice his weakness.

I gave a smirk as I trained Ebony on him while walking towards him as said "What's the matter, you didn't think that I didn't notice that metal plates that you have there now didn't ya."

He maintain a somewhat neutral look on his face as he answered me "this is surprising, I never would have imagine someone to notice it."

I gave a dismissive shrug as I answered "Well, fighting people stronger than you in a life and death situation can give you a six sense into these kinds of things."

He somehow manages to raise an eyebrow in interest as he said "I see, so you have some experience. But sorry for this but we of the villain alliance are on the clock here and we were wondering where All Might is, would perchance he is unable to attend for some reason"

"Who knows?" I answered the mist like man before him who just look at me for a moment as he seemed to contemplate on something, it wasn't till four villains somehow got pass our homeroom teach and headed for me did I break the standoff.

Summoning Cerberus in my right hand, I spun on the balls of my feet and using one of the nunchaku to wrap around a villain before dragging him to his fellow villain and knocking both down before using Ebony and fired off two shots at the third one rendering him useless, the last almost had me if I didn't spin around his attack and detaching the nunchaku and slamming all three off it on his back which in turn was encase in ice due to its abilities.

I already notice that the mist like man made his move and considering his Quirk, I use the fourth villain as a stepping stone before using Air Trick to jump above his warping abilities and from there I spun in mid air and fired Ebony at where I saw his metal plates would be.

It wasn't enough to stop him from warping the rest of my classmates but it was enough to give him pause as he retreated from my line of sight. I levelled Ebony around my area, only to find that he had disappeared from the area but I didn't let my guard down all things considered and then I look towards my class president and barked out

"Iida, get your butt in gear and get help now!"

He look at me for a moment and was about to argue until No. 13 told him about our situation and with the encouragement from the rest he quickly use his Quirk and dash for the entrance, I quickly switch out Spiral for Artemis and went to cover him.

I had already notice the mist like man heading for him and without hesitation I fired the sniper rifle, the resounding crack of the rifle manage to shake some of the students but not me as I aim it straight and true. Looks like the guy notice it if only just barely as I saw him dodging it, narrowly missing his metal plate by mere inches and that was more than enough for Iida to get the hell out of dodge to call for help.

He seemed to contemplate on the situation and wrap to somewhere else and I have a feeling that I know where as I leap to the centre of the plaza. The grunts turn their attention towards me but I would give them the time as I took out Ebony and Ivory and went in guns blazing with every shot hitting them in the non lethal area like the legs and arms.

Even those with mutant class shaped bodies were no match for my DT charge bullets as I charged right into the hulking black thing that is breaking the homeroom teacher. It seemed to notice me charging right at him but I didn't care as I summon out golden chains and wrapped it around the thing before equipping Beowulf and jump over him while I grabbed his jaw, in one giant heave I toss the hulking thing straight into the waters in front of me.

I didn't end it there as I call forth more chains and wrap them around my three classmates before pulling them towards me as I summon out Alastor after switching it with Agni and Rudra before hand and from there, I slam the blade down and a giant bolt of lightning surged forth into the waters and electrocuting the thing there.

I didn't let up as I took out Ebony and Ivory and pelted the two before me with bullets, seeing this, the mist like man warped him and his buddy out of harm's way, the two then reappeared just nearby us.

The guy he saved was by definition a creep even from the screens of my laptop the moment I saw him but I didn't care for much and would have continued on if I didn't have to use **[Quicksilver]** quickly and got my homeroom teacher and my three classmates out of there when the thing came back with a vengeance as it crush the entire ground of where I stood before.

They didn't know what happen as one moment they were there now they're not; I didn't have time to give them a rundown of what happen as I turn to the three

"Midoriya, I want you and the other two to take Aizawa sensei out of here."

Midoriya look at me and protested "Then what about you we just can't leave you here."

I gave the kid a smirk at how he cared for his fellow people no matter what but he doesn't got the juice to back me up, so I took out Rebellion and heft it on my shoulders and turn towards the villains and looking back at them and said

"Don't worry about me kid now get out of here this might get ugly real quick sides looks like I might just get some real back up."

I notice the look of confusion on his face for a moment until a familiar voice rang out

"IT'S ALL RIGHT NOW, FOR I AM HERE!"

I didn't have to look back to know that All Might was here as he landed beside me, funny really he might be here either way but still its kinda funny to see an overly muscular man in a suit that might rip the moment he flex his muscles.

He look at me for a moment before telling the same thing as I said to Midoriya but this time though he added me into the mix of telling me to leave it to him. I look at him like he was an idiot before answering the muscle head "Yeah well hate to break to ya teach but I ain't backing down from this, sides from the looks of it you just might need it considering they plan on killing you so why don't you take the thing over there while I deal with these two chuckleheads"

He look at me for a few moments and wanted to give the whole you're the students speech but for once the villain alliance did something good as the black thing went straight for All Might who manage to put up his arms in time to block the punch but the force was just enough to push him back, he tried to smack me aside but I manage to back flip over the swipe and the moment I landed I struck like a viper with a devastating Stinger that blew apart his entire right side.

I notice that he barely even flinch as he use his left arm and went at me again but miss as I Air Trick over him and took out Ebony and started sniping the two behind him, they two scattered to different sides as All Might came barrelling right into the black hulking thing.

I didn't even look at the two duke it out as I did my best in making sure the other two didn't interfere as I took it to them with Ebony sniping them. The mist like man tried to warp the black thing but I didn't let it go far as Ebony made sure of that, his buddy tried to blindsight me but all he got was Rebellion smacking the heck out of him.

Black mist tried to cover me but I was faster as I use **[Darkslayer]** to get out of his range before firing Ebony at him where he quickly warp himself towards his partner. They wanted to do more but then I heard a big crash and turning back I saw All Might with an uppercut pose which let me know he knock the SOB into the sky.

Deciding to taunt the two I hefted Rebellion on my shoulders and let Ebony hang a little limp from my hand I said "What the matter, that all you got man if every villain were as weak as you then we've got nothing to worry about right"

The creepy SOB seemed to want to rant about something but somebody decided shut him up when somebody fired at his two kneecaps and his shoulders and would have done more if the black mist person didn't quickly warp the two out of there.

I look back up to the entrance to see the rest of the staff standing by ready to fight but like most stories they are a little too late for the party but hey that's how it is in these kind of worlds.

I look back at All Might and I saw him being covered in smoke and dust, from there I know his time is almost up and he would love nothing more than not letting more people know about his condition and so with that I just turn with my back facing him and started walking and said "Looks like back up arrived, I'm gonna check on the rest of my classmates later" not knowing what was on his mind at the time.

(All Might POV)

" _This kid"_ I thought to myself as I saw the staff gathering the kids but I couldn't help but think of the person who fought off two villains like they were nothing which in a feat by itself was remarkable and that's not counting his skills, which even I can tell was base on experience more than skill which makes me wonder just who is he.

(Two weeks after the incident)

"Okay, they really know how to throw a festival if this is the stadium they're using every year for their Sports Festival" I said to myself as I look on at the gathered crowd along with my classmates as we walked out of the corridors and into the spotlight.

It was interesting to say the least as I have always wanted to see what it would be like in a giant stadium like this after see the Olympics, have to say that they really spared no expense as I remembered correctly about the big ass robots waiting for us outside for the obstacle race.

Everyone there participating look up to see the dominatrix wearing hero starting her speech on the rules on the games for today and wouldn't you know it the obstacle race was up first.

I didn't react much like most of the rest here as the timer counted down and the moment the lights went green was the start of the adventure in my time here.

The rest won't know what hit them as I use **[Darkslayer]** and took the lead head on without much trouble, hell I even manage to startled the mostly stoic Todoroki as I went on without looking back. The moment I step out of the stadium doors was the start of the first obstacle which was the robots. I gave a small smirk as I use Summon swords to take out the small fries standing before me while the big ones were too slow in catching me, so I just breeze through them using my base speed which is more than enough.

I didn't need to know who was behind me if I remember the manga correctly so all I did was push on without even a glance back as I made my way towards the second obstacle which was a tight rope walk which would be trouble for most aside from me.

Because who needs to walk when you can hike.

The moment I took my first step was the part where I leave the rest in the dust as I Air Hike all the way through the second course, I could actually hear the commentator shouting about what I just did but that's how he is as I continued my Air Hike.

I landed without many problems as I quickly continued the run; I was already way in front of anybody else after my stunt back at the tight ropes so I didn't have much to worry about but that didn't let it go to my head as I made a mad dash for the end.

The last one was a little stupid in my mind, I mean who uses a movie scene as an obstacle course but apparently they did as I saw the mine field before me which did do much as I Air Hike once more to make it over the field and right into the stadium where I was greeted by the cheers of the audience as the commentator shouted out about my run.

It was a while later till I saw Midoriya coming in second and after that was Todoroki and Bakugou with the rest of the participants trailing behind.

After the last one entered was then the bell rang signaling the end of the first part of the sports festival.

It was then they quickly started the second match, have to admit they don't waste any time in these kind of things as I await what she was gonna say next after explaining the rules

" **And the number of point's worth will be 5 points if you place 42** **nd** **, 10 if you place 41** **st** **, 15 for 40** **th** **place and so on with the exception of first place whose is worth TEN MILLION POINTS! ! ! ! So if I were you I'd aim for the guy who place first, this is the chance for the low to supplant the high! Welcome to our survival game! "**

It was then I felt the eyes on me as I manage to paint a target on the back but that didn't even faze me as I gave a feral grin as I waited for the announcer to finish explain the rules. It was then though I raise my hand and ask a question

"Hey, what would happen if someone, say a person having a cloning ability, would that count if he or she uses it as a horse?"

The referee look at me for a moment before declaring out loud **"It doesn't matter, if it is a quirk then use it like I said anything goes so as long as you keep your headband and that you don't kill or maim your classmates."**

It didn't take long as everyone manages to go into their team and not so surprisingly that none decided to go with me considering the number of points I got, but hey I love a good challenge until

"Hey there Mr. Number 1"

I blink for a bit as I look to my right to see a very bubbly girl standing next to me. She's around the same height as Izuku. She has somewhat messy and curvy pink shoulder-length hair, somewhat resembling dreadlocks or bananas, and yellow eyes. Interestingly, she has a crosshair-like design on her eyes. She usually wears protection goggles over her head. I remember her being in the Department of Support but the name alluded me until she introduces herself.

"My name is Hatsume Mei from the Department of Support and I would like to use your position as number 1"

I just raise an eyebrow in amusement as I said "let me guess, you want to use my position to show your stuff right?"

She didn't even hesitate to deny it as she said proudly "That's right, the amount of attention will be unparallel and not only that I wanted to catch the eye of some Big Company or rather I want my babies too."

She quickly took out a lot of gadgets from somewhere and showed it to me especially the jet pack, I took an interesting peak at the stuff she had as I use **[Observe]** on all of them and their uses.

It took me a while but I had to ask "Are you sure you want to team up with me? I mean we are gonna get hit from all sides and all they need to do is to take this within the time limit and we're done you know."

She didn't look fazed as she said "Maybe, but then again for someone like you who took down all those robots in no time flat this is nothing more than just a warm up for you and considering what I could gleam at what you did during the course, I say the odds are in our favor."

Well I'll be, I couldn't help but smirk at the girl for her observation but then again, guess she has too due to the fact that she is in support and for them to do so is to observe who their supporting.

I took a look at Midoriya's group and notice he teamed up with Tokoyami, Uraraka and Aoyama oddly enough, but then again beggars can't be choosers as I nodded to her and explain my plan.

(3rd person POV)

 **"All right everybody, I hope you got your teams done because it's time for the countdown to this vicious clash"** Said the referee as everybody got into their teams.

 **"Well, well it's time for the competition to start. For those just tuning in welcome to the Yuuei's sports festival and calling all the shots here is me Present Mic, alongside me is none other than Eraserhead" Said a very loud boisterous voice of the commentator as he went on about the rules of the current match.**

 **"So Eraserhead, who do you think will win this?"**

Eraserhead didn't seem to answer his fellow commentator as he pointed out **"does it really matter besides looks like our number one has something interesting to show"**

Blinking Present Mic look towards where he was looking at the moment he did his eyes bulge out a little as he said out loud **"WHAT IS THIS!"**

(Field)

Everyone on the field looked quite surprise as they saw the most unique group out of the rest, which coincidentally was the one with the most points why? Well that's because there's not only one of him but two with one being the rider and the other along with one more person being the horse.

Seeing this one of them had to voice out "Oi, isn't that just unfair"

Jason on the other hand looks at the guy amusedly as he taunted "Awe, what's the matter too tough for you little man."

That manage to tick him off as he was about to retort but then the countdown started from the referee

 **"Hope you guys are ready because here it comes"**

 **3**

Everybody tense up for the battle

 **2**

Jason looked at the field with a smirk on his face

 **1**

Everyone there brace themselves

 **"START!"** And from there chaos started

It wasn't much as everyone there headed for just one target, Jason on the other hand barely looks fazed as Tetsutetsu's and Hagakure's group charged right in first. Jason on the other hand waited for them to come close and when he did he call out.

"Hatsume now!"

Detaching from the back, Hatsume took to the skies with her jetpack with Jason hanging from her hands when she grabbed it. The two groups didn't count on this but one of them manage to react as Jirou use her plugs to reach for them but before they could even reach the two, Jason let go of his grip and went into a free fall but not before he called out a triple nunchaku and wrapped it around Jirou and in one tug he made the girl trip.

Sadly though the Hagakure still manages to stay on due to the other two people in her group but that didn't deter Jason as he somehow manages to jump in mid air without anything to support.

It was then Bakugou tried his luck as he use his Quirk to give him a boost but it was for naught as a grappling hook somehow wrapped itself around him and before he could react, he was thrown straight into the ground. It was thanks to the timely intervention of his partners that they didn't lose as Sero manages to reel him back onto their group.

Jason on the other hand didn't care for much as he summoned out his clone below him who manages to hold its ground after making contact with the floor, Hatsume made her appearance as she landed timely right behind him and reconnected back with the clone to make the horse again.

One group tried to blindsight him but before they could, Jason did a small hop and from there Hatsume and the clone turned around to face them who still continued their charged which Jason group countered when Hatsume fired hose of water from a cannon she mounted on her left shoulders and from there Jason landed back on the horse with a sword in hand and there an arc of electricity surge forth onto the wet ground where the group stood. They group then know what a light bulb feels like when they were shocked by the electricity until all of them crumbled to the floor, alive but unmoving.

It was then Tetsutetsu voice out his opinion "WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR QUIRK AND IS USING A SWORD EVEN LEGAL"

Everyone there was mentally saying the same thing as even the class he was in didn't know what his Quirk is and those who did see it were still confuse while Midoriya wondered if he had multiple Quirks like Todoroki does.

Jason on the other hand seems to have a little smirk on his face as he spoke out "Well then, why don't you let the commentator tell you and I'll explain the rest."

(Jason's POV)

I couldn't help but smirk at all their reactions as Present Mic said **"Well then, the mystery of Jason's Quirk is...The Gamer?"**

Nodding to him I said outloud despite knowing everyone could hear me "That's right, for those still a little confuse allow me to elaborate. Just like its namesake, you could say that my entire life is like a game and when I mean everything I mean it, life points, mana levels, strength, speed, weapons, skills etc."

I made a pause here to see some of them sweating from my explanation and from there I went in for the kill "And like any video game rules, I can learn anything and everything in a flash and the fun part, the things I learn could be from shows, video games, books and the like so you could say the limit of my abilities is the limit of my imagination."

Right now I could see some of them backing off, heh well now still got some time to kill so why not "So, who wants to play," I said and for added effect I use Summon Swords like how Gilgamesh did with his Gate of Babylon and from there a wall of red swords appeared and I could really see most of them shaking at what I just did when the same person shouted out

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, HOW DID A BULLSHIT OP QUIRK LIKE THAT EVEN EXIST!"

I just gave a dismissive shrug as I pointed out "Oh yeah, by the way you guys only got 30 seconds left."

The reaction was simply priceless as they now just notice the time on the clock and it was then they realized that I was killing time with explaining my powers as all of them went for a mad scramble to get enough points to go on to the next round.

It was amusing to say the least when I felt a tug on my shirt, I look to the back and see Hatsume looking at me with a cat like grin on her face as she said "Now that is some Quirk you got there, you sure know how to surprise someone, so is that true what you said about your abilities?"

I gave the girl a small smile on my face as I gave her a cheeky wink which made her giggle for a bit as I waited for the timer to sound

(All Might POV)

 _"My word, I was expecting something but this is beyond that, who knew such a Quirk like that existed"_ I thought to myself as I saw the enigma of a student who just relaxing as no one dared challenge him and I'm not surprise.

After all, if what he stated is true then his powers are definitely something to be reckoned with and even if I was in my prime I'm not so sure about fighting someone with this kind of Quirk but that does raise a question, if his life is like a video game then where did he get the experience from?

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle, never thought there would be someone out there with this kind of Quirk, guess there's more to this world than most would think wouldn't you say so partner."

I look towards the voice and saw Snipe looking on with intrigue which was mimicked by practically every hero here and I'm not all that surprise, with a Quirk like that he would be in the big leagues hell he could be the top dog if given time to do so, and right now every heroes are probably gonna fight tooth and nail just to get him into their office.

Which made him think about what his presence mean by him being here when he should already been a Hero by now.

It was then the timer rang out signaling the end of the second round of the elimination.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **All right and that's chapter 8, now some news I am gonna bump it up to an M rating since somehow I manage to write a lemon scene in the later chapters don't ask me why or how but I just did and this is a heads up about it so I'll change it sometime tomorrow.**

 **Rate and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rangle: well can't say it might but everyone has their own opinions on it**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(During the Break)

"Hey Jason," I turn back to see some of my classmates running towards me with Kirishima leading them and as they got close, they manage to surround me and started firing of questions left and right with most being thrown around about my Quirk and why I didn't tell them.

I let them go on for a while until Iida manage to make everyone back off for a bit and allowed me to explain, I took a small breath and said "well, to answer most of your question for why I didn't tell you guys that's easy, because you guys didn't ask."

I have always wanted to say that someone just to see if it works and by god it did as everyone of my classmates fell backwards comically which made me bust a gut and started laughing. Kirishima recovered first as he pointed a finger at me and said "What the hell man!"

Everyone else manage to recovery too as they nodded in agreement with him but that didn't stop me laughing at the for a few more seconds before I slowed to a halt and explain to them "But really guys, the reason that I didn't tell you guys about my Quirk is that none of you guys bothered to ask and even then I don't feel really necessary to tell considering we've only known each other about what, three weeks give or take and besides if I did it would be when I feel like it because this thing is has more of a curse like most Quirk"

Some of them look confuse as Kaminari spoke out "How can that be a curse, do you have an idea the kind of thing you could do with that Quirk of yours." With everyone else agreeing with it

I gave them a solemn smile as I said "sure it's fun and all but aren't you guys forgetting about something"

All of them gave a blink; blink motion which made me sigh as I explain "if my life is like a video game then tells me, how you think I got my other powers and leveling up."

I could see the metaphoric clock ticking in their minds until all of them there realize what I meant as Iida said first "Wait, you mean to tell us that you have already fought before"

Nodding I said "Yep" popping the P when I did which was then all their jaw drop slightly at the revelation that I had already got experience until Yaoyorozu said "but then how did you get those experience, I mean it's not like a hero took you in and the only way to do that is that you have been doing it as a…"

I put up my hand before she continued on "No for whatever you're thinking, besides what makes you think that I have been a hero anyway?"

Now all of them adopted a confuse look as Kaminari said "Wait, if you didn't fight as a hero then how did you get your level up anyways?"

I lean back on the wall as did a mock thinking look on my face before I lean my head forward and said to them "S-e-c-r-e-t" and once more all of them fell anime style which made me laugh at it for a while before we went back to chatting about normal stuff.

(Two hour later)

" **Welcome back everybody to our main event for the teams that made it through as now it is time for all of you to shine as we pitted them in one-on-one combat, due to one group during the cavalry battle had only two people, so two people from the fifth team has been decided for the match and as such they are as followed"**

 **Block 1**

 **Midoriya vs. Shinsou**

 **Todoroki vs. Sero**

 **Jason vs. Kaminari**

 **Iida vs. Hatsume**

 **Block 2**

 **Ashido vs. Aoyama**

 **Tokoyami vs. Yaoyorozu**

 **Tetsutetsu vs. Kirishima**

 **Uraraka vs. Bakugou**

I took a look at my match and I have to say it's quite interesting that I would face most of the more powerful characters in my class in the latter matches, well powerful in their own right but not enough for me, but hey I did say I wanted a small break for a bit so why not.

I sat down with my classmates in our seats as I watch the match.

The first one was interesting enough as Midoriya went against the guy who could control you if you answer him; the Quirk was interesting enough since Midoriya fell for it despite giving an advance heads up about it but what's even more interesting is how he broke out of it. I know I had read this before but seeing it live like me makes the feeling a little more intense me notwithstanding considering the stuff I did before coming here but that's for another time.

The second one, well it wasn't much of a match despite Sero's efforts but in this case he was outmatch as Todoroki practically created a glacier that shot pass the roof of the stadium and came quite close to the stands where me and my classmates coincidentally were, don't know if he remember that we were there or not, well that's only for him to know.

It was then time for my match as I stood in my corner as did my opponent.

Kaminari's Quirk is quite straight forward as he's basically a walking supercharged taser, would be a force to reckon with if he could make use of it properly.

The two of us stare each other down as we await the signal for the match to start, the anticipation was killing Kaminari as I saw sweat coming down on his face as the referee held her hand up adding more suspense to the semi drench boy before me until.

 **"START!"**

He didn't even hesitate as he use his Quirk and went for a full out discharge, have to admit it wasn't that bad of a plan but sadly I wasn't gonna let it hit as I shouted out

"Etativel (levitate)"

I shot off from the ground and levitated to the sky, once more shocking some of the people there but I wasn't done and it was then I retaliated

"Dnib mih (bind him)"

Golden chains shot forth from the ground and bind Kaminari, who barely had time to react and was actually panicking right now as he continued his discharge in hopes of breaking the chains, sadly though those aren't normal chains as I waited in the air for him to exceed his limit.

It wasn't long till he started mumbling incoherently like a babbling idiot, I knew that it was my win as I floated back to the ground while the guy continued mumbling. I would have given the guy a fight but sadly he doesn't have that kind of endurance considering like the rest of them he mainly relies on his Quirk more.

The referee called this my victory as I went back to my seat with my classmates pestering me about what I just did. All I gave for an answer was an amuse smirk that says all which made some of them pout at not knowing my Quirks limits.

The next match was a little amusing since I knew Hatsume was aiming to sell her products through Iida, have to admit she really thought ahead for these kinds of things as I saw her promoting the stuff she built during the fight, she forfeited in the end but then again if my enhanced devil like hearing was right, seems she manage to catch the eye of some businesses or heroes who might be interested in it.

Next match was a little boring all things considered since all it took to win was an uppercut which made me sweatdrop at the pretty boy. Next one was a little better despite it being one sided as Tokoyami use the strike first strike hard tactic which worked as Yaoyorozu couldn't defend against his shadows.

The next one was really something out of a manga as the two matches each other fist against fist to see who would fall and have to admit it was kind of amusing but in the end they had to go for a tie breaker since it was a draw.

The last match though was something that made me close my eyes as I saw the girl trying to do all she can to win but I knew she wouldn't as Bakugou mercilessly took down everything she threw at him and even her last ditch effort failed as the meteor shower was blown to pieces, she wanted to continued but her body failed her at that moment so in the end the result was clear as Bakugou advances to the next round.

We had a fifteen minute break and after that was the start of the second round.

The start of the second match kicked off with a bang as Midoriya fought against Todoroki and not only fist were thrown but also words and ideals which I have to admit brought some tears to my eyes which thankfully no one notice but in the end Midoriya lost but I could see that Todoroki held some confusion after what he heard but I wasn't gonna blame him still I would have wish he got over it sooner so I could actually fight him at full strength but I'll contend with this for now.

And now it was my turn again as I face off against Iida who I know will try and out of bounds tactic considering his Quirk and I doubt seeing me fly was gonna deter him as we both know that in a straight up fight, I would win hands down so this was the option he had that had a slim chance of him winning.

It was proven true as the moment the match started, he went all out and uses his speed to his advantage but there was one flaw in his tactic,

Who says that he's the only one with speed in my class?

The moment his hand reach out for me was when I use **[Darkslayer]** to dodge it, he seemed a little surprise but I wasn't gonna let him catch his breath as I got into his blind spot and in one heave, I grabbed his shirt and threw him out of the ring where the referee ended the match calling it my win.

I walked up to Iida who was a little shell shocked at what happen and said to him "Listen Iida, it's good that your Quirk helps you to move fast but sometimes you gotta slow down and take a good look around you but other than that good show."

He seemed to look at me for a moment before I turn back into the corridors as the crowd cheered loudly for the next match to start.

The next match was the same as always but I couldn't blame the guy as it was quite bright out today and considering his Quirk, I knew Tokoyami wouldn't do well in a prolong match so this is all he can do if he wants to win.

I didn't have to look at the next match as I got ready for my own; it wasn't till a while later that the match was called into Bakugou's favor as he won without a problem.

So once again it was my turn as I stood before Todoroki who seems confuse not that I could really blame him, I wanted to give him some speech about choosing his path, but I'll let him go about his own pace.

It was the moment the referee started the match was where things got real as Todoroki use the same method he did on Sero. Anyone else and they'll have lost the match but not me as I called out Cerberus and charging it with DT, I swung it full force matching his ice head on in a collision of epic proportions as the two of us created a big ice glacier in the middle of the ring.

I could actually hear the jaw's dropping with all things considered but I didn't let it end there as I slam Cerberus to the ground, the force alone broke the glacier no problem and the freezing effects of Cerberus took its place as Ice spikes jutted forth from the ground and headed for Todoroki.

Seeing this he jumped over the spikes before leaning back just barely as my roundhouse kick miss him by inches. I would be impress but I wasn't gonna let him get any reprieve as I did a mid air spin where I use one of the nunchaku to wrap around his left leg before bringing it down to the ground.

The landing wasn't a smooth ride for Todoroki but I wasn't gonna end it as I pulled back the nunchaku, dragging along for the ride and would have gave him a wicked punch but I guess I underestimated his ice abilities as he shot forth a wave of ice that froze real quick that I barely had time to react as I was encase in ice.

From my perspective, I saw Todoroki managing to brace himself as he slam violently in the ice he created right on his left side. I waited for a few moments just for effect considering that this wasn't enough to stop me, and I timed it just right because as soon as the referee was about to call his victory was when I struck as I broke out of the ice.

He seemed shock in his face was any indication but I didn't mind as I had that kind of effect on people as I grabbed his face, he manage to react by firing off his ice powers but I hoped for that as I lean to his left taking him along with me as I shot him towards the sky.

It was then I use Air Hike and got above him while equipped with Beowulf and I axe kick him to the ground, he manage to block but with my strength and Beowulf's passive ability it was just barely from turning him into paste as the ground he fell too turned into a crater.

I landed without a scratch but Todoroki on the other hand was lying motionless at the crater, I knew that he was still alive as I held back for a bit but just enough to knock him out.

It was my win as soon as the referee went to check on him and declared him to be unable to continue, the crowd went wild all things considered since I did what most would say phenomenal in a match like this.

I looked at Todoroki for a few moments as he was being carted out by the medics before I headed back into my seat and waited once more.

The match against Bakugou and Tokoyami was again one sided as Bakugou uses his explosion to create a light to counter Tokoyami's shadow which is actually ingenious on Bakugou's end but then again he is almost like me, a battle junkie but with no control whatsoever.

I couldn't help but shake my head at his antics as I saw him won his match and so now it would be me against him in the finals.

There was a short break so Bakugou and I could rest up but truthfully I didn't need it considering my recovery rate as I waited for them to call our names to the field.

It wasn't long after that that I and Bakugou stood ready before each other as the entire place went silent as they baited in breath to see the two of us duke it out.

I didn't care for much but Bakugou on the other hand looks like he's ready to explode and quite literally if I do say so myself.

Then the match started off with a literal bang as Bakugou fired a huge firebomb right at me, guess everyone wants to finish fast and hard but no matter, I just casually summon out Yamato and in one swing I split the flames coming right at me and the only damage they did was to the floor and wall of the stadium.

I was unharmed though safe the same could be said for Bakugou as Yamato's slash went through his flames and right at him, forcing him to dodge but I manage to get a nick in on his right shoulder wasn't enough to slow him down as he charge right at me with the intent to kick my ass.

I let an amuse smile grace my lips as he got close and when he did, I countered by smacking the scabbard of Yamato right at his jaw. He was launch straight up from his position, that didn't deter him too much as he realign himself mid air and fired his Quirk to the ground or more specifically right in front of me.

Have to give the guy credit, he sure is tenacious but I wasn't gonna give him the pleasure as I use Air Hike and took the sky which I'm sure he's gonna attack from, and was proven true as he used his Quirk to propel himself towards me but sadly I saw this coming a mile away as I Air Hike above him and said "hsup mih (Push him)"

He didn't even know what hit him as an invisible force push him down before his attack could even reach me, I didn't let up as dash towards him and slam my knee into his gut just as he reached the ground and there was a big explosion that made a crater from where we were.

I jumped back and stood up straight as I look on at the fallen Bakugou for a few moments as I saw the announcer went to check up on him, it look like she was about to call the match until Bakugou hand shot up so quick that it scared the announcer a little as she jumped back. Bakugou on the other hand just glare at me with rage in his eyes as he fired off his Quirk at me head on, I just raise an eyebrow at why he was creating a diversion like this until my enhanced hearing heard mini explosions coming from above.

I look up to see him coming down on me with his body spinning due to his constant use of his Quirk, for the most part I could have taken him down before his move could even hit but I decided to humor him as I let him use his attack.

The attack hit all right but it hit the empty ground where I stood before and man what an explosion, have to admit **[Quicksilver]** is definitely one hell of a skill to use as I use it at the last minute to dodge the attack which would probably take a chunk of my life points.

Despite that the explosion was something even though I reappear on the other side of the field; I could still feel the force almost ready to blow me away. The dust kicked up from it was enormous indeed as it made it hard for anybody to see anything in this mess so to make sure I wasn't counted as a TKO I gently put Yamato to the floor and in one swing I cleared the dust all around the area without any problems.

Most of the people there seemed surprise at how the dust cleared up just like that but I didn't care much for them as I look on at Bakugou who was getting pissed every second that has pass as he shouted out

"Stop fucking with me fight you piece of shit, stop holding back and fight me seriously."

I sigh for a bit at the crass language that he uses as I dismiss Yamato and look at him as I gave him a retort "Bakugou, to tell you the truth the only reason I'm not fighting you full force is because of one reason only."

He got a little angrier at what I had just said so I did what I did and laid it flat out to him

"Because truthfully, you're not even close to my league"

That did it as he snapped and charge right at me, I couldn't help but shake my head as I let him get closer until he threw the first punch, I knew he would probably counter if I did a judo throw so this time I decided to shake it up a bit for him.

The moment he got close was then I acted as he miss wildly when I lean back until our bodies are almost parallel to each other and there I put my right foot on his gut and in one heave I push him forward using his momentum to throw him out off the ring.

The moment he was out was then the match was called in my favor as the crowd cheered wildly at the fight despite it wasn't long or anything. The announcer was about to raise my hand, until I push her away and spun on the balls of my feet as Bakugou tried to hit me. I look back at him and boy was he pissed, either from what I said or how I beat him was a coin toss as he lunge at me screaming at me to die.

I really couldn't help but shake my head at his attitude but if he can't listen with words then he'll listen through this after all, since he asked me not to hold back, why don't I give him a taste of what I really can do.

With a snap of my fingers I use **[Quicksilver]** to dodge his attack and the moment I reappear, I already had Beowulf equipped and gave him a wicked uppercut right in the gut. I didn't have to know that he doubled over and was coughing blood because I put enough to punch a bus flying at least 4 blocks and I'm only using roughly 30+% of my power but I wasn't gonna let it end there as I called forth Cerberus with my left hand and using one of the nunchaku, I wrap it around his neck before flinging him right into the stadium wall.

That wasn't all I did as I drag his monkey ass along the wall before pulling him back to me as I switch out Beowulf for Ifrit and preceded to clothsline him and timed it just right so the fires can explode on contact, with him being the target. I wasn't letting him off the hook that easy as in mid air I kick him to the skies above and let him have some hang time before he came right back down but by then I had Nevan and Alastor out and slashing them in an x formation created a pillar of lightning right where Bakugou would be.

The result was him being charred slightly as I tune down the power output so that he was out but conscious for me to say this as I saw him blacking out.

"This is but a taste Bakugou, this is what you and everyone else will face in the world but unlike what I did to you, they will show no mercy and no retreat so I will tell you this. Come at me as you are now and I will put you down a hundred times, learn from this and grow and maybe when you reach you very best then maybe we can fight again."

I saw his eye close and it was then I knew that he wouldn't be getting up this time as when suddenly

 ***DING***

 **[You have gain the ability Speech]**

I couldn't help but groan at how this kind of thing manage to come out as I quickly dismiss it and turn back to the now silent crowd and thought to myself

" _This is gonna be a pain"_ and from there ended the Sports festival

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Well that's that its gonna be about two three more chapters till he switch worlds but until then**

 **Rate and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 people, so I will change to M by tomorrow forgot about doing it when I said it two chapters ago but hey enjoy the story**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Three days after the Sports festival Jason POV)

I opened the doors of my classroom to see it bustling with activity as every one of my classmates all talked about what had happen to them this morning, not that I could blame them as I also had gathered quite a number of fans and people praising my work in the Sports Festival.

Some of them manage to notice me and waved me over, seeing no harm I decided to walk towards them. I passed by Bakugou without any fear, he doesn't seemed to do anything more than put on a sour face and turn to one side which me mentally sigh in relief, guess an old dog can be taught new tricks.

Some of my other classmates let go of a breath they didn't know they had as they had thought that Bakugou would have wanted revenge but it looks like he did which was a relief…for the class at least. I got to the group and we talked for a bit until Aizawa sensei came in and like that everyone was in their seats including me.

He then started explaining about heroes and nomination for us and then showed us the result of who wanted who and by god who knew that there were that many that wanted a piece of me and wondered just how many branches off superhero offices in Japan alone considering I had close to six thousand plus nominations.

It was then he said that all of us will have work experience whether we had nominations or not and after that was about choosing our hero names. It was then that Midnight came into the room, now I know Japan had mastered the whole enough to peak but not see but this is ridiculous as she was basically wearing a dominatrix outfit with a skin tight suit that is easily rip apart and that's so she could use her Quirk and believe me if this was my world it would be a different reason.

Fifteen minutes later my classmates started showing their names they thought of, the first one made me want to put a hole right between his eyes which I can guess shared by all my classmates as they sweatdrop at his explanation.

The second was funny but I held my tongue as all things considered, I guess she would have been a Ripley fan if she chooses that as a first hero name. I could see Midnight a little irritated by the first two names and would probably use that whip of hers if Tsuyu didn't come to save the day with her name.

A few more went by with Bakugou the one with probably the weirdest of that bunch which made me wonder if he has an explosion fetish or something, and whether Midnight is bipolar considering how enthusiastic she is about names of all things.

It was then only me, Iida and Midoriya that weren't done yet not counting Bakugou's rewrite, Iida then went up and showed his own name to use as a superhero name and then Midoriya use his own nickname Deku.

It was then all eyes were on me as I went up after him. Truthfully, I already had a name to use despite me only being here only for a month or two to stay and despite that I use this name mostly because of how whether I leave here making an impact or not, this is the name that all will know as I put down my board to show the class what I wrote.

I smirk at the confuse look on their faces and even Midnight as they wondered about my name and so I oblige "This my friends is a name that all will know by either fear or respect for this is the name that will shake even the heavens themselves and all will know me for I am the devil that walks among the gods"

 **SPARDA**

The name seemed to have some effect as I saw the two teachers eyeing me with confusion and interest while my classmates seemed a little apprehensive about the name but I didn't mind that after all, Sparda is a badass if Dante and Virgil was any indication and they were only half breeds.

A while later, a list was handed out to each of us to choose which superhero office we want to go to and man this is gonna be a pain as I saw the stack before me, who knew that there would be so many superhero office in Japan alone.

"This is gonna take a while" I said to myself and some of my classmates close by nodded to as they saw the stack of names I got from our homeroom teacher.

I took a good look at all of them and found a lot of them really odd to say the least, I know they're pro heroes but really Cardog, Eyemoe, Superfly, man it's like half these guys don't even have a good naming sense probably even powers too if they are suppose to relate to it.

It wasn't till one name caught my eye and that made me do a double take at it, now I know that someone out there is messing with me as there is now way that someone like _her_ could be here but the fact that the name is written so clearly makes me doubt my own thoughts as I look on at the name.

 _ **Bayonetta hero office**_

This has gotta be a joke I mean maybe it's a hero with a similar name or maybe she likes Bayonetta if the game exists here but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more than that.

Since I didn't want go there half cocked, I went to the only person in this room who probably has info on any and every hero in existence.

"Hey Midoriya, I want to ask you something"

He look at me for a moment and shaking a little which I notice that he was doing an Air Chair exercise but I didn't dwell on that as I continued on "Yeah I wanna know if you recognize this hero."

I pointed out the name and Midoriya took a good look at it for a few moments until he went a little pale, that's not much of sign as he look at me and nodded before explaining

"Bayonetta, one of the top three superheroes of the world today and number one in the superheroine division, her Quirk consist of using her hair as an extension of herself including her clothes, she has four unique pistols, two for her hands and two she wears in tandem with her heels where no one knows how she fires it from there. She has been seen using other kinds of weapons including a katana, scythe, hammer etc, she also can turn into animals using her hair and her most well known includes a panther, bird and butterflies. She is an all rounder where she can use her abilities from saving people in disasters to capturing criminals, there is also a rumor that she is a sadist which until now none can confirm with actual proof despite criminals that went into interrogation with her never came back out the same."

Well shit, guess she really is here but then again she would have killed them so maybe it's someone else that coincidentally have the same powers as her?

Yeah right and I'm Santa Claus

It's definitely her or at the very least it's probably a Gamer like me but then a question popped into my mind, how long has she been here?

It was then a small smirk appeared on my face as I place the name where I had wanted to go.

(Two days later Bayonetta's hero office)

"I was expecting a lot but this is just as surprising" I said to myself as I stood in front of the office of the Bayonetta, well what could be describe as an office considering I'm standing right in front of a cafe, and this is the kind that caters to women mostly if I am seeing the customers right and there was me standing right in front of its doors in my school uniform with my hair down to the mop like fashion.

I briefly wondered if I'd made a mistake of taking this due to a hunch but it was then a voice came out

"Oh my and here I thought you wouldn't show"

I look to my left and there she was, a carbon copy of Bayonetta walking towards me. Like the first game, she had a beehive-like hairdo hairstyle with a flower on her left side and gray eyes with a mole located at bottom of her left cheek close to her lips and her signature glasses that have the design of butterfly wings close to the lenses, her attire was that of a red Chinese cheongsam dress with a golden floral design and very bold slits on both sides, showing off her stockings and black gloves that reach all the way to her elbows and then some.

I actually counted the men and the occasional women that stop dead in their tracks or knock into something and boy were they a lot, it wasn't till she was in front of me did I really notice the height difference, heels or not she is pretty tall and that's coming from me since I'm close to six feet and she's about a head or two maybe more taller than me with heels.

She had an amuse look on her face as she said "Well, don't just stand there you coming in or what?" And then she walked into the cafe with a very seductive sway of her hips.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I shake my head as I followed her inside

(Inside her office)

"So I guess you're probably wondering about me" she said as she sat with her legs cross on her vary lavish chair while I sat across from her in her office which have to say it's what I mostly expected with the whole window behind the desk and two couches behind me facing each other with a table between them and whole assortment of other stuff like books and the like.

"Well, since you decided to nominate me using such a name I thought why not and sate my curiosity" I said to her as I took a sip of tea that was serve earlier, she look at me with some amusement on her face as she calmly answer

"Well, as you would have guessed I am a Gamer just like you."

I merely raise an eyebrow at it and said "well that answers one question, so here's another one, how you are here in my adventure specifically didn't know other players could enter each other's world."

She took a sip from her cup before laying her eyes on me and said "truth to be told, I don't know guess there must be glitch somewhere in here since all things considered I was here first if you haven't notice."

"Yeah I did, how long have you been here anyways?"

"Mmmm, I say about three to four years give or take."

I had to raise an eyebrow at how long she stayed here which made me ask "You been at it while haven't you?"

"Why yes my dear, I have been doing this for almost well twenty years in game time"

"Game time" I asked her

She looked a little amuse at my question as she answered me "Yes, you see in the multiverse, time doesn't really exist there like normal so you could stay in a world like this for a hundred years but when you go back you would look like you barely even left."

I did a blinking motion for a bit as I said "You can go back?"

Now she looked confuse as she herself mimicked what I did as she said "Of course dear, didn't your GHOST tell you that?"

I shook my head and answered her "Nope, he told me squat and disappear after my second world"

"Second, how many worlds have you been?"

"Not counting my training world, this makes just my forth world and the longest I've stayed in with two maybe three months here"

"You're joking; there no way you could that high of a level from just four worlds and in that short amount of time."

"Two words, Bloody. Palace"

She blinks for a moment as she touches her forehead and said while chuckling "of course, how could I forget something like that."

The two of us went into a comfortable silence as we sip our tea for a few moments until she spoke out "Now this was supposed to be some kind of job experience trip for most of the newbie's but you are more than enough to take on any hero in this world or villains without even a sweat am I right."

I gave her a smirk as I tip my cup to her as an answer which she gladly accept it with her own until she pose a question "Well since I've got a photo shoot coming up the day after tomorrow, why don't you join me I'm sure you could use the *ahem* experience and maybe you might get a modeling ability."

I raise an eyebrow in amusement "Modeling really?"

She gave me an amuse smile and said "Phish posh, a strapping young man like you, oh the ladies will love it and don't take it so lightly. With this you can have a modeling job in practically any world that has it so if you're looking for some quick cash then this would be it."

Hmmm interesting, maybe I can use this to kill some time since the only thing that happens is the Hero Killer but that's none of my business for the most part and the Noumu wannabes are second rate anyways so why not.

"Sure, so what's the theme?"

She gave me a very seductive look as she lean forward and said "Ebony and Ivory"

I raise an eyebrow to that as if asking "Really" to which she answer by nodding and I couldn't help but chuckle considering what my twin pistols are called which I guess she also knew as she went along with me until a thought came into my mind.

"By the way what's your name?"

She looked like she was pretending to think about it until she just simply said "well since you're asking so nicely my name's Jean"

I nodded for a bit as I then introduce myself "Well then name's Jason but as for my hero name, you can call me **SPARDA** "

It was then she had a small grin on her face as the two of us started chuckling because of the names.

(Two days later modeling agency evening time)

"Thank you for today" said a very chipper person as I and Jean stepped out of the modeling agency building, it was a little tedious considering the clothing and poses they had us do and boy they sure had a lot and the funny thing was that I wore white colored theme clothing while Jean wore black. In the back of my mind, I was sure that she nominated me on purpose or that the modeling agency wanted her to so as to fit the theme.

She was in her official uniform so to speak considering that I know that it's her hair, she went for the Bayonetta 2 outfit, and she still retains the use of a skin tight black suit, though the designs of the previous suit have been radically altered. The gold chains have been removed and replaced with thinner silver ones and jagged patterns resembling roses and thorns are placed along her thighs and stomach. Her gloves have changed to include a dark blue colour on the palms with a Renaissance-style flair added onto each wrist. A similar flair is also around the collar on her neck. The backs of her legs feature a diamond pattern than run from her upper thighs down to her heels, which expose her skin and her shoes feature a new design of black and silver linings with silver figurines somewhat resembling Madama Butterfly-or another female figure-along the back. The former sleeves formed by her hair have now become a cloak that drapes over her shoulders and front with points on top of either shoulder. Both the cloak's medallion decorations and her earrings have changed to form a blue triangle-like pattern with hexagons. Her glasses are of a new design based upon the imagery of rosemary and her Umbran Watch now hangs from a chain on her chest from the collar.

Me on the other hand went with my Devil May Cry 3 costume but what was different was that Rebellion wasn't on my back and I was wearing Vash's orange glasses but still retain my mop like hair.

It was nice to say the least, and for the most part I manage to get some ideas on how the Gamer works from her since she told me that she was from the first version so to speak before transferring over towards the newer one.

We had a nice relaxing walk and all things considered we were pretty much attracting quite a number of eyes on us and the occasional not so discreet whisper of almost any and everyone we pass by and some camera's clicking at the two of us. Can't really say much about it since from what I heard, Jean had a very high standard when choosing someone and all of them were now probably gossiping about me as the newest addition considering all of the people that work under her manage to make the chart of top one hundred heroes.

But other than that, this was technically a patrol considering the crime rate that happens in these parts of town, but they're mostly low lives and such and considering the powers between the two of us, not even god himself couldn't take us on and live.

The two of us enjoyed the silence for a bit since we already talked quite a bit and getting to know each other during the time I stayed at her café/office/home, yes the café she own its not only her office, it also doubles as a lodging for those whose homes are too far to go to daily or that they didn't have any place to stay.

It was then though we heard the sounds of explosion nearby, the reaction from the civilians was instantaneous as some of the scream and shouted and pointed at the smoke rising in a certain area. I just raise an eyebrow at it considering I know who or in this case what was attacking, I turn towards Jean who look thoughtful for a bit as she said

"Oh pooh, now they started the party without us and I hate to be late for it"

I look at her amusedly before I snap my fingers and from there my 1974 Ducati 750 Supersport appeared before me, had to admit I almost forgot about it since the last two worlds didn't particularly needed it and I was sure that I didn't have a license in this world so that's why I didn't use it until now.

I got onto the bike and look towards Jean who was pouting a bit which made me chuckle as I held my hand to her and said "well, what're waiting for an invitation"

She seemed to smile after that as she took my hand and got onto the seat and held my waist with her arms and whisper in my ear "Show this girl a good time hun and there might be a reward for you later on."

I couldn't help but have a grin on my face as I rev the bike up and the kick it into high gear and headed to where the action is.

(Manual POV)

" _Damn it what does it take to take these two down?"_ I thought to myself as I look on at the destruction before me that was caused by these two things, and the worst part is that I lost the person I was suppose to look out for today. I had an idea of what was going on in his mind and there was no doubt about it that he wanted revenge for his brother.

I had to halt my thoughts as I fired a water blast at one of the things to distract it as one of my fellow hero manage to hit it with his Quirk but the thing just shrug it off and sucker punch him to a nearby debris. Shit, none of our Quirks are making a dent in this thing and even more so is that some of the civilians are almost caught in their destruction.

I was now actually begging someone; anyone that could help beat these two things. It was then though when things look bleak I heard the sounds of an engine coming closer and closer and when I look back, I saw a motorcycle heading towards us and the moment where I thought he would crash into me, he jump over me using the bike and landed in a skid.

It was then I notice a familiar black skin tight suit and the beehive hair style that only one person has, from there I actually thank whoever was out there watching us as I recognized the hero Bayonetta on the back seat as she put out both her legs and double kick one of the things before the bike slowed to a stop and she casually sat down like nothing happen as she fired of her gun in her left hand at the second one taking out its eye.

She prompts her right elbow onto the driver's shoulder and waved her gun in her left hand for a bit as she said "My, my look at you two, you're atrocious and with mugs like that only a mother could love and I'll never forget, maybe I'll do us all a favor by ridding this world of you two, what do you think luv?"

I saw the driver chuckle for a bit and it was then I realize who he was, the winner of Yuuei's Sports Festival, which made me wonder what he was doing here considering that he was a student and not even a sidekick.

My musing had to stop as he said "Hey don't be so mean to them, their mothers probably didn't hug them a lot or maybe they got drop on the head one too many times considering the way their heads are besides we got more guest coming in and we do have to lay out the red carpet"

I didn't understand what he meant by that but I was soon answered when he quickly draw his weapon from his left hand and shot it right at me, I instinctively put my hands up and await the bullet and waited and waited until I heard a thud beside me.

I took a peak out from the corner of my eye and saw that there was something that had fallen beside me, my eyes widen as I saw a creature with a beak like feature for a head and two wings on its back was bleeding from a bullet hole from where I assume is its head.

It didn't take long before I notice the skies brighten up and from there I thought that they were angels or something but it was then I heard another gunshot rang out and then I turn to see Bayonetta firing a gun in her right hand and using the white haired male's shoulder as a notch to aim it and at the direction she shot was another one of those things beside me. I was actually wondering how the hell are me and my buddies gonna survive this as more of those things came from the sky and for the most part I also wondered how the two were so relatively calm about all this as I heard them traded barbs with the things and before anyone could do anything.

The two struck and from that night on I wondered just how far the gap is between me and those who stand among the gods themselves as I saw a fight that was utterly mind blowing.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay and that was chapter 9, all right about Jean/Bayonetta. Firstly for those that don't know this Jean is an OC who like my character became Bayonetta, now the reason for that is cause I thought it would be interesting I mean basically for those that do Gamer power characters, are mostly alone and that kind of thing even more so with those that travel to the multiverse so I thought hmmm what if that character met someone just like him and thus a idea popped in there as what it would be like if Gamers met other Gamers.**

 **Now he won't meet a Gamer in every world, he will meet them yes but not all the time say about every 6-7 worlds he travel with some being nice and other being an ass and so that's that anymore question you know where to find me so**

 **Rate and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Siegfried Heller: yes why?**

 **Anyway, I will post two chapters after this chapter because the next one is full on lemon, really I wanted to be in this one at first but it took a little to long for it so I split the lemon into its own chapter and the other chapter is after that, but really is just for those who might not like it to skip cause really this is the first lemon I have ever written, I wanted to skip it but for some reason my hormones won and there it was so if you don't like it you can skip it to the next one once I posted it.**

 **Other than that enjoy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A few moments after the first shot were fired Jason POV)

"Friends of yours I presume?" I asked jokingly as I shot one of the angels that fell next to a nearby Hero, I heard a scoff behind me before I felt her arm stretch out with a gun in hand and fired it at one right in front of me.

"Hardly, and here I was wondering why it was so quiet these past few weeks."

I raise an eyebrow for a bit as I turn my head to my left, just enough to look at her and said "this is a daily occurrence?"

All I got was a dismissive shrug as she said not really caring that we were slowly getting surrounded by them "they come by once in a while, this will probably happen to you to and the reason that's hasn't happen yet is probably because you haven't completed the prologue of your adventure yet but that's just me guessing"

I didn't even take my eyes off her as I took out Ivory and fired it over my shoulder, killing another angel as I said "hmmm, guess so. Well we chatted enough, it would be rude of us to ignore our guests now wouldn't you say"

"Well now we can't have that now can we, let's show them a good time now luv" She said to me before kicking up her leg upward and fired at another angel, I quickly threw Ivory upwards so I could rev my bike to spin it around.

I then lifted the back wheel up and from there flung Jean who use the momentum to jump towards an angel before axe kicking it to the ground, me I continued the spin before jumping off my bike as I let the momentum of the bike moved towards a direction, mowing down some of the angels along the way before it went into a parking stop right away from all the action.

Ivory then decided to come back down as I grab it and fired both Ebony and Ivory in different directions, taking out two more. I gave a little smirk as I saw more of them coming from the sky, but I didn't give anything more than a passive look before I jump forward to dodge a hammer slam.

I look back to see the Noumu looking at me despite not having any eyes, I never left my smirk as I said "ohh don't worry I didn't forget about you, you're too ugly to do that."

It seemed to react to it somehow as it charge right at me, I scoff a little before I went to meet its charge.

It seemed that the angels didn't like me not paying attention to them as they charge right in also but luckily for them, I know how to multitask. I fired Ebony and Ivory in front of me, taking out two angels before jumping onto a third that tried to tackle me and using it as a pad as I put my educated feet to use as I jump from angel to angel like a stone skipping over the water.

I got close to the thing which reacted with a right punch, I smirk a little more as I spun to its left in mid air, dodging the fist as Ivory met its face/brain and that was its end as I fired at it. I landed behind it as it fell down backwards but I didn't let it as I use Ebony to halt its fall, I didn't even have to look as I threw the thing right into an oncoming horde of angels.

Some were lucky enough to dodge it while those that didn't just got flatten by it, that didn't stop their charge as I did a back flip while firing at the ones in front of me as one of them miss its attack from behind as the last thing it saw was its brethren being shot down before being flatten on the ground as I stood on it.

I look to my left to see a lot of them converging on Jean and mostly ignoring me, now that's just not nice ganging up on someone's date like that, thankfully I've got the answer to that as I use the angel I stood on like a board and with a kick of my feet, I shot out like a bat out of hell and spinning my body along with it as I lay it on them without hitting anyone or anything else.

 **(Play Fly me to the Moon Bayonetta soundtrack)**

"Bayonetta!" I shouted out to her as I put Ivory in my mouth and held out my right hand, she got the idea as she ran towards me before giving a small spring in her step as she grab on to my hand and like that the two of us were spinning as Jean fired her guns from her heels while I did the same with Ebony.

Seeing the end of the line just ahead, I jump of the angel board with Jean in hand and I flung her skywards and from there she fired at every angel dumb enough to go for her, it was then some of them decided to go for me as I front kick one before firing at two more as some decided to swarm me, bad luck for them as I stood my ground and fired at any angel coming for me.

After a while, I felt a hand press onto my right shoulder and a weight behind it, I didn't care as I knew who it was as Jean landed on me with a one handed stand as she use her three other limbs and fired off in every direction like I was. Left, right, front, back and upwards, our bullets flew everywhere and all of them hit the target we wanted to.

I extended my right arm outward to fire at another angel and it was then Jean decided to shift her body for a bit as she hooks her left leg under my right armpit and her right leg hang loose in front of my left side, making the back of my head feel her ass.

Is it wrong of me to feel turn on right now considering I have a hot lady on my shoulders with her ass at the back of my head while I and her were killing angels left and right without any remorse.

You know what I guess not all things considered.

It was then four were quick enough to get through our barrage as each of them came from four directions.

I lean my head slightly to the left to dodge the one in front of me while I took both my arms up to dodge the two coming from my sides, I felt Jean shifting her body so she lean backwards on my left side to dodge the one attacking from behind.

The attacks pass by us harmlessly by mere inches, it was then I pointed Ebony and Ivory at the ones on my sides whereas Jean pointed her guns at the ones in front and behind us and like an unknown signal we both fired at the same time.

It was quick as the four got blown away but that wasn't the end as the rest use the time to converge on us, the moment they did we just reacted on instinct as we threw our hand held guns into the air and I grabbed onto her body while she let go of her leg and started firing with her heel guns and from there I controlled her body for a bit as I guided her body around mine from the top of my shoulders to my waist and lastly sliding out from under my legs as she fired her guns along the way

( **A/N yeah can't really describe this part of the move but it's like how Jim Carrey from The Mask movie did at the Coco Bongo with the woman when he held her up)**

It was then our guns came back down to us but oddly enough the ones I grabbed weren't Ebony and Ivory but instead they were Love is Blue, Jean's gun as I saw Ebony and Ivory in her hands. I couldn't care much since these angels are annoying as I fired the guns upon them.

She did the same as well as she fired her Love is Blue along with my Ebony and Ivory. It was oddly funny at how we both work well together since all things considered that we just met like two three days ago and yet we were fighting off these angels like we always have been as we shot at everything and not get in the way of each other, like a dance of bullets and danger as any angel that tries its luck met its end by either me or her.

We spun around each other and from there we threw back our respective weapons and continued firing nonstop. It was then our backs were against each other as we fired at every angel in our way, I could help but asked despite the situation "So is this entertainment enough for you?"

She on the other hand replied cheekily "This? Hah, it would have been one if we didn't have such lousy guests."

I had a small smile on my face as I said to her "Don't worry about it, once they're gone we can party to our heart's contend."

"Oh, and what do you have in mind?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you'll have to wait like a good little girl if you want to find out" I said to her cheekily

Despite not being able to see her face, I knew she was making a mock pout as she said with a slight fake whine in her tone "Awe, not even a little"

"Nope, and if you keep this up I might just have to spank ya"

"Ohhh, spank me now would you and I've been such a good girl these days." She said to me as she bumps me playfully with her ass, grinning I decided to show her what I meant as I casually toss Ivory and spun around just so I could gave a smack to her ass before casually grabbing Ivory back and continued firing on.

Her reaction was interesting as she moan for a bit and despite that not even slowing down in a barrage of bullets, she turn her head to her right just enough to look at me with a grin on her face as she said to me "mmm, you like spanking naughty girls don't you, you cheeky boy "

My reply to her as I met her eyes was a cocky grin as we both spun around with my right arm over her waist with hers on the back of my neck as we both lean down and fired once more making this fight look more like a dance as we decided to waltz and I do mean doing the waltz our way in this fight while firing at them.

For the finally, I pulled her right into my arms before lifting her up and swinging her body to my right side, making her shoot the ones behind me, then I lifted her back to my front and let her slide down while holding onto her as two angels tried to pincer me, she retaliated in kind as her arms were already out and bang, down goes two more.

I pulled her back before letting her drop onto my left arm as the two of us lean towards the ground a little as my free right hand was pointed the other way with Ivory right in the face of an angel where as for Jean, her arms were out pointing behind and in front of me where two more angels were and one of her legs was pointed upwards at the last angel, once more like clockwork we fired as one, killing all of the angels as a spotlight magically shine down upon us.

 **(End soundtrack)**

Wait, this is a spotlight, the two of us look up to see a news chopper flying by us and from the looks of it, it seems that the reporters are getting the scoop of their lives. Wonder if they let us have a copy of the video.

Still holding the pose, I look down at Jean who was smiling coyly at me as she said "what's the matter, not enjoying the attention"

I couldn't help but shake my head despite the smile I had on as I playfully slap her thigh with Ivory, making her give a playful yelp as I pulled her back up so she could stand. She look at me still holding that coy look on her face as she shook her gun like one would when say no with a finger as she said "Now, now, save that for later since you did promise me a good time."

I chuckle for a bit as I answered her "sure but before that let me see to it that our very shy guests get a very warm goodbye."

She seems to like the idea as we spun as one into a general direction and fired our bullets charged with our own powers in that direction, I didn't need to know whether it hit or not because we both know it did and quickly the two we shot disappear from where they stood.

And now that was done, we turn around to see a lot of slack jawed and bugged eyed heroes that surrounded us. Huh, thought they would have more important things to do then just watch me and Jean take down low level angels and one of the Noumu since the other one somehow escape but I knew it was gonna be taken care off.

Anyways, I couldn't help but shake my head as I snap my fingers for a bit to shake them out of their funk, the moment they did though they went back to work as they try to coordinate with each other to help anyone caught in the cross fire and tried to lessen any destruction from spreading like fires and the like.

Would have helped out but it looked like I overstayed my welcome since I saw the look of doubt on some of them which I realize that it was about me considering I took down the thing with just one shot while they hardly made a dent despite firing everything at it.

I then turn to Jean who was now leaning on my bike with a lollipop in her mouth, not so surprising considering ever since I became Dante I had a sudden craving for pizza and strawberry sundae. I walked up to her which made her stand up for a bit as she said "Not sticking around?"

I gave a her a small smirk as I said "nah, figure they don't need me showing them up again besides, I wouldn't want to keep a girl waiting now do I" I then got on the bike and started it up

She seemed to like the idea as she got on the bike with both her legs to one side and wrap her arms around my waist saying with a slight purr "no you do not, come on show this girl a good time would you luv"

I couldn't help but had a shit eating grin on my face as the engine roared to life and took off to the only place we both know and won't get disturbed as we disappeared into the night.

(Manual POV)

"What the hell" I said outloud as I saw something that was downright insane even by hero's standard as I saw these two took down one of the things even we had trouble with like it was nothing , and that's not counting the small army of whatever they were that they fended off like it wasn't even a fight.

I wondered if this was the gap between us and them as I remembered just how flawlessly they worked together despite him knowing that they only met around three days ago like his charge. The moment Iida came to his mind; he quickly got up from his position and started backtracking his way from where he came from as his search for his missing charge was on.

" _I hope you're all right man, just don't do anything stupid before something bad happens"_

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siegfried Heller: Umm that is a hard question to answer, I mean considering that the Gamer abilities lets you level up strength,speed, intelligence just by doing something, it is a little hard to give an estimate if you wanna compare it to someone from the game so I can't really give you a straight answer if I could so sorry about that.**

 **Catacus: It is on the list but I don't know which part of the story should I start from so that's in a save file until something hits me**

 **Okay, this is a full on lemon, if you don't like it you can skip it and if you wanna see it, see it at your own discretion cause this is the first time I have written this, not sure if there will be more in the future so just read and tell me what you think**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **(Bayonetta's café/office bedroom) (Lemon scene, first time so don't flame too hard please)**

The doors to her bedroom were kicked open as the two of us were in a heated makeout session with her legs wrapped around my waist and my hands grabbing her ass. I kick to door closed; never letting up on the makeout session I had with Jean as we maneuvered to her king size bed in her lightly lit room.

The two of us plop onto the bed with me on top of Jean who just gave me a seductive smile as she shifted her clothes into something that would get any hot blooded man so hot that he might get caught on fire.

Her attire this time was a very tiny string bikini with the only thing on her body that's been covered are her nipples, there was suppose to be something covering her pussy but the string had been dug so deep into it that it was almost non existence.

I didn't care about that as I went for her ear and nibble at it, eliciting a slight moan from her as I went downwards to her neck and suckle on it a little, she definitely like that if the moan was any indication as I continued to attack that sweet spot on her neck.

I stopped for a bit as I look into her eyes that still held that seductive smile despite her panting as she said "take…that coat…off luv…it is getting…a little…hot…in here" I gave a little smirk as I casually dismiss my coat before giving her another heated kiss.

Our tongues battle for dominance for a while until my hand went for her left nipple and gave it a gentle squeeze. That was enough for her to moan and from there; I took charge of the kiss, she didn't seem to bother by it as I continued my ministrations on her nipple with a squeeze and a rub every now and then.

I decided to end the kiss with a small trail of drool connecting us as we stare into each other's eyes; I went to her right tit and give the covered nipple an experimental lick, guess it was good as she had her hands in my hair and push my head towards it. It was then I went all out as I pulled the string to one side, exposing her harden nipple and from there I went to suck on it, I heard her gasp for a bit as she push my head if it could even more so as I suck on her nipple while her left was being rubbed and pinch with my right hand.

After a few more minutes, I alternate to her left nipple and continued the ministrations which made her near breathless, funny thing about this who knew using a little DT on your fingers and doing this could have one hell of an effect, Persephone sure felt it and looks like another one too as I kept it up with alternating between her tits and sometimes taking two in my mouth and stretch it a little before letting go to see her tits jiggle for a bit.

She look at me for a moment before she lifted both her legs up and expose her pussy to me, she gave a come here with her fingers and that was all I needed to know as I went for her snatch. Jean willed the string out of the way as I dig right in, hungrily I might add as her moans were the only thing I heard before I felt the weight of her thighs on the side of my head and her hands on my hair. She then pushes my head deeper into her pussy as I ate her out while her thigh was squeezing the heck out of me.

Thank god for my devil like body.

I use one of my hand and went to her clit, I gave it a gently rub first and the result was her squirting slightly. Oddly enough she tasted like cherry, shaking that thoughts aside I continued to rub it as I tongue deep in her pussy which made her pant even more so as she said "yes…yes…right there you handsome devil, eat me out."

I was more than happy to oblige as I swirl my tongue in her pussy, making her gasp as I switch towards her clit and my fingers in her pussy. I didn't even have to go soft as she was wet enough for both my fingers to slide in real nice and started pumping while I attack her clit.

She was close, I call tell with the way she was writhing on the bed and her limbs tightening around my head.

The moment my fingers curled at her sweet spot, her grip tighten around my head by tenfold as she let out a silent scream and squirted like crazy right in my face. I happily lick and drank her love juice as she continued squirting for a few more seconds until her grip slacken and from there I lifted my head up to see her panting with a light sheen of sweat all over her face and body.

I patted myself on the back for a bit before I lick my fingers that were covered with her juice before going up to her face and giving her another long heated kiss.

We separated once more with her giving me a coy smile and half lidded eyes and said to me with a purr "my word, where did you learn how to do that?"

All I gave her for an answer was a wink, making her giggle as I let her catch her breath. She then push me up, making me kneel as she got onto all fours and said "my turn" I didn't have to be told anything as I dismiss the rest of my clothing.

The moment she looks at my cock generated another reaction as she said "My, my you really are a devil. Mmm I'll bet the ladies will love this thing you're packing"

And she was mostly right but I only had sex with one person even if she was a goddess, as standing so proudly was my cock at ten inches in length and with a girth of about five inches or more with nothing more than a short trim for my pubic hair, I look at Jean who had a hungry look in her eyes as she use one of her hands to stroke it, a bit of precum manages to get out but she was already on it with her tongue out and giving it a lick.

"Mmm, if this is what your precum tastes like I can't wait for the real deal."

I didn't have time to give a reply as she quickly took four inches right off the bat right into her mouth, damn it felt like heaven as her tongue swirl around my dick while she jack off what she hadn't fit in yet.

She made a slurping sound as she pulled out until my head was left before going right in again, even more so that made her take in three more inches of my cock into her mouth which made me groan a little. She knew I like it as she hum a little tune, making her throat vibrate a little which gave me even more pleasure as she went in for broke and took all ten inches into her mouth and deepthroat me.

Her mouth was one thing but her throat felt like a hot vice as I felt her nose on my pelvis, after a while she started a slow deepthroating motion while making a loud slurping sound which definitely turn me on even more before she sped up a little.

A few more of those and she took my cock out of her mouth in a slow antagonizing way until my dick popped out of her mouth. She couldn't help but admire her work a little as her saliva covered every inch of my cock; she gave it a few more licks before she went for my balls. It was then I realize just how good she was with it as she fit one in her mouth and played with it with her tongue before switching to the other one, all while her hand was stroking my cock.

She went at it for half a minute before she stopped, I was a little confuse as to why she did it until she lay on her back with her legs wide open and her head just under my cock. She look up to me and gave me a saucy wink and opened her mouth real wide, that's when I knew what she wanted so I was more than happy to oblige.

I lined up my cock right into her waiting mouth and in one heave I sheathe my entire cock right into her throat, I actually had to bite my inner cheek just so I don't cum quick as I slowly fuck her mouth like this while my hands got busy with her tits.

After a while, I got bold enough to go faster as I went for her pussy in a 69 position. She didn't seemed to mind about it all things considered as I face fuck her while fingering her pussy and tonguing her clit, it was then an idea got into my head as I took out my fingers that was already wet with her juices and there I went for her rosebud. The moment I slip my fingers in thought was when her throat suddenly tighten up but that didn't stop me as her gagging sound due to the face fucking was enough to spur me on as I finger both her ass and pussy all the while licking her clit.

Seems like she didn't get any in a while as she got really, really wet as I kept pumping my fingers. I was getting close and so was she if her tightening of her walls was anything to go by so I kept it up until my climax came and I let out an animalistic groan, cumming directly into her throat all the way down to her stomach, she did the same as she squirted like crazy all over her bed.

A few more seconds later, I pulled out of her mouth and fired of a last spurt right onto her face. The both of us were panting but Jean more so than me considering my devil stamina, she looked a little worse for wear but the smile on her face says it all as she manages to get up with her back facing me and use her fingers to collect the cum on her face and putting it in her mouth.

She licked her finger sensually for a few seconds who would have broken down many men's reservation but not me as she looks back at me with her smile in place as she said playfully "you're a cheeky one aren't you, going after my arse like that."

I chuckle for a bit as I retorted "well, like they say all's fair in love and war"

She didn't reply but her smile was still there as she got onto all fours with her juicy ass facing me, giving it a little shake she looks back at me and gave me a wink and said "what are you waiting for big boy come and get it."

I went behind her and grope her ass for a bit before giving it a gentle spank, making her moans while I tease her wet pussy with my cock. She moan a little more as she said with a whine "Come on luv, enough foreplay and fuck me now"

I was more than happy to oblige as I push my head into her snatch and slowly the rest followed inch by inch, Jean yipped a bit before that slowly turned into a moan as I kept going deeper into her pussy, it took a while but the moment her ass touch my pelvis I knew that I had all of it in her pussy.

We stayed like that for few moments to get use to the situation, for me it was her hot wet pussy that's been strangling my cock trying to wring out some of my cum. I lean forward for a bit as I began a slow motion fuck, my hands found what they were looking for as I grabbed onto Jean's tits and rubbing her nipples.

"Mmmm, that's it come on big boy I can take it."

That manage to spur me on as I sped up my motion with every time my dick comes out, I slam it right back in her cunt and boy is she loving it as her moans rang out through the room "Oh yes, come on stud, fuck my pussy hard luv fuck it real hard."

I pulled her body back using her tits making both of us in a kneeling position as I fuck her hard from under her while my hands got real busy with her tits, she turn her head around for a bit as we went into yet another heated lip lock with one of her arm on the back of my head. One of my hands slowly went south, gently scratching her skin with my fingers giving her a shiver in delight before stopping right at her bud.

Rubbing it definitely had its effect as her cunt got a little tighter than before as I kept pounding her into near bliss.

A few more minutes later, I was close to my climax and was about to let it out but looks like Jean jumped the gun as she moaned into my mouth as her pussy tighten and started cumming right on my dick, she went on for about half a minute before she started to calm down with me holding her up with my arms around her waist. Our lips parted with both of us panting a little harder than before as sweat glisten throughout our bodies with her juices trailing down my cock and both our thighs.

The smell of sex was engulf in the room which probably acted like an aphrodisiac as Jean push my hands aside and lean down once more, showing me her big juicy ass before she rolled her pussy with my dick still inside of it. I groan when she did that as I saw a smile on her face as she said "awe poor dear, and here I was getting off so nicely I might add that I've almost forgotten about your release and that's naughty of me isn't it"

I match her smile with my own despite her still rolling her pussy on my dick as I said "oh yes it is and you do know what happens to naughty girls now do you"

Still holding that seductive smile she said coyly "no I do not, what do happens to naughty girls like me"

Like her, my smile never left my face as I held down her waist with my left hand before my right went up, before I brought it down to her ass cheeks with a loud

 ***SLAP***

"Ohhhhh" Jean moaned out with her pussy constricting around my dick and cumming a little on it, guess she really likes it as I lean down right near her ear and whisper "They get spank"

She hardly had time to retort as I got back up to my knees and started fucking her doggystyle and I was not being gentle about it as I fuck her fast and hard, all the while spanking her ass along the way.

" ***SLAP*** How *SLAP* do ***SLAP*** you ***SLAP*** like ***SLAP*** this ***SLAP*** you ***SLAP*** naughty ***SLAP*** girl ***SLAP*** " I said between spanks.

"OHHH yes, spank my ass! I've been a very, very bad girl, I deserve to get spank! OH GOD Spank me more you white haired hunk."

I was more than happy to oblige Jean as I continued until both her ass cheeks were almost bright red all the while her pussy cum nonstop as my dick speared her pussy without remorse. I was already on the verge of cumming as I stop my spanking and held her waist with both my hands as I roughly pounded her pussy.

"Fuck gonna cum, you hear me I'm gonna cum right inside this slutty pussy of yours!" I shouted out

"Ohh gods yes do it, cum inside my pussy, give me a nice thick, big creampie"

Letting out a feral roar, I bury my cock deep inside of her pussy and letting out my load inside of her she moan just as well as she came a little everytime her pussy tried to suck out every last bit of my cum with a small trail coming out due to her not being able to contain it all.

A few more seconds later my load slowly died down as my cock soften just a little when I took it out, Jean on the other hand turned around and lay on her back as she collected some drops of my cum from her pussy before taking it in her mouth and sensually licking it again, making my cock to go full mast as it stood up in attention.

She notices it as she gave me a smile and spread her legs wide before saying "well looks like someone's eager, come on then stud my pussy is feeling so lonely with that dick of yours"

I got to her before lining up my cock right in her pussy and in one go I speared it making her give out a silent scream as I went all out on her since I figure out that she likes it hard. I couldn't resist saying out to her while still fucking her "Damn, you must really be back up if this is any indication"

Despite my rough fucking, I manage to hear her talk between her grunts and moans "of...course...do you...have...any idea...how long is it...to go on...without a...real man...fucking you like this..."

She wrap her legs around my waist, bring me closer if possible as her back arch up with her breast meeting my chest while I went to suckle on her neck, making her moan even more as her pussy constricted around my cock. The sounds of flesh slapping echoed throughout the room as we both went at it like animals in heat, our climax was close as time slowed slightly when the two of us came at the same time bringing our bodies as close to each other as possible as my cock cum into her pussy once more while she squirted on my cock mixing both our juices together.

Another few seconds pass by as we both started to come down from our high with Jean still hugging me with her arms and legs. The two of us then stare at each other with a smile or grin in my case as Jean said "hmmm, you really know how to show a girl a good time."

It was then I had an evil grin as I went real close to her face and said "oh but you haven't seen anything yet." I could see her shiver slightly at the tone of my voice and before she knew it, I pulled her up with the only thing supporting her was me as I sat down on the side of my bed and started to fuck her while she hang onto me.

She was definitely surprise when I did that but all she could do was moan like a whore as I pounded into her while she held my head into her valley of her breast, occasionally I gave her a few more spanks to her ass making her pussy tighten up around my cock as I fuck her like a sex toy while I had two fingers in her ass.

She had a few more minor squirt during the time but I didn't care as she had the fucked stupid face on her with her tongue hanging out and her eyes almost rolling back to her head which turned me on even more so as after a few more thrusts I creampie her once more with her cumming at the same time.

A few more spurts later, Jean suddenly slumped down on my shoulder, unable to stay upright from the pounding I gave her as I hear her panting on my shoulders with me slightly better off thanks to my stamina.

My cock soften a little bit which made it easier to take out as a trail of cum and her juices mixed together slowly leaked out of her slightly red pussy. Once she got her breathing down to normal, she looked me in the eye and said this "Cheeky thing aren't you, I know I love it rough but you can't just rush a girl like that and now I can barely feel my legs at the moment. I do hope that you're gonna take responsibility for this"

I gave her a small smile before kissing her fully on the lips for a few seconds before I pulled out saying "of course, what kind of man do you think I am, since you're pussy is a little sore why don't we let it rest and let your other hole join in, after all it was feeling neglected since I put my fingers in"

She seem to get what I mean as she gave me a peck on the lips before she grinded her ass on my cock, making harden slightly saying "mmm, well what are you waiting for its cold out tonight and my arsehole is very cozy for these cold nights."

Both of us share a very saucy grin as I turn her around so that her back was against me before I lifted both her legs up to her head, she is pretty flexible if I do say so myself as she use her hands to guide my dick into her ass before putting it in. there was much resistance from her anal since I was at most half mast but it was still enough to be felt by her as she moan for a bit as she started to finger her pussy while I slow fuck her ass.

If that wasn't enough, she uses her free hand to push one of her tits to her mouth before sucking on it. I could feel my dick harden again in her anal tube which she notices too if her moans were any indication as I continued fucking her slowly in this position.

The moment my cock got as hard as it could, I went ahead and sped up my movements with Jean bouncing on my dick while she fingers herself. It still wasn't enough for me as my arms went pass her legs and my hands went to grope her tits while I kept pounding her ass from below, despite that Jean didn't stop her fingering as she look back to me to give a heated kiss.

I couldn't help but stand up from the bed while still fucking Jean in her ass as I let gravity do some of its work everytime Jean bounces on my cock, I showed no mercy as I continued pounding her for a few more minutes before she ended the kiss and moan out as she came from being assfuck. A few seconds after she came was my turn as I let load another creampie into her waiting hole.

We stayed like that for a few moments as I felt my cum being flowed out of her ass and some from her pussy, giving her ass a few more thrusts, I plop myself onto the bed bringing her with me. She did give out a cute yelp when I did it as she lay on top of me while I lay on her bed.

I gave her a peck on the cheeks and said to her "so had a good time babe?"

She turn her head a little, just enough for me to look into her eyes before she gave me a kiss and pulled back saying "Oh I definitely had a good time but I don't think it's enough for me, sadly though out of the two of us I don't think I can continue on while you probably might if they way your hardening in my ass is any indication"

She prove her point a little by rolling her ass a bit with my semi mast dick still inside of it, I gave out a light groan before saying to her "well we still have about three more days of my _'job experience'_. I'm sure we can finish off what we started tonight."

She took out her glasses after I said that before letting me put it on a nearby nightstand before saying to me seductively "oh you bet I will" and with a snap of her fingers, the nearby lamps went out and both of us let sleep take over."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Like it hate it I really don't care cause really I don't know how this happen honestly so...yeah I've got nothing else so**

 **Rate and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Right then on to the story and forget about the last chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next morning)

The rays of the morning sun shone down the room that our two Gamers slept in after a night of violence and debauchery and right now they were enjoying the sleep after a tiresome night like they had while bathing in the afterglow of the sex they had.

(Jason POV)

"mmmm, ugh is it morning already?" I thought to myself as the rays from the sun glared into my eyes, I wanted to use my right hand to rub me eyes but for some reason I felt a weight on that side of my arm. Using my left, I rub my eyes for a bit before I manage to adjust to the light and the moment I opened them the first thing I saw was black.

I blink for a bit before looking down to see Jean's sleeping face just under my chin, looking even further down I saw the sate of our clothes or the lack off as I remember last night's festivities which made me have a grin on my face which was then my little buddy stood at attention.

 ***DING***

 **[You're Strength and Endurance has increase]**

Jean also took the moment to wake up too as she blink her eyes for a bit before looking back up at me as her black ebony eyes stare into my ivory white eyes. She smile at me coyly as she said "mmm morning luv."

"Morning to you too" I replied to her.

"Mmm, a very good morning indeed if what I'm feeling between my thighs is right."

I couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as I was about to say something until

 ***DING***

 **[Would you like to become friends with Jean?]**

 **[Yes] [No]**

I blink for a bit as I looked at Jean who did the same thing to me which made me guess that she must have gotten the same thing, and as one we both shrug and press yes.

 ***DING***

 **[You have become friends with Jean]**

 ***DING***

 **[You have made your first friend with another Gamer]**

 **[Description]**

 **Now that you have made a friend with a fellow Gamer, you are entitled with this ability. The ability is that you are able to go into a world where the other is but it must be through invitation. Should you go to similar worlds without invitation from the other Gamer; you will be sent to the world's default setting and not the world where the other person is despite going to the same world.**

Now this is interesting as I look at Jean who gave me the same look as she said "well, this is interesting. Guess I don't need to wait for you to come back in case I have that itch again now do I."

I couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as my right hand went to her ass and gave it a nice squeeze, she moan for a bit before hitting me childishly on the chest as she said "now, now luv we have all the time we need so take it nice and slow."

I smile for a bit before giving her ass another squeeze before I rolled on top her and started a heated makeout session and just like that was how I mostly spend the rest of my "Job Experience"

(The day after the job experience week)

"Well, too bad that I can't stay at her place legally unless I graduate from the school, oh well C'est la vie." I said to myself as I rode down the roads on my bike, considering that almost everybody now knows I ride one I thought I might just do it for a while just so I don't neglect it.

The moment I saw the gates, I was slightly surprise to see reporters littering about them as I stop just a few feet behind them. Big mistake as they manage to see me and then they started to swarm at me, seeing this I only did the one thing I could do at the time

Revving up my bike, I did a small spin out before I charge right in. the crowd seemed to notice that I wasn't slowing down and from there they started to run as though I was gonna ram into them, please I rather not get my bike ruin as at the last minute I jumped over them with my bike. As soon as I was airborne, I use my bike's seat as a stepping stone before using Air Hike to get over the closed gate before dismissing my bike into my pocket dimension.

I landed without a hitch as I dusted myself off while mentally patted myself on the back for that show of display, but it was then my senses started acting up and I knew I was in danger. I quickly look around me to see of any oncoming danger only to find none, until I notice the looks I was getting from the female students.

Now I was worried a little as I saw some of them holding a very familiar magazine or more specifically, the magazine that had me and Jean posing on the cover. Okay now I know why my senses acted up and if there's a few things I learned from anime, is that I should run really quick right about now.

And I was right to as the girls started to converge on me while I ran like a bat out of hell

(Classroom 3rd person POV)

"I saw it on the news man, something about the Hero Killer and the Villain Alliance being connected? I shiver just thinking about what would have happen if the guy joins in on the ambush at the USJ." Said a very concern Ojiro as the class went into a frenzy talking about their experience during the week.

It was then Sero interject "If we're talking about that, how about we talk about what happen with Jason huh. I mean the guy gets to fight together with probably the hottest woman I have ever seen and not only that they had somehow manage to both fight and dance at the same time, I mean that's just incredible"

It was then the class went to discuss about Jason's adventure with Kaminari starting off "Incredible, trying the luckiest man alive, I mean he gets to be with that hot babe for a week and then gets his debut in the real world by just fighting off a small army while dancing with said babe. I mean what do you think he might do next travel through dimensions?"

He was then smack on the head with a book by Jirou as she said "Don't be stupid dumbass, there's no way that's gonna happen."

Before anyone else could say anything, they manage to hear what sounded like footsteps getting louder and louder until the doors opened up violently and there was the person they were talking about who looked a little worse for wear as he quickly shut the door behind him, just in time as the doors strain to open up and what sounded like girls screaming their heads off.

Jason on the other hand was using his body to hold the hoard it would seem as he strain a smile to his fellow classmates and said "Oh hey guys, lovely weather we're having, now if some of you guys wouldn't mind, HELP ME HOLD THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"

Some of them got shook out of their stupor as Kirishima, Kouda, Satou and Shouji went to help hold the door.

It was then Kirishima had to voice out "Dude, what did you do to get these girls on you?"

Jason who was also holding the door chuckle nervously as he answered the boy "Well, I may have helped Bayonetta in becoming her partner to pose with in a fashion magazine and let's just say I never thought it became this hot since it was only release just a few days ago."

"Magazine?" asked Satou as the doors kept on banging with the girls just waiting to come in.

It was then Asui took something out of her bag and showed it to everyone "He means this one"

The rest who weren't holding off a group of craze girls by the door were now looking at the magazine where the cover had Jason with his hair slick back in a pure white tuxedo with black outlines and buttons on it while on his left chest was a black rose pinned to it. He was standing in a relax position with his left hand in his pocket while his right held a glass of red liquid as it was really close to his mouth a though he was drinking it.

Behind him was a lavish couch where they saw the heroine Bayonetta lay on her sides, prompt up with one of her arms as she wore a very noticeable black dress without straps that showed of her shoulders and a slit on her right leg and in the middle right between her chest had a small hole and just above it was a white rose that was holding the two sides together.

The rest of them look at the magazine for a few moments before Kaminari said "Dude, seriously?"

I look at the guy while still holding of the hoard and said "What? I did it since she asks me too. I never thought it would this big of a hit."

And just when things were looking bleak, Aizawa sensei came to the rescue as he chases all the girls away. The guys that held the doors early on sigh in relief as Aizawa came in to start homeroom.

It then came to the Heroics class as All Might stated what he wanted to teach as the students there learn how to maneuver in an urban environment. Everyone did as they could with Jason once more out doing everybody there not so surprisingly.

The rest of the time that passes by wasn't much to notice as everyone got ready for the end of term test, Jason decided to study up and got an above average score from the midterms and from there life was normal to say the least other than the occasional hookups Jason had with Jean and then just like that it was time for the end of term practical test.

(Practical test)

Everyone of Class 1 now stood before their senseis in their respective costumes ready for the test. The sensei's all that stood before them talked about this being their next part of the exam which at first most of them thought they were gonna pit them with robots to fight with, until they whole thing was being shot down when the principal came out of nowhere and told them otherwise.

It was then he explain that they would be pitted against the teachers in pairs, which was odd as the class had an odd number of students with 21 while there were only 10 teachers standing before them.

It was then Jason spoke up despite knowing this but with him here, there might be a few changes but he doesn't know what so he asked "Wait there's twenty-one of us and ten of you guys, so what happens to the odd man out?"

It was then the class also realize that there was gonna be an odd person out but the principal held his hand out and said "For that we decided to hold a special kind of test but it will be after all of the rest have done theirs and details for that will be withhold until then"

No one decided to asked since it was so tight lip about it but that was all right as the pairs were all set and not so surprisingly our protagonist is the odd man out and so he went towards the tent where Recovery Girl was so he could watch the test

(Jason POV)

"Hmm, not bad" I said outloud as I watch the test go by along with Recovery Girl, have to admit some of these fights are impressive to watch despite not really being there but still. Todoroki and Yaoyozoru manage to do that impressive trick despite Aizawa purposely getting trap in it.

Midoriya and Bakugou was something to watch as they manage to win despite the odds though All Might wasn't really serious, still you got to give them some credit on it.

Recovery Girl seemed to share my thoughts as she said "Yes quite but this is just the beginning, now if you'll excuse me, I have an idiot to take care off...again"

I chuckle for a bit as All Might came in with the two wounded in tow and despite not seeing it, i could hear Recovery Girl reprimanding the two about the damages and such. Midoriya decided to join in on watching the rest of the fight with me and Recovery Girl and to say the least the rest weren't so disappointing.

Asui and Tokoyami was good even at the last minute slightly weirder me out a little and the way Kouda scream was odd to say the least, who knew that he was so scared of bugs but Present Mic reaction to them made me burst out a gut and laugh so hard I almost fell of my chair.

Kirishima and Satou's situation was looking bleak all things considered while Iida and Ojiro manage to pass; same went for Shouji and Hagakure. Uraraka and Aoyama would have lost if Aoyama didn't trip up Uraraka and from there her instincts took hold and by sheer stroke of luck she manages to capture No. 13.

Mineta manage to win by the skin of his teeth but you have to give the kid credit in overcoming something like that and even then still manage to get his partner out of there, the moment he did was the end for their test and was the start of my own.

Recovery Girl announce the end and after that she told me to go to a place and wait for the signal.

(Trial city A)

It was a while later that I stood right in the centre of the mock city that these super rich school has and wondered to myself who was gonna face and truthfully I hope it was All Might but I had a gut feeling that he won't be all things considered due to his time limit.

It wasn't till I felt a presences behind me did I turn around to see not one, not two but four of my class's sensei's standing behind me. I thought they might give me someone to fight but four, now this is making my blood boil in excitement as I saw Midnight, Eraserhead, Cementoss and Snipe all standing before me.

I had a grin on my face as I said out loud "well, this is a surprise never thought I would face four heroes at once, I'm touch."

Midnight seem to get the joke as she chuckle but it was then the principal's voice came out from the speakers "Well, Jason we have taken into account about everything about you and in turn due to your Quirk and skills we decided to see how you would fare against odds like these though you might have shown quite capable on the evening news with Bayonetta, but still as teachers we do have to properly evaluate you so for your test will be the same as the rest but aside from the obvious catch, the teachers will not wear their High Density Weights so you will face them at full strength"

My grin couldn't go any more wider as I finally had something of a challenge and seeing their stats, this is gonna be good as the sounds of a horn blared indicating the start of the match. The moment it did, Cementoss quickly trapped me in a box using his ability to control cement.

It did little to me as a swing from Rebellion destroyed the box like it was nothing with the force just enough to create winds enough to be felt by everybody there. I slowly got up and put Rebellion casually on my shoulders and look on at the Heroes and with a smirk, I just said to them

"Come on, this party's getting crazy"

(3rd person POV with the students and rest of the teachers)

"What the heck, he's gonna lose if they went all out why did you give him something like that?" Said a concern Iida as he with some of the students that was still awake and fine were watching the fight between Jason and their sensei's, with Iida being worried about Jason's odds with some of the class agreeing on it.

"We did it because of his Quirk" Said the principal as he watches Jason dispelling Midnights gas with one swing as he continued on "Like I said, it's because of his Quirk that we did this. Think about it, his Quirk allowed him to live like a gamer so it not only does he have to learn whatever skills he had but also to level up and such we have decided to give him these kind of odds because all things considered, he probably has experience on par with any top tier heroes which I'm sure some of you notice it."

It was then the clock started ticking in their minds as they suddenly realize what their sensei meant who answered them "Yes, not to say that you all aren't good in your own right, is just that compared to him along with the skills he showed the gap is just too big of a margin. We considered him fighting against All Might but we probably might have to evacuate the entire school so this will just have to do"

The students had to do a blink, blink motion before turning back to the screen to see Eraserhead being headbutt by Jason who was being wrapped by his special cloth before breaking the binds through brute strength alone.

(In the city 3rd person POV)

The moment Jason got free, the ground suddenly opened up as a dragon made of cement swallowed him whole. Normally it would have taken most by surprise but the heroes were not fooled as Jason broke out of it with no trouble as he went for Cementoss who put up a cement shield in time but it was for naught as Jason slice it like a hot knife through butter before giving him a left hook that sent him flying.

He then quickly turned around and use the sword as a shield to block the oncoming bullets before retaliating with his summon swords, forcing Snipe to head for cover as Eraserhead manage to wrap the cloth on the sword but that did nothing as the blood red swords kept on firing at them.

(With the students)

"Wait, how come his Quirk didn't get erase?" asked a curious Kaminari with some of the rest having the same question where the principal explain "If I had to guess, is that it did but his skills have already been learned and doesn't exactly count as a Quirk"

Seeing some confuse looks he explain it a little better "It's like this, his is what could be called a learning Quirk as he uses it to learn any skills he wants to, Eraserhead could cancel his Qurik but what about the things he has already learn."

Iida was quick on figuring out what he meant "I get it, even if Aizawa sensei could erase his Quirk, he can't erase what he has already learn and he can't erase that since it doesn't technically count as a Quirk but something that has manifested from the Quirk like a mutant type Quirk user."

The rest seemed to get the idea as they got right back to the fight as Midnight was fighting him with her whip against his sword and was losing.

(In the city 3rd person POV)

Midnight was being push back as Jason uses his sword skills to counter both her whip attacks and her Quirk as with each swing brought enough force to blow them away.

 _"Damn and he still just a teen, what would happen if he grows up"_ thought Midnight as she tries to fend off the assault from the suppose student until Snipe manages to come to cover her with his shots.

That forces Jason to pull back, if only to counter Snipe's shooting with his own as he took out Ivory and laying it on the guy. In compared to Ivory's unlimited barrage fire against his, there was no competition as the endless barrage took out every bullets and force the guy to roll out of the way when a whip came out of nowhere and wrap itself on his right hand.

Jason barely spared a glace as he pulled Midnight towards him before giving her a kick that knocked the wind out of her, Cementoss called out a giant fist right at him but all Jason did was giving the fist a stab with his sword and from there it exploded into rubble.

He then threw Midnight at Cementoss who manage to grab her, only to see Jason's foot about to kick him if Eraserhead didn't manage to trip Cementoss if only so that the kick didn't connect, as the result of that was Jason tearing through the road behind them with just that kick.

"Thank you for that save Eraserhead" said Cementoss as he gently put down Midnight as Eraserhead join them along with Snipe but the two of them were just as bad with slash marks and some miss bullets scratches.

"Well, looks like you were right partner. We should have brought more of us" said Snipe as he pointed his guns at the monster before him, Eraserhead seemed to agree as he got into his stance along with Midnight and Cementoss as he answered him "yeah, looks like I was right even if I could erase his quirk I couldn't erase what he already had when he learn those skills."

The four look at Jason who was dusting himself as he held the sword on his shoulder in a relax stance but they knew that even like that he was ready for a fight. Just when things look a little bleak, Jason suddenly slash upwards when a giant ball of fire was about to hit him, the fireball was cut in half but the fires manage to hit everything in the area he was in.

Looks like someone entered the fray as the Heroes looked a little relive as a big figure step forth from behind them.

"So this is the person that the principal wanted me to test out, I must say he's not half bad if he could push all of you but that ends here" said the figure despite Jason having his back towards him who played with his sword for a bit before in one big swing, he not only face the new person but the force was so big it dispel all of the fire in the area like nothing.

He had a cocky grin on his face as he said to the newcomer "Fire's bad for the complexion, I burn easy never tan."

The new guy has short, spiky, red hair and his face is covered with flames, masking his full face, when he turns off his flames on his face voluntary, his stubble shows. His hero costume is comprised of a flame domino mask, with a flame mustache and a long beard. Most of his body is covered in flames.

The grin never left his face as he mockingly called the guy out "Well, what do we have here? Todoroki's bastard of a father, what brings you here forever number 2"

It seemed to hit his mark as the flames on his body got bigger and that made the heroes back off for a bit less the get burn as he said in a strain voice "It seems that he's quite cocky after facing a few strong opponents."

Jason didn't seem to care about his mocking as he return his own "Awe, what's the matter flame head, wish you could be just like me. Don't worry you ain't the first to be jealous I mean, just look at this face _***Puts his sword up to see his reflection***_ I am a handsome devil"

(With the students)

"Dude, did he just insulted the number 2 hero Endeavor like it was nothing" said a slightly scared Kirishima as he saw the flames exploding from the hero that engulf the entire area block they were fighting in.

Nobody there could even answer him as they try to process what was going on, with some praying for his safety and Todoroki just seemed shock that someone would do that to him.

(In the city)

The flames seemed to roar out its disapproval as it covered the entire block with the Heroes minus Endeavor just barely making out of the danger zone.

"Shit, looks like Endeavor might just kill him" said a slightly concern Eraserhead considering his attitude that his students saw him as. He wanted to go in and help but the giant wall of fire was preventing him to do so, he turn to Cementoss who got the idea and was about to use Quirk until something was flung from the wall of fire.

The heroes jumped out off the way as the body hit the ground that created a small trench with it before it manage to back flip to his feet and slowed his momentum to a stop, it was then they saw Endeavor who had a trail of blood coming down from his mouth as he look on at the flames as another figure just casually walked out of there without any harm.

It was then everyone there saw Jason walking through the fires like it was nothing as he held that smirk on his face like there was nothing wrong there, he look at Endeavor for a bit before patting his coat for a bit to put of some small fires on it as he said "awe man now you ruin my coat, you know this is gonna piss of the people who work hard to made this for me."

Endeavor didn't seem to care as he shot out a fireball right at Jason who batted it away like it was nothing before leaping slightly to dodge a fire dragon that struck the place he stood, it was then he decided to run on the fire dragon which stunned a lot of people there but Endeavor recovered quick as he made the dragon trash around madly.

Jason stumble a bit but jumped at the last second before he could be flatten before summoning out Ceberus and slam the three nunchaku right at the dragon, freezing the entire thing completely before it collapse on itself.

That was another shocking moment for the people there as the saw Endeavor, the number 2 hero in the world to date being slowly pushed back by most would say a mere student.

(With the students)

"Damn, I knew Jason was leagues above us but the hell man! He's fighting against five Heroes and not only is he holding them off, he's actually beating them man just what is he?" said a slightly exasperated Kaminari.

It was also then the principal decided to interject "And that's not the worst part"

All of them turn to him with Sero saying "What do you mean not the worst part; he's actually kicking our sensei's collective butts like they were nothing, and how it could get worse for them?"

He looks at Sero for a bit as he answered him "Tell me Sero, other than the ice triple nunchaku he used just now, has he use anything else but his giant sword and twin pistols and those blood red swords?"

The class look at the principal for a few seconds as the proverbial clock started ticking in their minds until realization hit them hard with some of them paling as they remember the other weapons in his arsenal and some of the other powers he showed which included his cloning, his electric guitar and sword, katana and probably everything in between.

All of them turn back to the screen to see Endeavor being sent through two buildings before it collapse on him.

(In the city)

Jason slowly strode toward the place Endeavor landed to without a care in the world, a few more steps later he did an upward slash and slice a cement wave in half, from there he saw Cementoss was the one that did it before doing a corkscrew to avoid the combination of whips and cloth from binding him.

Eraserhead and Midnight were on the buildings on his sides where Snipe went to fire at Jason who batted them away like they were nothing before spinning around to block a fire punch from Endeavor who looks worse for wear as more blood leaked out from his mouth.

The two were in a deadlock before Jason use his pommel as a club and caught him off guard, from there he did a one two kick to his gut before doing an upward slash sending the man upwards before he quickly toss his sword right at Cementoss who had to halt his attack just to dodge that sword that impaled the place he stood.

Midnight and Eraserhead went in as Snipe fired upon him but it was for naught as Jason split himself with the original giving the clone a push towards Snipe, it shot out so fast that Snipe just barely dodge it.

The original took out two similar scimitars but one was fire red and the other a sky blue to face off against Midnight and Eraserhead, Cementoss wanted to join in until Snipe came slamming right into him.

He manages to get Snipe off him gently but he knew that he was knock out but he can't do anything more as he look on at the clone that was standing before him with both of his signature sword in hand and a smirk that guarantee that he was gonna be in the fight of his career.

The original one was holding the two off like nothing as the blades had fire and wind to unleash upon the two; the two swords were more than enough to make sure they couldn't do anything to him. It was then Endeavor made himself known again as he tries to hammer fist him but he didn't bat an eye to him as Cementoss was slammed into him before the attack could hit, the clone that toss Cementoss got into the fray as he double kick Midnight before jumping over the original's shoulder for a double downward slash at Eraserhead who jump back to avoid it.

He wanted to get some space between the two until all of a sudden, he was suddenly yank towards them as the clone stomp him in the gut and created a crack in the road before them and then black out because of the force behind it.

It was then the two twins look at Endeavor who was now getting up, Midnight on the other hand was also standing albeit a little shakily as she was on her last legs. The two look at each other before the original dismiss the twin scimitars and the clone threw him his sword where he put it on his back and suddenly a pair of gauntlets and grieves appeared on him.

The two got into a stance with a smirk on their faces and was about to charge until.

 ***BOOM***

A sound distracted the four conscious opponents as they all look behind Jason to see a portal open up, Jason didn't seem to care as he said outloud "Awe man now? I mean come on, you really have one hell of a timing you know that."

The two along with most of them were confuse about why Jason was talking to a portal of all things before the clone went back to him. He turns to the two before him and said "Well, sorry to cut this fight off but it looks like my time here is up."

That served to confuse them even more as he said outoud for all to hear "Sorry to say this guys I gotta jet, if you guys wanna know why then ask Bayonetta. She'll answer all your questions, don't know when I'll be back but rest assure I will be back and remember stay cool people, later."

Before anyone could say anything, Jason jumped into the portal and then it close itself when he did, leaving an empty space where he once stood.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hehe, wasn't expecting that now did ya, there's a reason for this, in this world the only one that could put a hurt on Jason is All Might and the main villain of All Might, not the kids that could actually fight him and sure teaming up might give an edge but seriously he might not be the actual Dante but he is a close second so doubt they could even touch him but don't worry the next world will definitely be interesting for all ya so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Siegfried Heller: I don't know, I mean Erigor is technically a wind user and I don't that kind of vibe from Jose, sides I'm not going to put Jason at the begining**

 **Enjoy this one**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Multiverse Jason POV)

 _"So, back here again"_ I thought to myself as I walk around for a bit in this vast place of near nothingness with GHOST nowhere in sight, "Wonder if it is gonna show up considering I have some questions for him." I said to myself for a bit until

"Well, why don't I answer them for you?"

The voice was so sudden that I quickly draw Ebony and Ivory towards it, but what I saw weirded me out as I saw a kid no more than ten right behind me, but what weirded me out was that he was blue in color almost translucent and he was floating right at my eye level.

The kid didn't seem faze by it as I cautiously said "Who are you?"

The kid then smile for a bit as he did flew around me with my guns still trained onto him as he said "Me, I'm the one that helps with controlling all this"

I blink for a bit as I said confusedly "What?"

He didn't seem offended as he said "Well, think of us as the people that help maintain those that wield the Gamer powers in our assign places like a country for example."

"I see, and you are here because?"

"Well, I'm here because you did something awesome and I was sent here to see why"

It wasn't till I got the idea what he meant "Wait, you mean to say that you guys didn't send me to another Gamers' adventure?"

"Nope, I mean sure this version is still in the BETA stage but none of us could anticipate this, hell we didn't notice until you and her fought together against the angels in that world."

"Then, what about the thing where it ask if I wanted to be friends or not?"

"Oh that was our last minute idea, you see during the earlier days and when I mean that I mean when it was starting off, Gamers could meet each other in almost any world but with that came competition and I'm sure you know how that goes when it comes to games like these."

I couldn't help but sweatdrop at how right he was considering what he meant by that as I knew that in games like these, people are sure gonna try to one up one another through super hard to get OP weapons and skills and considering that the Gamer lets you learn any skill you want well it was only a matter of time before the dick measuring started.

 ***DING***

 **[Your Wisdom has been increase]**

"Looks like you're getting it, yes there were a lot of people trying to see who the best was with all of them doing it in the world they were in and well, I'll let you figure that one out."

 _"I rather not"_ I thought to myself as the kid continued on saying

"So, you can figure out my boss is a little nervous about this since you're the first to go to another Gamers' adventure and we were about to bail you out until well."

I had to facepalm myself when he said that as I muttered out "Great, a couple of possibly highly powerful beings were watching me having sex with Jean; I so did not want to hear that."

"Hehe, sorry we didn't mean too but you get why right."

"Yeah, yeah so you're personally assigned to me huh?"

"That's right, you can call me Alex, and I know it's a normal name but hey that's how it is"

I didn't want to comment on it as I heard the roulette spinning behind me; Alex decided to speak out right then "Well, looks like you've got another world on the way talk to you when you get here later"

Before I could say anything else he was already gone, I had to grumble a little as I waited for the wheel to stop which gave me some time to look at my stats.

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **94 Exp: 64%**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda/God slayer/Red Devil of Mindoir/Sparda**

 **HP: 36880/36880  
Regenerates: 4380per 5 seconds**

 **Devil Trigger: 25880/25880  
Regenerates: 1200 per 10 minutes**

 **Strength: 2899=4155**

 **Speed: 2500=3977**

 **Endurance: 2333=4200**

 **Agility: 2490=3340**

 **Intelligence: 569=626**

 **Wisdom: 555=677**

 **Luck: 56=58**

 **Point: 4**

 **Money: 300.77mil**

 **Devil Arms:**

 **Rebellion**

 **Cerberus**

 **Agni & Rudra **

**Nevan**

 **Beowulf**

 **Sparda**

 **Yamato**

 **Fire Arms:**

 **Ebony & Ivory *LEVEL UP***

 **Spiral**

 **Kalina Ann**

 **Others:**

 **Blades of Ares**

 **Claw of Hades**

 **Chaos gauntlet**

 **Hand of Fate**

 **Skills:**

 **Swordmaster**

 **Gunslinger**

 **Royalguard**

 **Trickster**

 **Quicksilver**

 **Doppelganger**

 **Darkslayer**

 **Devil trigger**

 **Summon Swords**

 **Items:**

 **Vital star S: 38**

 **Vital star M: 40**

 **Vital star L: 31**

 **Devil star S: 36**

 **Devil star M: 28**

 **Devil star L: 20**

 **Holy water: 33**

 **Blue orbs fragments: 3**

 **Gold/Yellow orbs: 3**

 **Storage:**

 **Artemis**

 **M4-Shuriken x6**

 **M-15 Vindicator x36**

 **AT-12 Raider x47**

 **Alastor**

 **Ifrit**

 **Grenadegun**

 **Shotgun**

 **Needlegun**

 **Nightmare-β**

Looks like I didn't level up much with all things considered but I guess I can attribute the Strength and Endurance to the sex I did with Jean, it was then the roulette started to slow down while I dismiss my stats to see where I would go next.

The roulette then came to a halt and it showed me the next,

 **[RWBY]**

I did a small double take as I look at the world again before pinching myself for a bit, realizing that I wasn't hallucinating I let out a big whoop as I got to go to one hell of a world. Sure there's Grimm, White Fang, Cinder's group and whoever that Salem is but hey transforming weapons dude, maybe I could make my own version of Red Queen when I get **[Forging]** ability.

I look on at the portal with a big grin on my face as I jump right in.

The sun's rays glared down on my face as soon as I got out of the portal which made me flinch on instinct as I put my hand up just so I could slowly adjust to the light, the moment I did though, I look around to see that I was apparently in a forest of sort.

I look up to see huge trees surrounding me, I mean I saw some of the trees from the show and boy were they big but something on the back of my mind had been nagging at me that something was wrong.

I scratch the back off my head wondering why as I look down, it was then I realize why my brain was nagging so hard. I look down to see that instead of my Vash costume that I had on before coming here, I was now sporting a red T-shirt with a pair brown shorts and my shoes were children sneakers. In fact was the same one I remember having when I was about 10 years old at the time.

I then stop scratching my head and let my arm drop, only to see that it had somehow gotten shorter, I know I'm not gonna like this but I have to know.

"Nabu, did I just shrink?"

 _ **"Seems that way"**_ he answered

"Oh" was all I could say until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It took a while but I manage to calm down as I said outloud "WHAT THE FUCK, WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SHRINK"

A mind went into overdrive as I try to figure out what the hell happen to me, I went to look at my stats and saw that it was still the same so I guess it's only physical appearance. I wanted to figure out more until I had to backflip over a swipe.

Looking up, I saw a Beowolf standing before me with a hungry look in its eye and before I knew it, I roll out of another attack as a second Beowolf came from the foliage. I look around me to see more of them coming out of the woodworks; I quickly took out Rebellion and got into a stance. It was then I notice the situation and smack myself in the face as I forgot that Rebellion now is three times my size not counting that I could still hold it but that's another thing.

"Great" I said to myself as I jumped out of the way as another Beowolf try to lunge at me, I dismiss Rebellion and decided to do this the old fashion way. I called out my Beowulf and yes I get the irony, one try to blndsight me and it was the first to go as I slam my fist into its face and in one go it exploded.

The others then came at me; I did a jump roundhouse on the next one before doing a front flip to dodge a swipe and landed right onto its arm. I did snap kick at the Beowolf before I jump onto the next one and gave it a wicked right hook that sends it flying.

I was still in mid air when the next one tried to take advantage of it but all it got was me judo flipping it before I ended him with an axe kick right in its face, the next one tried to strike me with my back turn but I was faster as I jump back towards it and punch it right at its knee, forcing it to kneel as I pummel with a barrage of punches before punching it so hard it took out two more of its pack.

The last two manage to get up and the moment they saw me, they ran with their tails behind their legs as they realize that I wasn't worth it.

"YEAH, you better run! Mangy mutts"

I dusted my hands off as I was about to look at my loot until I heard a scream coming from a direction, I just can't get a break now can I as I dash towards the sound was coming from. It didn't take me long to reach there as I saw the two Beowolf's trying their luck on another person.

I couldn't see who it was as the scream seemed to come from a hole in the tree with the Beowolf trying to get whoever it was out. Now I wasn't gonna let that happen now could I, with that in mind I quickly ran right at them. They didn't see it coming as I double kick one and the force was enough to slam it to his buddy and sent them both flying into the trees, I quickly use summon swords and sent it en masse right into them leaving nothing but the loot I now had.

Seeing that there wasn't anything else here I said out to the person still hiding "Hey, it's all right now you can come out they're all gone."

It wasn't till a few seconds later did a meek voice came out "O...o...okay" it was then I saw a girl just around my age coming out from the tree, she look worse for wear as her clothes were in tatters as her red dress was littered with tears while I could see some small scratches and bruises on her arms and legs.

Her black ashen hair was looking out of place but what was interesting was her bright amber eyes, I couldn't help but feel like I know her from somewhere but I put that in the back of my mind as I ask her "What are you doing out here all alone in the woods?"

She seemed to fiddle with her dress for a bit as I heard a chocking sound as tears came forth from her eyes as she said "It's ***Hic*** because ***Hic*** mama ***Hic*** told me ***Hic*** to run ***Hic*** and ***Hic*** she ***Hic*** she"

Ahhh fuck, me and my big curious mouth, I didn't do much as I held her tight as she cried her eyes out. Didn't take a genius to figure out what happen but the question remains on who did it and I knew I wasn't gonna get any answers out of her so I just stood there for a bit as I let the girl let it all out.

It wasn't till a few minutes later that I was walking through the forest with the girl on my back, she cried herself to sleep and that was why I was piggybacking her now through what could be Grimm infested forest. I had to shake my head for a bit as I didn't even knew the girl's name but for the most part she's better off with me than surviving out here but even so, I had to find a village fast considering I don't know what could or could not be eaten and water too.

I actually sigh as just five minutes here and already got a lot of problems on my plate at the moment, it wasn't till the sounds of battle shook me out of my stupor as the explosion where at least close by. It also manage to woke the girl up as she look around in fear at what was going on, I took a minute to think about what were gonna do and after that I look to her and said "listen, we're gonna go to where that sound is I'm not sure what would happen when we get there but I want you to stay in the place I leave you in all right."

She nodded albeit fearfully and I couldn't blame her but this was a chance to go to civilization so I told her to hold on tight and from there I took off in a burst of speed hoping that we could reach where the fighting was.

It took a while but I manage to reach it, what I saw was a horde of Grimm trying to converge on a person wearing a white cloak, whoever that was, it didn't look to good for him/her.

 ***DING***

 **[You have a new Quest]**

 **Save the unknown person**

 **Start time: now**

 **Reward: A trip to civilization**

 **Failure: The person dies and you will be stuck here for exactly three days until you reach civilization.**

Finally, something good, I look back to see a Beowolf was about to attack her by surprise and it was then I had to react.

I got into a sprint and once more double kick the Beowolf right into the hoard of Grimm before me, the figure seemed to be shock by my presence but I didn't care as I gave her the girl I had on my back and quickly said "Take care of her, I'll handle this."

It looked like the person was about to protest but I was already gone and with Beowulf equipped, I slam my fist right at a Boarbatusk right into the ground before using the momentum to somersault before giving a split kick at two Beowolf and then wrap my legs around the third Beowolf's neck and doing a hurracarano into a few more of his buddies.

An Ursa tried to punch me but I met it with my own with my overpowering it as it was push back before I continued to pressure as I went with a punch right in its gut before giving it an uppercut the moment it double over.

I quickly jump back as a Deathstalker tried to impale me with its stinger, in retaliation I fired of my Summon Sword at the thing. Its armor was no match as my swords turn it into a porcupine before it disappear into nothing.

I jumped back again when a Beowolf tried its luck on me; I landed in front of the two and look at the hoard before me. I knew I could do this but it was taking too long as I look at Nabu who knew what I was gonna do as my right hand glowed a bright golden color and then a big flash engulf the area.

(? POV)

 _"What in the world?"_ I thought to myself as the light died down and there before me was now a fully grown man with a blue suit along with a golden cape and helmet that just replace the small boy that save me a few minutes ago.

the man now flew to the skies as he summon out spears made of light and hurl them at the oncoming hoard without any problem, the girl in my arms look on in awe and child like wonder and I couldn't blame her as I had the same look right now.

he kept it up for a few more seconds until he created a giant ball of light and hurl it at the hoard and from their an explosion occurred that was so bright that I had to close my eyes from it.

I waited for a bit as I notice the light slowly dying down, the moment it did though I open my eyes to see the hoard of Grimm no more and the remnants of said hoard ran off from the strange person.

The person then came back down from the skies like some sort of angel, it was then another bright flash occurred and from there the man was now replaced by the boy early on. He seemed to be relatively all right as he walk towards us with both his hands behind his head, the girl in my arms started wiggle for a bit as she tried to get out of my grasp and I was about to let her until the ground shook a little and from there a Taijitu burst forth from the ground and swallowed the boy whole.

The little girl scream the moment she saw it as she wriggle harder but I didn't let her as the other head was coming right at us, I could barely move and all I did was shielded the girl with my body as I pray for Oum for a miracle.

It wasn't till a while later did I notice something strange, that's because nothing happen to me. I didn't want to think that it was all a dream so I open my eyes and turn around, only to have my eyes widen as I saw a giant blood red sword being stabbed into the white head of the Taijitu.

I look around to see who was the one that did it, only to see no one which confuse me till I saw the back head trashing about which confuse me even more so. It was then my questions were answered as the mouth was forcefully open and there a look of shock appeared on my face as I saw the boy all right and was holding its mouth open like it was nothing and he looked a little annoyed.

(Jason POV)

 _"You have got to be kidding me"_ I thought to myself as I wondered how I not noticed that as the head trash about and I could help but said "TWO WORDS, BREATH. MINTS" I didn't care for much as I use summon swords and impaled my soon to be snake skin wallet with no remorse.

"Take that, you SOB that was my only pair of clothes" That fits anyway I added mentally as I try to get rid of the snake saliva and believe me it was disgusting. It was then a black blurred tackle me to the ground, I felt the wind knock out of me as I saw the girl crying on top of me.

Hesitantly I just patted her back which manage to calm her down slightly as she went from crying to sobs which I guess was good as I manage to sit up. The cloak figure that I save was now walking towards us and despite that he/or she might get us to a city but that doesn't mean that he/she wasn't dangerous.

It was till the figure got close that I notice the figure was female with her features consisting of a reddish black hair and silver eyes while wearing...

Wait a minute, reddish black hair, silver eyes, and white cloak.

I blink for a bit as she spoke out "Are you all right?"

I shook my head for a bit as I answered "yeah, gonna take more than something like that to take me out."

She seem to giggle for a bit as the girl went to hold my left arm in a vice, the woman saw this as she knelt down to our level making the girl bury her face into my shoulders as she said calmly "Don't worry little one, I'm not gonna hurt you. How about I tell you my name and you tell me yours. My name's Summer Rose"

Knew it, so I just saved Ruby's mother from the so called last mission she had. I then introduce myself

"Well pleasure to meet you Summer, name's Jason Ramirez and this is ummm..."

Now that all eyes were on her, the girl shyly introduce herself "Cinder, Cinder Fall"

"Right this is Cinder…"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa hold the phone.

I did a double take at the girl holding onto my arm like a lifeline and wondered if somebody was pulling my leg here because I did not just hear the name of the woman who would one day become the baddest villain of the series come out of this shy little girl right here.

Looks like I made her embarrassed as she bury her face back into my shoulders, Summer decided to snap me out of my stupor as she shook me a bit. I turn to her as she stare at me worriedly as she ask "Are you all right, you seem to be out of it just now."

Thinking quick, I use **[Bullshitting]** once again to save my hide "Ahh its nothing, thought her name sounded familiar for a second but ummm if you don't mind, can you take us to somewhere I mean I don't even know how I got here and she well, she was running from something that ummm well ummmm crap she ran away because something attack her mother"

Hello mouth its foot, do you mind if I come in. Sure foot comes right in the doors open.

I really should rely on this too much, why the hell I didn't get **[Bluff]** instead. It seemed to work either way though as Summer look down crested at what I said and so for some reason I saw the proverbial light bulb light up just on the top of her head as she smiled and declared abruptly

"All right, since you two have nowhere to go you can to my home to stay. Oh Yang and Ruby are gonna love this, they're gonna have a new brother and sister."

The two of us just looked at her oddly while she gush about how good it would be for her family and other stuff, the two of us then look at each other for a moment before we turn back to her again as we tilted our heads like one and said

"What?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay that's a wrap, hope you like the little spin I put for Jason in the Rwby verse so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto x Hinata: He'll be there until the end of the second season**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Jason POV)

 _"Okay, what the fuck just happen"_ I thought to myself as right now I was on a bullhead along with Cinder sleeping on my right shoulder and Summer on my left humming a happy tune. Lets recap for a bit, I am apparently in the timeline before the series officially start considering I had just saved Ruby's mother during her suppose death and apparently the cute and somewhat shy girl that's sleeping on my shoulder would be the one to grow up and destroy Vale for someone called Salem.

After she declared to adopt us, Summer basically drag me and Cinder and to get some food in after Cinder stomach rumble like Godzilla on a rampage, it was both disturbing and cute at the same time, cute being that Cinder's face went so red that I saw steam coming out of her head and I do mean it literally as she already had her semblance discovered.

Well after that, she practically drags me and her to nearly every clothes shop from here and every stop this Bullhead made. Turns out, the place we were in was a very, very long way from Patch and contrary to believe they do make stops along the way.

She bought clothes ranging from normal like T-shirts, shorts, skirts and dress to the downright hell to the no, she brought four onesie for me, Cinder, Ruby and Yang and good god she bought them for and 8 year old to ones for 15 year olds.

I had by the sweet god manage to prevent her from buying the ones past 12 but that was as far as I could do as long as I had to wear it every night and damn if she didn't use that puppy dog eyes on me to agree to it, it's like hereditary considering how Ruby acts when she uses it and despite the fact she's an adult with children Summer still's pulls it off somehow.

After buying what we needed, she made Cinder wear a very cute red and black dress with a picture of a heart shaped Beowolf head on the left chest and send the rest of the stuff via delivery, now we're on the last leg of the flight where my mind is literally about to explode considering how the hell do I get into situations like this but after a while I just gave up and went with the flow.

We made some small talk for a bit but mostly for Cinder's sake since she needed it but now that she's all tuckered out, it went to a small silence until Summer ask "So, Jason how did you mange to end up in a place like that anyways?"

"Ohh, you know wrong place wrong time hehe" I said with **[Bullshiting]** still on.

"Hmmm, I see. So how did you really end up there anyway?"

"Meh, just walking through dimension and..."

I actually did a double take as I look at Summer's face that had the cat ate a canary look and I just realize my slipup, the heck, I fooled the world's greatest detective with this so how did she ohhhh…..

 ***DING***

 **[Bullshitting will not work against her due to being close to people that has this skill]**

Great, guess either Yang or Tai or maybe even Qrow do this a lot in front of her, crap what am I suppose to do? Maybe I can fake it or maybe she didn't hear

"Mmmm, what's this about travelling dimensions?"

She did hear it, damn why oh why did I open my big trap? I kept on staring at her smile that says that she will not let this go and it doesn't look like it's gonna work before I slump in defeat and told her a everything, well aside from the fact that I was originally 16 years old.

The moment I ended it was when I saw the look in her eyes, they weren't of confusion or anything but they were actually stars in it as she somehow turn into a chibi, don't ask me how but she did when she started firing of questions

"OMGOMGOMGOMG, you came from another world how's it like, did you meet new people, did you eat a lot of interesting food, and did you see a lot of weapons…."

It was a little unnerving about how she was taking all of this in strides but before anyone else could say a word the Bullhead speakers came to life and telling the passengers that they had reach Patch. I gently wake Cinder up who yawned cutely as she rubs her eyes, she look at me for a moment before I told her that we were here.

We manage to get our things ready as we disembark from the Bullhead, have to say Patch is kind of tranquil with it looking like those you would see in the country side with everybody knowing everybody here.

Cinder was once more hanging from my left arm as she was feeling both scared and nervous about her new surroundings, I didn't mind much so I let her do it though I could do without Summer giggling right in front of us and discreetly taking pictures when Cinder wasn't looking. I was tempted to shoot the scroll out of her hand but he didn't want to scare the girl who was shaking like a leaf and hanging on his arm like a lifeline.

It took about fifteen minutes until the three of us reach a cozy house just about a few ways out of the village; it was like any other two stories house you see in the neighborhood made of wood mostly and a small chimney with smoke coming out from the roof.

Summer was the first to walk towards the door with me and Cinder trailing behind, she look back at us for a moment and gave a warm smile before opening the door and shouted out "I'm home~"

Before I or Cinder could follow in, a red and black blur came out of nowhere and tackle Summer into a hug. I had an idea of who it was as Summer knelt down and gave her a tight hug as the person was talking a mile a minute.

It was then a male voice sounded out "Hehe, come on now Ruby let your mother come in so we can all talk about it."

Well guess I was right as Ruby whine for a bit before her footsteps went toward Tai who I guess that voice belongs to, Summer turn around and usher us in with me going first while Cinder still held my arm and went in with me.

(Inside)

"Okay, let me get this straight, these two suddenly pop out of nowhere while you were about to get ki-hit badly by a Grimm, and after the boy saved you from the horde you decided to adopt these two?" said a slightly exasperated Tai as he was looking at Summer when he ask that question.

Me and Cinder met Ruby and at first she was shy like Cinder but after Summer telling her we're gonna be her siblings, she went all out like no tomorrow as she fired of questions like Summer did on the Bullhead. Yang came down a little later and when she heard that, she did a small glare at us not that I could really blame her but Summer decided to elaborate what happen from when we met till now.

Yes, she even said the part where I could travel dimensions and again Ruby fired off question after question like a kid on a sugar rush but then considering her favorite food I say she had some before we came back.

Yang and Cinder look surprise as they themselves fired off their own questions and it took a while to calm them down, after explain for a bit about Cinder's situation Yang's glare went away just like that and now she and the two sisters just became Bff like that ***SNAP*.**

Don't ask, even I don't know how that happen.

Anyways back too it

"Come on Tai, you can't tell me you want to put these two all alone in an orphanage I mean look at them" Summer said as she use her puppy dog eyes and held Cinder up by her waist where she shyly look down at the attention.

Tai's will was slowly breaking down, even more so when Ruby joined in with her own and I could actually see the wall coming down like a ton of bricks. I couldn't help but shake my head at the poor man while Yang snickers beside me; it was then though a voice came out from behind us.

"Just do it already Tai, you're not gonna say no to them."

From the couch lying like a drunkard was Qrow, I'll admit seeing the guy for the first time I thought he was kind of cool and badass looking, but when his mouth started yapping was the deal breaker for me as he kept it on "Besides at least she didn't bring something else other than these two little brats."

I was a little offended as Cinder head droop a little lower at the comment, the girls glared at him for it while Tai could only shake his head looking like he was already use to his antics.

Me on the other hand well...

"At least it's better than some bum who got drunk over two dollar booze and now nursing a hangover, what's the matter couldn't hold it in tough guy" I said in a mocking tone, the whole room went silent for a few moments after I said that until a snicker was heard, after that a few more and then full blown laughter as I see Yang holding her stomach and rolling on the floor laughing her ass off.

Ruby didn't get what it meant but I didn't blame her while Summer also laugh but not like Yang was and Cinder who was still in her arms went into a fit of giggles, Tai was a little shock before he started to chuckle too. Qrow didn't look that amuse as he retorted

"Great, a wise ass too"

Summer glared at him for saying the word ass in front of children but I shrugged it off as I retorted "whatever old man, how about you go back to sleep and let us younglings talk okay"

That garners a reaction as Qrow's eyebrow twitch a little and Yang broke into snickers alongside the other girls with Ruby too and Tai was biting his fist so that he wouldn't start to laugh, Qrow grumble for a bit before turning to the other side out of embarrassment or because he was drunk was anybodies answer.

Summer went to give Tai the puppy dog eyes once more and this time she was join by Ruby and Yang while Cinder did a kick the puppy look, I'll give the guy credit he manage to last for about ten seconds before he folded like paper and agreed, the girls whooped for joy while I gave the guy a sympathetic pat on the back.

(Few years later)

Life to say the least was interesting to say the least during my stay here, during the first few days was funny considering despite how quick Ruby and Yang were to help Cinder break out of her shell, she still stuck with me like glue but that's mostly when she meets new people as she really stuck to my arm, I could not tell you how much teasing I have got during those times, mostly from the ladies as they thought it was cute.

Anyways, worst part was that she couldn't sleep unless I was there. Yeah, no I kid you not, first few days where we were placed in separate rooms she would come into my room and sleep with me. After that well we were put together in the same room and the rest was history but the teasing and photos was something that was making me close to my breaking point

The onesies that she brought, well like I said I had no choice but to wear it everytime I sleep and by god the sacrifices I've made just so she didn't buy more. Mine was that of a white wolf complete with ear hoddies, Cinder's onesies was that of a cat and Ruby and Yang were dog and bear respectively.

The photos, ohhh how much do I so want to burn them as Summer took every chance at taking it everytime something cute, interesting or a combination of both that me or any of what the girls did during the time.

At the very least I did learn something from her and that was cooking. What? it's a useful skill to use in case I wind up somewhere like Fallout or any wasteland kind of universe and I wasn't gonna take any chances about it, sides she cooks one hell of a steak so why not.

After a while was the start of the training, turns out I was the oldest with being a year older than most, Cinder was about a month or two after mine with Yang coming a year after that and lastly was Ruby. That was another funny thing considering I thought I might be the same age as them but guess not and Yang pouted at not being the oldest any more but that soon died down when she started teasing about my relationship between Cinder who blush everytime she said it too.

The initial training wasn't much as it was mainly just to train our body's stamina and such with some self defense class, Ruby didn't do too much but the basics guess that's why she suck at it when she fought at the time in season 2. To me though it was nothing more than a warm up for the whole thing considering I took down demons and the like on a daily basis.

Forging was another skilled that I learn during my time here and boy that was what I had wanted the most as me, Cinder, Yang and Ruby made our own weapons. Sadly though I had to learn it at school and believe me it was just as boring as hell, anyways from there I manage to create two different weapons, well technically anyways considering that everyone here has a two in one weapon.

Could have sworn that I heard Ruby and Summer moan when I showed it to them, but that's probably my imagination.

Apparently though Summer's weapon was that of a chain sword like Ivy's, hell it even has electricity going through it. Well other than school being lame again and the worst part is that I had to go to Beacon too which I was going too either way but still.

Well the first year was mostly lame though there a lot of punks that tried to bully me and Cinder and after a few matches in the ring well, let's just say they'll be thinking over their choices very carefully after that.

Cinder manage to get rid of her shy personality as time goes by but she still had the habit of sleeping with me every night, much to my dismay due to Yang's teasing. It was then though that I made more or less a name for myself in the school being undefeated in my time there and the fun part, I didn't need to use a weapon. That's right; everybody that takes me on got their butts handed to them with my fist only and the only ones that I did use on was mainly the Grimm and some of the teachers.

It was mid way of my third year here and boy was it just as boring as the first two years here as I sat there staying awake at the teacher who was trying to teach, I look to my left and saw Cinder writing down notes as she diligently listen to what the teacher said. Gotta say I'm actually surprise, I mean I know girls hit puberty faster than boys but damn she look close to her actual look during the series more or less as she held the look she had when the show gave us a look at the flashback.

She had shorter hair and her attire looks similar to her current outfit except her dress has separated sleeves, and the dress is held up by straps tied around her neck in a bow. Her heeled shoes are made of a more typical material, rather than glass. She didn't have her characteristic tattoo considering she didn't steal the powers of the maiden yet.

I on the other hand mostly just stare into space as I thought about what to do next, I mean sure I change a lot of things just by being here but that raise a whole lot more questions with one being who would take Cinder's place. They never really specified about her backstory so that leaves a lot of blanks as to how or why Salem chose her and who else that might match her personality.

I didn't even notice that class has ended till Cinder called out to me; I turn to her for a bit as she pointed out that it was break time. Seeing the clock I decided to get out of the seat and followed Cinder to meet up with Yang in the cafeteria, upon entering we manage to see Yang waving to us as she saved us a seat.

We sat down with Yang and then took out our lunch boxes made by Summer, belive me she really is a mean cook that we barely ate from the cafeteria. We ate for a bit as we chatted about our day in school, it was then though Yang asked "Hey bro, why don't you join the Mistral tournament this year?"

I look at her for a bit and thought for a bit, I actually wanted to go during my first year but I was denied by Summer and Tai due to my age and wanted me to study first. Anyways, I look at Yang for a bit as I said "And what makes you think I can go this year?"

She made a very cat like grin on her face as she answered "Ohh that's because I, Ruby and Cinder manage to convince them with the pretence of a vacation to there."

I blink for a moment as I process what she said for a few moments and said "You're joking; you manage to convince them to do it as a vacation?"

"Well, it's more like a birthday present for Ruby considering she wanted to see you use those two weapons you built and maybe some of the rest when you accidently blurted it out in action"

I once again facepalm myself as I recall that one time I accidently called out Ceberus and Beowulf to fend off a Beowolf pack. Funny story, turns out that Yang found a picture of when Tai, Summer and Qrow and Raven was as a team that pose at a nearby abandon house.

She and Ruby went out while everyone else was out with me training Cinder to improve her hand to hand combat, during mid way I felt something wrong as I ended the training session early and went back with Cinder. The moment we notice Yang gone, I quickly went out to find them while Cinder called someone. By sheer stroke of luck, I manage to find them just before a pack of Beowolves, without thinking I called out Beowulf and Ceberus and kick the living hell out of the pack.

Coincidentally or not, Ruby took the time to wake up in time to see me kick their collective butts and somehow Summer was the first to reach there too. The time I was done though, I saw one slacked jaw Yang and two star eyed Roses, I then spend the rest of the day trying to fend off their assault of wanting to learn of my weapons and then I let slip that I had more and well, Tai, Qrow and some of the Huntsmen and Huntresses station there had to physically pry Summer and Ruby off me and it took at the very least a few days just so they don't kidnap and interrogate me for it.

Another funny thing that happen was Yang being my next bed buddy, yeah she apparently got a mild case of PTSD and from there she and Cinder slept with me though she manage to smooth it out with time but she still does it from time to time.

Summer sure had a time of her life if her smile and giggles were any indication...and the photos too.

I raise an eyebrow as to say "Really?" to which she nodded to before explaining "Yeah, she really wanted to see the rest of your weapons and when mom heard it well you probably know what was her answer"

I really had to facepalm because of that with Cinder slightly snickering beside me, I gave her a sideway glare as Yang had a shit eating smirk on her face as she notice my reaction to it. I didn't even need to know how Tai agreed to it considering the things those two could and would do and even get away with it with that puppy look of theirs.

I held out the longest with it being five minutes before carving with Qrow being second around here.

I was about to reply about something until a scream rang out of the cafeteria, I look around to see a big and burly kid bullying a fellow student who was a faunas, a bunny too but it's not Velvet trust me considering she had white colored ears.

I really hate guys like this and giving a sideways glance I saw Cinder and Yang also not liking it, looking back at the kid once more as he pulled on her hair I decided to take things into my own hands.

Getting up, I headed towards the kid. I knew he was younger than me considering I've never seen him before and the fact he didn't react like how the rest of the cafeteria did as they took a wide berth and parted like the red seas.

The bully and his cronies didn't seem to notice it while the first years were curious as to why it got that way because of me.

I got real close to the guy as I notice his features, didn't surprise me much as he had the typical gangster attitude with the snotty air around him and his jet slick black hair and wearing nice clothes that probably cost more than what most would make in a year.

The moment I got close, I could hear the girl pleading to stop and I was having none of that as I spoke up "Hey, you mind not doing that?"

The wannabe and his cronies which was about six if I saw right turn towards me, they look at me for a moment before some of them started laughing as the bully took a drink in hand and walk up to me. Got to say they sure did something right to his body as he stood nearly a head or two higher than me considering that he's my junior by two years that's saying something but then again could be steroids or what counts as steroids in this world.

He was standing before me with a drink in hand, looking down at me he gave a smirk as he said "Well, what do we have here an animal lover. She your bitch or something cause if she is then I guess you'll have to get a new one cause she'll be my bitch soon and if you wanna play hero than you'll be sorry because my family will make your life miserable if you so much as touch me so get lost bitch."

Adding insult to injury, he went and pours his drink on my head. The moment he did though was when the entire cafeteria went quiet for a few seconds until one boy scream out

"OH MY OUM EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES"

That actually started frenzy as everybody after the second year grad students either ran out through the doors or windows while some flip over the tables and praying if I had to guess and the first years were all confuse including the bullies, well too bad for them.

I took a moment as the bully and his cronies started laughing up a storm as the bunny girl look a little sad at the situation and was about to cry which I guess was what he just declared, I took out a handkerchief I got from Ruby and wiped my face a little as I said outloud

"Well, I did ask first"

He barely even saw it coming as I gave a hard punch to his nose, didn't need to know that I broke it if the crunch sound I did was any indication. After that was a straight kick right at his knee and a sickening crunch was heard once more as his knee went the other way, the cronies were too stunned to even react and it was only when the bully started crying did they react.

One went for a straight but I met it with my own, didn't need to tell you who won that as he went to grab his hand in pain as the next one went wide but I bock it effortlessly before giving him an uppercut that send him right into the table and broke it in half.

Cronies number three went for a roundhouse but his knee met my fist and, that's another leg broken when he fell down and scream like a baby, next one grabbed me from behind as another tried to punch me.

I let him though and he was in for a rude surprise as my head crack his fist the moment he hit it, didn't end it there though as I spartan kick him into a table. After that, I slid under the hold before punching the kid in the gut before I powerbomb him to the floor, both the floor and his bones crack if I heard that right and number one tried to blindsight me but it didn't matter as I grabbed the arm and snap it like a twig over my shoulder before spinning around and gave him a punch to the gut.

The guy double over and black out in pain because of it, the last one hit me from behind with one of the trays in the cafeteria. I barely even filch when he did it as all I did was slowly turn to the guy who was now just realizing what he had just done as he started to shake like a leaf as I slightly use my DT to make my eyes go red as I said in a very deep demonic like voice

"Thanks, my neck was killing me, here let me show you my gratitude"

He tried to run, tried being the key word here as I grab him by his shirt before pulling him back to me in a german suplex his landing was not smooth in any way possible, even more so when I went for it a second time and then three for three as the last one crack something don't know what and don't care.

I stood back up like nothing was happening until I heard a whimper, looking around my eyes then landed on the bully who right now was trying to escape as he started to crawl to the exit.

Now I wasn't gonna let that happen after what he did to me so I just stroll towards him whistling a happy tune that made him crawl even faster but not enough as I step on his good leg, halting his crawl.

He fearfully turn back to me as I had a cat eat the canary grin on my face and I could have sworn that he was about to shit himself right then and there, I still kept staring at him before I said "So punk, you think you're all hot and shit huh, well not looking so hot now bitch. Let's get one thing straight, you or your family comes after anybody and I mean anybody that lives here then you better run real far and fast kid because you won't like it when I come after you, got it?"

He nodded so fast he would have popped his head right off, I took that as a temporary yes as I punted him in the head and knock him right out. The fight quickly ended as I turn back towards Cinder and Yang with the former shaking her head while Yang just gave me a thumbs up with a grin on her face, it was then though the principal's voice came out from the speakers and said

 **"Jason Ramirez, come to my office"**

I look up towards the speaker and then back to the two who still held the same look on their faces, I did nothing more than just gave a shrug and went out to see the principal.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, hope you like it, now just to clarify in this world Jason is older than the Rwby cast by a year well three in Ruby's case, reason for that is I want him to be with team CFVY which wold be fun to write out and a love interest here and there with ONE I repeat ONE of them for this team anyway so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost word of the past: Hmmm I actually can picture that and I probably might just give it to him too**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Few hours later)

"I can't believe you got into trouble...again" said Cinder as we walk back to our house along with Yang who was chuckling along the way while I got a tongue lashing by Cinder.

It was a while after the incident in the cafeteria an during the time Qrow and Tai had to be called in because they were some of the few teachers in this school and from there the principal wanted to kick me out of this school again but Tai and Qrow wouldn't let that happen considering that they knew why I did it and so I got detention and have to apologize to the asses who just got whooped by me.

Well after some of them could walk or talk again anyways.

Tai and Qrow had to stay back because of paperwork and Summer is with Ruby out shopping for things so that just leaves us, I on the other hand retort "come on Cinder, you know I would do that and besides I ask him politely first, he was the one that poured his drink on me, glad I had a back up just for times like this."

Cinder seemed to just sigh for a bit while Yang chuckle a little more at our interaction, it was then Yang continued what she said in the cafeteria "so Jason, are you gonna go for it?"

I look at her for a few seconds and thought about it, if I'm right Pyrrha should be a two time champ at the tournament and would be winning a third. I really didn't want to change the timeline more than I already did but if I say no to Yang and she'll tell it to Ruby who will tell Summer and that leads to a whole set of problems I so do not want to deal with so with a sigh I resign to my fate and nodded making Yang whooped in joy while Cinder giggle at my situation.

We reach the house a few minutes later and when we opened up we saw Summer in the kitchen cooking something while Ruby was on the couch munching on a cookie and watching TV.

She then turn towards the door where we were and in a flash of rose petals, she tackle me into a hug as she said happily "You're back," I couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's antics as I ruffle her hair, playfully swatting my hand aside, I saw her looking at Yang who gave her a thumbs up, didn't need to know what that meant as she tighten her hug and said "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou"

I couldn't help but shake my head, really how could anyone say no to this girl, you'll have to have a heart as cold as ice to deny her. Summer notice this too as she walk towards the table filled with food, she gave a warm smile on her face as she set down the food and called out to us "All right Ruby, you can thank him later but now it's time for lunch so all of you wash up and we'll eat after that, Tai and Qrow aren't gonna come due to their ever growing paperwork."

Some of us giggle because of it as we went to freshen up before eating the delicious food made by Summer while we talk about our day, namely me kicking the butts of some bullies and like that the day ended without much problems.

(A week later)

"The things I do for you, you so owe me big time for this you know that little Rubes" I said to her as we stood at the sign in station with me filling out the form for participation, we came by here around two days ago just so we can get here in time for the competition.

Today I wore something a little different considering most of my outfits only fit me when I'm about 16 or so, anyways my current outfit consisted of a black biker jacket with a red undershirt and blue jeans and on my hand were fingerless tip gloves with a metal plating that had an engraving of a woman posing with both her hand behind her head and in those hand were a pair of guns.

By some strange coincidence that Ruby's birthday is the day when this tournament starts and today was that day as I sign up just so I could kick some ass with my weapons out for her to see, have to say never thought I would do this at all I mean Yang didn't do it nor Cinder but I guess I have that kind of special place in her heart if she and Summer agreed to it immediately and using the puppy dog eyes on Tai who only lasted 15 seconds that time and so here we are because of it.

The little red riding hood on the other hand just smile cutely as she held onto her mother's hand while we waited for them to process my information, Yang chuckle for a bit as she said "ah don't be like that bro, I mean where are you gonna get a chance like this, heck you trash everybody back at Patch even the teachers too which got so bad that the teachers only called you to fight when they want to punish somebody. This is a great chance for you to fight other people who are also in this tournament."

I couldn't disagree with that considering that this tournament had an age limit of 12 considering that Pyrrha won in four times in a row before attending Beacon which could be good for me but I don't know what this will do to the story, man I hate this hell it was fun but some are just downright confusing.

Once I was officially registered, we went towards the food court and bought some food, mainly for the fight that's about to start, apparently its a one full day competition where first up would be eight different battle royal which have around 32 people in there at the same time in each battle royal and the last two standing would move on to the one on one which have a total of sixteen competitors, they would fight until the finals where the two that made it would duke it out around late at night for effect if I had to guess.

We were now eating at the food court until it's time for it to start, Ruby decided to say something first "So bro, what are you gonna use for the competition?"

I stop eating for a bit as I said to her cheekily "now, now Rubes where would be the fun in that" she pouted when I said it which made all of us chuckle at her, making her pout if possible even more as Cinder got up to get a refill only to accidentally bump into someone.

The rest of us turn to see Cinder helping someone up and by god could this day get any worse because standing right there in her trademark battle clothing was Pyrrha Nikos. Great, now this is just mean whoever you are. Standing there with her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon even now.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. Pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She got up and dusted herself for a bit as Cinder apologizes to her, she calmly waved it off with a smile on her face. Yang apparently recognize her too as she said "Hey, you're Pyrrha Nikos aren't you?"

Pyrrha look at Yang for a moment before replying her politely "yes I am, I assume you all are here for the competition?"

This time though it was Ruby who answered her "Yeah, we're here to cheer my big bro who is so gonna win this"

She giggles at her antics for a bit before looking at me saying "I wish you luck then, the competition is really hard especially this year"

I gave her a smirk for a bit as I answered her "Don't worry about it, who knows it might be just you and me in the finals fighting it out"

She looks at me for a few moments until she gave a reply "Maybe so, may I know your name?"

"Sure, you already bump into Cinder, the blond is Yang and this adorable little thing is Ruby" I said to her as Ruby pouted and denied it loudly making all of us chuckle as I continued on "and next are our parents Tai Yang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, you can forget about the bum _***Hey***_ and me, name's Jason pleasure"

I held out my hand which she took it and gave a handshake as she said "well, pleasure to meet you, I wish I could talk with you all more but I have to find my mother"

We waved her goodbye as she went off to find her mother, once she was gone Yang decided to tease me "Well bro, did ya like what you see?"

I decided to humor her and said as I close Ruby's ears "well duh, after all with an ass like that even you were checking her out Yang"

Summer smack me on the head when I said that but I chuckle as I look at Yang's slack jaw expression and Cinder having a frown on her face but before anything else could be said the speakers came to life and said **"Would all contestants' head to the arena right now, I repeat would all contestants' head to the arena right now"**

Looking up I said to them "well looks like I'm up, see you guys after the prelims okay"

All of them nodded as they cheered me on while I headed towards the arena.

(In the Arena)

"*Whistle* have to admit this is kinda awesome, like those roman coliseum you see in the movies" I said to myself as I saw the environment I was in and by god it was huge, I mean it actually was just like those roman coliseum with the VIP in a special seat in where royalty would seat and the rest of the crowd cheering on toward the arena which was basically barren other than the fighters.

It wasn't till a voice called me out that I got over my inner monologue "Jason is that you?"

Turning, I saw Pyrrha waving her arm up as she walk toward me, I gave a small smile as I walk toward her and said "Pyrrha, what a coincidence"

"Quite, so what do you think?" she asked me

"Quite honest, this is quite something I mean the stadium looks like something you see in the Vytal Festival"

She seemed to notice my awe as she explain "yes, it is quite a sight especially for those coming to see this for the first time even I was awe struck the first time I step foot here."

I nodded absentmindedly as I replied to her "Well, looks like we're gonna start soon, so see you in the finals"

She nodded to me as a yes with a kind smile on her face as she said "yes, good luck to you too Jason"

It was then the announcer's started saying **"Good day to you all ladies and gentlemen, this is that time of year again here in Mistral as we now host our annual Mistral tournament and for those seeing this for the first time, well you'll be in for a treat now on to the rules. The first is a battle royal where there will be 32 competitors at each battle royal fight and the last two standing at the end will move on, this will be till there are sixteen competitors and after that will be a half hour break and then those remaining sixteen will duke it out in one on one competition until the last man standing yeah so everybody LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE..."**

The crowd then roared to life as they cheered on the fighters in the ring and all of a sudden I really feel like I was in the age of Romans and their gladiators and considering this is Pyrrha's home well I let you decide as the announcer continued on.

 **"All right then now we will start with the first of eight royal rumble matches, remember there is only one rule, you are eliminated when you are either kicked out of the ring or are unable to continue in any way possible, no maiming or killing or we will use force to kick you and blacklist you so without further adieu, let's get this competition rolling"**

 **3**

I got ready to fight as I went back to back with Pyrrha

 **2**

Adjusting my gloves I took out my scroll to search for something

 **1**

Finding what I was looking for I press play

 **FIGHT**

(Play Bring it on from Undisputed 2)

The song started to play as I threw my scroll into the air, everyone there charge at me and Pyrrha, I give you three guesses why and no it's not because of me devilish good looks. All of them didn't even bother with the scroll as I then waited for them to get close.

Once the first fool got close was when I strike, he first went for my head but all he got was a fist to his face, knocking him out before I spartan kick another that flew into two more and then did a heel roundhouse kick to one who tried to blindsight me.

I rolled under a swing before getting back up to see that five guys surrounded me, I was actually curious as I voice out "you guys got something against me?"

The guy with an axe halberd then said "Yeah, we're here to show you tourist punk our initiation" Great, these kind of people seriously why don't you just call out a demon for me already cause I am tired of fighting punks.

One tried to shoot at me but I was faster as I quickly summon a blade in a reverse grip and slice every shot he fired with some of them hitting some people behind me, the next followed with a stab of his spear on my left but I summon another blade to parry it before shifting the handles of the twin sword before connecting them together into one.

The sword were Ivory white that was curved at the top making it looking more like a bow if there was a string at the tip, another tried to blindsight me but I saw it coming and I retaliated as I parried it before kneeing him in the gut before doing it once more to his chin. The one with the axe halberd tried to rally the rest to gang up on me and it would have work

On someone that's probably doesn't have my kind of mad skills as I Air Trick right on top of them and with another flick of my fingers, a thin string appeared connecting the tips of my blades together effectively making a bow.

Before the remaining four could react, I already had an arrow notched and then fired it at them and just like that those four were gone as the explosive tipped arrow explode right at them, where I got the arrows you say? Well thank god for Gamer storage huh.

A few more wanted to blindsight me but to bad for them as I quickly turned to them with three more arrows notched and fired right at them dead on, these arrows were different because the moment they hit they release a giant gust of wind which was enough to blow them off the stage didn't have a name for them but meh as long as they work.

I separated the two swords and fought on against one guy with a monk spade, now I would have made a joke but I rather not considering how monks fight and boy this guy is something as he use the crescent end to strike first, parrying that he did the whole twirling and fighting routine you see on TV.

Have to give props to the guy if I didn't know how to counter him with a swipe of my swords to the ground, creating a cloud of dust which force him to stop as some went into his eye and that was when I strike with a kick that disarm him before I went in with quick strikes with my twin swords before a roundhouse sent him flying out of bounds.

Turning back into a bow, I block a few shots fired at me before I return them with a vengeance as I sent a lightning charged arrow at the guy and boy did he light up like a christmas tree, it wasn't enough to kill but still, I didn't bother much as I quickly duck under a strike before retaliating with a one two combo before spinning slash took him down and for good measure I kick him right into a few people that were fighting it out.

I look around for a bit till I notice Pyrrha fighting off against four guys and believe me she was something to see as she use her combination of her sword/javelin/rifle and shield to parry, block, counter and attack everybody dumb enough to attack her.

It really was a beautiful sight to watch but it didn't last long as I use my bow blade to block every bullets fired at me with one getting through somehow and hit me right in the kisser, now normally that would be something serious for a mere person while someone trained in Aura had a chunk of his reserves knockout of him but still fine

Me on the other hand

Well the moment I got back up, I spit the bullet out that I manage to catch with my teeth, yeah I actually saw the guy who shot me drop both his weapon and jaw in shock. I didn't let the guy do anything else as I rush right at him, he seemed to snap out of it but it was too late as I did an upward swing with my weapon before taking out two lightning arrows and lay it on him

He didn't win but he's still alive so I guess that's all right as I raise my bow blade over my head to block an attack before spinning back and gave the person a wicked slash, making him stumble as I press on with a few more strikes before ending it with a diagonal strike from left to right taking him down for good.

Looking back at where Pyrrha was, I saw her fending two guys off but it was then I notice a guy try to sneak behind her, so with quickness and precision I already had three arrows notch and then I let them fly. All of them strike their respective targets and the wind arrows blew them away

Pyrrha looked around for a bit till her eyes landed on me where she then realize that I was the one who fired the shot, seeing the look on her face I gave her a small salute before firing an arrow at another unnamed person while she went back into battle.

It took a while but the fighters went from 32 to just around six counting me and Pyrrha, me and her were back to back while we were surrounded by the remaining four and like a pack of wolves they strike.

Turning as one we both fired our weapon at the one behind us before spinning around to take out the next two, from there we spun once more to roundhouse the two that got close before poise ourselves to fire at the first two before turning one last time and both our weapons clash against each other but it was over as the buzzer sounded out signaling the end of the first battle royal.

The moment that it did the crowd cheered in excitement as they saw one of many incredible fights to come as the announcer said outloud

 **"And there you have it folks, our first two competitors of the first battle royal, looks like we might have a feud going on with our two time champ Pyrrha Nikos and the new kid on the block Jason Ramirez and boy will it a sight to behold if these two get in the ring"**

We slowly detach our weapons from each other; I notice that she was slightly panting probably due to the fight not that I could blame her but for me this is just a warm up for the real thing. She smile for a bit as she held out her hand and said "good match, looks like we'll see each other in the competition after all"

Taking the hand and shaking it I reply "maybe, but get ready cause I am so gonna win this"

She gave me a challenging grin and said "maybe but the competition is strong this year"

"Yeah, well I got something they don't, this ***Holding out my weapon*** and that ***pointing at something*** "

Pyrrha followed where I pointed my finger and the moment she saw it, she gave a small giggle as she saw my family holding out a sign which says "Let's go Jason" with a picture of me standing on top of bodies with x's in their eyes and what could be describe as a girl with a red hood sitting on his shoulders.

She stops giggling for a bit and said "looks like they really have faith in you"

"Of course, it's my little Rubes birthday, there is no way I am gonna let her down least I hear the end of it."

"I see, by the way what do you call those?"

Noticing what she meant, I held out my weapon and replied "this is just one of many weapons in my arsenal, I call it Orion"

She seemed too nodded at what I just said before the announcer told everyone that the competition is about to continue and from there me and Pyrrha headed towards the waiting room until it was time for the one on one matches

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And done, yeah this is just cause I got nothing to write on other than the tournament which I thought would be good for Jason to meet Pyrrha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"That was awesome, I mean at how you shot those guys with your arrows like..." these were some of the babble coming out of little red riding hood as she continue to gush about my mad skills in the ring, which was actually quite a sight to watch as I chuckle at her antics before I ruffle her head playfully and said "now, now Rubes don't get a stroke now I've still got a lot more to show you."

Her eyes sparkle even more so as she turns into a chibi and started firing off word after word about what my other weapons could be, I heard a chuckle beside me and turn to see Pyrrha with a hand to her mouth while she chuckle at Ruby's antics. The rest of the family caught up with her as we talk about the competition.

"So, champ what do you think of my big bro over here" said Yang as she had a small smirk on her face as she waited for Pyrrha to answer, she seemed to thought about it for a moment before replying "Well, I'm not sure what to think I mean we just met today but I'm sure he's a nice guy."

Yang's grin grew even wider as she said "oh, he's real nice especially when you feel his big, strong body in bed" the moment she said that, Pyrrha's face grew a little red along with Ruby while all I did was facepalm myself as Cinder went to smack her on the head, the blond turn to her and retort "Hey, you're the one that always cuddle up with him, don't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

Now it was Cinder's turn to turn red as Yang just told someone about her bad habit, I turn back to see Pyrrha and Ruby getting close to passing out and so I decided to end it there "Yang, just stop before we have a fire on our hands and I for one do not want to get blame because of it and besides we still got a lot more fights to watch and a whole lot more weapons to see, right Rubes"

The mere mention of the word weapon made Ruby go back to normal as she zip towards the seating area dragging Yang along with her, I made a nervous chuckle as I look at Pyrrha and said "ignore her, she tends to do that sometimes but her puns are something you have got to look out for."

She nodded absentmindedly and said "I see, I'll see you later my mom tends to be a worrywart sometimes"

I waved her off saying its okay and she headed off in another direction while I went with Cinder, Summer and Tai to find the two sisters with the only sounds were the occasional giggling from Summer while Cinder still had a tint of red on her face which made me groan at my situation.

The rest of the fight went by quite quick surprisingly considering that they were 32 competitors in each one, some of them were quite interesting as the people there fight for a chance to become champion and looking to the side, I saw Ruby gushing at almost every weapon that came to view Summer had the same look but she manage to hold in her excitement and just like that, all sixteen fighters were done.

We all then had a half an hour break as the fighters from the last fight get to rest up, in that time we manage to meet Pyrrha's mother, she was almost a carbon copy of Pyrrha but her hair was styled into a French braid with her wearing a white dress that showed her beauty. I could actually hear Qrow's jaw drop and was about to flirt with her till I put my foot out and trip him, he fell like a fool in front of the two redheads with me Yang, Ruby laughing outloud and Cinder with Summer giggling at him.

He grumble for a bit saying something about white haired punk's, he trip a few more times before he got the message and from there we chatted with the Nikos family for a bit till the announcer called us back to the arena.

All of us stood at the arena as the announcer then showed the matches and by god now someone is definitely enjoying this, because my fight is put at the last while Pyrrha's was first so basically we'll meet in the finals after the fights.

Well, can't do anything now as everyone that isn't part of the first match headed towards our competitor's seat. The fight was quick and simple as Pyrrha uses her skills with her weapon to make short work of the guy and from what I could see, her semblance too which by the way is slightly OP in this world considering what everything is mostly made out off.

After that fight was six more fights ranging from okay to wtf until it was my turn as I stood before a very big guy, his theme was that of a Viking as he had the horned helmet, straps on his bare chest fashion into an x with dust round on it and a shorts that had furred lining along with his boots and in both hands were a pair of double bladed axes with twin barrels on each end indicating that it could shoot as well like nearly everything else in this world.

He seemed to have a smug look on her face as he taunted me "Well, looks like the new kid manage to get this far but your luck just ran out. I've been the runner up two times in a row kid so I suggest you give up before you get your ass kick by me"

I had to raise my eyebrow at him before I retorted "so I get the forever number two huh, that's all right, then again with a breath like that I can guess why the others quit ***Whew*** dude have you heard of mouthwash?"

That seemed to set him off since once the match started he went in hard and fast with both his axes descending upon me, I had a smirk on my face as I quickly summon out my weapon and right then his attack connected to my weapon and there a clash occurred and a blast of wind and dust blew everywhere.

It was a while later till the dust settle down and from there everyone saw what stop the guy's attack, everyone there including the guy had their eyes widen as they saw my weapon this time. This one was a copy of Cloud's sword from advent children but with my own little mix into it with the blade being Obsidian black.

I call this one Abyss but enough about that, I push the two axes off me before hefting my sword on my shoulders in a relax position and told the guy "What's the matter, never saw a guy holding a big sword like this?"

That shook him out of his stupor slightly as he retorted "so, at least I'm not compensating for anything"

I barely reacted as I said to him "Yeah, you don't considering you've got nothing down there to compare while this is representing what I got" I could have sworn that I heard Yang shouted out burn but that's just me as I parried another strike from the enrage guy.

He went with a right swing but I block it without any effort, he tried to sneak a left but I push him back with just one hand, making the guy stumble before I taunted him "What's the matter big guy, too much for ya"

That manage to spur him on as he saw red and charge right at me, I step back from a swipe before blocking another and then deflecting a shot as he use the gun side of his weapon before I countered with a stab with my pommel, making him stumble for a bit as I did a wide swing onto him and the force was enough to push him real far that he would have a ring out if he didn't use his axes to stop his momentum.

Have to give the guy credit for stopping that but I knew with that swipe it took a big chunk of his Aura, he manage to get up and glared at me before he started pelting me with gunfire as he tried to take me out me range attacks.

I had to chuckle slightly as his effort, its good and all but only works if the guy is actually weaker than you and with that I slice every bullet that was about to hit me, it wasn't till a while later did the barrage stop and hefting Abyss onto my shoulder I saw the guy looking flabbergasted at how I block every shot from that.

It was then I showed of my gun and believe me its whole lot bigger than his was. With a flick, I felt the gears shifting and turning and my sword split horizontally and my handle shifted into a gun's grip as a trigger popped out from there and the pommel shifting so I could use my other hand to grip it.

By the end of it, what I held was not a sword but a freaking BFG that uses my DT as ammo but the fun part is that it only takes like 3% of my current reserves to fire it and the sad part is that it only can handle about 18% of my power before it blows up in my face learn that the hard way.

It didn't take long to fire to as the first shot went so fast I'm surprise he manage to dodge it but the effect was another thing as the wall which was a good few feet away from the arena line blew up right behind him, making him eat dirt too as he fell forward and it was then I heard two loud squeals which I didn't need to guess who it was considering that there were probably only two gun addicts that could squeal like that.

Looking at his reaction made me smirk as I shifted back into my sword form just to taunt him "Awe, what's the matter did my gun scare you so much don't worry I just use my sword from now on okay just so you don't get scared of the mean nasty gun"

The look of shock on his face was then change to anger as he charge right in not caring for anything else, _"too easy"_ I thought to myself as I shifted my blade once more and from there I shot out six more sword into the air, that's right dog I am gonna do it.

With a quick upward swing, I launch the guy into the air or more specifically right into the middle of my six swords. I shot up to him like a jet with a slash right at his back, using Air Hike a jumped towards the next sword before jumping right at him with two more slashes as the direction I headed coincidentally had another sword and from there I use Cloud's move during the movie as I use Air Hike and slash the guy till I was above him with Abyss as its main form before I slam him to the floor like a comet.

The landing was not soft whatsoever as he landed so hard that the ground crack because of the force, I landed soon after with Abyss on my shoulders as I waited for the ref to check on him after a few moments he declared me the winner.

The crowd were stunned silent until they heard cheering and all turn to see Ruby and the rest all cheering at me and slowly one by one all of them clapped until it went into a full blown cheer at my win.

I basked in the glory for bit as I did a small bow before heading off to the waiting room as they fix up the arena for the next match. I pass by some of the other fighters with some of them whispering about my win to which I didn't care for it much as I saw Pyrrha walk up to me, she smile for a bit as she said "that was quite something Jason, but where did you get this sword from I didn't see it when you got into the ring?"

Smirking at her, I dismiss Abyss right in front of her eyes which widen a little at my skill before I flick her forehead making the girl yelp cutely for a bit as I said "Uh uh that be telling"

She rubbed her forehead for a bit before saying "I see, ummm well guess I should get ready then see you later Jason"

I gave her a two finger salute as she walk off to the arena and from there I could hear the whispers getting louder which annoyed me a little as I said outloud "you know, if you're gonna whisper about something then how about you do it WHERE THE PEOPLE YOU WERE WHISPERING ABOUT ISN'T IN THE ROOM"

All of them scurry like rats on the run after I said that as I mumble about them for a bit while I watch the fight, it's kind of funny that the people didn't know about Pyrrha's semblance until Jaune but that's probably just goes to show how precise her control over her semblance was and just like that her match ended with no problem.

Two more matches later and it was my turn again as I stood in the arena, this time though it was something you would see out of Camelot as my next opponent was a tall guy wearing a full body suit of armor, funny enough he looks a little like Lancelot in Fate zero but that's just me considering this guy's armor is white with red stripes adorning it and his weapon is a lance you would see in jousting.

Would have made a joke there but then the match started and the guy just straight on charge right at me, I didn't seem surprise at the move as I just tilted my head as the lance pass by me harmlessly before taking out Beowulf and smack the lance aside before I retaliated with right hook right into his helmet that sent him spiraling to the ground.

he got back up real quick and jump back to gain some distance, he looks at me wearily before his lance opened up at the tip and from there a torrent of fire came forth right at me. Have to admit that's a first, a flame thrower inside of a lance interesting but for the most part it wouldn't work as I pulled my fist back and charging it with some DT before unleashing it with a punch and there the entire torrent parted because of it until it reach the guy and manage to blow him down to the ground.

He got back up just as fast and jump to my side, have to admit guy's got some endurance to get back up after those two attacks albeit it was tone down a little still, he looks at me some more before asking me "why do you not attack me when I have fallen during those two attacks?"

I give him a sideways glance for a moment before shrugging and said "because I was bored, you and I both know I could take you out just like that so why bother and I just wanted to see if any fighters could amuse me"

"I see so this is a game to you?" he said with a hint of venom but I didn't mind as I said "maybe, tell me would you feel bored if you could do this" snapping my fingers, I use **[Quicksilver]** for a bit so I reappear right beside him and continue "and end your opponent just like that"

He looks to be contemplating on what I just said for a few moments if the silence was any indication until he relax all of a sudden, slightly surprising me for a moment before he said "I see, it seems your arrogance stems from experience against foes more mightier than you, I guess I am no match for someone of your caliber, I forfeit"

Now this is really surprising as I was a little shock at how the guy just forfeited right then and there, maybe I shouldn't have said that. He turn to me and said "it seems I have much to learn in this world but you better watch out for once I have pass my limits I will challenge you once more but until then farewell."

he turn his back to me and started walking off the stage as the referee call out my victory, me I just had a confuse look on my face for a few moment before shrugging and thinking to myself about what he said _"meh, maybe he could give me a good fight in the future though it might be hard for him but who knows the world is full of surprises"_

It was then a ten minute break as I waited for the next match, it wasn't long till the announcer said **"due to two more people forfeiting we will now go into the finals so would Pyrrha Nikos and Jason Ramirez please enter the arena"**

What the heck, man and here I thought it was gonna last a little longer, but man the sun is just setting and we're having the fight now? Oh well that's life.

Walking out towards the ring, I saw Pyrrha standing before me with her stance at the ready which made me smirk slightly at it as the announcer said **"all right ladies and gentlemen we have now our final fight and boy were we in for a treat, these two had battle through hardships and life to get here and now lets introduce them to you. First, our hometown hero, the two time Mistral champion the invincible girl, the goddess that walks the earth and Pumpkin Pete's mascot, the one, the only PYRRRRRRRRRHHHHAAAAAA NNNNNNIIIIIIKKKKOOOOSSSS."**

Pyrrha did a little wave to the crowd as they cheered her on loudly until the announcer went to mine

 **"And her opponent is a literal one man juggernaut as he plow his way through the matches and the fact that this is his first time here, we even have information of him being undefeated in his own school even against teachers and it got so bad that he only fights when the teacher wants to punish someone, so let's give it up for JASOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN RAMIRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ"**

How the heck did he even know about that, oh right forgot school time rumors, those things travel faster than light.

I didn't think long as I saw Pyrrha got ready with her weapon Milo and Akouo at the ready which made me chuckle slightly as this time I went with my favorite sword Rebellion, she didn't seem to faze about it as she held her stance which was slightly impressive as both of us await the bell

 **"All right people this could be a match made by Oum himself as we see two competitors fight it out to see who will be our champion, the red haired goddess or the juggernaut of Patch let's get it OOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN"**

Guy really knows how to get the crowd riled up as we waited for the bell, the countdown then started as it went from

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **"GO"**

The two of us charge right at each other and both our weapons clash fiercely that manages to kick up a lot of dust, using my strength I push her back causing her to skid backwards as I went in for an upward swing. She manage to see it in time as she uses he shield to block it but my strength was enough to push her upwards, I didn't let up on the assault as I use Air Hike and followed her.

She manages to realign herself in time as my blade pass her by mere inches before she use her sword mode to strike me, I pulled Rebellion back in time to parry it but she manage to do a spin in mid air so that her shield swatted my sword aside a little before shifting her sword into a rifle and lay it on me.

I saw the bullets coming right at me and I reacted by twisting my body in the air as I let the bullets fly pass me without any problems. The moment we landed on the ground was my retaliation as I took out Ebony and started sniping her, she blocks it with her shield but I saw some of them veering off course at those she couldn't block.

"Looks like she stepping up for a bit" I thought to myself as I holstered Ebony and went in for a stinger, she rolled out of the way as the stinger miss but I wasn't gonna let that happen as I did an upwards slash and there a red streak was heading towards her, she puts her shield up in time but the force was enough to blow her away.

She rolled back to lessen the damage but what she wasn't prepared for was the downward slash I did on her but then my Rebellion veered slightly off course, not a lot but enough just so she could roll out of the way as when my sword hit the ground, the force was enough to create a cloud of dust.

I didn't bother to wait for the dust to settle as in one swing I disperse the entire cloud and also a bonus was that Pyrrha got blown away due to the force, she tumble for a bit before realigning herself before she hit the end.

I was actually impress at her skills as I said outloud "not bad Pyrrha, not bad at all most guys would have cop out the moment the realize that they can't hit me properly"

She seemed to be panting a little harder which made me guess the hits took a good chunk of her Aura and endurance near its limit, despite that she still manage to say "thanks, you are also quite the fighter yourself."

I smirk a little at what she said which made me a little bitter about ending this "yeah well too bad its gonna end here, have to admit it was nice and all even with that little trick up your sleeve but sadly not even god himself could dodge this one."

She looked a little confuse but I didn't mind as I took out Yamato, she quickly got ready for anything and I admit I like the tenacity she has but sadly for her this is where it ends. I did a quickdraw with Yamato and went into a fury of slashes at her who look even more confuse as I practically slash at nothing but air until I slowly sheathe Yamato and the moment the familiar click was heard was when she realize her mistake.

It was quick and it was brutal as one moment she was standing ready, the next she was attack from all sides by an invisible force with no remorse. She was sent into the air with the last slash and the crowd could see the damages Judgment Cut had done as her armor had slash marks all over it along with her skin.

She landed with a loud thud and it was there the crowd went silent, even the announcers were stunned as they couldn't probably comprehend what just happen. It was then though a voice shouted out

"YEAH, THAT'S MY BIG BROTHER RIGHT THERE."

Leave it to Ruby to give some positivity into the situation as my family cheered me on my victory against the goddess of Mistral, it seemed to have work as the crowd turn back to me and the announcer came back to life

 **"I DON"T FREAKING BELIEVE IT, THE CHAMP IS DOWN I REPEAT THE CHAMP IS DOWN WE HAVE A NEW CHAMPION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN."**

The crowd then looks at each other for a moment and slowly they all clap one by one until it went into a full blown cheer as the announcer continued on

 **"OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT PEOPLE THIS IS HISTORY IN THE MAKING AS WE SEE THE RISE OF A NEW LEGEND BABY AND HIS NAME IS JASON RAMIREZ THE JUGGERNAUT"**

I couldn't help but shake my head at the nickname but nevertheless, I headed towards a down Pyrrha and from there I took out a medium green star and crush it before sprinkling it on her and after a few moments she rises up from her position.

She frantically look around for a bit till she notice that I was standing before her and then a big screen pop up showing my face as the winner, she didn't seem all that upset as I held out my hand for her which she took and I pulled her up.

"So, I lost huh" she stated to me

I gave her a sad smile and nodded as an answer before saying "hey don't let it get to ya, there's always someone out there better than you, that's where you learn your limits and get better so that you could overcome them sides you put a fight till the end and that's what counts for today."

She manage to smile for a bit which made me happy that I manage to cheer her up as I then carry her in a bridal carry, ignoring the catcalls and whistles I carried her out of the ring with her blushing along the way as I said "You're still wounded, the _'medicine'_ I gave you heals you but that doesn't mean you can walk after an attack like that, I know"

She didn't seem to say anything else as the two of us walk into a comfortable silence into the infirmary which made me had a thought

 _"Now I am definitely sure that Summer and Yang are getting a kick out of this and boy what will the reporters say about this"_

(A few days later)

The sounds of my head banging on the table was the only sound made as me and the rest of the family was in the dining room with me, Yang, Cinder and Ruby finishing off some homework. It was just a few days after the Mistral competition and boy was the social media on fire as people started calling me the juggernaut and some of the guys back in school gave me an even bigger berth but hey that was fine by me.

Until the reporters started shipping me with Pyyrha which started a whole lot of problems as I got hounded by them just earlier today and I didn't find out about it till now when a trend started and for some god forsaken reason they ship me and her like beauty and the beast kind of thing.

Yang definitely had a blast if her laughing was any indication while Cinder had a furrowed look on her face, I knew she had a crush on me but truthfully I don't really know how to handle this I mean Pespherone didn't count and I wasn't sure about Jean, for the most part this is a first time for me.

Anyway Cinder manage to stop Yang from laughing into coma as I return to banging my head onto the table, it didn't help as Summer came with some snacks with a shit eating grin on her face that says all. Believe me, I guess this is what those main protagonist feels like in the anime, I just now know how it really feels like.

Ugh this is gonna be the end of me I just know it as I slam my face into the table and refusing to get up as the laughter and giggle were all around and for that I just wondered what am I being thrown next.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's it the next few chapters will be showing Jason's going through Beacon and then will be the start of the series so tell me what you think so**

 **Rate and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**BiQly: I wouldn't say that there is a set ending considering my ideas are mostly spontaneous, no it won't be abandon at most it will be on hiatus if somethings come up in my life which I will inform just in case**

 **Chapter 18 people**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Two years later)

The Bullhead lurch a little because of turbulence which made some of the people stumble because of it, I just look out at the scenery before me and have to say it's really beautiful all things considered and would have been lost in it.

It was two more years later and now here I was, on my way to Beacon. The best part is that I have finally got my original height and body mass back and boy, am I glad for that huh, sad thing though is me probably having to stay in this school until whoever strike during the festival.

Oh well, at least I can wear my DMC clothing, this time though I went for the DMC 2 clothing which is identical to the one seen in the first game, but with more pronounced, poignant features. I wore high black boots and red jeans once more, yet has a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around m waist, and I wore black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. My coat is a deeper red than in the previous game, with two coattails, yet the coat has a more pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling a sort of vest or body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of my neck.

I felt someone tapping my shoulders, turning I saw Cinder behind me with her passive look on her face. I couldn't help before sigh mentally at her ice queen face that Yang had dubbed as despite her semblance being fire, we had to stop Cinder from burning the house down a few times when Yang started to make puns about it but anyway, I'll say it again, puberty had definitely hit her hard considering she look like how she look in the series even her clothes too as she wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

All in all it was weird seeing her in front of me considering she is the main antagonist of the original series; I look at her for a few moments before asking "yeah?"

She motion her finger to see Glynda on a hologram giving the same speech as the series, I was only half listening as I wonder what this would bring to the storyline as the Bullhead landed. Everyone there got out and was treated by the sight of Beacon itself; they really did spare no expense as the school was huge.

Seems that someone else was in awe of the school as I felt someone bump behind me and by the sounds of it falling too, Cinder and I turn around to see who it was and color me shocked as I saw a very familiar brown bunny ears.

(Velvet POV)

"Owwww..." I thought to myself as I open my eyes to see a hand before me; I look up to see a white haired guy and an ashen haired girl beside him as the guy held out his hand. I cautiously took his hand for a bit before he pulled me up. I was worried that he might try hurting me and close my eyes until "Hey you alright there?"

I open one of my eyes to see the guy looking at me with some concern on his face which slightly surprise me a little and wondered if he wasn't like any of the other humans I've met as i answer him shyly "ummm, yeah sorry for bumping into you"

he waved it off and answer me "no worries sides even I'm surprise about this"

He waved his arm out to show Beacon right in front of me and I have to admit it was quite the sight, it was till he introduce himself and the girl did I snap out of it "so, what's your name?"

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina"

(Jason POV)

The moment she said her name made me knew that life really knew how to throw stuff at me but I can bitch about it later as I said "well, let's hurry up before they start orientation without us"

Cinder and Velvet look at me for a moment before nodding as we headed for the auditorium, on the way we made some small chat and once again Velvet somehow became quick friends with Cinder. What is it with shy girls managing to make friends real quick with the more confident girls, I mean Cinder somehow did it with Yang and Ruby when they first met and Velvet would have too later on with Coco and now this?

It was then that we had already reach the auditorium where everyone there was gathered for the orientation, the three of us waited for the man of the day to enter and ask and ye shall receive as Ozpin entered the room, making all to go quiet as he went to the center of the stage with Glynda right beside him.

Once again, he use the same speech that he use in the series and after that all of us were shown to the ball room, after putting our stuff in the lockers the three of us headed to the cafeteria to grab some food.

We were eating for a bit till Velvet asks "so ummm, why did you befriended me?"

I swallow my food for a bit before answering "cause it look like you needed it, I seen how faunas are treated and believe me it really make me sick just looking at it" she seem to find that surprising and I didn't really blame her as it was rare for anyone to care for a faunas but then Cinder told her about the time I beat people up for bullying a similar faunas like her.

It was then a lightbulb moment appeared on her face as she asks "wait are you guys from Patch?"

Nodding as an answer she suddenly blurted out "you're the one that save my cousin who live close by"

Huh small world, who knew

She then went back to her meek self which was funny as I said "don't worry about it, guy was a tool anyway"

It was a while later did we change into our sleepwear and entered the room; the whole room went deadly quiet when we entered or more specifically, all eyes were on me and Cinder. Velvet wore Pj's with pink hearts adorning it and she had a meek look on her face as she wasn't use to all the attention and I don't blame her.

Cinder had the most eye catching among the male population as she wore a black satin kimono that barely pass her thighs, no seriously this thing was so high, a gentle breeze and everybody could get a view of whatever was underneath there and the fact that it was slightly loose which showed a ittle of her chest did not dissuade anyone there from having dirty thoughts.

I was the eye candy for the girls as I wore nothing but a pair of boxers, showing off my bare chest and legs to everyone who wants to get an eyeful, the girls were enjoying it if the blushes were any indication and the guys were now actually covering themselves, out of envy or embarrassment is anyone's guess.

We found a nice place to put our pillows and blankets down, Velvet looked a little apprehensive about it but the two of us told her it was alright and she relented as she took a space just beside ours.

We settled down for a bit and then Cinder put her head onto my lap as I was prompt up on the wall, I look down at her with an eyebrow raise where she return it with a cheeky grin and said "sing for me again"

Yeah, she develop another interesting habit, when she was sleeping with me during the first few weeks she would have some nightmares from time to time, still didn't know what is was but we didn't want to pry and so aside from cuddling with her, I usually sing to her from time to time and its mostly from the songs I remember in my world and after that she kinda ask me to do it from time to time and sometimes Yang too when she had a small episode, once Ruby and Summer found out about it boy was it a chore to get those two off me.

Side note, I got **[Singing]** and **[Musician]** with the two about a few levels away from being max.

I look at her for a few moments before slumping my shoulders in defeat, Velvet look at me curiously as I waved her off before taking out my scroll and finding the right mix that I manage to recreate from memory of the songs I remember, finding the one I want I hit play

(Play Burnin it down by Jason Aldean 3rd person POV)

The sounds of the chatting students slowly went silent as the sounds of the instrumental music started playing until a voice started singing

 **You slip your finger through the tear in my t-shirt  
You stirrin' up dirty in the back of my mind  
You keep on flirtin' cause you know that it's workin'  
You stuck in my head girl writing the lines  
Couldn't sing this song without you if I tried  
Let's light it up like it's our last night**

 **We're just hanging around  
Burnin' it down  
Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's  
Jammin' to some old Alabama with you, baby  
Laying right here naked in my bed  
I'm just doing my thing  
You love it when I sing  
Say it makes you feel like an angel  
We about to get a little tangled up right about now  
So girl let's keep burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down**

Everyone there turn to see the white haired guy singing to the girl on her lap with her hair being stroke with one hand while the other was tapping its fingers on her leg, both sexes felt a little jelous of the two each for different reasons but none could deny that this is a very sweet thing to look at as the guy continued on

 **Girl when you want it, you know that I'm on it  
You know that I love lovin' up on you  
Let's hit the switch and let our shadows dance  
And light it up like it's our last chance**

 **We're just hanging around  
Burnin' it down  
Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's  
Jammin' to some old Alabama with you, baby  
Laying right here dreaming in my bed  
I'm just doing my thing  
You love it when I sing  
Say it makes you feel like an angel  
We about to get a little tangled up right about now  
So girl let's keep burnin' it down**

 **Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down**

 **Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down**

Some of the people there already had their scrolls out to record this and by this time tomorrow would top the charts of number one video of the year.

 **I wanna rock it all night  
Baby girl, will you rock it out with me?  
I wanna crawl through the dark  
Just to feel your heart beat against me**

 **I wanna rock it all night  
Baby girl, will you rock it out with me?  
I wanna crawl through the dark  
Just to feel your heart beat against me**

 **We're just hanging around  
Burnin' it down  
Sippin' on some cold Jack Daniel's  
Jammin' to some old Alabama with you baby  
Laying right here naked in my bed  
I'm just doing my thing  
You love it when I sing  
Say it makes you feel like an angel  
We about to get a little tangled up right about now  
So girl let's keep burnin' it down**

 **Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down**

 **Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down  
Burnin' it down**

 **I wanna rock it all night  
Baby girl, will you rock it out with me?  
I wanna crawl through the dark  
Just to feel your heart beat against me**

(End song Jason POV)

The moment the music ended, I stop my ministrations on Cinder who quite surprisingly fell asleep on my lap. I was a little surprise that she could still fell asleep even now after I sang songs for her, wasn't sure why but meh. I turn to see Velvet with her eyes wide open as though she saw something amazing and she even had her scroll out which made me smirk a little.

Noticing this, she quickly switch off her scroll and muttered an apology which I waved of saying "don't worry about it, she tends to ask me to do this a lot so I'm use to it."

She nodded slightly before saying "so how are you gonna?"

I knew what she meant as I reply "don't worry, once she's like this she won't wake up till morning but she's if not a bit clingy when she sleeps mainly with me being her pillow during those times."

For some reason I could actually hear the guys mumbling about my luck and all but I didn't care as I said to her "well, it's getting a little late so how about we end this for now we've got a test tomorrow"

She seemed to get it as she quickly pulled up the covers with me placing Cinder on her pillow and then I lay on my before pulling up a king size blanket, I pack this one considering her habits when sleeping but hey not that I'm complaining about it much as I let sleep embrace me.

(Next morning)

I felt my body being shaken as I slowly open my eyes and awoke from my slumber, looking up I saw slightly blushing Velvet as she averted her eyes from me. I didn't need to guess why she was like that as I finally notice a weight on my right arm with the feeling of something on my chest.

Turning, I saw Cinder snuggling on my right side without a care in the world as she had a small smile on her face; I could actually see the looks of jealousy from the guys while the girls started pointing and whispering about my situation.

I didn't care for much as I gently shake Cinder for a bit, she started snuggling a little deeper to my sides as she mumble "five more minutes" I wasn't having none of that as I shook her again which then made her stir for a bit as she slowly got up, it was then her left side collar was a little out showing her shoulders and skin to the world.

She stretch her arms for a bit, pushing her already generous cleavage to the world, it was then I heard a lot of males cry in anguish and curse me for it while the girls look a little down casted as they stare at their own.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I said to her "come on Cinder, don't want to be late considering I know how long you always take in the bathroom"

She couldn't help but pout slightly as I casually told her that but it didn't last long as the three of us went to get ready for the test

(Beacon cliff side)

Everybody who was anybody that wanted to get in was standing in a straight line with me just in between Cinder and Velvet who was looking nervous every second that passes by, I wore my DMC 2 outfit this time as I saw Ozpin and Glynda approaching.

He took a sip of his cup before saying "now as many of you know about the rumors about how the teams are place and let me tell you now that you will be getting teammates...today"

I could hear the whispers of the crowd as they digest the information for a bit before calming down as Ozpin continued on "that being said, the moment you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

He took a pause to see if anyone was about to speak up, only to find none as he continued "after that, you will head north where the relics will be, grab them and head back here. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path as the forest is littered with Grimm, now take your positions"

All of us got ready after he said that, once he saw that we were ready the first person was then launch and every five seconds interval another would soon follow.

It was then Velvet's turn as she looks nervous before being launch out of there like a speeding bullet.

I mentally counted for five seconds as I felt the springs coiled and then I saw the forest form a bird eyes view with the winds rushing in my face, I let myself fly for a bit as I look on at my future classmates who were landing in their own way.

I manage to see Velvet using her educated feet to bounce on the air which intrigue me a little as it look a little like my Air Trick, I didn't think of much as I felt it was enough air time for me as I did a front flip before using Air Trick to jump upwards halting my forward momentum and was now in the air for a few moments before I started to plummet to the forest.

I didn't even need to do anything as I said "Etativel (levitate)"

I slowed to a stop in mid air and was now levitating just above the forest floor; I look around for a bit till an arrow shot forth right into me. I quickly grab it in mid air as the arrow then disintegrated into dust, I turn to where the arrow was fired and saw Cinder with her black bow at the ready before she dismiss it.

I started to fly into her direction before stopping right in front of her, no words need to be said as I she leapt into my arms and the two of us floated down to the forest floor. I really couldn't help but say outloud "so guess we're partners huh"

I saw her roll her eyes for a bit at what I just said until a low growling sound was heard, the two of us look around a notice that we were being surrounded by a pack of Beowolves. We weren't all that impress as I calmly took out Rebellion while she got ready with her Semblance as I said

"It begins"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut people, damn okay first things first college is starting up so I might have less time writing this even more so since I'm slightly neglecting my other stories, don't worry not anything serious just lesser chapter release than normal and, as for the singing for Jason I thought it would be funny a little for him to sing and dance for serenading woman if the need arises so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kamen rider Tigon : hmmm sure why not give me the details and I'll see on how to put him/her in my story**

 **Without further adieu the next chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Velvet POV)

"Thank Oum that we made it" I said to myself as the moment I laid eyes on the relics we were suppose to obtain, I had been walking the forest for a while but even so it would be tiring as I had to battle against the Grimm for the first few minutes until I laid eyes on my partner and from there it was a relatively smooth sailing.

If you count destroying every Grimm that stood in your path smooth sailing

"Ah don't be so down Vel, come on we made it in one piece" said a voice, turning I saw my partner stepping out from the bushes, she was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold crosshairs buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She wears a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

She also dons a number of accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She wears a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. She is seen holding a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which is held by a bandoleer strap.

Her name was Coco Adel, we met when I was about to be blingsighted by a pack of Boarbatusk where she practically eliminated all of them with her weapon which was the handbag/gatling gun in her hand.

She was quite a carefree person when we first met and she didn't care about my heritage as she said it was cute which a slight relief was for me, though I wish she didn't slap my butt when she complemented me.

The two of us started walking towards the relics as she started making small talk "so, I saw you being real chummy to the hot new couple last night"

I turn a little red at how she said it as she had a grin on her face with her glasses slightly down, I sputter for a bit before answering "no Coco, we're friends and Jason and Cinder are siblings though not by blood."

I saw her raise an eyebrow at the information and truthfully I would have too considering that I've been with them and talking about stuff. Coco looks at me again with her raise eyebrow and said "Really, could have fooled me"

I knew what she meant by that and considering what they did last night I wonder if that was even true about them being just brother and sister, I was brought out of my muse when I heard Coco saying "chess pieces? Huh, never thought that they would be use as a relic"

I look on at what she was holding and was actually surprise that it really was a chess piece, the one she was holding was a white rook. The sound of rustling bushes made me and she got our weapons at the ready, it was till two more people came out of there did we put down our weapons.

The first was a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire.

He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wears brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.

His weapon is affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wears a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.

The person next to him was a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He wears a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars and he has a vertical scar on his lips. He also wears a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

The two of them manage to see us which made them relax a little as they approach us, the bigger guy introduce himself first "greetings, my name is Yatsuhashi Daichi this is my partner Fox Alistar. Am I to assume that is the relic?"

Coco was the one who answered him "yep big guy, name's Coco Adel and this cute little thing right here is Velvet Scarlatina."

I felt a little embarrassed when she introduce me like that, but then I heard a lot of footsteps heading our way which made me say out loud "there's something coming our way"

All of us got ready as soon as a pack of Beowolves burst forth from the forest and charged right at us, Yatsuhashi manage to grab the relic in time as Coco fired at the pack. Some of them manage to get pass her barrage but Coco manage to bark out "Velvet, Fox take care of them, Yatsuhashi watch my rear I'll take out any stragglers"

I and Fox nodded as we went and met some of them mid way, one tried to take a swipe at me but I jump over it and gave it a double kick before flipping back and rolling to on side to dodge another one.

Coco finish him off with her bullets carefully not hitting me in the process as all of us were fending off against the pack, we were doing good until a loud screeching sound alerted us to look upwards and then it was, a Nevermore and it wasn't alone as two more entered the scene and all of them had us in their sights.

Like an unknown signal, all three of them fired their razor sharp feathers right at us; we didn't even need to think as all of us scramble for cover with the closest being the ruins the relics were housed in.

The Nevermores did one thing good and that was taking out the remainder of the Beowolf pack but the sad thing now is that we're next, one went around the ruins and tried to take us out from there but Coco was faster as her gatling gun tore through the Nevermore like nothing.

She look at the situation for a bit before saying "all right, this is gonna be a pain but we need to take those two out, I've got nothing you?"

All of us look at each other and shook our heads, the only one with the range and power was Coco I could have help with the shooting but my copy wouldn't be so effective against Nevermore.

Things were looking a little bleak where Coco was about to say something until

(3rd person POV)

 ***BOOM BOOM BOOM***

The group of four turn to see that the Nevermores were pelted by fire and explosions, looking at where the shots came from, all of them had a relive sighs as they saw Cinder using fire and bending them to her will with their targets being the Nevermores.

One of them fired back at her but she manages to make a shield of fire that not only withstood the feathers but also burn them to a crisp, the other one went in for a dive only to miss as she jumped over its beak before landing on its head.

The Nevermore shook its head widely to get Cinder off of it but to no avail as she jump before it had a chance too, but no before leaving behind a present as the top of the Nevermore's head suddenly burst into flames.

The flames took hold as its head was engulf in flames, the Nevermore did what it could to dispel it but to no avail as because of the pain and the fact that it could not see anything beyond it was taking its toll as it slam head first into the cliff side behind the ruins.

Cinder landed without a problem on top of a ruin tower where he second Nevermore took its chance with potshots as it fired its feathers at her, she didn't even need to look as she just flick her wrist and there the flames burn all the feathers aimed at her.

The fire didn't stop there as the fire engulfs the Nevermore where it screech in pain because of it and somehow flew out of the torrent of flames. It manages to shake it off before it went right at her, she jumped once more before taking out a bow with an arrow notched and like an expert marksman or in this case woman the arrow flew straight and true as it met its target which was its eye.

The pain was enough for it to make an abrupt to landing to the ground right in front of where Coco and the three were hiding. The three were a little shock as they saw Cinder was holding her ground against two Nevermore like they were nothing, they manage to see her using her flames to propel her away from the first Nevermore's attack as it was about to eat her.

She landed just in front of them before saying "I could use the help a little"

That manages to snap them out of their funk as Coco started pelting the flying Nevermore with her bullets with Cinder providing additional fire power. Fox and Yatsuhashi headed for the grounded Nevermore who was now slowly getting up, it was no match as Fox and Yatsuhashi manages to ground it with cuts and slashes.

Velvet could only watch as she couldn't use what she had at the moment but it was then a voice said outloud startling her "don't worry about it little bunny, you'll do well as time passes"

The bunny girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard it, she turn to see Jason casually leaning onto the wall as he fiddle with a black queen chess piece. She looks at him for a few moments before blurting out "aren't you gonna help them?"

He looks at her for a moment before shrugging "nope, sides I don't think Cinder would appreciate it considering she asks for it."

Velvet blink for a bit as she process what he had just said before turning back to see Cinder manipulating the flames into whips which latch onto the Nevermore before Coco went to finish it off.

She looks over to Fox and Yatsuhashi as they were too about to finish the Nevermore when Yatsuhashi beheaded it with his giant blade, after checking their surroundings for a bit all of them went to regroup with each other with Jason and Cinder walking without a care in the world.

Jason casually toss the chess piece to her where she grab it in mid air, she looks at it for a few moments before she pocketed it in a ruck sack. It was then the bushes shook and from there four Ursa with one being a major burst forth ready to strike, and would have to when suddenly a click was heard and all of them were decapitated without any remorse.

The four people there turn to see Jason who had a katana in one of his hand which made them realize that he was the one that did it. He turn back to them and said "well, what you guys standing there for we still got an initiation to finish" that manage to snap them out of their funk as they join the two who were heading towards the cliff.

(With Ozpin and Glynda)

"Hmmm, looks like Qrow wasn't joking about his skill" said an intrigue Ozpin as he took a sip from his cup whereas Glynda look at Jason from the security cameras with a small frown and said "his skills in combat is one thing but what he said about his origins is almost ridiculous, I mean travelling dimensions is that of science fiction"

Ozpin took another sip from his cup before retorting "and what about us then, Glynda people having powers thought to be seen in comics or heroes fighting darkness and the like and even more so with her power who thought to all be nothing more than a fairy tale"

Glynda stayed quiet knowing what he meant but she couldn't find a capable answer before she and Ozpin headed back to the halls to introduce the new students

(School Hall few hours later)

"Coco Adel, Fox Alistar, Velvet Scarlitina, Yatsuhashi Daichi. You have retreive the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will be called Team CFVY (Coffee) led by Coco Adel" Ozipin's voice said outloud through the speakers as everyone there clapped for the newly made team, Coco had a grin on her face with Fox having a blank look, Yatsuhashi bow toward the man while Velvet had a nervous look.

Once the applause died down, the newly made Team CFVY step down as Ozpin cleared his throat before continuing on "The next group made is different due to the lack of numbers so this team will have two members but will work in conjunction with others should the need arise."

It was then Jason and Cinder took centre stage as Ozpin followed it up "Jason Ramirez, Cinder Fall. You have retrieved the black queen, from this day forward you will be known as Team JC (Jayce) led by Jason Ramirez" The crowd went into applause once more as the team didn't react too much and just nodded before stepping of the stage and Ozpin continued with the team naming

 **(A/N yeah I this was the only name I could have thought off that could work)**

(Later Jason POV)

The door to our dorm room opened up and to say the least it was what you saw during the series with the four beds and other stuff like closets and a single bathroom, I barely even blink when Cinder already slam the bathroom door shut and then the sounds of water came after which made me sigh a little as I head on to unpack and shifted the stuff a little.

I push two of the beds together to make a king size bed while putting the remaining two to the side in a vertical position so that it doesn't take up too much room but also easy to take down in case we have guest.

It was a while Later did Cinder came out of the bathroom with nothing more than her towel wrapping around her body, leaving none to the imagination as I walk pass her to use the bathroom.

I took less time than she did as I already had my boxers on while in the bathroom, wiping my head dry as I saw Cinder already in her sleepwear and was already on her side just waiting for me to sleep next to her. I feel for her I really do but truth to be told I don't know a lick of love, I had sex sure but love is another thing completely and I wasn't sure if the love I had for Cinder was attraction or something else, I sigh for a bit before I went to bed and cuddle next to Cinder who visibly relax with my touch.

Again I wonder if she was ever gonna say what happen when her mother died but I guess time will tell.

(Next morning)

 ***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

The sounds of the alarm clock woke me up, making me to grumble slightly as I turn my body for a bit to shut it off. Seeing the time, I gently woke Cinder up who rubbed her eyes for a bit before stretching her kinks. Looking at me, I pointed towards the time where she notices it before nodding and went to the bathroom first as we got ready for the day.

(Sometime later)

The first class we had was coincidentally Professor Port's class which I have to say was gonna suck if I remember his voice when he started talking about his stories, he was about to say something until the doors opened up with a bang. Turning I saw Team CFVY right at the doorway with Coco leading with a grin on her face as she said outloud "Yes, told you guys we made it."

I couldn't help but had a grin on my face as I saw the looks of her teammates were giving her as Professor Port cleared his throat and said "well glad to see that your youths has not left even after a grueling thing like the initiation test but nevertheless, I do hope that you would not repeat such a thing again"

Coco did a sheepish look on her face as her and her team went to their seats

(Battle class)

Yeah this was probably not the class I like anyways but then again I don't like most of the classes here.

Port's class was both boring and interesting, boring being the fact that his stories were suppose to be interesting but with that voice of his I barely stayed awake much less listen, interesting being on how he handled some of the Grimm which made me wonder if I could do that.

Next was Oobleck's class and boy was that a chore as the guy literally didn't know the meaning of the words slow down, he talked so fast I wondered if his mouth or feet were gonna catch on fire and that's no pun intended considering what his weapon was.

This class was well just as boring, sure there were a few goods ones but really the only one here that could give me a decent fight is probably Ozpin, Glynda coming a close second along with Cinder but that just me.

It was then I was brought out of my muse when Glynda said "next, would Mr. Ramirez and Mr. King Step up to the field"

I saw who my opponent was as he got up and headed for the locker room, me I just shrugged and jumped from the railings and landed feet first on the ground before getting up, I dusted myself for a bit as the guy I was suppose to fight appeared.

have to admit guy knows how to change fast considering what he was wearing because he wore something like Sting did in fairytail with a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings that are gold in color. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs.

he had the whole I'm better than you attitude which made me frown even further considering the fact that this was what I fought back at Patch with none of them even coming close to touching me.

Glynda was looking at me and said in her monotone voice "Mr. Ramirez, are you not going to change into your uniform."

I gave her a wave motion saying no which made her bristle a little before nodding and said "very well then, both of you know the rules you will fight till one of you gives up or has their Aura reach the red ready"

She then put up both our faces along with our Aura reserves, it's funny though considering I don't technically use Aura but someway somehow the machine could read it. I'll think about it later as Glynda started the match.

The guy smirk a little a he quickly took out his weapon which was a giant golden broadsword that was on his back, again I did need to know these guys abilities considering what he was trying to do. I took a peak with **[Observe]** and found out it was nothing more than an ornament for decoration which made me wonder how in the blue hell did he even survive with that kind of thing.

He look a little smug as he charge right at me, I really couldn't help but shake my head at the guy who went with an overhead slash but miss by mere inches as I lean my head back, he followed it up with a stab which made me sidestep it.

He looked a little tick as he tried to continue the onslaught of wild slashes at me but it was for naught as I weaved through everything he could possibly throw at me, 10 more seconds later he stopped which made me do the same thing but for him it was the fact that he was panting like hell as though he ran a marathon while I was still fresh as a daisy.

I couldn't help but to quip "you know that you can't win so give up would ya, it's already embarrassing enough as it is"

He didn't seem to like it if his glare was any indication which made me sigh before I put the guy out of his misery, with a quick burst of speed I was already poise and kick the guy right in the jaw sending him high up.

I then Air Hike just on top of him before I axe kick him to the ground with a hard and loud boom sound, I manage to make a good size crater with the guy in it before I landed without a scratch. I heard the buzzer sounded which ended the match, I look back up to Cinder who just shook her head which made me shrug while Glynda was giving a review about the match.

Yep, this is gonna be one boring year.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, now there will about two more chapters till RWBY starts and it will go on till the breach episode where this part of the journey will end so until then**

 **Rate and Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ddragon21: of course he will and for the girlfriend well sorry he have a harem but i will limit it if i could**

 **So here's chapter 20**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Four months later 3rd person POV)

The doors to the training room opened up and from there Team CFVY walked out of there like they've been through a war. All their clothing had slash marks and Fox was actually using Yatsuhashi to lean on as he walk with a slight limp in his step, Velvet and Coco were wincing with every step they take as they felt the phantom pains from whatever or whoever they were fighting.

The next to come out was Cinder, she was a little better than Team CFVY but if one would look closely, they would notice the light sheen of sweat on her face as her breathing was a little ragged.

The last to come out was our demon hunting/dimension traveler as he walked out of there with a big grin on his face as he said "well not bad you guys, you actually made me sweat a little today."

He heard a few groans mainly from Team CFVY as Coco said "hun, I don't even want to know how you're still standing after you cream all of us including her at the same time."

He gave her a small grin on my face as the six of us headed for our dorms, four months in Beacon and for our silver haired traveller its just as boring as Patch considering the classes that actually was interesting was Professor Peach's as she had some interesting stuff regarding the plant life here.

Other news, Team JC went quite well with Team CFVY considering they were next door neighbours where they even had training with each other on a daily basis. Team CFVY then realize just how good he was and how he earned the title undefeated which was then they always had to gang up on him alone just to fight him but even then it was for naught as he cream them all even with Cinder helping them.

After a while, the two teams were now in the cafeteria chatting and eating without a care in the world

(Jason POV)

"Now Coco don't complain, you were the one who sets up the date so stop it" I said to the now pouting girl before me, she usually does this whenever I kick her and her team's collective butts all over the training room.

I chuckle at her antics as Velvet was trying to cheer her up while Fox looks on impassively and Yatsu said "yes Coco, you were the one who sets up the fight with Jason and yes it seems that fighting him has improve our skills and communication, it doesn't mean that we could ask him to let us have a win."

Coco pouted even more so which made Yatsu shake his head but I could see he had a small smile on his face, it was then Coco had to ask after her pouting "by the way Jason, you are gonna perform for the semester end prom which is in two weeks right?"

I nodded my head as a yes for what she had ask, yeah apparently my singing hit the top charts on the video and it went viral real quick which was how I got into that situation in the first place considering that I was practically mobbed by the organizers who were my upper classmates where they begged me to sing a couple songs during the time.

I couldn't help but to say yes with all things considered, they begged me during break period and when the girls heard that well you can guess what happens next. Didn't help that Cinder and Coco tag team me to do it, which was another funny thing considering that the two use to hate each other for a time but after one certain night they went to have a chat and after that they just became bff like that.

I will never understand women sometimes.

She was slightly ecstatic about it considering she use to flirt with me but she had a boyfriend some time ago, the guy seemed fine but for some reason he just rubbed me the wrong way, oh well.

We finish up our meal and then headed for our next class and like that pretty sums up most of our days here

(Three days later)

Wow, I have to say the forever falls are quite something to see considering they look almost like cherry blossoms you see in Japan aside from the fact that their leaves were close to blood red instead of pink.

I was walking down the ramp of the Bullhead with a few jars in my hand with Cinder having the same as we and the rest of the class went to collect the sap from them. Yeah this is gonna be something out of the series sometime soon and something is gonna burst forth from somewhere and attack someone.

I manage to see Team CFVY going to another area for the sap, leaving me and Cinder doing our own thing.

Five minutes in and Cinder then said "Umm Jason?"

I turn to her and notice that she was twirling her hair for a bit, a little nervous thing she does from time to time when she wanted to say something that she would rather not have anyone else know about.

She continued on "when you said that you might have to leave, is it true that you might never come here again?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose for a bit when she ask that, goddamn why oh why did you send me so far back. Ever since I told them about my origins minus the fact I was sixteen, they wanted to know if I was gonna leave and I said yes which made some tensions as Ruby and Cinder tackled me and pleaded me to stay which I would but considering that it was given a time limit I'm not sure if I could and even then I wasn't sure if I could bring any of them along with the fact that I can't revisit any world unless I gone through three more worlds after it.

Learn that the day after I came here.

I sigh for a bit before answering "no Cinder, I will visit for sure but really for me it's kind of a special case but I will promise to come back when I could okay?"

She didn't seem to like the answer as she said "then what if I wanted to come with you?"

 ***Car screeching sound***

Oh shit, she isn't gonna, I mean sure I like her but still I'm not sure about it my heart's not ready for this kind of thing I mean I, I, I,

The fuck

Why the hell do I sound like a middle school girl, get your ass in there and answer her goddamit

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm"

Thanks mouth.

I didn't know what was going on until she just grabs me by the collar and planted on right at my lips. Crap, I didn't know how to react as she still held on to that kiss with my body shutting down and then my brain when my mouth opened slightly for her to stick her tongue in there. I could have sworn I saw something funny but I couldn't tell what it was as Cinder ended it with the both of us falling to our butt, panting with a light sheen of sweat on our faces.

I look at Cinder who now was sporting a gigawatt smile on her face as she said "finally, do you have any idea how long I have waited to do that"

"Ummmmmmmmm"

Shit, come on brain start rebooting already

She manages to get up and went to sit on my lap and stare into my eyes saying "listen, you and I both know how long I've wanted to do that but you didn't act on it since you might leave but I will not be having any of that and if you ever leave without me then I will show you real pain so what's your answer?"

Shit, God if you're out there help me out here cause I am about to blow my brains out right here

 ***DING***

Oh thank

 **[Are you gonna say Yes or no]**

GO TO HELL YOU SON OF A, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK IT

I slam the yes button real hard as I curse the guy for putting me through this

 ***DING***

 **[You and Cinder are now boyfriend and girlfriend]**

I am so gonna kill Alex when I see him again, I look at Cinder who had a surprise look on her face which made me raise an eyebrow. Throwing caution to the wind I asked "You can see it can't you?"

She nodded for a bit as I had to sigh for a bit as I massage my head for a bit and was about to explain to her until my scroll suddenly ring, odd who could be calling me at this time. I look at Cinder who was still a little confuse about what had just happen and now this, I knew that this is gonna bite me in the ass as I opened my scroll and lo and behold there was Summer with a shit eating grin on her face.

It was then I realize that I was doom, even more so when I saw Yang mimicking her grin, I didn't even care about the explosions and gunfire that came from somewhere with some obscenity in between that sounded suspiciously like Coco and just like I had somehow got a girlfriend who is my sister despite it being only on paper, sometimes I wonder what possess me to play this anyway

(Two days later)

You know, I wonder if this is some kind of divine retribution from Oum in this case considering what just happen two days ago but after a while I just push it aside knowing that I was gonna make my headache worse than it is now, for today though I was wearing a white undershirt with a black biker jacket over it along with some blue jeans while on my hands were fingerless tipped gloves.

I just slump my shoulders and accepted defeat as all things considered this was a godsend, after I kick Alex's teeth in and rip it out of his throat.

I mean, what kind of idiot would put that kind of thing in the game where your family so to speak can see who you're in a relationship with, I mean I had to spend the day listening to Summer gushing about it along Yang's endless teasing and puns. After they manage to calm down, they got Tai and Ruby and I had to explain how she manage to see words in mid air and, well after that it took the better of a few hours for Summer and Ruby to stop firing of questions like a machine gun and I shudder on how flexible their minds were as they barely even had a thought that I was crazy.

After that another notice popped up describing about the pros and cons of being boyfriend and girlfriend. Good news is that she could travel with me along with one member of my family; bad news is that she has access to my accounts which then prompt this date so to speak but I know otherwise considering this might end up as a shopping spree from her as a punishment for all the times she had to endure her feelings for me.

Man better somehow make some cash in a few more worlds before I go broke.

It was a while later did I see Cinder heading toward me and boy did she really look the part as she wore a black lace top shirt with shorts that barely even touches he knees and boy were they straining due to her figure who were begging to be release.

The moment she manages to reach me, she quickly warps her arms around my arm as we went ahead for our date so to speak. First off we went and had lunch at a nearby café which was surprisingly interesting considering that most of the staff here are faunas which in itself was good considering how most were treated in other places

We had our own maid taking our table's orders with Cinder ordering a very special desert at the end. As we waited for the food, I couldn't help but ask "so Cinder, I know that this is considered a date and all but I still gotta ask why me?"

Cinder turn to look into my eyes for a moment before she answered "truthfully, I already had a crush on you the first day we met but sometimes I wondered if it was just that a crush but as time goes by that feeling never went away and after a while I realize that it became more than just that and it's because of that I knew that out of everybody here I knew that you were the one I love"

Man, the way she says it makes me feel kinda bad for not acting upon it the first time I saw it. Man why does my life now feel so fucked up, I really couldn't help but shake my head for a bit as I answered "guess I should have acted upon it huh"

She gave me a coy grin and said "oh yeah but don't worry, I'll make sure you make up for it which reminds me there is a new lingerie shop nearby and my bra has been tight lately"

The way she said it made me knew, that either way I am either going to paradise or going to hell.

(A week later Cafeteria)

"So, is there something wrong with Coco?" I asked the rest of Team FVY as I notice a slight change in Coco's attitude as of late as she didn't even bother to dress properly considering how much of a fashionista she was and the fact she was more aggressive during our weekly spar.

I saw the three of them wince a little when I asked that, making me raise my eyebrow considering that Fox barely shows any emotions which made me know that it was serious. They went silent for a few minutes until Yatsu spoke first " _*Ahem*_ Jason, I'm sure you recall Coco having a boyfriend yes?"

I nodded to his answer which I knew considering that she told all of us when we were just introducing ourselves and her flirting was just to pass time and having fun nothing serious at the time.

Seeing my answer Yatsu continued on "yes, well that person turns out to be a distant cousin of her family's fashion competitor and he was to be her boyfriend just so he could spy on the competition and if possible steal their designs."

My expression turns grim when I heard that as I said "don't tell me"

He put a hand up saying "no Jason, thankfully he didn't when he mess up when he drop his scroll accidentally during the Forever Fall trip and somehow it played a voice message he miss and well I think you remember the destruction from the time right"

So that really was her, too bad I miss it considering I had to spend the day explaining my powers to Cinder and my family but that's for another time.

I couldn't help but ask "and she been that way since then?"

The team nodded as Fox surprisingly said "yeah, we tried to get her out of it but they've been boyfriend and girlfriend even before coming here so I guess you can say something like this is out of our league."

I look at them for a few moments before sighing as I wondered what the heck, sure they didn't give much back story about Team CFVY but really man I hate this sometimes. Well Coco is a friend so I guess I can help her out, I look at them for a few moments until a lightbulb moment hit me as I told the guys "hey, you guys are going to the prom right?"

Seeing them nodded, I went and explain my idea "Okay, now I want you guys to get her there and if it goes well then I think I might be able to get her out of her funk"

I notice the looks on their faces but this might be a damn if you do damn if you don't moment and they went to huddle for a bit before turning back to me and nodded as they had no choice, I was going to explain my plan until

 ***DING***

You have got to be kidding me

 **[You have a new Quest]**

Ignoring that for a moment I went to tell them of my plans.

(Night time)

The doors to my room opened up as I walk in there nearly tuckered out as I and Team FVY try and plan on how to cheer Coco up, looking up I saw Cinder giving me a look on her face which made me wonder what the hell did I do this time. She notice my confuse look which made her pull up something and from there I realize why she was giving me the look.

 **[Quest]**

 **Cheer Coco up during the Prom**

 **Start time: During prom**

 **Time limit: Till the prom ends**

 **Reward: Increase affection from Coco and increase relationship between team CFVY**

 **Failure: Decrease affection from Coco and decrease relationship between team CFVY**

Son of a bitch, great she even has access to my quest, I look back up to her and was about to explain until she held up her hand and said "she's my friend too okay and I wouldn't want to see her like this and if she has feelings for you after this then so be it just remember that who will get it first and I do not count those two you had before me got it"

After we chatted for a while regarding my plans for cheering up Coco, the two of us went to sleep with me spooning Cinder and I close my eyes and wondered what the hell was going to happen next.

I really shouldn't have said that

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut that's it for me so for now**

 **Rate and Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Blaze1992: for the first one not really, just haven't put him in a world where people could actually take him on so don't worry and for the rest well**

 **1: sure why not**  
 **2: maybe**  
 **3: not sure**  
 **4: Star wars sure, rebels not so much since I never seen any episodes from that series**  
 **5: never heard nor played the game before**  
 **6: depends which one are you talking about first**  
 **7: never thought about that one but I think about it**  
 **8: yes**  
 **9: hell yes all things considered**  
 **10: man, haven't heard that series for a while, memory might be a little fuzzy but I might try**  
 **11: yep**  
 **12: I...ummm well I actually have no idea how to put him in there, Wing maybe but 00 not so sure**

 **Now for chapter 21**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Prom night)

 _"Man I hope this works"_ I thought to myself as I adjusted my suit for a bit, this was something I bought just for occasions like this as I wore a dark red suit and pants with a black undershirt with a belt buckle with the picture of a skull on it and to top it off a black fedora hat with a red stripe across it.

I fiddle with Nevan for a bit as I look back to see other instruments all around me with two more guitars and drums behind it, they weren't use by anybody but I didn't need anyone else considering what I had plan for tonight, they also had a DJ here but that's for later after my performance.

I took a quick peak from the curtains to see everyone there mingling bout, I manage to see Team CFVY with a still sulking Coco wearing a mocha color dress with one side of her shoulder lay bare while the other was covered, she wasn't wearing her glasses and beret and that was fine as her teammates tried to cheer her up while she made a glare at someone.

Looking towards where she was looking, I saw her object of hate and I have to give it to the guy he has the balls to still come here in a tux despite the fact he got his ass kick two weeks ago by her. I felt a tap on my shoulder which made me turn to see Cinder wearing a red long lace gown with a seductive open back and cascading down each side adorned with exquisite beaded lace, while sheer mesh side slits on the floor length skirt some dangling earrings, and a sensational pair of heels to complete the look.

She looks at me for a moment before saying "you sure this is gonna work?"

I look at her for a few moments before shrugging and said "who knows, better than nothing am I right"

She didn't seem to like the idea so much but she relented as she headed to the floor while I stood by on the stage, taking a deep breath I then use my magic and said "Etaerc owt seipoc fo em (create two copies of me)"

From there two more copies of me were created but what was different about them was the color scheme of the tux as one had a blue tux while the other black; I use **[Doppelganger]** to create my last clone that went at drums. It was then though the MC of the night formally introduces me to the crowd as the curtains opened up with me in the middle with Blue and Black on my left and right side respectively.

I put on a small grin on my face as I tap my guitar for a bit until

 **(Play Seven by Flow x Granrodeo 3rd person POV)**

 **(Clearing any confusion on who sings which part it will go like this  
Red=original takes Kohshi's lines from Flow  
Blue=clone takes Keigo's lines from Flow  
Black=clone takes Kisho's lines from Granrodeo)**

 **(Starting instrumental)**

All the students there were a little intrigue at what Jason was playing and when he started singing was what sold it all that night

 **All: We're gonna glow in the night  
we're gonna glow in the night  
Get ready to light up the sky GO!**

 **Red: Ittarikitari de ikidomari yo  
Mihatenu yume wa (korigori korigori yo)**

 **Black: Shosen konoyo wa ukiyo no sekai  
Hiraki naoreba (norinori norinori yo)**

 **All: norinori yo**

 **Blue: Maki wo kubero tayasuna sono hi wo  
Tsuki ugokasu mono wa sou kandou sa**

 **Red: Mirai wa tada kagayaite kurete ireba iinda**

 **All: Bokura wa Gan Gan abare MO-DO  
Todorokasu Boon Boon nanatsu no oto  
Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO  
Mune ni Now we can fly high**

 **Black: Mattari shitai tte itte mitemo  
HON'NE saraseba (Got it Got it Got it Got it yo)**

 **Blue: Tonari no shiba ga massao ni mieru  
Sono ki ni nareba (shiro-kuro-aka-midori)**

 **All: Jibun shidai**

 **Red: Koi no Grapple aru no ka kime waza  
Yume no Scramble te ni irero kandou wo**

 **Black: Douse nando mo kujiketa tsuyoi HA-TO darou?**

 **All: Minna de Jan Jan sawage motto  
Obiyakase Doom Doom shikou no oto  
Jin Jin itamu kizuato wa kimi to  
Boku no atarashii mirai sa  
Sore ga hora mabushiku uzukun da  
Sing Sing utae kanki ni yotte  
Tomo ni Now we can fly high**

 **All: We're gonna glow in the night  
we're gonna glow in the night  
Get ready to light up the sky GO!**

 **(Instrumental)**

Now the entire students were bopping their heads as the guitars riff and the drum banging like no tomorrow as Jason riled up the crowd and from there it went into a slow mood as he continued singing

 **(ONE)**

 **Blue: Shiboru chie wo**

 **(TWO)**

 **Red: kawaranu ai wo**

 **(THREE)**

 **Blue: tagai ni sonkei wo**

 **(FOUR)**

 **Black: kenkyo sa o**

 **(FIVE)**

 **Red: Shoujiki na kokoro to mochi tsuzukeru yuuki de**

 **(SIX)**

 **Red: Shinjitsu tazusaete tatakau koto wo tsumi to iu no?**

 **(SEVEN)**

 **Black: Bokura wa Gan Gan abare MO-DO**

 **Blue: Todorokasu Boon Boon nanatsu no oto**

 **Red: Rin Rin hikaru ashita e to susumou**

 **All: Bokura wa Bang Bang HAJI ke MO-DO  
Buttobasu Ran Dom SUTAIRU de ikou yo  
Bling Bling hikaru DAIYAMONDO  
Mune ni Now we can fly high**

 **All: We're gonna glow in the night  
we're gonna glow in the night  
We're gonna glow in the night**

 **All: Ikuze! Now we can fly high  
now we can fly high  
now we can fly high**

 **(End song)**

The moment that Jason ended the song, the crowd went into cheers and applause for the guy as Jason took a bow and said into the mic "wow, now that was a rush ain't that right people" the cheers he got says it all as he continued on "yeah but don't worry about it folks because it's not done yet oh no because this party is just getting started, now this is for all you girls out there this is what us guys would do for you"

 **(Play I'd do anything by Simple Plan)**

 **Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
and I'm here waiting**

 **And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
and I can't think straight**

 **This could be the one last chance  
to make you understand**

 **I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
to try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

 **Together we broke all the rules  
dreaming of dropping out of school  
and leave this place  
to never come back**

 **So now maybe after all these years  
if you miss me, have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting**

 **This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
and I just can't let you leave me once again**

 **I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
to try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

 **I close my eyes  
and all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana **

**I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
to try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

 **I'd do anything  
to fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
to fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you**

 **(End Song)**

Once more the crowd erupted into cheers as they applauded for Jason as he waved to them, getting into the mic once more he said "well now how was that people, yeah I know you like that remember guys don't ever piss your love one off or you might get the bad end of it"

He stopped for a bit to let the crowd laugh a little at his joke before continuing on "now, this song is very special and it was coming from a girl to tell her feelings for a guy." The lights then shine down on Coco's ex who looks slightly surprise for a moment as Jason followed it up "yeah man this is for you, from a girl that wants to tell you her feelings for you so without further adieu"

 **(Play You Suck at Love by Simple Plan Jason POV)**

 _"We'll see if you're gonna look smug after this"_ I thought to myself as I played the song

 **We started off incredible  
Connection undeniable  
I swear I thought you were the one forever  
But your love was like a loaded gun  
You shot me down like everyone  
'Cause everyone's replaceable  
When you're just so incapable  
Of getting past skin deep**

 **(Woah~)**

 **Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser (Hey)  
I don't know why (Hey) I've wasted my time with you  
(Woah~)  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love**

 **You suck at love**

It was then I saw the look on the guys face as he went from shit eating grin to a slow fuming embarrassment and I nodded to Velvet who returns it as she drags Coco to the stage while I continued the song

 **You played me like an amateur  
Then stabbed me like a murderer  
I'm left for dead, another one of your victims  
It's not like you're unpredictable  
But your act is so believable  
I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual  
You're good at what you do**

 **(Woah~)**

 **Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser (Hey)  
I don't know why (Hey) I've wasted my time with you  
(Woah~)  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love**

 **You suck at love**

It was then Coco was push onto the stage as I heard her say _***Hey***_ at Velvet who push her just enough to be next to me which was then I lean next to her with the mic in hand as I sang while giving her a wink making her eyes widen in realization

 **Now I kinda feel bad for you  
You're never gonna know  
what it's like to have someone to turn to  
Another day, another bed  
It's just a game inside your head**

Once I put the mic between me and Coco, she didn't even care anymore as we both sung the last part of the song as we both pointed at the very embarrassed guy who now gain everyone's attention

 **(The rest of this part will be sung by both Jason and Coco)**

 **(Woah~)**

 **Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser (Hey)  
I don't know why (Hey) I've wasted my time with you  
(Woah~)  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love~**

 **Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser (Hey)  
I don't know why (Hey) I've wasted my time with you (I've wasted my time with you)  
(Woah~)  
You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater**

 **You're good at hooking up (You're good at hooking up)  
You've messed this whole thing up (You've messed this whole thing up)  
Well you were such an awesome (Jason *whoa*)  
But you suck at love **

**You suck at love**

 **(End song)**

The moment it ended, I took a peak at the guy who was now looking like he was about to exploded out of sheer embarrassment as everyone there look at him with some distain on their faces, even more so when I finally put the nail on the coffin "well, I did say that she wanted you to know her feelings about you but I never said what were those feelings about."

The crowd then slowly chuckle for a bit as they whisper and pointed at the guy who promptly turn around and got out of dodge, heh if I'm lucky he'll be out by the week, it was then though I felt a tap on my shoulders which made me turn and there was Coco giving a light hearted grin as she said "so, I guess I have you to thanks for this?"

I chuckle for a bit as I nodded to her, still holding onto her grin she tiptoed up and gave me a peck on my cheek right in front of the crowd who were now making cat calls and whistling at the affection.

She held the kiss for a few seconds until she ended it as she look into his eyes and said "well, thanks for that guess I needed to get out of my funk"

I chuckle for a bit as she turn back and was about to start walking off until she turn her head to look at me saying "if Cinder doesn't mind, I willing to share a hot stud like you" she then gave me a wink before walking down the steps with a sway in her hips as the catcalls kept on going until she was out of there.

 ***DING***

 **[Quest completed]**

 **Cheer Coco up during the Prom**

 **Start time: During prom**

 **Time limit: Till the prom ends**

 **Reward: Increase affection from Coco and increase relationship between team CFVY**

 **Failure: Decrease affection from Coco and decrease relationship between team CFVY**

I held the place where she kissed for a few moments before I chuckle to myself as I turn to the crowd

"Now that my peeps out there, that is how you handle a breakup"

Some of them chuckle at my joke for a bit before I put the guitar down and dismiss my clones as I let the DJ do his thing for the night. I headed to the dance floor as the DJ played some slow dance music for the students to mingle about with some already on the dance floor, I didn't even need to look where I was going as I headed straight for Cinder.

I saw her by the punch bowl as she was surrounded by guys asking her to dance, I shook my head for a bit as she barely bat an eye to them as I push my way through the crowd. She notice me coming towards her and so she put down her cup just so she could grab my hand as I pulled her away from the now groaning male students that wanted a piece of her.

I chuckle for a bit as I took her to the dance floor where the two of us started dancing away, another thing Summer made us take during my time here. The stuff the woman could make you do, side note Cinder actually liked it especially stuff like Salsa, Samba and Mambo but she does well with some Tango and Waltz.

The two of us dance away not caring for the stares we garnered from the rest of the population, it was after a while till Cinder spoke first "so it's safe to say that your quest was successful?" I nodded to her as an answer where she sighs for a bit, she then lean her head into my shoulder and said "you know, if she does want to share you, there will be some ground rules that we ALL will follow got it"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at what she said as I answered her "sure but let's save that for later for now just enjoy the night."

She seemed to agree as she still had her head on my shoulder as we dance to the tune all the way, ignoring everything else but the sounds of the music. It was a while later did she look back into my eyes and then went to kiss me, it wasn't like the first time she did it nor like the few more quick pecks after that day, this one was deep and loving with some small tongue action we didn't go far mainly because of Cinder's insistence but that was all right with me.

I never really had a chance to say this but she oddly taste like strawberry for some reason but I didn't mind as I deepen the kiss all the while ignoring the cries of many of the male population who had wanted a shot at her but I guess she had enough of hiding around the bushes and decided to mark me first.

From the corner of my eye I manage to see Coco giving a sly smile on her face as she gave a wink at me for it before mouthing to me "don't worry stud, I don't mind" I couldn't help but shake my head at these two and wondered if this were the kind of girls I was gonna attract…and I just jinx myself great, oh well you only live once right.

Well now that was done, I had something in mind if this should ever happen and like that I saperated from the kiss a little and looked straight into her and said "now that you mention, I think I still got one song left in me"

She looked at me curiously for a moment before I switch out my current attire for a full on black shirt with the top two buttons undone with tight form fitting black jeans. Again the woman had to raise an eyebrow, even more so when I suddenly made a mic appeared in front of me and the lights dimmed down just enough to look like a night club and then the DJ hit play

(Play Livin' la vida loca)

All of a sudden, the sounds of trumpets were echoed across the entire room and in the centre of it all was Jason who interestingly enough having a spotlight shone down upon in as he started singing

 **She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night. **

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. **

**Come On!**

 **Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, come on!  
She's livin la vida loca. **

Everyone there couldn't but get into the groove but what was interesting was Cinder who in a way was dancing with Jason while he was singing on the mic and for some reason she couldn't help but get into the groove as she seductively slid her body upwards against his as the white haired Gamer continued on

 **Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
She must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.**

 **Come on!**

 **Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
livin la vida loca Come On!  
She's livin la vida loca **

Now everyone there were moving shaking to the rhythm of the song and at the centre pf it all was Jason and Cinder who were dancing without a care in the world as everyone else did the same, Coco was somehow dragged into this when a clone of Jason somehow appeared beside her and from there she was swept up in the wave

 **She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!**

 **Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On! **

**Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
livin la vida loca Come On!  
She's livin la vida loca **

As the closing riff of the music was about to end, everyone else had a good time as they all let loose even more so for the couple plus one as sowhere during that time Coco had got into a threeway dance between Jason and Cinder with none of them even caring as the moment it ended, it ended with the two ladies hanging from Jason arms as one of each girls leg was hike up to his waist while the white haired man had an arm around their waist.

(End song)

The way that it was shown made the male cry in envy as some wondered how the man gets two babes like that while Team CFVY felt glad that Coco manage to get out of her funk, even more so with Velvet giggling at how her friends had somehow got together. That was how the night mostly went as Jason and Cinder dance the night away with Coco joining in a few times, making the guys wail even more so at his profound luck for catching girls like these two.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, well now that's done and for the prom thing well, I wanted to set it up for Coco mostly all things considered that she is rarely used which doesn't involved her teammates in anyway or form and those that doesn't are few in between from what I could search so that's that so**

 **Rate and Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Catacus: not telling yet just wait and see**

 **Chapter 22 people**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Six months later)

"Wow Rubes, I mean I get Yang being a trouble magnet but you, really?" said Jason as he was now on the scroll talking to the youngest of the family ignoring an indignant _***Hey***_ in the background as the young reaper was turning red like her hood.

Next to him was an equally amuse Cinder as she looks over his shoulder as he talk to the sisters, the sound of giggling was heard as the screen on the scroll turn towards Summer who was giggling at the situation at the moment as she said "come on now Jason, every huntsman or huntresses is a trouble magnet don't tell me that you didn't have stuff like this happen to you before"

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied "nope, trouble doesn't find me, I find trouble"

That manages to earn him a smack to the head as Cinder now had a small frown on her face which made Jason chuckle a little along with Summer as she continued on "right, now I want you to look out for them there okay"

Nodding, Jason then waved them goodbye before shutting the scroll off before turning toward Cinder who just raise her eyebrows and said "you sure about this, I mean nothing against Ruby but moving up two years something's up"

(Jason POV)

" _Well, can't say I'm that surprise she was always quite observant over every detail"_ I thought to myself as Cinder is trying to figure out what was Ozpin thinking about, I know why he wants her here but the question is for who considering that Cinder is right here.

I was brought of my thoughts when Cinder tapped my shoulder, making me turn to her as she said "come on enough daydreaming, we got class later and it's with Professor Goodwitch" I then got up and followed her while my thoughts still lingered about what will this bring to this world.

(A week later)

It was a week later after the call that Cinder and I were now at the airstrip waiting for the Bullhead that was bringing in the new students. She was checking her nails whereas I just listen to my music on my scroll, it was a few more minutes later did we hear the roar of the engines of the Bullhead and from there the airship came into view.

It took another few minutes for it to properly dock onto the strip, the doors then opened up and from there the new students slowly walked out of there, each having a slight look of awe when they laid their eyes upon Beacon. I had a slight smirk on my face as I saw the looks on their faces not that I could blame them considering I had the same look too when I first came here. It was then a red blur tried to tackle me down, tried being the key word here considering that she didn't have that kind of punch to do so.

Looking down, I saw Ruby who had a megawatt smile on her face as she fired off question after question like a kid in a candy shop, I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I ruffle her hair a little which made her playfully swat it aside before giving me an angry pout.

The next to come up was Yang who had a grin on her face as we both hug each other, we broke it off as she said "man bro, its seemed like forever since we saw each other what's the matter Cinder wearing you out too much to even come and visit us" I chuckle a little at what Yang was assuming but Cinder wasn't that amuse as she threaten her to burn her hair bald if she didn't shut up.

I and Ruby laugh a little at how quick Yang clamp her mouth shut as she hid behind me as she shakily pointed at Cinder who was a red in the face and said "you wouldn't dare" all she got was a light glare as flames appeared on her hands, Yang went wide eyed as she quickly make like a tree and got the hell out of dodge as she disappear in a burst of speed that would have made Ruby go a little green with envy.

Ruby started to laugh at both their antics with me following suit considering we see it nearly every day ever since Cinder and I stayed with them, after a few more seconds of laughing I motion the two to follow me if only so Ruby doesn't trip over you know who's luggage. But it seems that fate had other plans as Ruby use her semblance to move faster than us and like any good anime, she went ahead and crash into the very person she did in the series.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I saw Weiss scolding Ruby like she was a little kid, seeing at how she was waving the vial of dust like a rattle I decided to step in before we get blown off the cliff. The moment she raise her hand was when I acted as I grabbed the offending hand, she quickly turn to see who it was that grabbed her and when she laid her eyes on me she spoke out "who in the world are you and release me this instance or else you will…"

I cut her off there as I retorted "who I am is your senior in this establishment and you will treat me with some form of respect and even more so if you try to make a scene for no apparent reason"

She seemed to get who I was as her eyes widen in surprise for a bit before answering "but she"

Again I cut her off saying "accidentally bump into your luggage yes, but you have no right to scold her like that before she could even give a response and even more so when you started shaking the vial of dust like a child's rattle"

She seemed to somehow try to shrink away from my gaze as I lay it on her "I would have thought that someone of your status would have some decency to actually listen properly and be mindful of her surroundings but I guess that kind of sense eludes you huh?"

Now she was turning beet red, ether from anger or embarrassment was a coin toss but I decided to end it there as I let her hand go before reprimanding her "now, next time I see you insult people like that for no good reason I will teach you how to show respect the hard way get me"

She nodded real quick before she hurriedly walk away before she got into trouble, funny enough her luggage also magically disappear when she went away. I didn't bother to think about it as I look as Ruby who was now more interested in her fingers, that made me and Cinder chuckle a little as she blush even further and was close to having steam coming out of her .

I and Cinder chuckle a few more seconds before stopping as I motion towards Ruby to go towards the orientation, I turn towards Cinder as she also had a smile on her face as she said "well, at least it won't be too boring if those two trouble magnets are here"

I actually let out a laugh as we walked towards our room considering the two of us and Team CFVY have a movie night for today considering that it's the first year's induction week and classes were on hold till then.

(Later)

 ***Knock knock***

"Come on in" I said to whoever was out there and from there the doors opened up as Team CFVY walked right in while me and Cinder got the stuff ready for our movie night. All of Team CFVY all had their nightwear on with Velvet wearing her cute PJ's; Yatsuhashi wore a basic shirt and pants combo while Fox just wear a pair of pants, Coco on the other hand wore Chemise. With its satin soft body and heavenly lace trim to the bust and straps, finished with a fabulously feminine back detail and matching bows to the centre front and cup apex.

She really is a fashionista considering she never wore anything other than her school uniform and her battle uniform twice, Cinder wore her kimono and I was like Fox with my chest laid bare and a pair of pants.

All of us went to seat on the bean bags that I bought for guest that comes into our room, there was enough to fit at least six people but about four and a half was taken. What do you mean by that? Well Team FVY took separate seats where I on the other hand took a seat with Cinder laying on her side with her head on my right leg while Coco sat on my left leg.

Yes, Coco and I hook up about a month ago after a long tedious to and go fro as we tried to figure out if it would work and by the time we finish testing out the waters we went all for it, Cinder didn't mind as long as we comply with certain conditions and such but that's for another time.

Side note, Summer and Yang had a blast at my situation and turns out it doesn't just limit to who I know considering not only Coco got the message… but so did her family and boy was that something to behold as her father and mother came down the next day and by that I mean her father literally broke the door down while I was in class and went about to try to kill me but the details are for another time, so after a while (aka nearly the whole day after he heard that I was already dating Cinder) he manages to calm down and we had a man to man talk and after that we were mostly cool with him giving the whole break her heart and I break you speech and me just nodding and swearing not to do so.

Her mother just gave a warm smile and tease Coco endlessly with no remorse and boy was that a sight to see as I saw the confident girl turn so red I swore that she could have mimic Cinder's semblance and had smoke coming out of her ears.

Side note, Coco also found out about my wealth as she also had access to it and man it was hell as I paid for nearly everything and even more so with Cinder joining in on the shopping spree, the only upside about it is that I can see what they had bought so there is almost zero chance of them using my cash without my knowledge.

After all of us got comfortable with food and drinks, we went ahead and played the movie, the movie was okay but nothing that I haven't seen considering the story is about a huntsman who lost his memory and now is finding out who he is as he uncover something about his workplace, sounds familiar anyway half way down the movie Coco decided to ask

"So heard your little sisters are here, think they could make it?"

I look at her with a slight amuse look on my face as I answer her "of course they'll make it, they are my little sisters after all, though I wish Ruby would actually learn how to fight properly just in case her weapon gets lost or knocked away or something"

That was another problem because even now Ruby still sucks at hand to hand and no matter what we told her, she would and will always say no and even more so when she use her puppy dog eyes on us and after a while we just gave up and hoped for the best…which will be soon as the moment Ruby was invited to come to Beacon, Summer quickly texted me to train her for a bit and teach her some moves to better defend for herself and she gave me the power to take away her cookies if she doesn't listen.

Yeah, the family is weird but hey this is anime and if it isn't weird in some way then something is wrong there.

I could hear Cinder giving out a tired sigh letting me know what she thought about Ruby's hand to hand skill which I couldn't fault her but I decided to end it there before it got any further by saying "okay, since the initiation test is tomorrow and we're allowed to check it out why don't we just see how it goes since we got nothing else better to do"

All of them thought for a few moments before some of them nodded in agreement as we continued on with the movie

(Hall room 3rd person POV)

"Hey my sister was being nice so stop it ice queen" Yang said with a hint of venom in her voice as she, Ruby, Weiss was in a slightly heated argument right in front of a girl named Blake. Weiss did a small huff as she retorted "stop what, she was the one that bumped into me and then someone had the nerve to tell me off, I am gonna find him and I will give him a piece of my mind if he wasn't a senior"

It was then Ruby looked at her for a few moments before she started giggling for no reason which irked the heiress a little as she said "what is so funny you dolt?"

The giggling didn't stop but Ruby manage to get a few words out "you hehe you want to hehe take on hehe my big bro hahahahaha"

Yang heard what Ruby said and she then got what Ruby said as she snorted slightly at what Weiss said to them a few moments ago and now the heiress was fuming as she said "that was your brother, hmph guess rudeness does come in the family"

Now that made the two sisters stop their laughing as they narrowed their eyes at her as Yang retorted first "hey, just because my bro isn't here doesn't mean you can just diss him like that rather yet why don't you say it to his face"

Weiss returned the glare as she said "maybe I will considering a brute like him probably uses his body more than his brain just to pass" that really ticked the two sisters off but before anyone could come into blows, another voice then entered the fray "Ruby, Yang is that you?"

Everyone there now turned toward the voice and lo and behold, Pyrrha was standing before the three arguing girls with a hint of happiness on her face as she saw someone she recognizes. Ruby and Yang also widen their eyes as Ruby did a 180 and chirped happily "Pyrrha, you're here"

The red head giggle slightly at her antics as she answered the scythe wielder "yes Ruby, I decided to go here to be a huntress"

Yang had a grin on her face as she spoke out "well this is gonna be good, I hope you got better because I'm gonna be the next one to beat you"

Pyrrha didn't take much offense to that as she answered "maybe Yang but we'll have to see should we ever fight"

Before Yang could say anything, Weiss then barged into the conversation pointing out "how in the four corners of Remnant do you two dolts know Pyrrha Nikos?"

The three look at her for a few moments before Pyrrha answered her "well, I met them during my third competition where I fought the brother and had my first lost in the competition"

The moment she heard that, Weiss's brain started ticking as she put what she heard tonight and then she had a realization as she shouted out "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR BROTHER IS THE JASON RAMIREZ, THE UNDEFEATED JUGGERNAUT WHO IS RUMORED TO HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN BY ANYBODY EVEN EXPERIENCE HUNTSMAN OR HUNTRESSES AND SOME WOULD CALL HIM INVINCABLE DUE TO HIS HIGH KILL COUNT OF GRIMM OF HIS AGE"

Everybody there had to cover their ears at the heiress voice as Ruby then had a small smug grin on her face as she said "yep, so are you still gonna give him a talking too"

Weiss turn towards her with her jaw dropping and her eyes wide as she then realize that she unintentionally insulted the sister of a guy who has an undefeated record that surpasses anything she had heard off, even her sister was curious about him while her father had manage to hire him for a job later on in the week.

Yang also had a grin on her face as she saw the look on the heiress's face as she notice that the girl was close to hyperventilating, she, Summer and Ruby were part of the reason that he was famous as they send out all of his fights during his time at Patch raging from a twenty on one fight with seniors to him against their uncle Qrow from time to time, they even manage to get some of him against a literal horde of Grimm that would give a few huntsmen and huntresses some trouble.

Blake on the other hand raised her eyebrow in curiosity, she had heard of Jason Ramirez which mostly stems from the Dustnet and some rumors from other members of the White Fang as some of them had run in with him during the time Jason go Grimm hunting and safe to say, the only reason she manage to hear of him is cause they manage to break out of jail or the hospital that he put them in and those were the ones that he spared for certain situations

Basically, none of the members that she knew ever stood a chance against him and after a while everyone there gave him a run on sight notice along with a do not engage unless necessary. She really was curious at how the man who scared half of the White Fang was the brother of these two sisters.

The whole thing ended when one of the teacher's came in and told us lights out and from there everyone headed off to bed with Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha saying good night to each other while Weiss walked to her sleeping bag with a slump of her shoulders and Blake blew out the candle.

(Next morning Jason POV)

It was time for the test and me along with Cinder and Team CFVY was now in the arena with the big screen set onto the Forever Fall forest where the initiation tests was gonna be held, I took a seat with Cinder on my right and Coco on my left with her teammates sitting next to her. The test was about to start soon with Ozpin giving out his usual speech out to the new blood, it was then though Coco spoke first "well, looks like the crop this year should be interesting"

I looked at her for a moment with a raised eyebrow for a bit before I shrug and all of us turn back to see the first student being launch into the air via platform. It was amusing for me cause I laid my eyes onto a blond AKA Jaune being so dense that he barely notice the fact that people are being launch into the air and he kept on asking pretty stupid questions until it was his turn to go flying

It was then though Coco had to chirped out "wow, I had never seen someone so dense before that he didn't notice that people were already being launch into the forest"

Cinder nodded in agreement while I just shook my head chuckling at the poor fool who was now being pinned onto a tree by Pyrrha's javelin. I had actually let out a small laugh when Weiss walked right in front of him but instead of helping him out, she just turn back towards where she came from, I heard some snickers coming out from Coco as she quipped "ohhh burn"

I could see a small smirk that came across Cinder's face which made me shake my head a little as we continued with watching the initiation test, it was a while later did we see all of the future Team RWBY and JNPR were now fending off a Deathstalker and a Nevermore just like in the series.

Coco made a whistle in appreciation as she saw Ruby dealing the final blow towards the Nevermore as she said "not bad, looks like you were right"

All I gave her was a small smirk as I gave her and Cinder a peck on her cheek before all of us stood up and started to head back to the dorms but me and Cinder headed towards the hall as we waited for Ruby and Yang to congratulate them.

We waited for a bit and after a while the students started to come out one by one, it was then I notice the newly christen Team RWBY and JNPR heading out of the hall. The moment Ruby saw us, she quickly went and use her semblance and barrel right into me, if it wasn't for my durability I would have fallen flat on my back.

Anyways, I patted the girl on her head which made her beam a smile at me as she quickly introduce me to her teammates and friends, I shook hands with Pyrrha as we exchange pleasantries and then with Ren, Nora was a little on the wild side as she introduce herself then it was Blake and lastly Weiss who shook my hand hesitantly which made me raise my eyebrow in curiosity as she spoke out "I am sorry for my outburst yesterday, I was a little out of line and I do apologize for it"

Now I'm really curious as I saw Ruby and Yang who started to snicker at what she said but I gave her a small smile as I said "well as long as you can actually admitted it, don't worry though because we are gonna see a lot of each other for a long time"

The tone I said it brought shivers down some of their spines which made me chuckle as I said "and by that I mean considering my two little sisters are here, I have an obligation to help honed their skills so they could be better and since you're her teammates you are now being drafted into my training meet"

Right now I could see Ruby and Yang pale considerately as they heard what I just said as they remember the pain they had when they were sparring with me and I could hear Ruby whimper for a bit and it was getting to creep out the rest of them as they looked at me wearily as I said to Pyrrha "you all are welcome to join after all but you guys can turn it down if you want, it's just my sisters team that can't back out"

Pyrrha looked at me for a moment in thought and after a while she nodded saying "I don't mind, I mean it will be good team training right guys"

The rest of Team JNPR looked at each other for a moment before it was unanimously voted on yes to the training which made me had an evil grin in my eyes which made Ruby and Yang hug each other in fear as I said "good, and I hope you guys are ready because this is gonna be a very painful few years for you guys"

Jaune then made an audible gulp and summed up to what most were thinking right now as he said "oh crap"

The only answer the got was the very evil glint that I had in my eyes as we all then parted towards our room as I got ready for a mission that I had in the following week.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut so...Rate and Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hmmm...evil laughter never thought about it truthfully but oh well**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Three days after Team RWBY and JNPR initiation 3rd person POV)

It was just three days after Team RWBY and JNPR and right now the newly minted Team RWBY is getting acquainted with what could be describe as an asskicking that they will forever remember and feel for all their time here

Yang went for an uppercut which Jason lean his head back, just enough for the punch to pass by him harmlessly as he countered by throwing her at Blake who tried a sneak attack before spinning on the balls of his heels to dodge a stab from Weiss.

Ruby tried to take pot shots of him but it wasn't enough as Jason weave through it like no problem as he charge right at her, her eyes widen quickly which made her stop and tried to use her semblance to get away but her cloak got in the way as Jason made a grab for it and then lifted her up, which was a comical sight as Ruby was practically running in mid air with Jason holding onto her

He didn't even bother to look as he spun around and quickly put Ruby onto the ground right in front of a charging Yang and let go while the cloak girl was still running, causing her to run into a now wide eyed Yang and like that the two sisters barrel right into each other.

Seeing the two coming, Weiss and Blake jumped out of the way of the sisters' path before Blake took a punch to the face, sending her flying back into a tree. Weiss saw this and then using her glyph, making her charge right at Jason with a boost of speed but instead of scoring an attack, all the heiress got was a one way trip to cuckoo land as Jason just side step while putting his arm to a certain height, which was enough to clothsline the white haired heiress and knocking her out

He only took a glance at where the heiress was before quickly putting his hand up as a part of Gambit Shroud was wrapped around it, he didn't even need to know who it was as he took a peek of the corner of his eye to see Blake on a tree branch with her weapon in hand, trying to hold him in place as he saw Yang and Ruby with the former going high while the latter went for a sweep with her scythe.

A small smirk was on his face as in one move, he pulled Blake using his strength right into Yang while giving a small hop where he landed onto Ruby's scythe during her attack. The result was Yang being tackled by her teammates again, Ruby on the other hand had to chuckle sheepishly as she look at where her brother was standing on, which was her beloved scythe as said brother had a grin on his face which made her gulp a little as she was then sent flying backwards from a kick by him, right onto Yang and Blake where Yang started to curse at why this was happening to her.

The situation was quite funny for Jason as he chuckle a little at it before suddenly he hook the scythe with his feet and then did a small jump, in midair he turn his body so that he would sit on the scythe itself as the barrel of the gun was pointed at a now wide eyed Weiss who was on that end of the weapon. The last thing she saw was the smirk that her teammate's brother had plastered on his face before the guy pulled the trigger and just like that, she was sent flying back into a tree while the guy himself rode on the scythe using the recoil with the bladed end dragging the ground it was on but that was the end as the direction he was in was right where the rest of Team RBY was and before they knew it they were knocked aside like bowling pins.

Somehow though, the moment he took out the rest of Team RBY the scythe was where he promptly stop his brief ride on the scythe but instead of dropping down like it should, the scythe stayed at just the right angle for Jason to casually sit on it without any problem with a smirk on his face whereas Team RWBY was laid out around him, all groaning in pain and the like.

The white haired man looks on for a bit before a smile was seen on his face as he happily said outloud "well, now that the warm up is done how about we get serious kay" all he got for an answer was a series of groans which made the guy chuckle at them as he got off the scythe and brought them to the entrance of the field.

(A while later)

"*Ugh*, man bro you hit hard" said a slightly exasperated Yang as she was now nursing an ice pack on her head where her teammates did the same thing though Weiss had to put a few for her back as she lay on her chest while she rested along with them.

Jason on the other hand just chuckle at them as he said "well, that's tough love for ya sides at the very least you get some experience fighting as a team"

Some of them wanted to rebuke that statement but they were too tired to do so as Blake said to Yang "guess you weren't kidding Yang about him being a sadist on the battlefield"

"Yeah and you wanna know the worst part, he was going easy on us even if he was just using his hand to hand combat" answered Yang and that was true as throughout the fight, Jason didn't even use any of his personal weapons but instead using their own bodies and weapons against each other.

Jason look on at the team for a bit before he cough into his fist to get their attention, once all of them look at him he started to speak "all right, after our brief exchange I have figured out what to give you guys for training besides teamwork" now that got most of their attention as Jason continued on "firstly is to teach Ruby, Weiss and Blake in some hand to hand combat"

The moment he said that Ruby went ahead and protest first "this again, I told you guys I don't need it I got my Crescent Rose and there is no way I will lose her"

All Jason did was raise an eyebrow as he said "and~ how many times did I disarm you and use your precious Crescent Rose to kick you and your teammates?"

That manage to shut her up as she remembered that he disarm not only her, but Weiss, Blake and even Yang of all people and she is practically wearing it and yet he somehow disarm them and use their weapons in ways that none of them even imagine

Seeing that she wasn't gonna interrupt, Jason continued on "besides, this will double as body training considering that Weiss here doesn't have any good stamina and don't bother denying it ice queen" Weiss wanted to object but a stern glare told her otherwise considering how he outlasted all of them without breaking a sweat and he even let them attack first when he just went on the defense

After a few seconds he then said again "now, Yang doesn't need much in that area but a few experience in using it you guys need it slightly more so…ahhh just on time"

It was then Cinder and Team JNPR made themselves known as they came out from the bushes with the men leaning onto the girls shoulders for support while the girls didn't look so good either, Cinder on the other hand only had a few minor scratches on her clothing as her breathing was a little ragged but all in all it looked like she could go for round two.

Team JNPR on the other hand plopped down onto the grass as they try to regain their breathing after what could be describe as a one sided slaughter with them being the ones slaughter like pigs. Cinder went ahead and stood by Jason and gave him a nod which he return in kind as he knew what she was gonna do, turning to the group he then said "now that we're all here, okay now I won't be here for a while so Cinder will be the one overseeing your training"

The way he said it made some of them curious as Weiss ask "so where are you going?" considering she knew that he had a mission, she just didn't know where and what it was about as Jason casually answered "not much just guarding a new shipment of Dust that's coming in via Bullhead then train where I'll guard it along with SDC soldiers and mechs, word is that someone else is also guarding it and some say that he or she is quite high up on the food chain of command"

The rest were slightly stunned at why his job was as Blake blurted out "wow, but I never thought that SDC would want any outside help on this kind of thing?"

All she got was a shrug as Jason said "who knows, maybe they wanted to scout me out just to recruit me the moment I graduate from school"

The rest wanted to ask more but it was then a bell chime was heard, and it was then Jason had to say "all right, looks like our time is up here. Now remember, Cinder will oversee your training with another senior team member and Ruby if you try anything then Cinder will burn every cookie that you have"

Ruby's face was priceless as she had a look of horror on her face as the girl slump down to the floor looking like a kick puppy but it was Summer's orders that she will be more better prepared for the future as Yang was snickering at her sister's dilemma as the group were now getting back up and headed towards their rooms, awaiting what the next day is in store for them

(Few days later Jason POV)

"You know, I have got to say that the SDC really does spare no expense" I said outloud as I was now on a Bullhead heading from Atlas and was now on the way back to Vale with a boat load of Dust on hand, this time I was wearing my DMC 4 outfit as I look out from where I was.

I was now in the control room with the pilots as they maneuver the aircraft along the route they were now using. I couldn't help but mentally whistle at how many people they had here, I suppose the mechs were good but then again if they could have been so hacked easily then they serve nothing more than statistics for me if they decided to turn on me

"Of course, after all this is something that the SDC wouldn't take so lightly considering some events that have taken place this past few months" said a female voice next to me, making me turn to see none other than Winter Schnee, Weiss's older sister who I must say had one hell of a body

Winter Schnee is a tall young woman, with pale skin, white hair and medium-light blue eyes. Her hair is tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with the exception of her bangs, which are brushed off to the right side of her face, and a small lock of hair that reaches below her left ear.

She was wearing what she wore during the series and I have to admit, I wondered if Qrow ever did hook up with her cause if not then I might give her a shot if it wasn't for the fact that I already had two girlfriends and I don't need daddy dearest to come after me, then again she probably might be into older guys considering how loyal she was to Ironwood

I didn't bother much as I turn back to the view before me and said "well, truthfully I never seen a Dust being ship before so this is a new experience for me"

Winter just look at me for a bit before she nodded and said "I see, I have heard of you before and I must say your win streak is quite an achievement for someone of your age"

Looking back at her, I gave a dismissive shrug as I said "maybe, then again it can be quite boring once you're at the top sides this is why we're doing it though all things considered, fighting the Grimm and anyone that threatens the peace of Remnant right?"

She didn't verbally answer but a nod was all I needed to know as we saw land and from there I knew that's where the trouble was gonna happen considering that this would have been a good time to strike which made me roll my shoulders for a bit as I got ready for what's to come.

(With Team RWBY and JNPR)

" _Hah, hah, this is torture how the hell does this count as training"_ thought a now tired Jaune Arc as he was now working on his strength and endurance along with Ren, Weiss and Ruby with all of them wearing weights on their arms and legs and a backpack filled with stones and were now jogging around the field, Ruby was banned from using her semblance as per ordered by Cinder in extension of Jason

On the other side of the field was Nora and Yang trying and failing to meditate per Cinder's orders while Blake and Pyrrha were now working on their hand to hand, to say the least that the two teams were not expecting this kind of training but considering how much of a juggernaut Jason was, none could actually refute that it could work as Team JNPR could attest to that after all of them fighting Cinder with said person using nothing more than her hand to hand combat like Jason did with Team RWBY

Running alongside them was another person, namely Velvet, now the reason she was here was to ante up her physical attributes considering she had to repeat a few classes due to an injury that took her out of commission for a few months and despite her teammates along with Jason and Cinder, it wasn't enough for her to fully pass so that was why she was among a few classes in the first years curriculum and the reason she was here alone is because her team were now on a job and won't be here for a while

Yang on the other hand had to sigh in exasperation while Nora was just….Nora as they try and failed again at meditation if only because these two won't run into battle without thinking but then again this is Yang and Nora so for the most part, Cinder had actually threaten them to do this and if they refuse then she will burn Yang's hair and Nora's pancakes for all their time here in Beacon and safe to say it worked…for the most part anyways.

Cinder who was overseeing all this couldn't help but pinch the bridge of her nose in irritation because of a few headaches and wondered just how did she ended up this way before shaking her head as she no doubt knew that somewhere out there Jason is probably having a time of his life considering his ability to find trouble.

(With Jason)

"Well can't say that I didn't call it" I said to myself as I stood right in front of practically a legion of White Fang members who ambush the train as it was still on its way to Vale, can't say that I was surprise to see the so called elite of SDC's might taken down so easily by Adam and the Chainsaw guy, even more so when the foot soldiers came down via Bullhead and was overrunning the SDC forces for a few moments and from I could see made me shake my head at the so called elites

Winter was doing just fine if the explosions and constant cries of the White Fang soldiers were any indication up front. Me on the other hand, I just waited in the back considering that most of the heavy duty weapons are mostly put there that the White Fang probably use their best men to attack there just so they could have a more easier ride through the train, sucks to be them.

Adam look impassively at me as he stood with his army, well impassively as he could with the mask on his face as he said "get lost"

I couldn't help but chuckle at him a little as I lean onto a door way and retort the guy "or what? You and the woodchipper here gonna make me"

He didn't seem to like it as he said "yes, after all I will be the one to avenge my brethren that you murdered"

I looked at him for a few moments with a raise eyebrow as I said "really? Huh never thought that the leader…wait sorry my bad, the figurehead of the White Fang is such a wuss. What's the matter, never seen a dead body before?"

I could actually see him grit his teeth a little which made me knew that there still was someone controlling them, the question is who?

I didn't bother to think long as I use my fingers and grabbed the guy's katana in mid air without even looking, if he was surprise then he wasn't outwardly showing it as I just toss him aside but he realign himself in midair and landed without a problem

I knew he was mad but I couldn't help but kept on pushing his buttons "awe, what's the matter, can take the fact that you aren't the big dog anymore, oh wait bull sorry"

I sometimes wonder if having Dante's **[Taunt]** ability is gonna bite me in the ass anytime soon, but then again it does piss my enemies off and they tend to trip themselves because of it, oh well you use what you can right

The guy actually snarled at me before using his speed to appear above me with a downward slash, I smirk for a bit before I took Yamato out and smack the attack aside with the sheathe before headbutting the guy back into his brethren.

All of them manage to catch him with their bodies but the force was enough to send them to the ground, Adam manages to get up but everyone there could see that the blow manage to rattle him a little but the red head still manages to level a heated glare at me where I had a shit eating grin on my face as I taunted him "what's this? I thought you bulls are suppose to have hard heads or do you even have anything in there you call a head"

If he wasn't angry before, he's definitely piss now as he pushes the men aside and charge right at me with fury in his body language. I gave a light hearted chuckle before meeting his charge and on that day Adam Taurus will know what it feels like to be up against a juggernaut

(Beacon cafeteria 3rd person POV)

"Ow, ow, ow please let go" said a very meek voice of one Velvet Scarlatina as she was trying to get away from the grip of Cardin Winchester as he tug the girl's ears with no remorse, this was the scene Team RWBY and JNPR stumble upon as they were getting their food. Most of them felt disgusted at the display before them and some of them were about to interfere despite knowing the girl for a few days but that was more than enough for them.

Before they could even do anything though, the doors of the cafeteria opened up and from there was Cinder wearing her normal school uniform but for some reason the whole place went quiet as she strutted towards where Team CRDL along with Velvet was.

Team RWBY and JNPR were surprise as somehow, the way Cinder walked made everyone there give her a wide berth as she headed toward her destination. Team CRDL manage to see her coming and to say the least they were stunned by her beauty, so much that some of them were already drooling and Cardin let go of his grip, causing the bunny faunas to drop on her butt.

Cinder on the other hand barely cared about the looks she got from Team CRDL and instead went to kneel in front of Velvet and said "are you alright Velvet?"

The meek girl despite nursing her ears just nodded which made the ashen haired girl to sigh for a bit until a arrogant voice said outloud "heh, hey babe why don't you ditch that animal and come join a real man"

Cinder had to mentally scoff as she stood up to face Cardin who had a smirk on his face thinking he might score but his thoughts were shot down when she said "a real man you say, where is he if you don't mind asking because all I see here are children"

That manage to tick the guy of as he retorted "listen here you bitch, I am the best there is and I demand that you show some respect"

This time Cinder actually scoff as she said "you, the best hah that's probably the funniest thing I have ever heard. Please little boy, you are nothing more than a fish in a sea of sharks and one of them isn't here and believe me you won't even last a second"

The rage was definitely building up for the fool as Cinder was giving him a mocking smile before saying "how about this though, you and your team against me here with the winner telling the loser to do anything he or she wants them too"

That manage to put a perverted grin on the faces of Team CRDL as Cardin said "you're on and believe when we're done beating your sorry ass, I'm gonna make sure you will bend over for us"

That brought out a few perverted chuckles as Team CRDL think about the many ways to humiliate the woman before them where Cinder on the other hand just scoff as she walk out of there with Velvet in tow who was trying to talk her out of it.

Team RWBY and JNPR on the other hand were slightly stunned at what Cinder just declared and couldn't wrap their heads around this until a voice said out "well, looks like the Queen of Beacon is about to execute four more poor foolhardy people"

All of them turn to see a random student and from what they could tell was that he was a second year which made Blake curious as she ask "Queen of Beacon?"

The guy turns to the teams and said "yep, you guys must be first years if you don't know about this but in this school she reigns supreme when it comes to femme fatale with Professor Goodwitch just ahead of her by just mere inches and considering who's the Queen's partner, some people just wondered who the hell could take him out"

That manage to make the team blink a little in confusion minus Ruby and Yang considering they know where this was going as Ren asked "what do you mean by that"

He answered the team without even a pause and said "well considering the guy is called the Juggernaut for a reason and the fact that the only people here that could take him on would probably be the Headmaster considering that he trash everybody and I do mean everybody no matter what, whether it was one on one or six different teams against him at the same time and those were just the third years, even Goodwitch lost to him and he just use his big ass sword only"

Now the team was intrigue minus Ruby and Yang considering they knew why as the guy continued on "and word is that if you ever fight him, better make sure he doesn't have his weapon out because if he does then you know that you already lost"

(Train 3rd person POV)

" _Huff, huff, what is he"_ thought a heavily wounded Adam Taurus as he look on at what could be describe as a monster before him as all around him were his fellow White Fang brethren who despite being in the same state as he was, they were still alive as the rising of their chest were any indication.

He look right in front of him to see the white haired demon standing before him with that cocky smirk on his face as he just stood there, not even bothering to care which irked him to no end at how far the gap was between them as he was not only overpowered by the man, but his speed surpass even his and his skills with his blade was monstrous as his army and his body could attest to that.

He wanted to fight back but his blade was not in his grasp as it was taken from him by the man before him which angered him even more as the guy even used his own sword against his brethren without remorse, his sword that he swore to never use on any faunas was being use so efficiently by a mere human. No that wasn't right only a demon could do stuff like that as he tried to glare defiantly at him, but before he could though a lieutenant manages to grab him and pulled him into a Bullhead which were called in by them as the two made their escape

All Adam could see was the smirk that the man still held on his face which infuriated him to no end as he then realize that he let them go and from there on he would swear revenge against him

Jason on the other hand still had a smirk on his face as he saw the Bullhead leaving the area before looking around him to see the downed bodies of the White Fang before looking at his newly obtained prize

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain Wilt and Blush]**

He couldn't help but wondered if he could modify this to become Muramasa like Jet Stream Sam had in Metal Gear Rising since most of the parts are already done and all it needs is a few modifications, before he could ponder more on it Winter decided to make herself known as she landed in front of him. To say the least was that she was slightly surprise at all the defeated White Fang members with Jason hardly looking winded as she said "I guess the rumors were true after all"

All she got for an answer was this "you should know better by now Winter, every rumor has a hint of truth in it"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And done, now for not showing the fight between Jason and Adam was mainly because the current set up didn't have that effect for a showdown for these two despite knowing who will win and I thought about giving some of the other characters some screen time despite how small it was**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's chapter 24**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Beacon arena)

The moment the fight was being thrown down, everyone that was in the vicinity headed straight for the arena waiting to see the fight or for the seniors a one sided beatdown by the Queen of Beacon who was the partner and one of the girlfriends of the Juggernaut himself.

Everybody including Team RWBY and JNPR were among the students looking on at the arena as they saw everyone involve in the fight already in their battle outfit and getting ready for the upcoming fight. The first to speak up was Jaune as he was a little worried about the bet "is your sister gonna be all right making a bet like that?"

Ruby and Yang were the ones that turn to her with Ruby saying "don't worry about it Jaune, big sis is tough enough to take on anyone with the only one that could take her is my big bro"

Jaune then asked "I know that but all it takes is a misstep and she could be in trouble"

Yang waved off Jaune's concern as she said "oh don't worry vomit boy, this is my sister we're talking about here and she's been training with big bro so the only thing you'll have to worry about is the match being over too soon"

He would have said more but the fact that the match was about to start made him shut up and followed everyone's sight to the arena floor

(Arena floor)

Cardin had an arrogant smirk on his face as he saw what he deemed as inferior as he said out loud "hah too late to back out now, I say get ready lady because I will make you grovel beneath me"

Cinder on the other hand scoff at the blonde's attitude and said "please, I doubt someone like you could tame a dog much less me, now why don't we get started already I do have places to be besides wasting time with fools like you"

 **(Play it's all about me by Bandy Leggz)**

That seemed to have an effect as Cardin and his goons got ready to fight, Goodwitch was there to oversee the match that was made and she had to mentally shake her head at the group of boys who were about to get their fate signed and sealed, with her being the one to do it as she look on at the two combatants and once they were ready she started the match

That was all the combatants needed as Team CRDL charged right in, Cinder didn't look amuse as she just calmly stood there and waited for the fools who dared challenge her of all people. The first of which was the one with the twin blades in a reverse hold.

He barely even manages to get a hit in before Cinder Spartan kick him right in the gut that sent him flying back into the group, the next one that got to her was the one with an axe halberd who went for a swing but missed as Cinder lean back enough for the weapon to pass by her as she went for a hand back flip where her leg connected with the third guys chin, sending him flying into the sky.

The moment she got back up was when Cardin went with a downward strike of his mace; he didn't end it there as the teen quickly went for a swipe. Cinder anticipating this, tuck her stomach in to let it pass by before ducking down from the follow up, she countered by jumping and kneeing the guy in the face.

Cardin's face was sent back as his body was almost parallel to the ground as Cinder uses it like a stepping stone before dropkick the third guy sending him skidding across the floor. Landing gracefully, Cinder spun around for a heel roundhouse kick that disarm Cardin who went for a sneak attack but failed as his weapon left his grasp as Cinder followed it up with another roundhouse kick that rattled him before the next one went right where the sun don't shine.

Every male there had to wince slightly at where Cardin was kick and no matter how much an ass he was, everyone there could feel his pain.

The first goon was upon Cinder as he went high while goon 2 went for a stab with his sword, Cinder barely bat an eyelash as she judo throw the first one to the cold hard ground, but that wasn't the end as she uses a little aura to strengthen her arms just so she could do a sweep, using the guys body as a weapon to trip the sword wielder but the guy manages to jump to dodge it

What he wasn't prepared for was Cinder to let go of the body where it skidded across the floor and then slamming onto Cardin who was getting up to suddenly spun around and back kick him right high into the seats where everyone scattered before the body even hit them.

Whipping her hair back, the first goon tried his luck again as he went into a fury of swipes, all of which Cinder weave through with ease as she waited for an opening and after a few more seconds the guy overextend a stab , making Cinder taking advantage of it as she spun around it and got right behind him

Before he could even react, the ashen haired woman kicks him right at the back of his knee forcing him to kneel before she spun again and grabbed his arm into a takedown. Following that was a curb stomp right into the face, making everyone in the arena to wince at the slight brutality of the attack

She barely had time to breathe as she jump upwards to dodge yet another sneak attack by the sword wielder who look shocked as Cinder landed behind him, he only manage to turn his body before Cinder went for a punch to the gut, following that was a knee to the face before kicking him in the leg which force him to kneel as she finish it off with an axe kick right to the back of his head.

The force was enough for a crack to form right then and there, Team RWBY and JNPR were slightly stunned at how brutal Cinder was with her strikes and right now they manage to see Cardin getting right back up though with a little wobble to his step considering where Cinder hit him early on where only Jaune and Ren actually felt pity for though only slightly

Cardin could only look on in shock as he saw his team practically getting their asses kick by a girl no less in his mind which was then he saw the slight smirk on her face as though insulting him by saying is that all you got

From there he saw red as he charged right at her, abandoning any thoughts of doubt as he swung his mace like an animal, seeing this Cinder couldn't help but shake her head at his outburst as she baited him in. what she wasn't expecting was for the guy to fire a round from his mace right into the ground before her, making a small smokescreen that blocked her sight a little but that did no good for Cardin as when he slam down his mace, he felt nothing but the ground as the place he struck was empty.

His face slowly turns from raging fury to confusion and lastly went a little fearful as he realize that he just blew his shot in at least hurting her and the last thing he saw was the ground coming right into his face as he felt a sharp pain right on his back.

Cinder who was the one that gave the devastating kick right into the guy's back simply smiled evilly as she saw the boy before her fall down to the floor like a ton of bricks on his face but she wasn't done there as she spun around into another axe kick that right now took out the sword wielder from behind her but this time the head was practically buried into the ground and his ass was left hanging in the air

Adding insult to injury, Cinder went ahead and sat on it like a makeshift chair with her legs crossing one another as she check on her nails and just like that the people there saw another statistics to be added onto the Queen's list of ever growing wins over everyone in the school

(End song)

Glynda stop the match then and there and announce Cinder the winner, the rest of the students just look on in either awe at her or amusement directed at Team CRDL who all were unmoving after they all got their asses handed to them.

Team RWBY and JNPR were all in awe at how Cinder casually just sat there not caring about the poor fool she was sitting on and wondered just how much skills she had and even more so when it came to Jason himself and just like that the day came to a close as everyone in the first years made doubly sure not to piss Cinder off

(Four days later 3rd person POV)

"So little Rubes, mind telling me how this happen?" asked a very curious Jason as he and Cinder were having a little alone time with one another cuddling at the cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest, with the sun was setting down on it until a call put an abrupt halt to all that which annoyed Cinder very much as Jason look on at the screen of a slightly worried Ruby Rose who was asking him to help find Blake and next to her was a very chipper Penny as all of them were having a small break from everything, including their daily training with each other

Ruby look on from the screen at her older brother for a bit before saying "well, it started out when we were going to Vale to look at the preparations for the festival and then we heard some policemen talking about the Dust robbery and Blake and Weiss got into a small argument and then a monkey faunas ran pass us and Weiss went to chase after him, we followed her until she ran over Penny here ***Salutations*** and then I made a new friend and then found Weiss and Blake arguing again and then Blake let slip she was a faunas and then she looked scared and then ran off. We tried looking for her but she wasn't anywhere to be found and then Yang and Weiss ditch me after I met up with Penny again and now I'm running out of options so please big bro, please help me find Blake"

I really had to shake my head at this considering I had an inkling at it considering how all of them made some kind of excuse of Blake being sick for the past weekend, Cinder also shared my thoughts and both of us were tempted to let her to settle it herself but then again we could hardly so no to Ruby with how she's using her puppy dog eyes at us and so with a reluctant sigh, the two of us nodded which in turn made the girl beamed in happiness as she said thank you over and over again before ending the call

Cinder looked up at me with a look of slight annoyance as she said "we're gonna find her mix in with some trouble aren't we"

Not bother to answer her, Jason just nodded knowing that that's what she will do which made him wondered just how all the main characters manage to always wind up in troubling situations, so with that in mind the two got up from their position and got ready to help get their trouble magnet of a sister out of whatever situation she may find herself in

(An hour later Jason POV)

After meeting up with Ruby and her new friend Penny who I might add is a little odd but interesting at times, we started our search for the now MIA Blake near the port area. The reason we started there was mainly because of me making a small joke about it which Cinder smack me in the head for until I said something about where they didn't search during the time careful to not making them wondered just how I knew where she would be

It wasn't much even after half an hour of searching for her but I knew it was just a matter of time before we find the wayward kitty cat. After a few more minutes Ruby threw her arms out in exasperation as she said "we are never gonna find her at this rate where in the world could she be"

The moment she ended that sentence was when the magic that is the main protagonist happen as explosions were heard and by the sound of it, coming from the docks. I couldn't help but smirk at her as I retort "now if my senses are tingling right, then I would say that Blake would be right~ there, me and Cinder are going ahead first to check it out okay"

She didn't even get to answer as I call out my bike with me and Cinder sitting on it and then revving up the engines and went full throttle at where the fighting was, leaving Ruby in the dust with Penny. Was it cruel of me, yes, was it worth it, yes again if only so I could see her trying to give me a glare if only just barely

It didn't take long for me and Cinder to reach the docks considering there was hardly any traffic in the area which was good as the gates were slowly coming into view. I didn't even bother to slow down but instead went just a little faster, with Cinder tightening her grip on my waist knowing what I had in mind as I put the front wheels up and did a wheelie

Didn't need to tell you who won that match as the gates barely even held firm as my bike rammed it down with no problem, just in time too as I saw Sun Wukong was about having his head blown off by Roman who took his eye off his target, just enough for the monkey faunas to get away from him.

I put a very showy stop by skidding my bike into a stop, with me propping one of my arms on the handles as I look on with a smirk on my face as I said outloud to Blake who was now wide eyed at me "now what do we have here, a party and I'm not invited I'm hurt Blake, not invited your party loving senior and now we're late oh well, guess bowler head here will have to do"

I got off the bike with a cocky smirk on my face as I took out Rebellion and set it with both my arms draping across the pommel while Cinder just got off and stood behind me. Roman looked at me with an eyebrow raised as he said "well, well, at least this red has better taste in clothing. So what brings you out here anyways big red, saving the kitty cat here along with monkey boy here?"

I could see Blake bristle at the remark but I didn't care as I pointed Rebellion at him and said "who knows, sides this is a party isn't it, wouldn't want to let a guest feel left out now wouldn't you"

He seemed to contemplate it for a bit as he said "now this is a surprise, but sad to say this isn't a party besides, invites only" all of a sudden he fired his cane right at me, the result was a very big boom but considering what I have felt before this is nothing more than a bug bite

I waited for a bit as the smoke cleared; making some of the people there went wide eyed with me still holding my smirk as I said "that all you got, I barely even felt it" Roman didn't seem to react like the rest but he was somewhat impress as he said " ***Whistle*** guess the juggernaut really does live up to his name considering that was enough to blow a hole through rocks"

Looking at him I casually just said "that all you got old man"

That manages to tick him off slightly as he said "snarky too huh, well time to teach you a little lesson in respect"

The two of us charged right in, meeting each other midway and clash with a tremendous force that made a big crater upon where we stood and from there our fight started

(3rd person POV)

Blake was practically wide eyed along with Sun whose jaw was slowly touching the floor as he saw the speed and destruction made by the two people with Jason having the edge as he was slowly pushing Roman back and from the looks off not looking winded where he was almost got shot and the only reason he had any chance was because of his unique fighting style but this guy was actually beating the crap out of him

"Who the heck is this guy?" asked the monkey faunas

Blake wince a little as Roman was sent into a container which caved in from the force and answered him "well, that guy is my senior who is also my team's mentor along with being the big brother to two of them"

It wasn't till a sound was heard behind them, making them turn to see Cinder dusting her hand as all around her was the fallen bodies of the White Fang who were all groaning in pain. Sun whistled outloud which made Blake glare at him a little until Cinder said "don't bother because I'm already taken"

That manages to deflate the monkey boy a little as she continued on "Blake, once this is over you and the rest of your team will have triple your training with Jason using his weapons while you guys have none with weights"

Now that made the cat girl go pale as she secretly hoped that it won't happen but then again she doubt it was possible and she knew that her teammates are gonna curse her for this and by the looks on Cinder's face, she had to guess that her disappearance made Ruby if she had to guess called them at a bad time

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sounds of blades taking something down, which prompt here to see a girl using sword to take down a bullhead. Looking pass that she manages to see Jason on one of the roofs with Roman on his knees while the white haired huntsman looking as fresh as a daisy

(With Jason POV)

"Huff, huff, you really are something huh big red" said a panting Roman as he was on his last legs as far as I could tell which made me smirk as I said "well, drink milk all day and exercise daily and you too probably have a body like well, less better than mine because there is no chance you can have my kind of bod right here"

To add a little insult to injury, I flex my arms for a bit showing my 'guns' which made the thief chuckle a little as he said "you know, I almost feel sad considering we're on opposite sides of the fence but sad to say kid, I'm not gonna get caught here so see you next time big red"

The moment he said that, I saw Neo appeared in front of him, making me raise an eyebrow as she made a small bow which made me fire Ebony at her but instead of a red paste the entire place just shattered into glass and then both of them were gone into the wind

I just barely bat an eye to that as I quickdraw Ivory and snipe the Bullheads right at the engines which in turn all of them made an impromptu landing which then force all of the White Fang to come out of there, just in time for the cops to finally come

Shaking my head, I jumped down from the roof of the warehouse and then headed where I saw everyone was with Cinder having a slight annoyed look on her face making me know that I'm gonna have to make up to her, and by that I mean making Team RWBY suffer in training. Oh well, guess that will have to do by teaching them on cause and effect

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and review people**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 ladies and gentlemen**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A week later)

"Okay, training is now officially over so dismiss and be prepared for tomorrow same time same day and don't be strangers now" said a very chipper Jason as all of Team RWBY laid waste all around him groaning in pain because of their now newly upped training which started after Blake and Ruby got properly healed which was just the very next day and after that all of Team RWBY agreed that Jason was a true sadist.

After heading back to the rooms aside from Jason and Cinder who stayed back for a bit, Jason spoke first "I guess you notice it huh" Cinder nodded knowing what he meant as she said "yeah, guess the White Fang business at the docks really got into her head and even more so when she stays up nearly all day just to find more info about them, I just hope she won't do anything stupid though"

Jason couldn't help but snort a little as he retort "really? You do know whose team you are talking about right"

Once more Cinder nodded though after that she had to shake her head as she wondered just how her sister's team always gets into interesting situations. After that the two just headed to their destination and wait whatever might happen in the following days not knowing that another conversation was taking place

(Ozpin's office)

"So James, do you mind telling me why are you gonna do something that amounts to suicide by combat?" asked Ozpin as he sip his coffee from his mug, all the while looking on at his Atlas counterpart who had a frown on his face as though he swallowed a lemon with Glynda among them with Qrow face showing on a big screen at wherever he was

James coughs a little into his hand and then answered him "it's because we don't know the extent of his powers and furthermore, dimension traveler? Ludicrous and even more so it could be a trap well laid by our enemies who probably plan all this"

Qrow snorted for a bit, making everyone there turn to him as he said "if that's your excuse then I suggest you get your ass ready to be branded and learn how to bark because he is someone that doesn't take shit from anyone and I should know, I saw and fought against him and let me tell you something Ironwood, I am willing to bet every stash of alcohol on Remnant that every soldier, robot or your entire Huntsman and Huntresses raging from the academy to experience ones won't even lay a scratch on him. In fact he'll probably kick all their asses from here to Vacuo just so he could do it and coming from me that's saying something"

Glynda seemed a little surprise at what the man was saying as she said "you can't be serious Qrow, sure he's probably the best fighter here and Patch but I doubt that he could take on that many do you?"

What she wasn't expecting was for the man to look at her seriously and said "Glynda, Tai and I fought him before and that was when he was about twelve and he kick both our asses without a scratch to show for and the only thing he use was his fist and legs. And you know the worst part, he was practically bored half way through, like having you fight against a student just learning how to punch for the first time"

If they didn't seemed startled before, now they were stunned shocked at what Qrow just declared and for him to say him and Tai was being manhandled by a twelve year old kid was saying something which Ironwood suddenly said "and your telling us this now, if he had this much skill to take on two experience Huntsman when he was twelve, it means that someone or something gave him those skills and powers and no chance am I gonna believe that it was because of him being a dimensional traveler, I am gonna have a private conversation with him"

He barely had time to move a step as Qrow said "I wouldn't bother Ironwood, he can and will humiliate you just for the hell of it and if you try something against him then I hope you already plan your will because he will absolutely destroy you and whoever is with you"

Ironwood seemed a little insulted by what the man was saying as he retorts "are you saying that my men can't handle one student"

Ozpin decided to interject before his Atlas counterpart decides to commit his armada into a group suicide and said "James, you will not touch nor do anything to him. This is not up for debate and if Qrow is saying it right then we do not know the full extent of his powers and considering that you didn't see how his katana works then I suggest you take a look at some of these and think real hard about your next move because this might be your armada should you tread wrongly"

It was then a video compilation of Jason using Yamato on Grimm of all kinds and what surprise Ironwood was that all of them were killed by being slashed into pieces without the blade even touching them and at vary distances and vary classes as none could survive the attack, which made Ironwood conceded as he said "fine, so how should we proceed with him?"

Ozpin looked at him for a moment and said "nothing, because he has not shown any reason for us to do anything to him and even so he has been living with Summer, did you really think anyone evil could stand living with her?"

Ironwood looked at the headmaster of Beacon for a few moments before sighing, making him drop the subject for now as they continued discussing about something else

(Days later)

"So how did your trip go?" Jason asked Coco as they were walking down the streets of Vale, her and her team just came back about a day ago so it was mostly her turn to have some alone time with the white haired demon hunter/gamer and so here they were with said demon hunter/gamer being the mule and carrying a literal tower of shopping bags while Coco hummed a happy tune with a small skip in her steps

Jason went with his DMC 4 outfit but this time he forgo the badass red coat so he was wearing his black vest. Coco went for a pink sleeveless shirt with two strings on her shoulders, showing her skin off to the world as the shirt barely reaches her navel and thus letting the whole world see it and for the lower half was tight hip hugging jeans that frame her body in every which way possible and to finish off her signature beret and sunglasses.

She stops for a bit as she turn around and slowly walk backwards while she answered him "oh, not too bad though I could really do with the people actually knowing how many Grimm were there. ***Ugh*** it was bad enough that we thought there were about a hundred of them but then all of a sudden two hundred more came out of nowhere, the upside was that Atlas ships were nearby so they could provide air support"

Jason couldn't help but chuckle at his second girlfriend who pouted a little at him before went into a few laughs herself for a bit as the two continued their walk back to Beacon, all of a sudden though the two felt a slight rumbles from the ground along with what sounded like a stampede closing in on them

Coco was a little confuse by it whereas Jason whose face was hidden by the stacks of shopping bags had to mentally groan as he knew what was causing those tremors and as though Oum was projecting his thoughts, he saw a silhouette of two very familiar faunas running for their very lives as he then saw not one, not two but about six mechs chasing after them and right into the highway

Coco couldn't help but quip out "was that Blake and her boyfriend that just run pass us with mechs chasing after them"

This time he really had to groan outloud making the girl turn towards him with her sunglasses slightly down as her eyes look on at the exasperated form of Jason as he mumbled outloud "that team is soooooooooo gonna have their tort-training upped a little with a certain two red and yellow scheme girls getting grounded and taking all of what they love from them"

Nearby Ruby and Yang felt a cold chill down their spines as a sense of dread came down on them, making them pray that whatever it was won't happen to them,

Back with Jason and Coco as the two just wondered how the teams manage to get into this mess, making the white haired teen sigh for a bit as he put the shopping bags to a clone with Coco raising an eyebrow at it as he rode on his trusty bike once again which the two got on a of himselfnd then started chasing the mechs

(Jason POV)

" _What the heck man, how come its six mechs I thought Roman only had like one of them where the hell did he even get five more of them?"_ I thought to myself as Coco and I were chasing them down while avoiding the semi destroyed vehicles they were causing

After a few more minutes later did we hear the sounds of combat and headed towards there, before we could reach it though a mech appeared right in front of us mid swing in its punch. If it weren't for my enhanced senses, we would have been blown of the bike and got seriously hurt but that didn't happen thankfully as I slid under the punch, once we were just under it Coco quickly use her gatling gun at its joints and its arm fell off, the two legs soon followed as I got behind it with my bike as Coco laid it on the mech and after a while the legs failed and the mech fell like a ton of bricks

Seeing that it was out of the count, Coco and I got off the bike with her gun at the ready as I casually went to the side to see what was going on and boy was that a sight. I saw Team RWBY trying and somehow surviving against three mechs, have to say they did manage to work it out considering just how tough those mechs were during the last episodes as a smile grace my face until I turn back to Coco who was tying up a White Fang member with some wires

I then ask "you got this?"

All I got for an answer was a thumb up which I nodded to as I jump right into the fray.

I landed with a very loud boom, making all turn towards me as I stood up with a smirk on my face as I said "well now, can't say that I'm surprise that I find you girls in this mess, so do you mind telling me who these idiots in the monkey suits are cause Ultron called, he said he wants his toys back"

I waited for a bit and wasn't disappointed as a very familiar voice came out from one of them "well, well, bigger red it's been too soon and as you can see I got a few brats that poke their noses in the wrong side of town and as their elders I do have a right to discipline them since the school isn't doing it"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his nonchalant attitude as I retort "sorry to say Roman, but if anyone's discipline these naughty brats it would be me considering that two of them are my sisters"

I couldn't tell if he was surprise or not but his answers was "let me guess, little red and the ice queen ***HEY*** "

I just shook my head for a bit as I took out Rebellion and got ready for a fight, none of them disappoint as all three of them fired everything they got at me. All I did was look at the assault with a raised eyebrow and then with skill and speed I slice and deflected every bullet and missiles aimed right at me without missing a beat as the assault didn't let up and after a few seconds was when they ran dry as I heard the clicks of spent ammo

I casually rested Rebellion on my shoulder with a grin on my face as I said "my turn", I burst forth using my speed charging right one of the mechs. The first one didn't even stood a chance as my stinger destroyed the whole thing and the pilot was sent right into one of the pillars partially buried in it

The second one didn't have a chance to react as I was already on it; it went for a sloppy punch where I casually dodge it by jumping onto its arm and ran on it. The next thing the pilot knew was that the mechs head was slice clean off, I followed it up by taking its legs out making it trip and fall before I kick it into the sky with my strength and then finishing it off with a slash of Rebellion the shot out a bright red slash heading towards it where it exploded magnificently though the pilot somehow got out safely

I then turn back to the last mech and despite not seeing his face, I knew Roman was slightly sweating on the inside but before he could do anything, Yang was already behind him Semblance activated proceeded to punch his ass out of the mech. Seeing the human projectile, I casually sidestep it, making the criminal fly pass me and he landed harshly onto the cold hard road

Surprisingly though, he manages to get up without any problem and started dusting himself off as he turn toward me and said "well, looks like you'll have your work cut out for you if this is how girls are these days, no respect for us elders. Wish I could chat a little more big red but time is money so tata"

I didn't even bother to chase the guy as the moment Neo came down in front of him and took a small bow and that was it for me to know they're already gone. Yang didn't get the memo as she went ahead and break the glass portrait of them and showed no signs of them anywhere, making her slightly piss off while the rest of Team RWB groan slightly in disappointment

I didn't even bother to give them the chance to say anything as I said outloud "you guys are in so much trouble you know that right"

Blake not surprisingly tried to say something but I cut her off "no excuses, you guys cause a whole load of damages in case you didn't notice and not only that the number of injured civilians is probably staggering considering the number of accidents up there on the highway and not to mention the traffic that is gonna be killer for a while"

That seemed to hit them hard as I listed out the damages but I didn't stop considering that they need to know this "look, actions have consequences didn't I always tell you that, yes you did find something out but what happens if Blake or Sun didn't inform you guys where they were or what was going on and then they suddenly disappear, not only that the school will also suffer considering that if they can't control the students how would they even listen to others during a mission"

I could see the gears in their heads turning for a bit as I finish it off "now I know for a fact that Glynda no doubt will punish you with detention but she won't be the only one as you all will have a personal crash course with me in learning how to do crowd control and believe me it won't be pleasant in anyway and triple what you have now"

I could hear them gulp loudly as one as right now they figured out just what the consequences were and by Oum if this doesn't teach them the meaning of discretion then I don't know what will

(Two days after that)

"Looks like their training has shown some god out of this wouldn't you say" I said outloud towards Cinder as the two of us watch Pyrrha take down all of Team CRDL without any problems, sure she did the same in the series but what was different was that she combined a push and pull method if you will as she learns how to pressure the opponents and then letting them in with a false sense of security and not being mostly flashy as she did so

Cinder seemed to agree with a nod as my eyes went towards a certain spot where a certain two people were sitting

Mercury and Emerald

Two of the series bad guys were here but what really caught my eye was the one behind them as she was a Western-style woman with ginger-blonde hair and blue eyes. Her clothing consisted of a collared shirt with a cropped jacket and tie, a ruffled miniskirt, striped stockings, and boots and a cane with an eagle head as the handle to finish it off.

I knew she was bad news the moment I saw the two with her but that does raise a whole lot of questions, who is she and is she the one that replace Cinder.

I liger my gaze on her for a while before turning back so as to not raise too much suspicion and just in time to see the last of Team CRDL being finish off by Pyrrha. It was then Glynda ended the match calling her win as she went on explaining about the festival in a few weeks time and told us to be ready for it

She wanted to ask for another contender and was about to call Blake out until Mercury then volunteer which didn't surprise me much but what he said next did "the one I want to fight though is the Juggernaut of Beacon"

Now that really got my interest as hushed whisper were being started with Glynda looking slightly apprehensive and was about to dissuade him but I wasn't gonna let that happen as I stood up and headed for the ring

The whisper got more intense as I jumped from the railings and onto the floor without a scratch, looking back up, I saw the look on the guy's face as he suddenly tense up for a fight. Cute but not gonna help as I nodded to Glynda who shook her head and then started the match

He didn't even bother to wait as he charge straight at me with a high kick, blocking that I went to block a crouch kick before blocking a one two kick and then deflected a roundhouse. I retaliated with a right hook which made him lean back as his leg was set ready to kick me in the jaw but that was what I was going for as the punch I threw turn into a hold as I grabbed onto the leg and throwing him across the arena.

He manage to realign in mid air but I was already on him with a slug into his face, sending him straight to the floor but I wasn't gonna let up as I axe kick where he lay. I miss though as he roll out of the way before he started airflaring, which would made most dodge but not me as I grab his leg once more and turn him into a hammer as I slam his body onto the floor a few more times before he fires of a shot from his feet which made me let go as he tried a sweep

I jump back to avoid it and landed without a problem, but it seems that the guy didn't want to give me a breather as he went into a fury of kicks the moment he got close. I block, duck and weaved through all of his attacks like nothing as I went into a sweep kick, tripping him before I did my own airflare kick

I got in a few combos before I kick him straight up into the air and went to follow him there with a wicked axe kick him back down to the floor. No chance of a soft landing as his body made a crater from where he landed and I knew it was lights out for him

I landed without much of a problem as Glynda quickly ended the match and then called for the infirmary to get ready. The moment Emerald got him out of there was when I lock eyes onto their supposed boss who looked at me like a science experiment before she stood up and then walked out of there, it didn't take me long to realize that they were sizing me up but I guess the question is for me is this

What is she planning?

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Catacus: yeah just haven't figure out which arc to put in him yet**

 **Kamen Rider Tigon: yes of course though the story might be different if I follow the comics because truthfully, anything that I know of from DC and Marvel came from TV shows, movies and some fanfiction so I don't really know what happens if I follow the comics, the summery maybe but other than that i will probably use the tv series or the movies mainly**

 **EDboy4926: not just yet, Boss fights must be demanded on an epic battlefield with destruction and an epic background so I'll have the two fight when he comes back for the festival, yeah he's gonna be here till the Breach episode then he goes to another world just to let you know but he will be back to here again and that will follow the Vital Festival**

 **Okay, reviews done now I got a slight problem. See I kinda have a problem because I don't know whether to want to add Grayfia Lucifuge form highschool DXD into his harem, I have already put a way for them to get together as a way for them to meet up but I don't know whether to make her part of his harem or not so give me some reviews to let me know kay**

 **Other than that here's the next chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So Jaune, mind telling me what you're doing here?" ask a curious Jason who was ironing his suit for prom tonight, he wasn't alone in the room as one Jaune Arc was sitting on a chair opposite of him and right now he was slightly fidgeting in his seat as though he was being interrogated by someone.

A few more seconds later the blond found the courage to find his voice and said "well, I heard from everyone is that you had two girlfriends and that they agreed to share you right?"

Seeing the white haired teen nodded, he continued on "you see, ummmm I wanted to ask how you managed to get them and could you teach me how to do it?"

He notice that the demon hunter/gamer stopped his current activity and look at him with a raised eyebrow as he question him "you wanna ask Weiss out don't ya" it wasn't a question as he knew the answer to that which the blond confirm with a nodded. A sigh escape his mouth as he break it down for the blond "firstly Jaune, she isn't in to you" Jaune wanted to protest but Jason put a hand up and said "Jaune, she ridicule you every chance she gets and that's because you keep using lame pick up lines and no that's not what your father meant by confidence but then again if you're like this, then I can bet every lien I have that it was your mother that propose to him"

Seeing that he wasn't going to be interrupted he continued on "yes confidence is a good thing but the way you're using it is all wrong , this isn't some cheesy chick flick where the guy can serenade the girls like yours truly along with dashing good looks and hot body and all. They want someone with confidence yes, but they want the guys to be themselves to do so and not trying and failing to do so in song"

The blond had a decency to blush at what he tried to do early on which made Jason sigh for a bit and said "look Jaune, there are hundreds of girls out there just waiting for that one guy to pick her of her feet and believe me Weiss isn't it and besides I think a certain red head might be more incline to agree to your ***Ahem*** proposition"

Jaune looked up at him in confusion for a moment until a lightbulb moment hit him as he sputtered out "wait, you don't mean Pyrrha, but she's Pyrrha I mean she's probably got tons of invites to the prom"

He then notices the senior chuckling for a bit which confuse him for a moment until he answered him "look Jaune, that girl is practically begging Oum himself for someone to actually invite her. Yes she's famous but it's because of that it made people think she's like a goddess in some way and it's because of that nobody will ask her out. Now, you don't want that for your partner now do you?"

Jaune seemed to think about what he meant as he went silent for a few moments until he asks "are you sure?"

His answer was a smack to the head which made him grabs it in pain as he looks at him shaking his head while answering him "you ask her now or I swear I will make your life hell, get me" Jaune nodded his head so fast one might wonder if it might fall off as he got out of there like a bat out of hell.

A few moments after Jaune left, the doors to the bathroom opened up to show Cinder coming out of there with a bathrobe on while drying her hair with a towel. She look towards the door for a bit before turning back to Jason as she asked "well, if he doesn't get her feelings after tonight, I might just burn him out of sheer prejudice" the way she said it made Jason chuckle a little as he gave her a peck on the cheek while massaging her shoulders and said "don't worry about it, even if they don't work out, at the very least they work it out now then later right"

There wasn't much of an answer as the ashen haired woman just nodded as she moan into the massage as she said "maybe, so I guess they had you on entertainment duty tonight"

"I manage to turn it down to about two songs so don't worry about that, I will make sure my girlfriends won't get too neglected" answered the demon hunter/gamer

"Mmmm, you better not" said Cinder as she spun around and planted a deep kiss where Jason wrapped his arms around her waist as the two continued to make out for a bit

(Prom night Jason POV)

"You have to admit, Weiss sure manage to make some impressive decorations" I muse outloud with both Cinder and Coco hanging of my left and right arm respectively as we look on at the dance hall which was pack full of students from Vale to Vacuo along with some of the teachers mingling around

Coco was the first to answer as she said "yep, well except for the entertainment where you had to pull some stings to do so considering that you save them a while back"

Yeah, now that was an interesting situation back then as Weiss tried everything from asking to straight out threatening some famous DJs to attend as the entertainment which in of itself was hilarious when Jason dropped by the other day and by sheer luck the DJs saw him and they traded some conversation and when he invited them, they said yes and that made Yang laugh her ass off while Weiss had her jaw nearly drop to the floor in shock at how he manage to do that

So after explaining how he knew them, Weiss decided to drop it knowing that this was how it is considering who he was

He was wearing a black button down shirt with two buttons undone that went with black jeans, Cinder wore a black long V neck lace prom gown that showed off her back with matching heels whereas Coco still wore her signature beret and sunglasses but for tonight she wore a white halter skater dress with high heels

The irony was not lost to him as the girls wore it just for the heck of it even if they didn't realize it

The party started about fifteen minutes ago but it was already in full swing as people were all ready on the dance floor while others hang out with drinks and food on tables as they hang out with friends they knew and making new ones along the way

Jason walked with Cinder and Coco and right of the bat everyone there had their eyes on him with guys mumbling in jealously while the girls gossip among each other. He didn't mind that all things considered as he walks around for a bit and spotted Ruby near the punch bowl while Weiss was with Neptune and then he manages to spot Blake with Sun having some fun

He gave a light hearted smirk as he look onto the stage where Yang was and gave her a wink which made her giggle for a bit until he saw the MC waving him over, considering his opening performance was up first he detach himself from his ladies grip for a moment which made the two pout and made him chuckle as he gave the two a kiss on the lips which in turn made every guy and girl there groan in agony at his luck

Instead of making his way to the stage though, he went into the centre of the dance hall the moment the MC told everyone to get ready for his performance. Once he got there, everybody gave way as he was the only one on the dance floor but that was just how he liked it as he made four copies of himself, stunning some of the people there then the DJ hit play

 **(Play Everybody Backstreet's Back)**

Everybody there was confuse for a few moments until Jason started singing

 **Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright**

The moment the lights shone down upon him, Jason started dancing and singing to the beat as the people there also move along with it

 **Hey, yeah  
Oh my God, we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
Gonna bring the flavor, show you how  
Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah**

 **Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now**

 **Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright**

Now everyone there was cheering him on as the white haired demon hunter/gamer continued his performance

 **Now throw your hands up in the air  
Wave them around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
Cuz we got it goin' on again  
Yeah**

 **Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now**

 **Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright**

Jason decided to up the ante as he then went to grab Cinder and Coco while his clones dragged everybody into the dance floor including Ruby, the girl with the two left feet as he knew while still singing on

 **So everybody, everywhere  
don't be afraid, don't have no fear  
I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand  
as long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again**

The moment this part of the song hit, everybody all started dancing like no tomorrow with everyone laughing and having fun along the way with Jason and his clones in the lead

 **Everybody, yeah  
Rock your body, yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Backstreet's back  
Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)  
Yeah (everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)  
Rock your body right (everybody)  
Backstreet's back, alright**

 **(End song)**

Now everyone there was clapping and praising the performance that Jason had shown as he bow to the crowd before the DJ set into a dancing mood for everyone there which made everyone that had a partner to dance on the open dance floor

He was no exception but what he did different thought was that he dance with both Cinder and Coco at the same time which once more made a lot of guys there jealous. Around some time through the dance, something caught his eye and he couldn't help but chuckle for a bit, confusing his two dates until he pointed at a direction with his head.

The two turn towards where he was pointing and after they did, the two also couldn't help but chuckle as all of them saw Jaune and Pyrrha coming in hand in hand and started dancing with everyone else

It was quite a sight as Coco let out and awe sound while Cinder gave a small smile to the newly made couple as Jason shook his head at the two with a smile on his face as he said "finally he gets it, thought I would have to do something drastic if he didn't"

The girls seemed to share his sentiments as they giggle along with him as Coco suddenly said "so stud, any plans to play matchmaker for your cute little sisters"

I actually gave a snort with Cinder just shaking her head which made Coco raise her eyebrow as the three of us continued our three way dance with me answering her "Coco, Ruby loves her weapon more than anything else in the world and she got that from Summer sadly, as for Yang I don't think that will happen anytime soon considering how she is but then again she could surprise me"

They seemed to accept the idea as I made a small joke about Ruby marrying Crescent Rose which made them chuckle a little as we ended our dance and headed towards the punch bowl where Ruby was which made me shake my head as I said to her while grabbing some drinks

"Ruby, come on don't you have anyone you know here?"

Ruby look at me for a few moments before she look down to her feet a little as she said "well, aside from you guys, Team JNPR and my team not really"

Jason had to shake his head a little as he said to her "you really need to have a life Rubes"

She didn't seem to like it as she pouted and said "I do have a life"

"And~ that is…."

She really didn't say much as she looked away with a tint of pink on her face, making the white haired demon hunter/gamer to shake his head as he said "look Ruby, you can't always stick around with people you know, I'm not talking about replacing them or anything but more along the lines of having more friends in case things get rough. You can't always rely on them as the moment you graduate, you might be place with other team members and believe me they probably might not like it either so this is a chance for you to socialize and who knows, you might someone you really like to bring back home to"

"Ewwwww" said Ruby as Jason chuckle for a bit which she mimicked too as he patted her head for a bit and said "I'm not saying to go all out but at least learn how to talk to other people kay"

The red haired girl seemed to contemplate what he was saying before she gave him a hug where he return in kind before she headed off to where her sister was which put a smile on his face as he handed Cinder and Coco a drink

Drinking for a bit Cinder decided to ask "think she'll take your advice"

All she got was a smile on his face as he said "maybe, maybe not, either way life is a learning experience and whether she can do it or not is up to her and her alone"

The two seemed to agree with my thoughts for a bit and the night went for a bit with Jason dancing with Cinder and Coco but one on one this time and somehow along the line Yang decided to join in if only just for the fun of it and surprisingly Ruby decided to join in which made him raise an eyebrow for a bit but he didn't mind as he dance with them most of the night away until he had to go back on stage for his final performance

This time though it was a stage performance as he created three copies of him as they took the music instrument with the main one taking out Nevan, the moment the MC called him off to the stage he got a very good reception as the crowd clapped and cheered him on which made him smirk as he said into the mic

"Well, I do hope you all have a good time tonight"

The cheers were his answer as he chuckle a little before he continued on "well then, this song is meant for all of us here even the teachers as what I say is true because highschool never ends"

 **(Play highschool never ends by Bowling for soup)**

 **Hey  
oh oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh**

 **Hey  
oh oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh**

 **Hey**

 **Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature  
Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say (HEY WAIT)  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great**

 **The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends**

 **Hey  
oh oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh**

 **Hey  
oh oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh**

 **Hey**

Now despite the lyrics, the people there couldn't help but get into it with some of the adults chuckling as they found it true to them

 **Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did  
How did Mary Kate lose all that weight  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight  
And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five**

 **Reese Witherspoon,  
She's the prom queen  
Bill Gates,  
Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
I've seen it all before  
I want my money back**

 **The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs  
Who's throwing up before they digest  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then  
High school never ends**

 **Hey  
oh oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh**

 **Hey  
oh oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh oh oh  
oh-oh**

 **Hey**

 **(High school never ends)**

 ***Instrumental***

The instrumental was enough for everyone to bop their heads into the beat as Jason let it rip

 **The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same three friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **High school never ends**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **High school never ends**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **Here we go again**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **oh oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh oh oh**  
 **oh-oh**

 **(End song)**

Once more the crowd erupted into cheers as Jason took a bow to the crowd as the night went just like that for most of the night.

Jason decided to grab his two dates and headed out to the night, the broken moon still shine bright into the night with stars surrounding it despite some of the lights all around. The silent walk was nice as Coco asked "so, you planning to shadow your little sis on their first mission?"

He looked a little thoughtful for a bit before he shake his head answering her "no, can't always hold their hands forever but besides that they probably dragged me into whatever their adventure somehow so better stay here just so I could have a bed to rest on first before crazy stuff happens"

That manage to brought on a laugh from the two of them as the three of them just enjoy the walk back to their dorms waiting for the next day of their lives

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay done and done, right two more chapters or so and its done for the RWBY world and on to the next world so**

 **Rate and Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**So I take it from the silence that's a yes?**

 **Anyways, here's chapter two**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Two days later)

"Well then you girls be good now you hear, and don't do anything Yang would do" said a very chipper Jason as he and Cinder were at the Bullheads landing zone seeing Team RWBY off with Yang shouting out an indignant ***Hey*** which made the rest laugh as they boarded the Bullhead with Professor Oobleck

Today was the day that that the team will have their missions though shadowed by an older and experience Huntsmen and Huntresses. Despite that, the white haired demon hunter/gamer couldn't help but gave a warm smile at how his little sisters were slowly growing up and venturing out to the world.

The Bullhead took off with the team and the teacher inside and flew off towards their intended destination leaving the two looking on at the airship for a while until the two turn around and started to head back to the dorms.

The two enjoyed the silence for a bit knowing that trouble might just be around the corner, this time though it sort of did as the two almost bumped into someone. Said someone was James Ironwood who was walking around with Qzpin and Glynda taking in the sights and chatting idly

The two groups look at each other for a bit as Jason and Cinder greeted them with the adults doing the same as Glynda then asked "I take it that you saw Team RWBY off"

Jason just nodded as James then asked "and why are you two here, do you two not have any missions?"

He didn't wait long for an answer as Jason continued "nope, we decided to stay back and just rest for a bit before going out there just to save my sister's team"

Now the way he said it made the adults curious for a bit as Ozpin said "really, and what makes you say that?"

Cinder couldn't help but shake her head a little as Jason answered him rhetorically "have you seen the trouble those girls get into, I mean somehow stumbling onto not one but two different instances which included Roman and the White Fang and in those instances I mainly have to bail them out so might as well get some shut eye first before they call me to bail not only them but also kick ass out there"

James didn't seem to like the way Jason said it while Glynda just sigh as she rubbed her forehead for a bit and Ozpin just calmly sip his coffee for a bit. Cinder shook her head at how her boyfriend said it but she couldn't help but mentally agree that her little sisters have a knack for getting into interesting situations and this was just around the second semester

Ozpin look at the two for a moment before saying "indeed, it seems she is your sister considering that you have certain similar situations as I recall"

Jason just shrug for a bit as he said "maybe, but the difference is that I made it cooler and I never needed anyone to bail me out but I bail people out more than most"

"True, then again you always find something interesting happening everytime you go on the mission like the time you found an ancient tomb of a forgotten treasure during a simple extermination mission"

Jason couldn't help but have a small smile on his face as he remember that particular mission as he and Cinder were at the time. What turned out to be a simple extermination of a surrounding village went into something out of an Indiana Jones movie as the two somehow found a riddle on a piece of piece of stone tablet that the two saw when a Deathstalker destroyed a nearby shack that had a lot of things collecting dust

Curious at the time, Jason extended the mission for a bit just so to follow the riddle with Cinder in tow and after two to three days of following the trail the two manage to found a treasure trove of riches by a king. Though their victory was slightly short lived when Glynda called and demanded to know where they were and after explaining what they found, the blond teacher was nearly jaw slack when she saw the treasure through the scroll and she then demanded to not grabbed anything as she called the people about it which then made news with the two having a 10% finder's fee from the archeologist and the museum too, Oobleck was practically giddy as he interrogate them when they got back

Though Jason and Cinder may or may not have taken a few treasures from it for themselves and may or may not have told anyone outside of them aside from Coco

Getting back to the present, Jason had a smirk on his face as he said "guess that's how it is, not like it was my fault that the Deathstalker struck that particular shack where it housed a riddle that would led towards a king's treasure"

Ozpin seem to mirror his smirk as he said "hmm guess you are right, then again you always prefer to find situations then them finding you"

"Haha so true Headmaster, so true" joked Jason, James looked between the two for a moment before he cough into his hand for a bit, bringing their attention to him as he spoke "well, that may be true but that does not excuse you from skipping out on something like this. You are suppose to be an example for the younger students, what would they think if this is how a senior acts"

Jason seemed to look at the man like he grew a second head for a bit before he said "right, like you're a shining example"

"And what does that suppose to mean" Ironwood said with a hint of venom in his tone, Jason didn't seemed faze at his tone as he entertain the general/headmaster of Atlas "ohhh I don't know, I mean it's not like I have my super secret weapons stolen from me right"

That seemed to sting Ironwood as his fist clench at what was being implied but he could not retort knowing that it was true. Seeing this Jason decided to continue on "and it's not like you have a super secret weapon that includes merging robotics with Aura and said project is living among us like a normal human now do you"

Now that made Ironwood widen his eyes as he look at the smirk on the demon hunter/gamers face at the cryptic sentence as the teen went for the kill "and it's not like I'm so weak pathetic to not do something as simple as training and decided to replace my body with robotics part right"

The moment that he said that, Ironwood tried to grab his collar, tried being the key word as Jason countered the grab with a takedown with Ironwood's right arm went backwards with his body face first onto the floor. The movement was so fast almost none of them could react in time aside from Ozpin but he was busy sipping his coffee as he look on at the situation in mild curiosity, Glynda was about to say something but Jason beat her to it as he spoke to Ironwood

"Awe, what's the matter tough guy can't handle the truth. Well guess that's what you get for trying to threaten me and those close to me and word of advice, don't think just because we're normal people but that doesn't mean we can enhanced our senses but then again I'm not the one who gave up half way to become someone's bitch which begs the question, whose bitch are you suppose to be the useless council or our enemies, think about that for a second their limpwood because the difference between me and you is that I am no one's bitch while you don't even know whose bitch you are suppose to be so take my advice old man, man up or get lost"

He let go of the man's arm before he signal to Cinder to follow him, Glynda wanted to reprimand him but Ozpin stopped her before she could as he excuse the two who headed off to wherever they go to

After looking at the two disappear around the corner, he look back towards Ironwood who was slowly getting up with Glynda giving him a hand which slightly amuse the man as he said "so James, what do you think of him"

He didn't seem to like the tone of his voice as he barely shouted out "what do I think, I think he is a rude degenerate who knows too much then anyone should. Ozpin, he knew stuff that should be classified and the fact you're letting him have free reign is inexcusable"

Ozpin didn't look to faze about it as he retort the man with a raised eyebrow "oh and what classified information James hmmm, which part of his sentence is related to said classified information. The one about you putting Aura into robots or you having robotic parts, please James do enlighten me on what Atlas has been doing these years and please don't leave anything out"

Ironwood didn't like the implication as he said "this is not about me Ozpin, it's about how you let someone like him who might know too much and you're letting him run around the school without any surveillance on him"

Ozpin wasn't backing down as he said "the reason for not putting surveillance on him is because he didn't show any signs that would have the need to do so and as for him knowing whatever your so called classified information then I guess that your security isn't all that if someone like Roman could steal you paladins for the White Fang, along with whatever Atlas has and all of them were found out by my students. The question is Ironwood, why are you so focus on one person when you yourself can't even find out that person who stole your mechs"

Ironwood wince a little at how Ozpin said it to him as he look down to the ground as Ozpin continued on "I do hope that you learn that intimidation won't work for someone like him and the reason that he has free reign is because he doesn't care about anything when he's on a mission other than saving as many people as he could, be it human or faunas so tell me James if he is the enemy would he go out of his way to save an entire village by holding off an entire hoard of Grimm that was enough to eclipse the sun and he won James. If you still want to interrogate him then by all means go ahead but don't expect him to go easy on you or anyone that is dumb enough to try or it might be your last thing you'll ever do"

Ironwood look on at his Vale counterpart for a few moments before he relented with a sigh as he turn around just to save face and started walking, leaving the two Beacon staff to look on at his retreating form. Glynda was a bit worried about Ironwood at what just happen but she didn't go after him knowing that what Ozpin said was right though she wondered just how did Jason get such knowledge while Ozpin calmly sip his coffee as though nothing happen.

(A day later Jason POV)

" ***Whistle*** wow, you really have some balls to do that to the principal and general of Atlas" said a slightly awed Coco as she and her team were listening about the events that transpired yesterday with Jason and Ironwood with said person just casually sitting there and eating his meal without a care in the world

I look at them for a moment before shrugging as I said "the man was a complete tool the moment I saw his face, didn't matter anyway considering that he is and forever will be a little barking puppy being led by the nose by anyone and everyone"

Team CFVY seemed a little apprehensive at how Jason just casually insulted one of the few most powerful and influential people in Remnant where I waved them off and said not to worry and making a few cracks about what he doesn't have as we chatted to spend the time

It was then though, the Grimm alarm went off blaring which made all of us to quickly get up as the speakers went to life

"All Huntsmen and Huntresses, there is a breach I repeat there is a breach, this is not a drill report to the landing bay now I repeat this is not a drill report to the landing bay now"

That was enough for everyone there to scramble to the landing bay area where the Bullheads were, along the way I saw a lot of the other teams getting into it and headed off in different directions. I on the other hand followed Team CFVY along with Cinder as we saw professor Port at the ready as he waved us in

We got ourselves strapped in as Port spoke out "all right lads, this is serious, we've had reports coming in that Grimm have breach Vale. Other Huntsmen and Huntresses are already out getting civilians to shelter while fending off the Grimm, we are heading for the one in the centre of the city as there is where the biggest concentration of Grimm are located. I do not know the full extent of it so be prepared for anything and good luck out there"

All of us nodded as the Bullhead shifted a little to dodge oncoming Grimm, a few seconds later the speakers came to life and the pilot spoke out "we've got Griffin on our tail and we have reports of another breach just near the residential area, a few Huntsmen and Huntresses are calling in an SOS and being slowly overrun."

I decided to stand up and asked the pilot "how far of are we from there?"

"About two minutes from the one in the centre square but the residential area is about fifteen minutes out to the West"

I narrowed my eyes for a bit before I bark out "open the doors and tell the Huntsmen and Huntresses that back up is coming so try to hold them off for about five minutes"

"ummm sir?"

"Do it"

The doors of the Bullhead opened up as I took a peak to see a couple of Griffins right behind us, I look back to the team and I bark out "okay listen up, priority is containment so Cinder coordinate with whoever is there and if they give you lip then kick their asses, once Goodwitch cover the breach then you come to my side and we'll work it from there"

Port was about to protest but I didn't listen as I jumped out of the Bullhead, making the Griffin follow me instead. The moment I landed on the roof, I quickly took out Ebony and Ivory and started laying it on them. It didn't take long for them to fall and turn into dust as I quickly parkour towards the area

(Residential area)

"Dammit five minutes, we won't last two" said the voice of a very irritated Huntress as she fired an arrow at a Beowolf as she and her team was fending off the oncoming horde of Grimm. The Huntress has lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left and olive eyes. She wears a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat. She also wears a leather bandolier with a shoulderpad on the right; this also appears to hold her weapon. She also wears gray pants and dark gray boots.

It was then a few knives found their way into another Beowolf did another voice said "Two, we're barely holding this place for 30 seconds, we won't last anymore Nebula" Nebula turned around to see another young female with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes.

She wears a black corset dress with a dark gray front, purple hem and purple laces on the back. The upper part of her dress is light gray, with a high gray collar and elbow length sleeved with black cuffs. Her belt is a long purple ribbon edged in gray, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of armor tassets that also act as storage for her weapon.

She also wears light gray stockings and pale gray ballet flats with ribbons around her lower legs.

"Doesn't matter Gwen, we still got to hold them off there still civilians here" said another voice as another young female landed between them, this one had tanned skin, dark blonde hair swept to her left side and violet eyes.

She wears a sleeveless green dress with an asymmetrical hem, what appears to be golden scale armor underneath her dress that covers her chest, neck and left arm, a lighter green sarong tied around her hips, and a golden pauldron. Two thin chains loop from the front of her pauldron and around her torso to the back.

She also wears a pair of over-the-knee scale leggings, the same as her chest armor, armored boots with a small heel matching the pauldron, and a simple chain ring bracelet on her right hand.

"Oh come on Drew this is getting hopeless, we're getting overrun here we should fall back" said Gwen as she showed signs of wear along with the rest of them as the horde was pouring out of the breach

"To where Gwen, we fall back now and they'll keep coming out and overrun the rest of Vale we need to hold them here" said Nebula as she block an Ursa attack before retaliating with a swing that decapitated it while Drew summon out a tornado that send most of the Grimm flying back into the hole

"She's right Gwen, we'll just have to hold them off till whoever their sending comes and help us" said another voice as a Beowolf fell with its head gone as everyone turn to see yet another young female with a Kris in hand, this one had fair skin, brick red hair left loose and olive green eyes.

She wears a blue waistcoat with two long tails and brown bodice detail. A blue crop vest of the same color is worn over the top. Her skirt is cream underneath an orange open-front layer. She wears a pair of dark blue belts crossed in the front and back, and a pair of silver pauldrons, held in place by a leather belt across her chest. Her shoes are a pair of simple, dark brown boots with a folded top.

"Right and what, the guy is gonna drop out of the sky look awesome doing it and is a goddamn hunk too" Gwen said sarcastically when a roar made them turn to see three Deathstalker charging right at them

The team got themselves ready for another fight but before they could though, something suddenly dropped from the skies itself and landed on one of the Deathstalker, completely crushing it before two jagged blades with chains attach to it pierce the other two before sending the two to the skies and then slam into each other as the blades retract from them, ripping them as the bodies fell into the smoke but before they could touch the floor they were then blown to bits by a golden energy

The team of Huntresses looks on in awe at how whoever that destroyed the Deathstalker with ease which made them wonder who it was. And like Oum himself was answering their prayers the dust manage to clear up to show a very familiar red coat wearing Huntsman who had his back to them.

The team then realize who it was as the person turn his head towards them and gave a charming smile and said "well ladies love to stay and chat but there's a number of Grimm out there whose ass I'm gonna kick so later"

The man then jump right into the fray of Grimm, leaving a stunned team behind who were wide eyed for a few moments until Drew quipped "well Gwen, you did ask for it"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and done, all right one last chapter before we move on to the next adventure. Now for Ironwood, truthfully never like the guy way too much of an asskisser in my opinion**


	28. Chapter 28

**The final chapter for the RWBY arc people and then onto the next but don't worry, he'll get back to this world pretty soon**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(At the breach centre square)

The sounds of battle rage on as Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Cinder along with the teachers of Beacon fended of the horde of Grimm pouring out by the dozens and with them at the middle of it all with Cinder and Jaune coordinating the team as they try to contain the threat right where they were as Yang, Coco and Nora fired at anything coming out of the breach

Pyrrha, Ruby and Cinder were sniping at everything that tries to leave the square, the rest were holding on their own with Team FVY holding a pathway while Nora and Weiss were funneling the Grimm and Blake along with Ren and Jaune fighting it out.

Sometime through the battle Yang had to quip out "man is this something or what, too bad we're here while big bro is going solo on this, so how're you handling the separate ways thing sis"

Cinder didn't look so amuse as she lit Yang's shoes on fire, making her hop around like crazy as she try to put out the fire. After she did though, she level a glare at a now smirking Cinder who said "whoops, sorry about that I was aiming for your hair" that didn't really sit well with Yang as she glare even harder for a bit before turning to pout and mumbling stuff about abusing sisters as they continued holding the breach

(With Jason 1st person POV)

"Now then what to do with you fellas" I said outloud as an entire horde of Grimm came right at me as I had the Blades of Ares in hand while equipping Chaos Gauntlet and Hand of Order over Beowulf

Situation wasn't so bad as far as most would say considering that we manage to get some backup but they weren't a lot so I assign them to perimeter duty while I handle the oncoming horde of Grimm, I actually had a smirk on my face as I took out my scroll and hit play

 **(Play Taste the Blood DMC 3 soundtrack)**

I got a wicked smirk on my face as the music started to play while I charged right in, a Beowolf lunged at me but all it got was a kick to the face sending it flying back right into a group as I used it as a stepping stone to leap into the sky and fired hails of light and dark arrows upon the horde

The ones that the arrows took down were mainly Beowolves and some normal Ursas, that didn't stop me as I whipped both blades right into the skulls of two Ursas before pulling myself in for a double kick. The moment that my feet hit the ground created a shockwave of epic proportions as it manage to send the oncoming horde backwards and away from the more populated areas

It didn't end there as I swung both blades in a wide arc while igniting both of them, the blades slice through the Grimm like a hot knife through butter before I brought them down into a slam which in turn made another big explosion as the Grimm were destroyed by its power

I quickly leap back as Nevermore feathers rain down on me; I quickly put up a shield which held on against the attack before I retaliated with my Summon Swords and turn those birds into pincushions as they dropped down from the skies like rocks. I quickly snap my fingers and from there, a torrent of flames burst forth into its intended target which was a pack of Ursas, they didn't last five seconds as the flames turn them into dust

I switch out to a couple of M4- Shuriken and fired at them at full auto, the bullets did their job but the damn guns overheated to quickly so once they were done I switch them out for Kalina Ann and fired it with a DT charged rocket that hit a King Taijitu in the money that destroyed the whole thing before I took out Agni and Rudra and slice and dice my way through with their special skill

It didn't take long for me to reach the breach and from there I leap to the sky and equip Nevan as I descend from there and giving a wicked sound as I electrocuted anything and everything in the Breach along with whatever Grimm was surrounding it.

I held on the charge for a few more seconds till most of them from what I could see turn into dust before I stopped my assault on it. Dismissing Nevan, I took out Ebony and Ivory and slowly walk towards the Breach waiting for anything that might come out of there, I wasn't disappointed as a pack of Beowolves leap out from there but most of them tasted hot lead before I fell back to kick a Beowolf and then lay it on him as it was in mid air

(End song)

I turn back to fire at them but it seems my luck was turning up a little as the rubble that came from the Breach were suddenly floating up by invisible hands before it went slamming back into the Breach, completely covering it up as I look back to see Glynda Goodwitch with her riding crop in hand using her powers to restore the Breach like it never happened.

I gave her a light hearted smirk which barely fazes her as she push up her glasses and said "if you are done Mr. Ramirez, Ozpin would like a report now along with your team and your sister's team too" I gave her a light hearted shrug as the two of us headed back towards Beacon

(A couple hours later)

Right now we were inside Ozpin's office which I might add is slightly freaking cool and among us were Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, Sun and Neptune and of course yours truly and Cinder. Ozpin sat at his usual seat with Glynda by his side like always as we gave our accounts on the Breach

He seemed to take it in for a few moments as he lace his fingers together and was deep in thought as he unclasped them and then said "I see, first things first congratulations on fending off the Grimm and helping the civilians to safety and for that the city of vale is grateful"

Some of them felt a little happy about it as they gave themselves some high fives which made me chuckle a little as Ozpin continued on "Sadly though, it seems that there were slightly more damage than we had hoped as some Nevermores and Griffins manage to damage the coliseum and because of it we'll have to postpone the event"

Now that put a shock to some faces as Sun blurted out "then what about the festival competition?"

Ozpin look at him for a moment before saying "it will still be held but we will need time to repair it, at the very most we will be done in about a month's time"

Now I had to raise an eyebrow at what Ozpin just said because eventhough Nevermores and Griffins can do some damage, not even they could do that much, something is fishy about this but I guess he doesn't want some mass panic not that I could blame him considering what Grimm are attracted to but that just me until I heard the doors being slam opened.

Everyone there quickly turn to the source, only to have me, Cinder, Ruby and Yang's eyes wide open at who we saw there as said person was none other than Summer Rose who was looking a little around until she laid her eyes upon us and in a flash of speed, she had grabbed us into a group hug and by god is she strong despite her size which was a feat in of itself as she squeal quite a bit as she talked a mile a minute at how she was proud of us to worried if we got any injuries and asking if Cinder had a baby or not

That was inappropriate though as Cinder blush beet red with me groaning with a hint of red on my cheeks at how she just casually said that as she ramble on till Ozpin cleared his throat a little to calm the hyperactive woman down as Tai came out from the doors too with a sheepish smile on his face as he stood before Ozpin and greeted him with Summer doing the same

Ruby was the next to speak though as she ask Summer "mom, what are you doing here?"

She then smile back at her and then said "why to see my precious little children kick some butt out there in the competition"

Most of the people there sweatdrop a little at how she said it but none that knew her could deny she'll probably do just that though her bubble burst when Ozpin said "I'm afraid that that might be a problem miss Rose"

She tilted her head a little as Ozpin explain the situation and the moment he ended it made the woman jaw drop as she said "you mean I came all the way here for nothing"

Seeing us nod made her slump to the floor as she started to cry comical tears which made Tai pat her on the back to consol her as Ozpin continued on "well, since flights are mostly cancelled because of the attack everyone is mostly confined to Vale so you might be able to spend more time with you children Summer"

That manages to perk her up a little but before anyone could say anything a portal then opened up in the middle of the room. Everyone there got tense aside from me as I knew who it was for and just like that Alex popped out of there with a cheery smile on his face. I couldn't help but shake my head at the guy and wondered if he likes doing this kind of thing as I said "really Alex?"

Now I felt everyone's eyes on me as I knew what they were wondering about as Alex said "well of course, I mean time is up of course so chop, chop, worlds to go places to visit and all that"

I pinch the bridge of my nose as he said that which I knew made almost everyone there curious as I answered them "guys meet Alex, Alex my current friends and family."

"Wait, as in the guy whose suppose to be your handler or something" said Yang as she realize what was going on with the others still curious which made me sigh as I explain everything to them. It took a while but the first to recover was Coco as she said "hold on there, you mean to tell me that you were a dimensional traveler and you didn't tell me"

"Yep, would you believe me if I said that before this" I asked her rhetorically

She looked thoughtful for a bit before shrugging and said "yeah probably I guess, so you're leaving huh"

"Well, yes but Cinder is coming along and you can come too if you want"

She seemed a little stunned at what I just said as she asks "really?"

Seeing me nod was enough for her but she had to ask "but what about here, I mean I don't think everyone wants to come along and I doubt you can get that many if what you said was right"

It was then though Alex chirped out "oh don't worry about that just watch" and like Alex said everyone there was as Coco was suddenly split into two, with me and Cinder following suit and let me tell you it was a rough experience as everyone else was in awe at how we suddenly got doppelgangers

Summer was the first to recover as she Alex a boat load of stuff, and after trying to answer all her questions I look back at Coco who was admiring her copy who had everything she had even her personality. She gave an affirmative nod as she turn to me and said "well, what are we waiting for a whole entire world to go to, just imagine the clothes we'll have oh and the fighting too"

I couldn't help but shake my head with my clone doing the same thing as suddenly a red, white, yellow and ginger blur tackle me to the ground. I groan for a bit as I look back up to see Ruby, Summer, Yang and surprisingly Nora who were all on top of me as they said the same thing

"Take me with you"

I had to groan once again before leveling a glare at Alex who was amuse at my situation before I said to them "look, I only have enough for one passenger left unless I somehow have the ability to get more so you will have to choose among yourselves"

Before any of them could argue, Tai quickly spoke out first "Ruby, Yang you are not going" that manage to put a halt towards the two sisters as they look at the guy in shock as he continued on "you two will stay here at Beacon where I will keep an eye on you especially on your studies" Yang was the first to blurt out "but you let Cinder go and mom too, what about that?"

The blond man raises an eyebrow as he said "so did you two get straight A's like Cinder and Jason did during your classes"

The two adopted a sheepish look as they scratch their heads a little which made the father shake his head a little as he continued on "and the reason I let your mother go is because I do not want them to shall we say get pro active in bed without supervision"

That manages to garner some reaction as everybody there actually blush except for Ruby who looked confuse and was about to ask until I said "when you're older Rubes" which then she pouted for a bit and mumbling about how she drank milk and the like

Nora was giddy and was about to say something till Ren interject "no Nora, you are not going until we get your grades up"

The ginger haired girl turn to him in shock before she went into her puppy dog eye mode and pleaded with him which he barely even budge on the subject before she went into a corner and rainclouds appear as she mumble about Ren being mean and such which now was Summer's turn to jump for joy while I notice Alex look on at the scene with amusement on his face.

After creating another clone of Summer and everyone said their goodbye, the four of us went into the portal as we got ready for our next adventure

(Multiverse)

The moment the three laid their eyes on the multiverse, they were in awe as right now the place turn from a white empty space was now littered with universes adding a little more color into this dull place. I just look on in slight boredom considering how many times I've been here, adding this doesn't do much as Alex floated in front of us and started talking

"Well then, congratulations on completing your first five worlds. You are now able to choose which world to go too and you have also unlock a shop so you can do any shopping despite whatever world you go too but the shop only has stuff ranging from weapons to items but they are limited to whatever world you have been such as you are able to buy Dust rounds from RWBY universe but you are unable to buy lightsaber because you did not go into the Star Wars universe, oh and don't worry about your stuff, your stuff will be in a shared storage so it can be use by anyone but weapons Jason has will be use by him alone unless he decides to put it there so that's all for now, if you have selected a world then just call out that world then the portal will opened up and if you can't choose then just say Dimension roulette which will randomly choose a world for you so good luck and enjoy"

I just nodded for a bit as I turn to the group and said "well, go ahead and choose a world but don't take too long"

The three nodded for a bit as they wonder around and started checking out the different worlds, leaving me alone with Alex. Alex was about to say something till my hand clamp his mouth shut which started him as I hoisted him to my eye level as I gave an evil smirk and said "oh don't leave so soon Alex, we have much to talk about"

And just like that Alex knew he was in trouble

(Five minutes and lots of pained cries later)

The three of them came back to see a somewhat interesting sight as they saw Alex having bruises everywhere and said person was groaning in pain whereas I looked fine and somewhat happy and relieve which was confusing but the demon hunter/gamer just waved them off as he ask "so, you choose your worlds already?"

All three of them nodded as they called out their worlds and from there three different doors appeared with the worlds right on top of it signifying which world it was

Summer choose Halo

Cinder choose Highschool DXD

Coco choose Gundam Wing

The last one made me raise his eyebrow as he look at said person who just shrugged and said "what, always wanted a giant robot"

I couldn't help but shake my head as I knew which robot she wanted and truth to be told I wanted Epyon because it was my favorite in sheer badassness

After that I decided to speak out "okay then I got some stuff to sell off so how about we go to the shop first"

They didn't argue as I press shop and then all of us were then transported to the shop

(Shop)

The moment we appeared in the shop, we were treated into quite a sight as I saw what looked like a bar which was very familiar to me. The rest on the other hand were in slight awe and even more so when a voice said outloud "well now what do we have here, new customers"

All of us turn to see a person standing at the front and that's where I realize where we were as I said "wait, hold up a sec. What are you doing here Rodin? Aren't you suppose to be Bayonetta's supplier"

Rodin look at me for a few moments then said "well, the boss upstairs decides to use me for you considering that your character has no official someone to shop to so they decided to go for the next one and in turn me. Don't worry; I'm your supplier of things so only you and your party can shop here and no one else"

I thought about it for a bit before I nodded as I headed up to him and then said "well then, I got some stuff to sell"

"Well then, come on up and do your thing"

I nodded for a bit as I did my business as I sell some of my stuff and then bought a few things from Rodin and after a few minutes I completed my transaction which please the guy as he said "come again next time and I'll have some good stuff for you by yours truly"

I nodded for a bit as we exited the shop, upon getting back to the multiverse world everyone decided to go by familiar order which means Summer's first then Cinder then Coco and lastly me considering I already had my fair share which none could dispute and so with that all of us went into the Halo world first.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And that's that, soory if the breach wasn't too interesting but really the dragon was the only one to give some challenge for my OC. Other than that here comes the sad part, I'm gonna skip the Halo verse because I have got no idea how to write it up so sorry for anyone that want's it but I really couldn't tink about a way to do it so I'll skip to DXD in the next chapter**


	29. Chapter 29

**Guest: maybe not, after all considering that he turns his enemies into his weapons so in a sense that he already had a Scared Gear by their standards**

 **Guest: I'll think about it**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Multiverse)

A portal decides to open up and from there our team of adventures came out of there, first glance seemed normal but their clothing is another thing as Cinder, Coco and Summer all were wearing ODST BDU with Summer wearing her cloak but instead of her usual white, this was pure black but what was interesting was Jason as he wore a black armor that fit his body and in one of his arms was a helmet which was fashion like Locke had in Halo 4

Not only that, apparently the group had brought another person, or in this case an alien as a very familiar Huragok floated beside Summer. Jason couldn't help but shake his head and said "I still can't believe you actually brought the Huragok with us"

Summer pouted for a bit as she hug the Huragok and said "come on, I mean look at him he's so cute we can't just leave High and Mighty there"

The moment she said her name the Huragok just hummed happily which was then another voice said out loud "it says that thank you for doing this"

Everyone there turn to Jason who held his palm upwards to show a female avatar popping out from there, the avatar was fashion like one would wear back in ancient Greece but her entire body is red in color with her hair waving like a candle would

Jason looks at her for a moment and said "yeah Hestia, I think we got that part"

She seemed to get it as she disappear back into the gauntlet for a moment, after that Coco had to quip out "well then that was something huh, never thought we would be fighting aliens and alien zombie so to speak"

Summer nodded vigorously to that as she happily said "yeah and all those weapons too, I mean a laser sword how cool is that"

Cinder didn't seem to share that sentiment much as she said "yes and let's not forget the fact that those ONI tried to turn us into lab rats a few times"

Just like that, the mood died down for a bit as they remember the number of times they had to destroy ONI'S bases just so they got the point and even more so when Hood came and then got them to back off

It wasn't a good time for that time but in any case, Jason decided to stop this from slowly escalating "okay, how about we take a rest for a bit and change before going to the next world" hearing that, the three nodded for a bit as changing rooms appeared before them and all of them headed in there to change with Jason casually dismissing the armor aside from a mechanized red and black gauntlet on his left arm as he went to wear his biker jacket and jeans combo

"You know, it's quite a sight to see that the Mjolnir could go well with your Chaos gauntlet and the fact that nether hinders the other is nothing short of amazing" said Hestia which made him raise an eyebrow for a bit as he said "well who knows, not like they got instructions for these kind of things anyway"

He then took a peak at his stats

 **Stats sheet**

 **Name:** **Jason Ramirez**

 **Lv:** **MAX Exp: -**

 **Title: Devil Hunter/ Son of the Dark Knight Sparda/God slayer/Red Devil of Mindoir/Sparda/Juggernaut of Beacon/Demon among Demons**

 **HP: 77700/77700  
Regenerates: 5550per 5 seconds**

 **Devil Trigger: 45290/45290  
Regenerates: 3200 per 10 minutes**

 **Strength: 4155=6640**

 **Speed: 3977=5200**

 **Endurance: 4200=5977**

 **Agility: 3340=5366**

 **Intelligence: 626=3340**

 **Wisdom: 677=3440**

 **Luck: 58=82**

 **Point: 0**

 **Money: 620.56mil**

 **Devil Arms:**

 **Rebellion *MAX***

 **Cerberus**

 **Agni & Rudra**

 **Nevan *MAX***

 **Beowulf *MAX***

 **Sparda**

 **Yamato *MAX***

 **Close combat**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword (Red Variant) x2**

 **Energy Dagger x2**

 **Fire Arms:**

 **Ebony & Ivory *MAX***

 **M7/Caseless Submachine Gun x2**

 **Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 x2**

 **Others:**

 **Chaos gauntlet/Hestia AI *MAX***

 **Hand of Fate *MAX***

 **Skills:**

 **Swordmaster *MAX***

 **Gunslinger *MAX***

 **Royalguard *MAX***

 **Trickster *MAX***

 **Quicksilver *MAX***

 **Doppelganger *MAX***

 **Darkslayer *MAX***

 **Devil trigger *MAX***

 **Summon Swords *MAX***

 **Items:**

 **Vital star S: 42**

 **Vital star M: 33**

 **Vital star L: 36**

 **Devil star S: 44**

 **Devil star M: 32**

 **Devil star L: 39**

 **Holy water: 33**

 **Gold/Yellow orbs: 6**

 **Personal Storage:**

 **Mjolnir Mark X**

 **Artemis**

 **Alastor *MAX***

 **Ifrit**

 **Nightmare-β**

 **Spiral *MAX***

 **Kalina Ann *MAX***

 **Blades of Ares *MAX***

 **Orion**

 **Abyss**

 **Wilt and Bush**

 **Claw of Hades *MAX***

 **M45D**

 **MA37 x2**

 **M57 Pilum x2**

 **M555 Electromagnetic Launcher**

 **Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle x2**

 **M343A2 Minigun**

 **Hydra MLRS**

 **Bubble Shield x34**

 **Type-54D DEP x2**

 **Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer x2**

 **Energy Stave**

 **Plasma Grenade x40**

 **Spike grenade x33**

 **Type-3 Incendiary grenade x39**

 **Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon**

 **Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon**

 **Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle**

 **Z-180 Close Combat Rifle**

 **Anti-Matériel Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle**

 **Z-400 Pursuit Disruption Grid Generator x22**

 **Shared storage:**

 **Mjolnir Mark X x3**

 **MA37 x6**

 **M6J Carbine x4**

 **M6H PDWS x6**

 **M45D x8**

 **M90 CAWS x5**

 **M99 SASR x5**

 **SRS99-S5 AM x6**

 **M57 Pilum x7**

 **M555 Electromagnetic Launcher x5**

 **Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle x7**

 **Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 x6**

 **M247 Machine Gun x4**

 **M343A2 Minigun x4**

 **M739 Light Machine Gun x5**

 **M363 Remote Projectile Detonator x5**

 **Hydra MLRS x4**

 **Bubble Shield x244**

 **Type-1 Energy Sword (Red Variant) x7**

 **Type-54D DEP x7**

 **T-56D Needler x8**

 **T51 DER/I x6**

 **Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle x4**

 **Type-2 Energy Weapon/Hammer x5**

 **Energy Stave x5**

 **Energy Dagger x8**

 **Plasma Grenade x335**

 **Spike grenade x256**

 **Type-3 Incendiary grenade x256**

 **T50 DER/H x5**

 **Type-53 Plasma Bolt Launcher x4**

 **Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol x8**

 **Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon x6**

 **Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon x6**

 **Z-750 Special Application Sniper Rifle x4**

 **Z-180 Close Combat Rifle x5**

 **Anti-Matériel Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle x6**

 **Z-400 Pursuit Disruption Grid Generator x223**

 **Z-520 Encounter-Mitigation System x3**

 **High and Mighty (Huragok)**

 **Eclipse Class Warship**

(Jason 1st Person POV)

I really had to sweatdrop at the last item at the shared storage because quite frankly I don't even know how the heck that happened considering that the fact Summer had someway somehow manage to built a spaceship from scratch. Yes, you heard it right Summer Rose had built an entire spaceship from scratch by using some Promethean stuff we found that shield world and incorporate it into a UNSC Phoenix-class colony ship along with a crew of Huragoks who were suspended in time somehow due to my storage and that's not counting the numerous vehicles in there

The moment she made it made every scientist jaw drop and eyes wide with some of them practically begging her to give them the schematics which she denied though due to wanting to have a one of a kind ship, though that didn't stop them from trying though

After a while later the girls decided to come out wearing their normal clothing as I waited for them at the next portal.

I smirk for a bit as I said "well are you girls ready for this world, one that is filled with demons, angels, gods and everything in between"

They seem to understand my joke with Coco and Summer giggling a little while Cinder just shook her head but I could see her having a small smile there which made me kick the doors with my heel and said "well then let's go, allons-y"

Coco and Summer giggle a bit more as all of us entered the portal

(Highschool DXD verse)

The moment we opened our eyes, all we saw was a bright light as we squinted our eyes for a bit as our eyes got use to the light and when it died down we notice that we were in a warehouse of sorts but what was interesting was that it was empty for the most part as we saw a few graffiti here and there.

Before anyone else could say anything a window then popped up right in our faces

 ***DING***

 **[New Information]**

Curious I went to press it and from there a bigger window opened up that said

 **[Your documents and lodging have been added to your new home which will be show on this address, today is a weekend and you Coco and Cinder will start school on Monday so enjoy ;) PS Blades of Ares and Claw of Hades powers will be locked for the duration due to the worlds residing gods]**

A map then appeared in Cinder's hand along with an address which I couldn't help but facepalm as I mumble about how to kill Alex, we then discuss about this new information for a bit and it was decided that the girls go and buy some stuff for our new home like foods and such while I scout out the new city for a bit which was alright with me as I use **[Observe]** on the map so I could memorize it

Fifteen minutes in and I was leisurely walking in the park as I couldn't help but give a small smile at seeing children playing around with their parents

Apparently I wasn't the one lost in thought as suddenly someone bump right into me then and there with a cute yelp coming from said person, I didn't fell because of my devil like body but I was curious to see the person that bump into me

The moment I look down at the person, I actually had to do a double take because of who that person was because quite frankly I didn't think it was that coincidental that I bump into this person of all people

Why, because the person was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Her main attire consists of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wears a silver cross necklace around her neck

Yes ladies and gentlemen, I had somehow bump into Asia Argento of all people and by the look of things I guess the timeline was after she met Issei for the first time considering she didn't have her luggage on her and she was looking a little lost

She quickly got up and started apologizing at me which made me chuckle for a bit as I said "don't worry about it, it was an accident after all"

She seem to sigh in relief as I said that which she said "oh thank god, I was ummm a little lost, I'm new here just arrive yesterday so I didn't know where to go and I got lost"

I chuckle again at her ditzy attitude for a bit which made her pout where I chuckle even more as I ruffle her hair and said "yeah well I just got here too so why don't we get to know each other better there's a food store just around here"

Before she could say anything, her stomach then grumble out loudly and that was it as she turn beet red out of sheer embarrassment and I was trying and slowly failing to not laugh my ass off because of the situation as she try and failing to say something which made me just ruffle her hair and said "well looks like someone agrees with my idea so how about it"

All the girl could do was nod as she barely found her voice for a few moments until she said "umm so ummm what's your name?"

I gave her a warm smile as I said "Jason Ramirez, you?"

"Asia, Asia Argento"

So that was how most of the day was spent with me teaching Asia about the common food and the like which is normal people stuff in which I find myself laughing at the girl who tries and sometimes fail in doing some of those stuff. I got a message on my scroll sometime during the outing and it says that the girls were done and asking me where I was which I replied helping someone out and leaving a hint that said someone might attract trouble

I got a tongue lashing from Cinder once she figure it out but I didn't mind considering that Asia is like Ruby in so many ways aside from the obvious parts but still.

It was sometime in the late afternoon that Asia and I were now sitting on a bench at the park we met earlier today as she hug a stuff hippo that I got for her at a crane game as the two of us ate ice-cream

We enjoyed the silence for a bit until Asia decided to ask "umm Jason-san, why did you hang out with me?"

I stop licking my ice-cream for a bit to look at her as I said "well, because I was actually bored at first and wanted to get some fresh air and then this cute little lost puppy decided to bump into me so I thought why not show her around for a bit kill two birds in one stone I say"

The moment she heard that, she went slightly red and mumbles an apology which made me smirk as I ruffle her hair "ah don't worries about it, at least the two of us manage to make a friend out of each other right"

She blinks at me for a moment and then parroted "friend?"

"Yeah duh, so how about it, friends"

She seem to like the idea as she beam happily and nodded which made me smile, it was then though a voice suddenly said "Asia?" the two of us turn to the source of the voice to see none other than the most perverted person I have ever seen in anime, oh yeah because walking towards us was Issei Hyoudou

Asia seem to brighten up for a bit as she waved out Issei who quickly walked up to her, she then introduce the two of us to each other which for the most part I couldn't help but see him trying to glare at me. I didn't mind but if he keeps it up I might just have to punch him out of sheer prejudice

We were about to chat about something till another voice came out but this one sounding more arrogant "well, well, what do we have here, our little nun hanging out with a devil"

Looking towards the source, the three of us saw Raynare floating down in front of us with a smug smirk on her face with her clothing that look like it came out from a BDSM shop

Raynare was an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust and her clothing consisted of a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

She had the air of superiority around her as she ramble on "what are you still standing there for come here now"

Asia was a little scared now at how Raynare was talking to her who was then Issei decided to step in between them and spouting stuff about protecting her or something. Gotta give him credit he sure is brave albeit stupid but then again he is the anime protagonist so guess there's that, I didn't even need to know who won as I put my arm up to stop the guy from crashing into me

After putting the guy down, I got up from my seat and started walking towards her with a bored look on my face as I said "now, is that any way to treat such a cute girl like this. Don't you know is rude to throw trash at other people"

Ignoring a cry of ***Hey*** I look at Raynare in the eye with a glare which made her flinch as she jumped back with a light spear in hand as she said "if you want to die human then so be it just know that when you do it will be from me Raynare of the Gringori"

In one heave, she threw the spear right at me, Asia scream at me to dodge but I didn't as I stood my ground and the moment the spear hit me, instead of impaling me the spear was practically destroyed after making contact with my body which was because I use a hint of my DT to coat myself in a layer to protect myself from it

The feat in of itself manages to stun the people there as they look on in shock at how the spear was destroyed just by making contact with my body. Raynare look a little catatonic as she said outloud "how is this possible, the spear should have impaled you how did you survive that?"

I gave her a smirk as I said "and where's the fun in telling you that"

I saw her getting angry as she took to the skies with two more spears in hand and four others appearing through portals as she said "well then if one won't do it, how about a few more then"

She threw all of them right at me in full speed I might add, but despite that I barely even bat an eye as I call out Rebellion and swung it once and the force of that was enough to destroy all of the spears and then some as I saw Raynare barely dodging the slash as she got clipped in the wings and timber down goes the woman as she fell from the sky and landed harshly to the ground

I casually walk up to her with Rebellion resting on my shoulders without a care in the world, I could see her trying to get up as she clutch her right shoulder while glaring at me as well as she could. She knew she was beat which was why she did her disappearing act with a transportation circle and then disappear into the wind

I just shook my head for a bit as I turn back to see Asia healing Issei, walking towards them I then saw Issei trying to put himself between me and Asia which made me raise an eyebrow at him as I quip out "you do know that I could kill you before you even flinch right, besides I just got here like yesterday and I really need to get back home before my girlfriends kills me and I doubt she wants to go back to wherever she got away from am I right"

Seeing Asia nodded, I continued on "so, how about letting her come to my place and then we'll find another time to chat about this okay"

Issei didn't seem to want to budge on the subject so I just lay it on him "look, you got a good heart but the fact is you got no skills nor power to help her and believe me, that bitch will come back for her soon"

I could see him straining his brain for a bit which actually was quite amusing considering he has nothing in there but perverted stuff and after a while his brain literally shut down making Asia worried for a bit as I waved her off as I said to her that it was for the best. She didn't seem to like it but nonetheless we were about to walk away until the guy jumps right in front of us and pointed at me saying "all right if it is like that then I will follow to your home in case you try anything to sweet little Asia"

The way he said it was amusing as I saw Asia turn red at the implication while playing with her fingers a little, I just chuckle for a bit as I said "sure why not, makes it more fun that way come on then"

Ad just like that my first day here turns out to be quite amusing as I hope the following days would be like this…

Ah who am I kidding of course it will, the only question is how it would go

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Right first day in the DXD world tell me what you think so**

 **Rate and Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**JubbiNoOkami: I don't know about that, I mean Dante alone can take on practically almost anybody by himself. Tell you what though, I go for about two more chapters or so then I write another version of it if I have time but this time though I'll let him choose from not only one, not two but four of gaming greatest Assassin's who are**

 **Agent 47**

 **Corvo Attano**

 **Travis Touchdown**

 **A modern Assassin's Creed character**

 **No I won't tell you who it is but you can guess if you like but I will tell you that this will be in case I can find free time to write it so don't get too much hopes up**

 **Naruto x Hinata: they don't do much sorry, couldn't keep track if I do it so their just that titles nothing more nothing less**

 **Reviews done lets get to the next chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day)

" _Well what do you know, this has got Alex's name written all over it"_ I thought to myself as I look on at my new classmates along with Cinder and Coco and surprise, surprise, this class has none other than Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejina along with Sona Sitri and her **[Queen]** too.

If this could get any more weird, turns out that our new house was just right beside Issei's which shock not only the guy but me as well and when Summer and the rest came out with the laughing parents of Issei made me wonder just how in the world that this happen but I guess that after going through world like I did, I decided to not question it and go with the flow if only so I don't go insane

Really it was that bad enough that we live next door to the pervert but this is just plain ridiculous and that's not counting the fact that Summer had somehow persuade the dean to accept Asia too. Yeah that was something to talk about considering that I had by the skin of my teeth manage to tell them of her situation and not die in the crossfire and after a while she suddenly became part of the family, yep my life is just weird that way

We then introduce ourselves to the class with both sexes crying for joy about the hot/sexy new classmates, well until Coco said they were taken which made everyone's jaw drop and going for the kill the two kiss me on the cheeks which made the guys wail to the heavens in envy while the girls squeal about the hot new couple in school

I didn't mind that much but I kept my eye on the four devils in the class and notice that they had that curious look with Rias looking a little giddy which I had to guess that Issei told her about me sometime yesterday. I had to restrain a sigh as I knew what she wanted but for the most part, I doubt she has neither the power nor the pieces to even turn me into her peerage and even more so that I'm already part devil so to speak and probably more powerful than her

The class went by just I had hoped, boring as hell with me just staring and partially listening to what the teacher was saying. I was seated just between Cinder and Coco which that in of itself was funny but I stop questioning a long time ago as Cinder diligently wrote some of the stuff while Coco was checking out her nails

Sometime through I notice that the four devils kept giving me some glances which I didn't really mind as they try to figure me out.

The day pass by quick enough as the bell rang for the day, me and the girls were about to get up and go back home but it seems that fate had other ideas as Tsubaki and Kiba appeared before us with Kiba saying "Jason-san, do you and your girlfriends mind following us for a moment, Rias-buchou and Sona-taichou would like to talk to you"

I could hear both the cries and agony of the people in my class which made me wonder just what is up with this, but seeing as I doubt they'll leave me alone I just nodded and then just like that we were on our way to meet the two influential devils in this school

(Occult clubroom)

Have to say the vibe here really fits them as I sat on the comfy couch with Cinder leaning on my left and Coco sitting on my right lap while her head was on my shoulder and my arm over hers, Asia was also here though she was sitting next to Cinder with a shy look on her face. On the opposite side of us were both Rias and Sona's peerage members with Rias missing Asia as a **[Bishop]** but that was all right with me.

Most of them seemed curious about me aside from some members as Issei and Saji is in a dick measuring contest while some of Sona's peerage didn't seem to care much. Akeno served up some tea which we thank her for as Rias cough into her hand lightly and started off "so, Jason how long have you been in Kuoh?"

I merely raise an eyebrow for a bit at the question, I knew where this was going in the end so I decided to humor her "oh just yesterday, it is kinda peaceful here why do you ask?"

This time though it was Sona who answered "well, it seems you have made quite a spectacle yesterday as Issei told us something interesting that you did yesterday"

Deciding to go with it I just smile slightly and said "and your point being?"

That didn't seem to amuse her as she asked "who or what are you"

I gave her a light hearted smirk as I said "who knows, but I just usually call myself a natural born badass"

I got a light hearted slap form Cinder with Coco laughing lightly, Saji didn't seem to like it as he said outloud "hey, show some respect to Sona-Taichou you degenerate"

I wasn't faze at the outburst so without doing much I just muttered out "Evig mih a gib eigdew (give him a big wedgie)"

The peerage was confuse at what I just said until all of a sudden, a girlish wailed rang out in the room which made all of them turn to see Saji getting a wedgie by invisible hands and the look on his face was priceless as I laugh a little at his dilemma. It was then also shared by some of the people there as Coco was bursting a gut along with Issei and some of Sona's peerage while Kiba had a few chuckles and Rias and Akeno were giggling into their hand, Sona had to pinch the bridge of her nose and I can only wonder just how many more will she have to take before she snaps

Everyone there turns back to me with Sona saying with a sigh "if you don't mind, can you put Saji down"

My smirk was still on my face but I complied as I snap my fingers and just like that Saji drop to the floor with an audible thud, making the people their erupted into laughter once more at the teen's situation with Issei being the loudest. After a while things got back to us as Rias then said "well, it seems that you are more than meets the eye. So what is a magician doing in my family's territory?"

I gave her a look before I lean back with an amuse smile on my face and said "just taking in the sights, after all travelling around the world can be so boring, even more so when you trying to suppress your own power just so you don't get any attention, though I guess settling down in a place where the leaders here are suppose to look out for was counterproductive"

That seem to make everyone there raise an eyebrow as Sona then ask "I see, that still doesn't explain how you manage to shrug off a light arrow from a fallen angel without any noticeable spells"

I notice her calculative look on her face as she try to figure me out so after a few moments of silence I then said "well, I've felt worse and believe me that was nothing more than a bug bite to someone like me"

Once more a few curious look was etch on their faces as Rias said "like you? Aren't there a lot of magicians in the world?"

"And who says I'm a magician"

"You're not?" asked Sona which I nodded to as she continued on "then what are you"

I gave her a wicked smirk as I answered her "a half breed or more precisely, the son of the Dark Knight Sparda"

That manage to garner a reaction as the **[Kings]** and **[Queens]** had a look of shock on their faces as Sona lost her cool and shouted out "impossible, there's no way it's just isn't…"

That manages to shock some of the people there as they never saw someone like Sona react like that which made Issei ask "umm Buchou, who is Sparda?"

Rias snap out of her thoughts as she turns to answer her **[Pawn]** "Sparda was a legendary devil who rebel against his ruler at the time and that was before the four Satans themselves, legends say that he rebel to insure freedom for all life then after that he vanish. No one has heard what happen to him as some scholars speculate that he either died in battle or retire to a peaceful life"

Well this is something, guess this world have their own Sparda. Who would have guess, I was actually going for broke into bullshitting it by saying that he was a minor devil or something like that but I guess this'd world Sparda is just as badass

The story garner some reaction as the peerage look entrance by it but Sona wasn't convince much as she said "how do we know that you're his son, anyone with some devil blood could claim that with some right spells to change the color of your hair"

I didn't care much seeing as she was right so with that in mind I casually summon out Sparda right in front of them, the shock was evident as they look on at the demonic sword before them which made me quip "if you want more proof, I could let you see Rebellion and Yamato"

Sona quickly interject saying "no need Jason, we'll take your word for it" I didn't need to know what she meant considering that as devils, they are slightly more sensitive to objects magic in nature and considering that when it comes to the supernatural, age with experience means a lot and this sword is a combination of that through years of usage and battles.

I dismiss the sword which allowed them to breathe for a moment as Rias and Sona quickly bow towards me and said "we are sorry for our rudeness Jason-san but since you're an anomaly we had to be on the side of caution, I do hope you forgive us"

I waved it off as I said "no worries, anyways I do hope that what I said was satisfactory to you"

Rias was the first to answer as she said "yes, but you do know that we have to inform of our leaders of you, no offense but someone of your lineage is quite shocking so be prepare for a meeting with them some time tomorrow where the proceedings will begin here"

I nodded without a problem as I got up along with Cinder, Coco and Asia and then walked out of there, leaving the devils to their thoughts.

We were slowly walking our way towards the house as Coco quipped "do you think it was a good idea to say that?"

I gave her a dismissive shrug as I answer her "either way we're still going to have to confront them so why not do it not just to get things out of the way but enough about that, why don't we attend to our guest first"

I saw that Asia was a little confuse but I didn't care as I put her behind me as I call out Rebellion and destroy a light spear that was about to pierce me, Coco use her handbag while Cinder use her Dust bow and fired an arrow at hers

We look to where the attack came from, only to see four fallen angels right before us. I already saw Raynare which I guess these were her lackeys. The first was Kalawarner who was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

The next was Mittelt, a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes, she wore Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair

And lastly was Dohnaseek, a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes, his attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora

I didn't care much as I said outloud "what do we have here, a welcoming party for mwah, I'm touch" Raynare didn't seem to like the joke as she said "don't get your hopes up you pathetic fool, I'm here to take back what's mine so hand over the girl and I'll promise to give you a quick death"

This is the kind of scene that I couldn't help but resist saying "you and what army?" I notice the look on her face when I said that as she snap her fingers and from there we were surrounded by a group of exorcists with Freed right in front of us with a craze look in his eye

Looking back up, I saw Raynare smirking as she said "this army you buffoon, so what'll it be"

I adopted a mock thinking look on my face as I said "hmmm, I don't know, Coco?"

The moment I said her name, Coco just flick her wrist and what none were expecting was for the handbag to turn into a chaingun from out of nowhere. Freed was the only one to react as Coco lay it on them, the gun was modified back when we were in the Halo universe so it has the same kick as it does with any machine gun from that universe so in other words the bullets fired from it tore through their ranks like a hot knife through butter.

The ones surrounding us manage to snap out of their shock as they try to attack us, I didn't even bat an eye as Coco stopped firing. Only for Cinder to create a wall of fire around us and force it to explode outwards, engulfing any fool in its fury.

I look up with a smirk on my face to see the shock faces of the fallen angels which was my turn to strike as I use a burst of strength to leap right at them with blinding speeds. They had time to react as I slam into Dohnaseek before spinning around in the air and swung Rebellion around me which had enough force to send the fallen angels to the ground without any remorse

I landed right in the middle of it all as Dohnaseek recovered first as he had a light spear in hand poise to stab me but I countered by deflecting it with Rebellion before spinning around him to knock him it the back with my elbow

Mittelt tried to blindsight me but I swung Rebellion upwards to deflect her strike before I smack her aside with a slap to the face. Kalawarner fired six light spears at me but it was for naught as I destroyed them with one swing of Rebellion, Raynare in turn manage to get behind me but all she got was a boot to the face as I back kick her into a wall

Dohnaseek came back with a vengeance as he went for high with a swing and from the corner of my eye I saw Mittelt going low as she fired two spears at my legs. I gave a light smirk as the tip of Rebellion touch the ground and in one heave I swung it across the ground in a circle, the force was enough to blow both Dohnaseek and Mittelt's spears away from me leaving me unharmed

Raynare tried to blidsight me with a fury of spears but they were dealt with easily as I shot them with Ebony, I could see her gritting her teeth in anger as I put Rebellion on my shoulder in a relax position as I said to her "you know you can't beat me, give up and you'll live to annoy other people another day"

She didn't seem to like it as she created a spear in her hands and with a loud war cry, she charges right at me with no hesitation. I couldn't help but shake my head as I batted her spear away with Rebellion before giving her a Spartan kick right into her gut that sent her flying back into a wall

Kalawarner tried to come at me but all she got was my free hand to grab onto her arm and twisted it so it was behind her as I position her body right in front of me. I look around me to see Mittelt a little apprehensive about attacking me now, but Raynare and Dohnasee on the other hand were less than please as they got their spears ready

Mittelt was the first to spoke out "wait, he's got Kalawarner" but that's as far as she got before Raynare backhanded her with fury in her eyes as she said "so what, if she got caught that easily than she deserves to be his meat shield"

Of course the two of us heard it and from the corner of my eyes, I saw her face glaring at the two who was just casually talking about using her to get to me. I didn't care as the two charge right me with the intent to kill, looking at them with a bored look on my face I casually push Kalawarner to the side as I leap back to dodge the attack

I quickly lash out with a stinger which caught Dohnaseek right in his shoulder and was about to pull back when all of a sudden his body had spears bursting forth and right into my chest. I could see the look of shock on the guy's face before he turn to see Raynare with a crazy glint in her eye and that was the last thing he saw before he slump to the floor.

I couldn't help but shake my head as I spit out some blood from my mouth, the fallen angel on the other hand didn't care as she dug the spear deeper into my chest chuckling darkly at me as she said "now you die knowing that I Raynare of the Gringori has killed you hehe"

It wasn't till I grab her spear that she notice something was wrong, her face slowly turn from curious to shock as she look back up to me and notice that I wasn't hurt in anyway which she said "but-but how, how could you ***BANG*** " she barely react as I fired Ebony right into her, she look down to see the gun and the place she was shot in which was slowly bleeding and her last sight was me looking down at her as I saw her eyes close

I didn't even need to know that she's already dead, taking out the spear, I crush it in my hand into a million pieces. I then look in front of me to see Mittelt helping Kalawarner out until she notice my gaze, I see them gulp slightly as I hefted Rebellion on my shoulder as I made my eyes go red and said "now what should I do with you"

I could see the look on their faces and truthfully it was fun in seeing them like this and was about to say something until someone else cut me off "well, why don't you leave them to me then" looking back I saw a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

I didn't need to know who he was as I said "Azazel"

All he did was give me a charming smile as he said "well, we have much to discuss don't we"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and done, now for Sparda being here, I thought it might spice things up a little so you could say its a little AU. Not a lot but just enough for it to be interesting to say the least now I'm gonna ask again you guys want Grayfia in the harem or not and should I give my character Excalibur**


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, not so surprisingly a lot want Grayfia to be in the harem but the naysayers made very good points so I'm still a little conflicted about it so I'll let it go for a bit more and as for Excalibur, a few days in gave me a better idea on what to do with it so Jason won't have it but that's for me to know and you to find out**

 **Wahyubison: not sure about Gabriel but no for the others aside from Grayfia who I'm still thinking about and for RWBY no to all minus Coco and Cinder and a maybe for Winter**

 **JubbiNoOokami: oh don't worry he'll have a real fight but not against this guy in this chapter no I got something even more interesting for him to go at**

 **And so here's the next chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day Occult research clubroom)

"Well, guess it's show time huh" I said to myself as I headed towards the clubroom, this time I headed there alone since Cinder and Coco were helping Asia with certain stuff. The reason I'm going there is to see what their answer was after my great heritage revel yesterday and was wondering what was going to happen now

It was till I reach the doors of the clubroom did I notice the forcefield that was blocking my path, raising an eyebrow I knock on the door for a bit. Didn't have to wait long as Akeno opened up the door with a strain smile on her face, I didn't need to guess what was going on as an arrogant voice said "who is that out there that dares interrupt this meeting"

I didn't even bother as I said pretty loudly "so Akeno, I didn't know Rias had a screeching chicken in there, you should have told me I could whip up some mean fried chicken along with a very special sauce to go with it"

That seem to work as Akeno giggle lightly as the voice came back out in full force "who dares insult me like that, show your face coward"

Hearing that, I gave Akeno a small bow and said "well looks like we might have fried chicken soon, care to watch" she giggle a little more as she let her arms hook around mine as the two of us headed into the room

Inside I manage to see a few extra guests in there, I didn't even bother as I knew where this is going considering the fact I was right in front of a very angry Riser Phenex. Really I couldn't help but shake my head at the guy.

Riser is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest

I didn't hide the amusement on my face as I said "and you would be?"

He didn't seem to like it as he said in his arrogant tone "I am Riser Phenex of the Phenex Clan and I demand you show me some respect you worthless pheasant"

I gave him an amuse look as I said "oh and why should I, after all your family are nothing more than devils with nothing more than second rate regeneration abilities and you have the gaud to call yourself immortal, don't make me laugh little chick"

That seem to made him snap as he conjure up a torrent of fire and shot it right at me, not caring for Akeno who was right beside me at the time. I had a bored look on my face as I heard Rias shouting out to us, and with a flick of my wrist I summon out Sparda and shifted it into spear mode charged with my DT and just like that I stab at the torrent of flames with enough force to disperse it properly without harming others while also managing to send Riser flying into the wall

The guy manages to get up despite that which was intriguing, he wanted to bark out orders but then someone else step in to stop the now growing conflict "Riser-sama, I suggest you cease your attack at once or I will have to inform your family on how you assaulted the son of the Dark Knight Sparda"

Riser's face started to turn from confusion to outright denial as he sputtered out "that's impossible, there is no way that this mongrel could be the son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda, he has to be an imposter"

I gave a small scoff as I shifted Sparda back into its sword form, and now his face turn from that into ever growing fear as he and everyone there felt the power of both the sword and myself as I use my DT a little "an imposter you say, why don't I show you what the sword of Sparda can really do"

Before I could follow it up the person decided to get in between us and said to me "if you would kindly cease Jason-sama, I believe that Riser is here in a meeting with Rias and I do not wish to allow this to escalate any further even if you are the last living line of Sparda, on my King's honor I won't allow this to stand"

I gave her a glance for a few seconds before I dismiss Sparda along with my aura as I said "fine, but do not expect me to not stay quiet as the fool insulted and attack me, if you have your honor then mine would not allow such a brazen attack without retaliation"

She nodded at what I just said before she glares at both Riser and his peerage which they then nodded knowing what the message meant. Seeing this I went into a nearby seat while letting Akeno go and grab some tea for me as the meeting between Riser and Rias continued on, thanking Akeno for the tea, I took a sip as I half listen in on the meeting knowing what it was about as I look through the corner of my eye and took a good look at the person who got in between me and Riser

She was something let me tell you that as the maid was a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids, she was wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

She was none other than Grayfia Lucifuge, the **[Queen]** to the current Lucifer and his wife if I remember the story right. Sometime through the shouting match was the part where Grayfia suggested the [Rating Game] to which both nodded to without hesitation though this time it was slightly different as Rias said outloud "and I would request that Jason be the one to represent myself during the match"

Now that was something I did not expect as even Grayfia was a little stunned and I can't blame her as Riser recovered quickly and said "what is this suppose to mean, you would allow such a person to be your representative. Have you no honor Rias, I would have thought better of your family"

It seemed that this Rias was a little smarter than her series counterpart as she retorted "of course I do have my honor, but since we have the son of the Dark Knight Sparda, I would have thought that his identity would be known throughout the underworld and since his father was a close friend of my family ancestors and Grayfia's family were his family's maids before Lucifer. I would not sully that by mere showing him off on stage standing like that, no I would make sure his name would make an impact in the devil society as everyone there will see the return of Sparda's son in battle like his father once did or are you scared Riser, don't worry even I would be apprehensive about fighting someone of his bloodline"

Well, well, this is something. I didn't need to know where this is going as I could see Riser's ego getting the better of him as he said "but he doesn't even have a peerage, so how could he enter a [Rating Game]"

I just shook my head at the guy's stupidity as Rias answered him "now you mean, after all his family name has a lot of commotion going on down in the underworld so of course they would give him his own **[Evil Pieces]** unless of course you would wish to deny him that"

If I didn't learn to hold back my powers from time to time I would have clap right then and there at how Rias manages to trick him into a fight against me and wording it in a way that won't have any blowback to her family, though Grayfia's family being my (character so to speak) dear old dad's maid was something that threw me for a loop but I couldn't refute as I saw Riser being pressure into a corner as he shouted out in frustration "fine then, you want to place you entire life in his hands then fine we will meet in a week's time, let's go"

Just like that his entire peerage disappears into a burst of flames back to the underworld if I have to guess. The whole room was silent for a bit till I started clapping for a bit which made everyone turn to me as I continued on for a bit till I stop and said "not bad Rias, not bad at all. Tell me, was anything you said true about my family and yours being friends and Grayfia family being my families maids once"

She didn't hesitate to nod as she said "yes those are all true you can ask Grayfia if you want"

I waved my hand a little and said "maybe later, we have something a little more important to discuss. I presume that your leaders want to meet with me"

Seeing her nod, she then answered me "yes they do, after all its not every day the son of the most legendary devil pops up at my doorstep now so they'll want to meet you right now"

That manage to make me chuckle for a bit as I said "well then let's get this show on the road shall we"

The moment I said that Grayfia quickly opened up a magic circle which I step into and just like that the two of us disappear into the circle and into the underworld

(Underworld)

The circle brought me and Grayfia right into a big room where I have to admit they really like their big and dimly lit rooms. The maid then led me towards the big table where I saw four people sitting there, didn't have to guess who they were considering they are the top dogs here, I went and took a seat on the opposite side of them as Grayfia went towards her King's side

From left to right were four people with the first was a tall man whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin, the next one was a male version of Rias as he had the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, similar to Rias. After that was a beautiful girl with long, black hair flowing down to her back and blue eyes and lastly was a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back.

In that order they were Falbium Asmodeus, Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and Ajuka Beelzebub the four Satans of the underworld. I greeted them which they return in kind as we started the conversation as Sirzechs started off "so this is surprising to all of us so forgive us for being like this"

I waved them off saying "nevermind, truthfully I actually thought moving here might be good for me to settle down since travelling a lot"

Ajuka then decided to ask "so why did you decide to settle down anyway?"

I gave a shrug and answered him "well after fighting off my entire dad's enemies tend to annoy me a lot considering they like to drag me into their turf to do so. Not sure if they are any still around though but I didn't care"

Ajuka nodded as he said "I see, so why do you plan to do now considering that you have reveal yourself?"

I look thoughtful for a bit and after a while I told them "who knows, I never thought about revealing myself but circumstances force my hand so here I am now. I probably might announce my heritage through the Rating Game that I heard about with my opponent being the third son of the Phenex clan and go from there I guess"

All of them look at each other for a bit as Sirzechs and Ajuka stood up and said "well since it has come to this, we have decided to have you announce your heritage during the Rating Game in a week from now so if you would, do you mind following us so we could give your **[Evil Pieces]** "

I nodded for a bit as I waved the other two goodbyes which Serafall return with vigor and Falbium nodded in kind as I followed the two into another magic circle.

This time though the three of us appeared in a lab with plenty of experiments loitering around and papers filled with designs of stuff as I look around with a little wonder considering this is a first for me in a demonic laboratory

We went towards a nearby room where I saw some kind of machine in it, after walking towards it with Ajuka pressing some buttons on it and then it roared to life as it started beeping and gears were turning. The process took about fifteen seconds and then it was done and now I have my own Evil Pieces to use, he then took the pieces and showed them to me. For the most part they look like standard chess pieces though red in color

Ajuka then said outloud "now, I deduce that you already got the basics of the **[Evil Pieces]** " seeing me nod he continued on "yes now the only thing you need to do now is pour some of your devil energy into it and let it do the rest"

I nodded again for a bit as I went and channel some of my DT into the Evil Pieces, it took quite a number out of my reserves as I saw it decrease by 45% and boy was that something. If it wasn't for my endurance I would have drop to a knee by now but what was even more interesting was that the **[Evil Pieces]** reacted by glowing brightly as it took life so to speak but what all of us didn't expect was the fact that all of a sudden, all of the Evil Pieces turn into Mutation Pieces.

Yes, every single piece I had turn into a Mutation Piece which shocked not only me but also the two Satans and that's saying something

I could see Ajuka blinking rapidly as I see him trying to run the numbers in his head but I knew he was gonna blow a gasket as he sputter out "what, but, how, when, just, this is inconceivable I mean if it was one then it was likely, two was close to near improbable and three is close to impossible but an entire set of Mutation Pieces that is just, I have to run the numbers hold this for now, I trust you can do the ritual Sirzechs"

I saw the red head chuckle for a bit as he waved the guy off which he took by disappearing into his labs. I couldn't help but look at him for a moment which he answered as he turn back to look at me "well, I guess your powers were more impressive than all of us thought. Have to admit, I might expect you to have at least two Mutation pieces but I guess you surprise all once again by doing this. You might actually have to beat some of the clan members off with a stick once this gets out"

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly considering that it might be true as the two of us headed into an empty room with some stuff you see out of a cult movie with candles place in a circle and in the middle was a very complicated magic circle, Sirzechs then told me to stand in the circle as he prepared the ritual

Chanting some demonic language, the **[King]** piece slowly floated right in front of me before it slowly entered my chest which in of itself was something to behold as my body felt energize from the fusion, not much but enough to recover 20% of what I just lost earlier but it was really something as it stung a little inside but after a few more seconds the whole thing subsided and thus the ritual was complete which was then this pop up

 ***DING***

 **[You have obtain Evil Pieces]**

 ***DING***

 **[You are now able to resurrect anyone to be part of your peerage that will be able to follow you thorough the multiverse]**

Well I was kinda expecting that, though my problem is whether or not those two even want too. It seem my silence distracted me a little as I didn't notice Sirzechs saying something to me, I blink for a bit as I look up to see him having a slight worried look on his face which I sheepishly laugh a little as I said "ahh, sorry about that just thinking of something else"

He didn't seem to buy it but nonetheless he seemed to ignore it for a moment as he asked "I see, anyways how are you feeling?"

"Not too bad actually, feels a little weird but other than that is all good"

"I see, well let's have a walk shall we do have much to discuss and a few papers for you to announce your heritage"

I really couldn't help but slump my shoulders as I said "really, man and here I thought that a simple reveal was more than enough"

It was a little humorous if the man beside me laughing was any indication which made me shake my head a little before I too followed him by chuckling as the two us headed towards his place.

It didn't take too long as I had to fill out some forms about my heritage and the like with other stuff, though Sirzechs said I had to retake the name by being a high class devil and only then I could have stuff like my own territory and some of this worlds Sparda's stuff which could be awesome but I had to become a high class devil first by taking the tests, the [Evil Pieces] were a gift mostly anyways

Grayfia comes in from time to time to serve some tea before going back to her duties, right now the two of us were relaxing with some tea in hand accompanied with a serene silence. After a while Sirzechs decided to ask "so Jason, what do you think of Grayfia?"

I merely raise an eyebrow for a bit in confusion as I answered him "is this conversation going somewhere"

He chuckle for a bit, making me more confuse as he put on hand up and said "ahh, sorry about that. You see her family use to be maids for your father before his disappearance and after that they were sent to work with the current Lucifer at the time because of their close connection"

He stop for a bit to sip his tea for a bit before he continued on "but for the most part, the reason they were working there is due to a contract that states that should he or any family he might have be dead or should anything happen to them then they would be handed over to Lucifer who will watch over them until him or any of his bloodline returns to the household. In time it was almost forgotten sans Grayfia's family and well, in a sense she is still technically your family's maid so to speak"

I actually did a blink, blink motion before I pinch myself on the cheek a little and once I knew that I wasn't dreaming I said to the him "are you serious, isn't she your **[Queen]** or wife from what I've heard"

He seem to chuckle for a bit as though I said something funny before he explain "well yes, she is my **[Queen]** but we kind off grew apart as lovers. I do have a child but she's not the mother but then again that's not what you mean, you see she's a bit of a problem mostly concerning relationship as none could garner her attention and her status made her near unapproachable so I thought maybe you might help break her out of her shell, even if it doesn't work out she'll have some experience"

I couldn't help but give him a deadpan stare as I said blankly "you just want to pair her up with me because someone if I had to guess would be your mother wants to play matchmaker doesn't she"

His nervous smile was all I needed to know as I facepalm for a bit before saying "somehow, I really should keep my [Evil Pieces] a secret from Summer, lord knows what she'll do if she gets immortality"

His chuckle was all I needed to hear as I sigh for a bit before answering him "look, if she wants it then I'm okay with that because quite frankly, cleaning up my dad's messes is enough for me and this is just too much. So like I said, if she wants to then I won't stop her, on the condition that you don't try to make a sitcom out of this"

He seemed please a little with the answer as he nodded while the two of us went to shake on it as he said "deal, well we wasted enough time here so shall we"

Seeing me nod, he then opened up a portal and the moment I went in I couldn't help but just wonder what other crazy thing might happen next

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay that's that, so for Grayfia, I just put it there in case i choose her to be in the harem and that's on how the relationship would build from should I choose it so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	32. Chapter 32

**DemonbaneDMCfan: I would love too really but I don't know a lick of Demonbane to do so, I am sorry but I don't think I can do it**

 **Okay, now for Excalibur I won't give it to him and for Grayfia...I won't put her in the harem, the points given to me by some of you were sound so sorry for those who wanted her but fear not, I got an even better idea...I am gonna put Gabriel instead, an angel and a demon like something out of a cheezy supernatural/romance flick and I will make it work**

 **Now, this is for JubbiNoOokami who I said I might do another version of my gamer fanfiction so you can go check it out at my page, its called My life is a game now:Assassin version**

 **Other than that here's the next chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day)

"So, these things will turn us into a devil huh" said a curious Coco as she fiddle with one of the **[Evil Pieces]** in her hand before she threw it towards me where I caught it with no problem as I said "yes Coco, these things can turn someone into a devil but I'm not going just turn anyone just because I feel like it which is why I telling you guys this first"

It was a day after I got my **[Evil Pieces]** and right now I am explaining just what happen to Cinder, Coco and Summer since by the time I got back yesterday was quite late so today I manage to get them up to speed about what happen in the Underworld minus a few tiny details

Summer was looking at them with intrigue as she examine one of the pieces before handing it back to me, it was then Cinder voice out "so you're telling us this because?"

I turn to her for a bit as I answered "I'm telling you this is because I don't want to force you guys into this, if you want then I'll accept that which was why I told you some of the cons about being a devil well mostly this world's version of the devil"

I look at the expression on Cinder and Coco who looks at each other for a moment before looking back at me for a moment before Cinder said "how about you let the two of us discuss this for a while and we'll tell you our answer"

I nodded about what they said since Summer didn't want to thank god, which for the most part ended the discussion as we heard a voice call out "Rose-sama the food is done" turning towards the voice, we see Kalawarner right before us as she gave a small bow as Summer quickly got up and went into the kitchen with the fallen angel right behind her

Funny story on that, turns out the punishment Azazel gave the fallen angels was to be our personal maids for life which in of itself was funny as Mittelt was literally shouting out to the heavens about why she should do this and her answer went into the form of Azazel telling them to do this or become wanted for the rest of their lives.

Didn't need to tell you which one they pick

Anyways, after sorting out some papers and other bullshit and presto two new maids for our somewhat ever growing household, Mittelt came down from the stairs looking a little worse for wear considering she barely knows how to do anything right, I mean she basically burn water….and half of the kitchen

That was a pain to clean up, the blond went straight for the couch and then flop onto it grumbling about life not being fair and why me which made me and Coco chuckle a little as Cinder just shook her head as she got up and headed towards her room which Coco and I followed after that as we went to grab our stuff before breakfast start as we got ready for the day

(Later ORC room)

"So, mind telling me why I'm here?" I asked curiously as I was called once again into the occult research clubroom along with Cinder, Coco and Asia with the latter asking Akeno for some tips as both Rias and Sona were here along with their peerage which made me wonder why they are here

It wasn't long till I got my answer as Rias spoke first "well, we're here so we could help you in your match against Riser in the coming week"

I raise an eyebrow at what she said as I retort "and what makes you think I need it?"

Sona was the one to answer me this time as she push her glasses up a little saying "it's because the Phenex clan is not something to scoff at as their regenerative abilities are top tier and coupled with their powers over fire and wind and you got a deadly combo, for that me and RIas had decided to coach you about their abilities and maybe find a way to counter them"

I just gave a scoff which made them look at me for a bit as I said "listen, I get that your freedom is on the line but don't worry about it I got it okay"

It seemed though that it went over deaf ears as Sona said "maybe, but we don't want to take any chances. You may have some experience in fighting Jason but Riser is no slouch, he is undefeated in it and the times he lost is because they were family friends currying favor"

I look at them for a bit which made me retake my statement about them being different which made me sigh for a bit as I said "look, compared to my dad's rouges he is nothing. I mean come on, a Rating Game is just that to him, a game whereas I was stab multiple times to the chest, shot to, electrocuted, bombarded by meteors and everything in between so trust me when I say he is nothing to that"

Rias didn't seem to back down from it as she retorts "listen Jason, maybe you're right but this is different, he can't exactly die in the Rating Game as a special rule was place to ensure that he only loses by forfeiting"

This time I had to groan for a bit at the audacity of her which is ticking me off and it was then I said a little irritation in my tone as I said "well, if you feel that way, then why don't you along with your peerage take me on in a fight"

The moment I said that, the two look at me for a few moments before Sona nodded in saying "fine by us, how about right now since we're free at the moment"

I just threw my arms up in exasperation and said "why not, since you got me so work up I'll think I let some steam loose huh let's go"

(Ten minutes later)

After the gauntlet was being thrown down, all of us headed into the training field just behind the school which Sona's peerage normally uses and by way of chess game, Sona and her peerage went first as she won that part and now I was standing before them with an irritated look on my face as Sona peerage got themselves ready while Rias waited in the clubhouse just so I made sure they didn't get anything out from the fight and back off and to make sure they didn't do anything Coco and Cinder stayed behind as a guard with Asia waiting with them to heal any injuries from the fight

Sona look towards me and then said "okay Jason, we'll start this off by you fighting us one by one in random…"

I put up my hand and said "all of you come at me, I'm a little cheese off that you doubt my abilities so I'm gonna take all of you on so let's go"

The group seemed a little stunned at what I just said which Sona turn to her peerage for a moment before looking back to me and said "very well, if that is what you want"

I got what I wanted as Saji went for a quick strike with his Sacred Gear wrap around my arm, I could feel some of the effects of it draining some of my DT but I barely felt it as Tomoe and Tsubasa went into a pincer with Ruruko was in the air ready to punch my head off

I merely raise an eyebrow for a bit before in one move, I pulled Saji towards me as my right elbow found its way towards Tomoe's face through breaking her katana while Tsubasa got real up close and personal look of my foot as I kick her right in the jaw, Ruruko was knock away by Saji flying into her before the boy got slug right in the kisser by me and then sent back skidding through the ground head first before stopping right at Sona's feet

The girl seemed surprise at what just happen as she blink for a bit before she look back up at me with a narrowed look in her eyes as she turn to Tsubaki for a bit and then nodded to her. She return it in kind as she got ready her Naginata with Momo and Reya getting ready with their spells, I look from the corner of my eyes to see Tsubasa and Ruruko getting back up, the same went for Tomoe but hers was a little shaky in doing so

Saji was groaning but he somehow manage to get up which made me yawn as I taunted them "wow, you are right Sona, if this is how good you guys are than I guess Riser might be better"

That manages to rile some of them with Sona just glaring at me a little and before I knew it, the three jumped out of the way as Sona quickly made a magic circle and from there a torrent of water came rushing right at me

I didn't even bother to dodge as the attack hit me dead on but I didn't care as the attack kept on going for a few more seconds before it slowly died. When it did though, I could see the slightly stunned faces of Sona and her peerage which made me smirk as I shake my hair dry for a bit which in turn made the girls there blush aside from Sona but that's just her. Saji on the other hand well…

"DAMN YOU PRETTY BOY"

Yep, he really will be nothing more than hopeless virgin. I cough into my hand to get their attention, when they snap out of it I said to them outloud "I do hope that's not all you got Sona, if so then I really shouldn't be worried if this is your Peerage's full strength. I mean really, you guys look like twigs, do you even lift?"

They really didn't like the implication as Sona said "my peerage is mainly specialize to counter anything my opponents throw at us so do not worry about that"

I just casually raise an eyebrow with amusement etch onto my face as I said "really, well then let's see if you can take this"

Getting into a stance, I burst forth with my base speed which is faster than any of them ever notice and just like that I was already in front of them as I threw a _'light'_ punch. Said punch was enough to blow everyone surrounding Sona backwards whereas the girl stood there motionless with eyes wide open as my fist was mere inches from her face, I could see a trail of sweat slight coming down from her face

I already knew what she was thinking about where I couldn't help but quip "let me show you the errors of your ways Sona"

(Sona POV)

Before I could get a word out, Jason had already disappear in a burst of speed and there I watch my peerage get taken down and brutally too where the first to go was my **[Queen]** as I saw Tsubaki being backhanded into the forest before I saw Jason descending upon her with a knee to her gut with a force big enough to create a small crater and any trees surrounding them to be destroyed

I could barely say a thing as he was already at his next target, he was already in mid air the moment Tsubasa got up and gave her a roundhouse kick which would have sent her flying if he didn't shifted his body in mid air to follow the attack up with an axe kick so powerful that it buried Tsunasa's head into the ground

I saw Momo and Reya trying to form a spell but he was already onto them as he appeared right behind them and grabbed both their heads before slamming them into each other, knocking the two out. It was then I manage to snap out of my daze as I fired of a hail of water bullets to give my remaining peerage some cover as I call out "Tomoe, Saji, Ruruko regroup now"

The three heard my command as they rush back to my position, only for Tomoe to feel Jason's knee on her back before being sent into my direction like a human missile. I had to stop my assault just to brace myself as Tomoe slam right into me which in turn also made me fell to the ground.

I couldn't see anything else as I tried to get Tomoe off me but all I heard were a few more sounds of something being hit as Saji cried out for Ruruko before a few more sounds of destruction did I manage to get up to see the aftermath of my remaining peerage. Ruruko was slumped down onto a nearby tree which had a crack in it, indicating that her back was struck first into it before she black out from pain and Saji was face first onto the ground, right in front of the person she and Rias unintentionally insulted

At first I thought he was like most half breeds despite his heritage or his experience, I thought that his experience with devils were only middle class devils and those below that and I wanted to see how strong he was. I got first hand at how a half breed of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda was which made me shudder at how a full blooded one would be as I saw Jason calmly walking towards me with a devil like smirk on his face as he said "so, what do you think"

And it was then I knew that I had already lost as I surrender to him just to end this one sided fight

(3rd person POV)

It was ten minutes later did Rias and her peerage saw Sona coming out of there but what was surprising for them was that it was Sona's peerage that had trouble walking with Tsubasa holding her head in pain while Ruruko and Saji were using Momo and Reya as support as Tomoe was walking with a slight tumble in her step

The moment they reach the clearing was when Asia started healing some of them with Rias and her peerage looking a little stunned at how they were beaten like that and they were barely gone for ten minutes which made some of them question just how strong he was as Sona ushered them to their doom

A few minutes later, all of them come across the aftermath of the battle as trees were destroyed and craters were almost everywhere and in the centre of it all was the white haired demon hunter/gamer who was just casually standing there with his blazer off and two buttons undone which showed his chest slightly

Despite that, Rias and her peerage notice that he wasn't tired or even winded at all which unnerved them a little as Jason said outloud "ahh good, my next punching bag I do hope you guys can last longer than Sona's because they were a little twiggy, no muscle in them with or without the **[Evil pieces]** in them, I do hope you guys don't…break too easily"

He ended the sentence with an evil chuckle which made everyone there take a step back while Akeno unconsciously lick her lips and also rubbing her thighs a little at the way he was chuckling

It wasn't long till they got into their own stance and got ready for a fight while Jason on the other hand looked a little bored as he waited for them to attack

He didn't wait long as Akeno struck first with a lightning bolt descending from the skies and struck him dead on with an explosive result as the attack manage to kick up a lot of dust in the area. It took a while before the dust scattered and from there they could see him unharmed by it as all he gave was a amuse look as he said "that's all you got"

Kiba was the first to attack as he called out two swords and using his speed from his **[Knight]** piece, he covered the distance without any problem and went for an x slash at the white haired demon hunter/gamer, what he wasn't expecting was for him to use his DT in a finite way that it covers him just above his skin and like that both his swords break from impact with his body

He didn't even notice it till he felt a sting on his jaw before he started seeing the sky and landed head first in to the ground where he saw darkness

The rest looking from the outside saw Jason kneeing Kiba in the jaw that sent him flying backwards into a flip before landing to the ground and got knockout. Issei looked at him for a few moments before he stopped himself from laughing and failed to do so as he started laughing while rolling on the ground

Guess he found it funny as Jason also chuckle for a bit as he quip "wow, I heard girly boys like him had glass jaw but I never thought they were real"

Issei was nearly busted a gut when he heard that, even Akeno had a small fits of giggle despite the situation. Rias on the other hand was torn between embarrassments and laughing at her **[Knight]** so she settled for shaking her head as she quickly fired her powers at him, thinking that he had lowered his guard

What she wasn't expecting was for Jason to put his hand up and blocked her Powers of Destruction like it was nothing, she tried pouring a little more juice into it but it still wasn't enough as Jason swatted the attack aside like it was nothing, shocking the girl before Akeno followed it up with another lightning attack but once again proven futile as he took it in stride without flinching

It was at this time though Kiba manages to get up albeit a little shakily as he forms a sword to hold onto and not dropping. Koneko was already onto Jason as she tried a punch right into his gut, well would have if he didn't put his hand on her head at arm's length which made everyone there treated to a comical sight as Koneko tried to get out of the grip and failing as the taller man had a good grip and even tougher skin as the little devil tried to get out off

Issei decided to use this moment to try a sneak attack at the white haired demon hunter/gamer with his Boosted Gear which he already activated, he manages to get into Jason's guard before he threw a left hook right into the guy's face.

Sadly though, instead of the outcome and satisfaction of punching the guy his fist barely fazes him which stunned the wielder of Ddraig before the green gem glowed as a voice came out

 **"** **Oi hatchling, did you really think that that would work on someone who has Sparda's blood"**

Jason did a blink, blink motion as he heard the gauntlet talk for a bit as he quip "huh, well guess you know my dad huh Ddraig. We can talk about this later gotta kick your host's ass for a moment"

Issei couldn't react as Koneko's body was use as a club by Jason to smack him aside before he slam her to the ground a few times and then using her as a missile to throw at an a now weakened Kiba who was taken down once again like it was nothing

Rias and Akeno tried to put up another spell but he was already in front of them with both fists dug into their guts before he followed it up with knocking the two heads into each other and then using his DT in an explosive manner, the two devils were sent into different directions breaking down a few trees before they stop and then blackout

It was quick, it was nearly brutal and it was boring for the demon hunter/gamer as he looks again at the fallen devils as he couldn't help but sigh as he wondered if Riser would give him any challenge. He shook those thoughts aside as he levitated the fallen bodies of Rias and her peerage and walked out of there with a sigh and wondered if anyone could give him a decent challenge

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay, next fight is gonna be Riser and don't ask he's not the person that will even push my OC but its after that when they get their familiars and boy will that be a surprise for you guys so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Right ladies and gents here's a new chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A week later Underworld)

A week has pass and now it was time for the newly anticipated Rating Game for most of the devils there which included the third son from the Phenex clan against the long lost son of the legendary Dark Knight Sparda. This fight was well talked about among the devil community as some were interested in it whereas others scoff at it considering that the son of Sparda was a half breed and to them it was considered weak.

Despite that, the son of someone as well known as Sparda is not something anyone could brush off just like that as his stories of defeating Mundus, training the first four Satans and many more paved his road that puts him among those that walk among the gods so whether half breed or not, this cannot be something anyone could refute lightly

Those that were in attendance were the current four Satans, Grayfia, a majority of the remaining pillars of the families and some guest such as Rias and her peerage, Sona and hers, Coco, Cinder, Summer and Asia with lastly being the family of Riser Phenex

The majority of the devils had their own personal room to watch the match with the Phenex family, the four Satans, Grayfia, Rias and her peerage along with her family, Sona and hers, Coco, Cinder, Summer and Asia together in one room which was big enough to house them while a screen appeared before them showing the two combatants

Issei couldn't help but voice out "wow, I never thought that the guy could get this much attention"

Saji and the more newer devils nodded to what he said while some just chuckle as Sirzechs said "well he is after all the son of someone of legends so of course there will be some attention, the only question is whether or not he can back up his family name despite being a half breed"

Iseei look a little confuse which made Rias explain to him why half breeds weren't too well accepted for the older devils.

The older devils on the other hand were having their own conversation with Ajuka starting off "well, what do you guys think?"

Some of them thought about it for a few moments till Zeoticus Gremory answered him "who knows, there weren't a lot of specifics about Sparda's power considering how long ago that was, even by our standards"

Some of them nodded for a bit as Falbium stated "either way, this is something to behold. Sure some may say Riser might win because of their regenerative abilities but I think the son of Sparda might have some surprises of us"

Before anyone could say anything to that statement, another voice decided to make itself known

"Oh I'm sure that the son of Sparda will have some surprises in stall but the question is, can the young Phenex handle it"

Everyone there turn to see a man with a graceful face who has grey hair and grey eyes walking slowly towards them. Some of the devils there were surprise by his appearance which confuse some of the more newer reincarnated devils as Saji asked "umm Sona-taichou, who is he?"

Sona snapped out of it as she answered him "that is Diehauser Belial, the current head of the Belial clan and also reigning Emperor of the Rating Games who is undefeated ever since it's beginning"

The man turn towards Sona and politely said "well, it seems that the current heir of the Sitri family is quite knowledgeable"

Sona quickly bow towards him as hers and Rias and their peerage followed soon after as Sona replied "I thank you for you kind words Belial-sama"

The man waved him off saying "please no need for formalities here, after all we have quite a rating game for today despite it not truly official"

Zeoticus was curious about the man appearance as he asked him "so, what brings you here Diehauser? I mean sure the son of the Dark Knight is quite a hot topic but I never imagine that you yourself would come here personally"

Instead of feeling a little insulted, the gray haired devil calmly answered him "ah yes, it is because of that reason I want to see the man himself. After all, I was but a teen during those years when I saw Sparda fought against foes that would be describe as legendary in their own right, and now we have his son before us ready to take his father's legacy once more, how could I not come and see his skill in combat personally it would be an insult to my pride if I judge the father but not his son despite being a half breed"

The devils there thought about it for a few moments before nodding to the man's answer while the humans were just confuse a little before they shrug as Coco said "well, now that's out of the way how long do you think he'll play with the guy?"

Cinder and Summer look at each other for a few moments before Cinder said "no comment"

Some of them looked at the group a little weirdly but before anyone could comment on that, Grayfia decided to get the match underway

(Arena field)

The speakers came to life as the voice of Sirzechs **[Queen]** was heard throughout the current arena

 **"** **This will be an unofficial Rating Game as the field is a replica of Kuoh high school; the student council room will house Riser Phenex whereas the Occult research club will house Jason Ramirez Sparda. Combatants get ready as the match will start after the bell and will only end should either [King] gives up or defeated. The match will start in 3…2…1"**

 ***RING***

(3rd person POV)

The moment the match started was when everyone of Riser's peerage huddle around the table of the student council room as one Ravel Phenex went about with her plans

"Okay, from what I had gathered the man doesn't have any one but himself in this game so if we attack from both sides we can catch him off guard so Mira, Iie, Nel, Xuelan, Isabela and Karlamine you will go through the school hall while the rest aside from Yubelluna and nii-san will go through the school field and from there we'll box him in, is that understood"

Everyone there nodded at what the girl said as Riser started laughing as he said "I guess no one wanted to be that half breed's peerage and I don't blame them after all he is just as worthless as…" Was all he could say before a giant bright red laser burst forth from the windows and shot itself right into the guy's upper body, taking it clean off leaving just his lower body unharmed

The entire room went deadly quiet as they try to process what just happen and it wasn't till Riser reform did everyone there snap out of their thoughts as the guy shouted out "WHO DARES" again, that was as far as he got before his lower body was blown off by another giant red beam with his upper half dropping to the floor with a squishy thud

His peerage didn't look too hot as they just saw their **[King]** body being destroyed twice and they couldn't do anything about it. And once again they only snap out of it when a pillar of fire burst forth from Riser's body before it died down showing a now revive Riser as he glared heatedly at the direction of where the laser came from and quickly he bark out

"Hurry up and beat that worthless half breed"

They didn't even need to be told twice as his peerage headed out though by using their feet as they fear the range of whatever that laser came out from

On the other side of the field in the Occult Research clubroom where our protagonist was station had the windows opened with said protagonist holding his Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920 in his hands as he ejected something from it before putting another one in, once he did that the gun simply vanish into thin air before he pulled out another weapon

This one though was M343A2 Minigun where he just calmly stood up and pointed it right at the front door here he just waited for them to come.

(Waiting room)

"What the hell, where did he get that gun from?" asked a shocked Issei along with a few stunned devils as they saw the white haired demon hunter/gamer took out a weird looking gun and blasted Riser not once but twice in a row from his position in the Occult Research clubroom which by itself was amazing for a weapon like that

Ajuka looked at the weapon with a critical eye as he said "remarkable, it seems that the son of Sparda has a hand held railgun which is a seemingly impossibility for our current technology"

It was then the sound of chuckling was heard which made everyone there turn to see Diehauser who look at the screen with a small smile on his face as he said the unasked question "well, it seems that his son has manage to pick up his interesting habit"

Now confusion was plastered on the faces of everyone there as Diehauser explain "from what I recall of what my father told me, he says that Sparda has a knack for finding and obtaining unique weapons for himself which in turn made him a somewhat of a weapons nut and it looks like his son inherited that particular ability of his"

The other devils there blink at him for a few moments before they return back to the screen to see Jason laying down hot lead which took out a few of Riser's peerage as Grayfia's voice came out from the speakers

 **"** **Riser's three [Pawn] and one [Bishop] has retired"**

(Arena)

The sounds of gunfire echo throughout the arena as Riser's peerage were hiding behind anything to give them decent cover from the onslaught of bullets that were fired from the Occult Research building, they were pelted with scorching hot lead that somehow got through their natural hard skin which made them wondered what kind of weapon was that as one of them shouted out

"What do we do now, he's got us pinned and the only entrance was that front door" shouted one of the members as she quickly rolled out of another barrage of bullets that would have hit her if she didn't

Ravel looked at the situation for a moment at a safe distance before she radioed in to her brother's **[Queen]** "Yubelluna, try and bombard the place with your magic, once she does everyone quickly swarm the place and surround him then attack him all together"

It didn't take long as Yubelluna quickly got to the place and started using her powers to bombard the Occult Research building, giving ample time for everyone there to blitz it as the remaining **[Pawns]** promoted themselves into **[Queens]**

It was then Yubelluna decided to stop the attack which made everyone there tense up a little as they waited for the son of Sparda to show himself. The dust then died down slowly, adding some tension to it as everyone there got ready, what they were expecting though was for the half breed devil to jump out of the smoke with two hammers in hand while he descended bringing the two weapons down with a hard slam, the force was enough to blow everyone there away with Yubelluna safe as she was still in the air but it didn't last long as the half breed devil pulled out two MA37 assault rifles and started firing at her

She only had time to put up a shield as the bullets ping violently at her shields, it held firm but that all change as Jason suddenly took out two Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle and pulled the trigger, from there two big red laser came to life and went right through her shields taking her out of the skies for now as the demon hunter/gamer saw her fall to the ground with wisps of smoke coming out from her body

It was then Grayfia's voice came out once more as she said **"Riser Phenex's [Queen] has been retired"**

That put a small smile on the demon hunter/gamers face as he quickly dismiss his current weapons before leaping back to dodge a pain of chainsaws, looking back up he saw a pair of twins right in front of him before he notice that he was surrounded by Riser's remaining peerage but he notice one of them were quite away from him which he noted that she was the brains of the group as he was answered when the girl ordered to attack

The first to get close were the two of Riser's **[Pawns]** as Jason block both kicks before pushing them back to duck under a sword swipe and then leaping into a backflip to dodge a small stream of fire. He landed without a problem before pinning a stab from a wooden staff with both his hands, which shock the wielder before he push her of him and then jumping back again to dodge the chainsaw wielding twins

Once more Riser's peerage try to pressure him as the two **[Rooks]** engage him into hand to hand combat where the demon hunter/gamer calmly block, dodge and weaved through their barrage of attacks before he ended it by grabbing one of the **[Rooks]** as he spun in a circle and using her as a weapon to smack right into her comrade

The two were sent barreling back to their comrades which made everyone there ready to charge in once more but it seems that the son of Sparda had other ideas as he took out what look like two handlebar shape object, what he took out confuse the peerage for a few moments until they widen their eyes as he activated it and from there, two blood red swords burst forth which startled them as the blades seem to hum with an electrical spark happened as he clash the two blades

(Waiting room)

"HE'S GOT A LIGHTSABER!" shouted a very ecstatic Issei along with Saji as the two of them marvel at the weapons the white haired demon hunter/gamer wielded while Rias had stars in her eyes with Ajuka being wide eyed at it as he quickly said "but how, weapons like that is impossible with current technology, even the exorcist lightsaber is nothing more than a bastardize version of it as they use the energy of any being of angel with light powers to charge it or using the leylines within their area"

The other devils on the other hand just look on in intrigue as Sirzechs chuckle a little as he said "I guess you were right Ajuka, he really has quite a surprise huh"

His fellow Satan didn't say any more as he was a little too absorbed about how he obtain such weapons

(Arena)

The shock look on their faces were quickly shook off as all of them attack him once more en masse, the white haired demon hunter/gamer did nothing more than gave a smirk as he brace himself for the next wave.

The first to attack were the chainsaw twins as they went for a coordinate downward slash which made Jason put the two energy swords up to block it, normally it would be the energy swords that would win the bout but it seems that the chainsaw were enhanced in some way with devil powers considering that the chainsaws held firm. But it wasn't enough for the twins as Jason leap back slightly, causing them to stumble which was enough as Jason took the two out by dismounting from the standoff and then slice their heads clean off when they stumbled

He didn't bother to listen what Grayfia said as he was already onto the next target who was one of Riser's knights who swung her Zweihänder to match his twin slash which once again cause a deadlock. This time though he had to end it early as he push her back before using the right blade to block another strike from the second knight, he saw the first one charging right at him so he dismiss the blade on his left hand as he switch it out with a M7/Caseless Submachine Gun and there he fired it at her.

The first knight manage to block some of the shots but she still got hit in a few areas which made her stumble, he pushes the second knight away from him as he pelted the first one with bullets until she slump down to the ground dead by Rating Game standards.

The son of Sparda didn't have time to relax as he block another strike from one of the **[Pawn]** with his blade, pushing her back he fired the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun at her but she twirl her wooden staff in a circle which block every shot he made till the clip ran dry

The moment the peerage heard the click of the empty clip, all of them quickly rush at him thinking that it was their chance but that was their mistake as Jason dismiss the blade before all of a sudden Nevan appeared in his hand and that spelled doom for most of them as he let out a riff which in turn a pillar of lightning appeared from his position

The ones that were caught were mainly the **[Pawns]** that jumped the gun and from there all of them were wipe out, the **[Knight]** manage to get away because of her speed and the **[Rooks]** had enough durability to take a bit of it and just enough to get out of there

The moment that the pillar of electricity ended, the only ones that remain were the two **[Rooks]** , **[Knight]** , **[Bishop]** and lastly Riser who was now only starting to reach the place of combat as he kept on hearing the defeat of his peerage which infuriated him as he thought nothing more on the half breed who was weak in his mind

What he wasn't expecting was for a bullet to blow his entire head off without him even reacting to it as he fell from the skies because of it

The two rooks tried to take advantage of his minor distraction as they charged right in once more, but this time though it was a trap as he manages to grab both their fist, shocking the two when all of a sudden two energy daggers burst forth from his wrist and in turn impaled the two [Rooks] right in their throats with the last thing they saw was his face before they were teleported out of there.

Jason didn't even bother to relax as the last **[Knight]** went on to attack him with a fury of strikes which he countered with his energy dagger as she tries to break into his defense. It wasn't till his senses reacted did he turn to see a giant flaming ball right at him so all he did was block it with his arms as the fireball hit him which in turn exploded into flames of rage as the fires engulf the area where he stood and also where his **[Knight]** was

This was when Grayfia's voice came out once more **"Riser's [Knight] has retire"**

Ravel was a little stunned at how her brother just attack like that, not caring for whoever was with him which in this case scared her a little as her brother descended from the skies with an angry look on his face, glaring at the fires before him which made her think that her brother thought it was over

But what was weird to her was that she didn't heard his name being called out which was strange for a few moments until she widen her eyes in realization but before she could warn her brother, all of a sudden her brother's head was now separated from his body as a chain like weapon burst forth from the flames before retracting itself back to it. From there the young Phenex could see the son of Sparda standing tall with his red coat fluttering in the wind as the flames seem to make him look more devil like as his eyes glowed red with mirth before a pillar of fire appeared near her as her brother once more appeared from it with hate filled glare at the devil before him as the white haired half breed took out a giant broadsword with a skull at the pommel and pointed at him and said

 **"Well little chick, ready to play with the big boys"**

And then power exploded from his body which made her knew that this is what true power feels like and her brother will feel the full force of it

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Right then, next part is the remaining fight between the two and something a little special at the end so then**

 **Rate and Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Second part of the fight people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Waiting room)

The moment that the son of Sparda releases some of his power, it manages to spread far and wide enough to be felt by even them despite how far he was. The younger and newer devils shivered at it while the older ones look on in intrigue as they felt it and started to compare his powers; Saji couldn't help but voice out "what is going on here, I feel like I just want to run away from him all of a sudden"

The younger devils seemed to share his opinion which was then Diehauser said outloud "that is what some would call killing intent; it is what some warriors would use as a projection to show the death of their enemies. It is usually use as an intimidation move to make the enemy falter a little and disrupt their will to fight, I have to admit his power level is quite impressive for someone so young"

Sirzechs nodded to what the older devil said as he said "indeed, this power level is enough to put him on a low Ultimate-class devil"

Now the younger devils were stunned at what the current Lucifer just said which made most of them slack jaw as Rias said "Ultimate-class, but that's just impossible. He's way too young to be at that level"

The red haired man then turn towards his sister and answered her "maybe maybe not, Rias–tan but that isn't the problem here because I doubt that this is his full potential"

Now that got some attention from the younger devils as Issei ask "what do you mean by that?"

Ajuka answered the boy without looking away from the screen "what he means is that the son of Sparda is just getting warm up"

(Arena)

Fear, this is something that one Ravel Phenex truly felt for the first time in her life as she stare at the white haired half breed devil putting out so much power, she thought that she was standing in front of the Satan himself as she drop to her hands and knees while trying to breathe properly. She manages to turn her head a little to see her brother while still standing, she could see him trembling for a bit before she turn to see the son of Sparda just casually standing there with a smirk on his face while his sword just stayed rested on his shoulder

Despite this she heard her brother trying to put a front as he said boldly "hah, what is that gonna do huh. You think just because you are the son of Sparda that's gonna get to me; you are nothing more than a worthless half breed. You know it, I know it and everyone here watching knows it, you will be nothing more than just that and no one will even bother to listen to what you say"

Ravel couldn't help but both admire her brothers bravery to stand up to this but also couldn't help but mentally shake her head as she wondered what in the name of Satan did her brother smoke before he got here

Despite that, she could see that the son of Sparda was amuse at what her brother just said which scared her as she knew that if he could, would and will take her and her brother out easily. She was proven right when all of a sudden, she saw a red and white streak pass by her brother and then all she saw was the white haired half breed standing behind her brother with his back to his, then her brother's right arm exploded into a shower of blood which caught onto her as she stare in shock at how quick that attack was and she doubt that if it weren't for their clan's regenerative ability then she would have doubt her brother could survive something like that

Riser dropped to his knees as he clutches what use to be where his right arm was as he screams in pain before he manages to turn his head back with a full blown glare on his face at the back of what he thought was a worthless half breed

He was about to retaliate until Jason blurred once again showing a red streak passing by Riser again, this time though Riser's entire lower body was totally destroyed after that attack as his upper half could only flay in mid air as the last thing he saw was that damn smirk on the white haired son of Sparda face before a pillar of fire appeared and he resurrected once more.

Only to see the sword coming right towards him and then he saw black once again, Ravel couldn't help but be stunned at how brutal the son of Sparda was in killing her brother again as everytime her brother would reappear, he would already be there and with one swing of his sword destroyed him once more and it continued on with her brother unable to do anything to counter him

Again she saw her brother coming out of another pillar of fire seemingly unharmed despite the many times that he had died but this time it was different when he suddenly drop to the ground and started coughing up blood. Indicating that something was wrong with his regenerative abilities which made her terrified as she look on to see Jason looking barely winded despite him being the one that fought the longest

Her brother's breathing was ragged as he coughs out a few more blood before weakly looking up at the half breed as he choked out "what…."

The son of Sparda just gave a smirk as he lifted his sword to his face as if inspecting it as he casually said "well, my dad did made this sword meant for killing demons you know, sure it's not a holy sword so to speak but it's still enough to make sure to give people like you a good run huh"

Now Riser slowly went pale as he heard that which made him grit his teeth in anger at how he was humiliated right in front of the majority of the clan pillars because of the half breed before him. Somewhere in his mind he snap as he gave a loud roar and fired a tidal wave of roaring flames right into the son of Sparda without holding anything back

The wave was so hot even his sister had to cover her eyes from the light and heat, which shows how desperate her brother was as he poured every ounce of his magical energy into it trying to at least grab a win from the jaws of defeat which in her mind she wish he had done the one thing when the moment that he was on his knees

Beg for mercy

After a while Riser drop to his knees in exhaustion panting harshly due to the amount of power he put in that attack. To him, he knew that almost none would survive that as the flames of his clan was enough to even hurt a fire dragon so to him he knew that he had won despite the fact that he forgot one crucial problem

The match hasn't ended

He was then snap out of it when he suddenly heard an evil chuckle, from there it slowly grew and grew into a full blown laughter that sent a cold chill down his spine as he look back up in shock to see a figure within the flames that he himself had poured every ounce of his powers as it slowly showed Jason standing before him with an evil smirk on his face as though he look amuse at what was going on as he said in a chilling tone "not bad little chick, and here I thought that was all you got. Since you like to go on about how powerful you were, why don't we kick it up a notch eh?"

And just like that, the son of Sparda exploded pure power, power that was enough to not only extinguish the flames surrounding him but also enough to kick up so much wind it was as though nature herself was being commanded by his presence and the shields surrounding the arena creak and strain under the force from it and it was then Riser knew, he wasn't gonna survive this

(Waiting room)

If the power that the son of Sparda let out early on wasn't enough to put them to make them shiver, this was enough to send all of the newer devils to fall to the ground as they try to control their breathing as they could feel the power even from all the way here. The older devils were mostly stunned at the amount of power he was putting on a this was close enough to put him at mid-Satan level in terms of power alone which again Failbum couldn't help but quip "well it seems that the boy has more power than we thought"

Zeoticus seemed to hum in thought despite the power being put out by the young half breed as he muse outloud "looks like we might already have a fifth Satan in our midst, what do you say Diehauser?"

He looks to see the man who had a near sadistic grin on his face as he said outloud "hmmm, if I had to say anything Zeoticus is that I might have found what I have been looking for"

The devils that heard him were a little confuse as one Stephan Sitri said "you can't be serious Diehauser"

The man just turns to see his friend as he said "ohh on the contrary my friend, the son of Sparda is already on the path his father walked a long time ago and here we are now seeing his son about to take his legacy to new heights and when he reaches there I will be the one waiting for him there and it will be one that will go down in history"

Now most of the devils there aside from the newer ones who are still trying to breathe properly were looking at the man weirdly as on Raival Phenex asked "don't tell me that you want to challenge him into a fight now do you"

Diehauser look back at him as he said "of course Raival, after all who better for an Emperor to fight against other than the son of the one who is the son of Sparda himself, a man whose legends could reach the very starts themselves."

Some of them just look at him curiously and after a while they just ignore him to turn back to see the screen

(Arena)

Riser could only watch on as he looks on before him with the son of Sparda looking at him with an evil smirk that froze him in his place, his rational side would say give up now but his pride prevented him to do so as he shakily got up with a glare on his face with a retort ready to go but all he got was seeing his head flying off his body with the last thing he saw before blacking out was his still standing body with the half breed with his back towards him and it was then his body disappear into particas as Grayfia's voice rang out the arena

 **"** **Riser has been defeated; the winner goes to Jason Ramirez"**

It was a few hours later did Jason appeared at the waiting room where all the devils were, he was a little surprise at how many came to watch as he went to kiss both his girlfriends which in turn made Issei cry out in agony before the pervert got punch in the gut by Koneko

He shook hands with Raival and he made some small chat with the older devils until he reach Diehauser

The older devil handed out his hand which he took in kindness, what he wasn't expecting was for him to suddenly clutch it hard which made him widen his eyes for a moment before he made an amuse look

(Jason POV)

 _"_ _So, this is what you want huh"_ I thought to myself as I return the gesture in full force, I notice that instead of looking shock he actually raise the stakes a little which made me smirk in kind as I match and raise it a little more

We were actually putting enough to have the entire building shake a little from the force which made the newer devils try to regain their balance. Before we could reach blows though, Serafall decided to intervene as she said chirpily "ahh come on now, stop that now or magical girl Levi-tan will punish the both of you"

The two of us look at her for a few moments before we back off but our eyes said otherwise as both of us got the message

 ** _"_** ** _This was not over, not by a long shot"_**

That was how the rest of my day ended as I got to know a little more about the devils that day

(Jason residence night time)

The portal opened up as me, Summer, Cinder, Coco and Asia were dropped off at our current residence. All of us were about to turn for the night until I heard Coco called out to me, turning I look at her as she said to me "hey stud, me and Cider wanted to chat about the stuff we talk about a week ago"

I figure that they would eventually talk about this and I guess this was it as I followed her to hers and Cinder's room

There I saw Cinder on one of her bed with Coco sitting next to her; I took a seat at Coco's bed if I had to guess considering the color scheme. The three of us shared an awkward silence for a few moments until Cinder cough into her hand which made her start first "we've talk about what you said a week ago and after a lengthily discussion we have decided this"

Coco continued on what she said "we decided to take it"

I blink for a few moments at what they just said as I asked them "are you really sure about this?"

Their answer came in the form of the two of them getting up and headed towards me before Cinder took the initiative first by kissing me for a few moments until she ease up to breathe, which was then Coco made her move by doing the same thing, letting up on it Coco had to coyly said "that good enough for you hun"

I really couldn't find my voice as I nodded absentmindedly which made them smile as Coco said "great so how about we get this started then"

I manage to snap out of it to shake my head at the antics of her but that is how she is, I got off the bed and let Coco lie on her bed as I took out the **[Evil Pieces]** and wondered which one would suit her first, and after a while I decided to go with the **[Rook]** piece considering that her strength is something

The magic circle appeared just between Coco and her bed as I held the **[Rook]** piece on her chest as I look on in awe at how the piece just entered her like it was no problem; the whole process was really quick as it took about a few seconds. Once that was done, I turn around to see Cinder sitting on her bed before she went ahead and lie down as it was her turn, I didn't even need to know which one she wanted as she more or less demanded me to use the **[Queen]** on her, still couldn't figure out why she like that piece so much but meh

The moment she was done, she manage to sit upright before pulling me into a kiss, where she was really into it as my hands found their way to her chest and then I grope them, eliciting a moan from her as our tongues battle for dominance with me on the winning side as I pinch her nipples, making her squirm

It wasn't till Coco pulled me away from her did we snap out of it slightly, she had a pout on her face before she herself went for a kissing session, she was a little more forceful as she kiss me hungrily but this time my hands found their way to her perky ass. I gave her ass cheeks a good squeeze which made her moan as I went for it with my tongue dominating hers, she didn't give in yet as she tries to fight back until I gave a light slap to her right cheek which made her gasp, which was then I capitalize on it as I dominated her with me massaging her ass cheeks while making out with her for a few more moments until the two of us break from the kiss with her looking flustered before she gave me a coy grin

Before we could say anything though, my head was forcefully turned to my right and Cinder return to make out with me, my right hand left Coco's perky ass and once more found its way to Cinder's breast as I grope and massage it which made her moan a little while my left hand left Coco's ass to find its way into her pants and right to her sopping wet pussy. One of my finger found its way into her snatch which made her moan as I slowly pump it into her before I break off from Cinder and kiss her once again as she put her arms around my neck as my right hand slowly went south of Cinder's body until it's found its way to her folds as I pump my finger into hers as well

She didn't even hesitate as she went in between me and Coco which in turn made into a threeway kiss as I inserted another finger into both their pussies and started pumping furiously which made them moan until I found a certain spot on both of them where I curve my fingers into

From there, the two squirm as they squirted onto my fingers and the bed a little where the two spasm for a bit before the three of us collapse onto the bed with me in between them, panting as the two try to regain their labored breathing a little though they had smiles on their faces as Coco said first "wow hun…if this is…just the appetizer… then I really can't wait for…the main course and dessert afterwards"

Cinder didn't say much but nodded anyways which made me chuckle as I kiss the two on the forehead as we call it for the night

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And done, okay I added a little lime at the end cause I felt it was right for some reason hope you enjoyed it**

 **Rate and Review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Another chapter people, all right crazy idea, to anyone who wants to do this please PM me, so I wanted to actually write a reading story for this story but I don't have the time to do so and thus if anyone's willing, PM me f you want to do a reading story of My life is a game now, details will be given to the people that PM me that want to do this**

 **Anyways, enjoy this next chapter**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(The day after the match)

The rays of the morning sun shone down upon the room where our three lovers slept with Jason in the middle while Coco took his left side whereas Cinder took the right. Once the rays hit them, all three groan slightly as they did not want to awake from their slumber but it seems that life has other plans for them as the sounds of something clicking made them open their eyes for a moment.

When they did though, they were in for quite a surprise as they saw a beet red Asia while next to her was an energetic Summer who was taking pictures as much as she could with her scroll, the two that knew her just sigh at her antics with Coco just raising an eyebrow in confusion as she ask her boyfriend "this happens often?"

All she got for an answer was a nod to which she just blinks for a few moments before shrugging as all of them got up and get ready for the day

Today was a weekend so there wasn't any class for the day as everyone quietly ate their breakfast, after cleaning up the plates the people living there were about to discuss on what to do today when the doorbell rang. All of them were a little confuse as to who it might be before Jason went to answer it, he was in for quite a surprise when it was Grayfia standing right before him which made the white haired demon hunter/gamer curious as to why she was here

Grayfia bow her head before she started off "good morning Jason-sama, I am sorry to intrude on you so early in the morning but Sirzechs-sama wanted this to be delivered to you as soon as possible"

She took out an envelope with a red stamp on it with some kind of symbol on it. Receiving it, Jason opened up the envelope and quickly read the contents, after a while he had to raise an eyebrow before looking back up to the ever stoic Grayfia as he said "really, this is way too quick even by their standards"

The silver haired woman did nothing more than calmly answered him "maybe, but it is the council's decision as they want to show that the son of Sparda to the entire community to bolster some morale even more so as you are forgive my language a half breed and yet you defeated someone of the Phenex clan with ease and singlehandedly too"

He couldn't help but shake his head at what she said which made him said "uh huh, so the whole thing is going down next Sunday right?"

Seeing her nod, he slump his shoulders for a bit before he nodded which she bow her head again before saying "you will use the letter that you have as a way to enter the Underworld where it will drop you off at the Lucifer's mansion as that is where it will be held, I will depart for now as my job is done farewell for now"

She then disappear into a magic circle back to Sirzechs, leaving Jason alone in the doorway who stood for a bit before sighing and headed back into the house to explain what just happen. A while later Cinder had to pinch the bridge of her nose as she said outloud "really, we just got back here and now they want us to go back there this Sunday just to show you off?"

Seeing me nod, Cinder sigh once again before she nodded albeit a little sadly as she really wanted some rest for a bit. Coco was a little more optimistic as she quip out "awe don't be like that Cindy, at least we get to show those old farts that we are his and him alone"

I had to chuckle for a bit as Cinder just sigh once more before we decided to get ready for the day

A while later, me along with Cinder and Coco were now walking around town for a bit, taking in some of the sights with both of them around my arms while we enjoy the sounds of the morning city life. Along the way the three of us pass by a playground which made us come across a very interesting scene, the scene was that of on Issei Hyoudou who had Rias Gremory on his shoulders running in a tracksuit with Rias holding a pair of panties on a fishing pole as though Issei was a mule with the panties being the carrot.

A small grin etched onto my face as I look on at the scene before me which the girls notice where they couldn't help but shake their heads knowing what I was going to do, detaching from my arms I raise my left hand up and fired a small fireball right into his ass. The moment the fireball hit him, Issei's eyes went wide and started to run comically like any anime character would and thus in turn made Rias who was on top of his shoulders yelp in surprise as she held onto his hair like riding a wild bronco before she evidently fell off onto her butt

Looking back up, the red head heiress saw the looks I had on my face along with Coco's, Cinder just pinch the bridge of her nose for a bit as Issei was rolling on the ground trying to put the fire out. Once he did though was when he realized that there were people there, he turn towards us with Coco laughing into my shoulder and despite her exasperated look Cinder had a small smile etch onto her face which made me guess that she enjoyed the pervert being burn a little

He tried to set a glare but that made it even more funnier as I chuckle at him, once he notice that I wasn't affected, he just turn with a huff and started grumbling about dumb handsome boys and the like.

He got another fire lit up his ass once more but a little bigger this time as he ran around the field like a headless chicken

A while later we got invited once again to the Occult Research club but this time though Asia and Summer decided to come along as they wanted to learn more about the devil stuff. Sona and her peerage was also there and from there they were discussing about the familiar forest, I was half listening about this as I really had slightly no interest in it until Rias and Sona said something about how to settle this which was then Summer blurted out

"Come on, how about we all go"

All of us including me just look at her for a moment as she continued on "well, it's not like you all specifically placed you names and such in there so let's all go"

The whole room went silent for a few seconds until Sona push her glasses up and said "well, I guess she's right. How about we all go including your group Jason-san"

Now all eyes were on me as Summer and Asia quickly use their puppy dog eyes on me and this time Coco decided to join in, and from the corner of my eye I could see Cinder looking away but I knew that she also wanted to go and after a few seconds I just sigh and put a hand over my eyes and nodded, making Summer squeal in joy

(Hours later)

Right now all of us were standing before the crazy guy who called himself the familiar master or whatever and by god I shot him on sheer prejudice because of the way he dressed and believed me this guy almost destroyed my pokemon childhood, he didn't die but making him dance was funny to see considering how perverted he was acting.

A few more minutes in and all of us were trekking into the forest with the guy leading us, half way through Summer got a little bored following them so we aka Summer and the girls minus Asia dragged me into another part of the forest.

We manage to see plenty of interesting creatures but none of them actually stood out before us, a few more minutes in we manage to find ourselves near a watering hole. We decided to wait there for a bit as places like this has a lot of creatures that might stop by to have a drink and just like that the sounds of rustling bushes put us on guard slightly but what was interesting was that there was not one but two familiars coming out of the bushes opposite of each other

One was a beautiful white tiger that could reach about my chest and the other was a black wolf about an inch or two shorter than the tiger. The two seemed to notice us as they walked closer towards us, all I did was merely raise an eyebrow while the rest tense themselves as they prepared to fight just in case

Though not at this moment though as the two walked straight for Cinder and Coco, the wolf for Cinder and the tiger for Coco, it was interesting to say the least as the two girls hesitantly pet their respective familiars and after they did it was when the two familiars slowly went docile.

I didn't need to know what they wanted which surprise me a little as I figured that they wanted to be their familiars, I was about to make a quip to Summer but when I laid my eyes on her she was already petting another familiar, hers was a blue bird about the size of an eagle perched onto her shoulder with a lightning bolt birthmark on its wings getting petted by Summer which made me shake my head just how quick they managed to get their familiars

After that we decided to reunite with the rest of them and by that I mean just followed the sounds of girls screaming in shocked as the weird slime thing tries to rape them. I just look at the situation with a deadpan look on my face as I couldn't help but wondered just what the hell the writers of my word were thinking when they made this fan service show. I didn't even need to know that the slime tried the same thing with Cinder, Summer, Coco and Asia but all it got in return was two lightning bolts and a couple of claw and scratch marks.

It didn't destroy the whole thing but it was more than enough for the trapped girls to go free, leaving it to me as I took out Rebellion and charge it with my DT. Issei tried to stop me, tired being the key word here as he tasted my boot before I slash upwards and from there a red aura slash struck the slime dead on obliterating it in one go

I may have slightly miscalculated my strength as the attack went through not only the slime but also a few miles into the forest. I couldn't help but sweatdrop a little as I saw the destroyed forest, but even more so when Issei wailed to the heavens about his slime thing

He got burn, shocked and fired upon by the girls which I didn't bother to help because truthfully he deserve it

After a while the girls stopped maiming him before they almost kill him, out of everyone there the only one that had their familiars were Asia, Summer, Cinder and Coco, Ruruko also had a familiar in the form of a small rabbit with a horn on its head. Issei and Saji were weeping as they would have their own familiar which turns out that I killed two slimes instead of one because they somehow fuse together

I didn't mind not having one as I look on at Ruruko finishing her ritual, Issei was still glaring at me but I didn't mind as I quip out "keep on looking like that then I might just question your preference and sorry to say I'm straight"

That manages to garner a reaction as the people close by either giggle or laugh at him whereas the guy in question blanch a little as he turn his head away for a bit before coming right back at me with a retort "at least I almost had a familiar, I bet that every familiar here just didn't like you"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Rias facepalm herself as she grumble about teaching Issei about ethics as I retort to him "maybe they just can't handle my sheer power unlike someone whose magical reserves are so low that he can't even activate a simple teleportation spell"

That did it as he drop to his knees with a raincloud pouring down upon him as he mumble about his magical reserves with Saji laughing his ass off at him and after a while he got right back to it as he said outloud "humph, at least I can feel better knowing that the dumb handsome didn't get some kind of cool familiar like a dragon or something, I mean it's not like one is just gonna suddenly come out from nowhere and challenge him into combat to prove his worth"

I smack him on the back of his head at how stupid he was at jinxing us, he was about to shout at me about doing it but it was drown out when a loud roar startled everyone there except for me. I faceplam once again as I kick him in the nuts out of sheer prejudice and wondered just how the hell does this even happens I mean really why the hell jinxing is so popular here in the fictional world

I didn't even react as I felt something landed right behind me, nor did I react as everyone there had their jaws drop and was about to turn tail and run for the hills. It wasn't till a loud booming yet recognizable voice bellowed out

 **"(So, this is where that familiar power came from)"**

I really had to curse mentally as I turn around to look into the eyes of the one and only Aldiun, the baddest dragon in Skyrim. I made a mental note to kill Issei slowly and painfully after this as the familiar master ran for the hills like a whipped puppy, the rest snapped out of it as they got ready for a fight but I knew they won't even scratch him

Even so, I still manage to quip up "do I know you"

Aldiun huff for a bit as he retorted **"(you may not but I knew your father son of Sparda)"**

I actually raise an eyebrow for a bit because not only because that I somehow understand the language of the dragons but for the fact that Aldiun of all things considered somehow knew my father so to speak so I had to ask "really?"

Nodding the dragon then answered me "(of course, your father and I fought each other in times long forgotten; we would have continued our bout if it weren't for two hatchlings who decided that their fight was more important than ours)" at this point I notice that he settled a glare right at Issei who was now sweating at his gaze, didn't take a genius to figure out what he meant as I said "let me guess, Ddraig and Albion"

He nodded as he said **"(humph, those two hatchlings didn't even know where they were as they got lost in their battle rage so your father and I decided to teach them a lesson so to speak)"**

I raise my eyebrow if possible even higher as I didn't need to guess what he meant as I had to ask "so what brings you here, I mean I do have my dad's dashing good looks but your fight is with him isn't it?"

He didn't seemed to offended by what I said as he calmly answered me "(true my fight is with your father but since he has disappeared from the face of this world I have come to seek an alternative)"

I decided to finish what he was about to say as I realized what he wanted "and that alternative would be me I wager"

All he gave was a fanged grin when all of a sudden he used an Unrelenting Force attack right at me; I flew back into the forest crashing into trees before I manage to dig my feet into the dirt, stopping my momentum.

Truthfully that hurt quite a bit as I slowly got up and creak my neck a little, working some kinks out for a bit and then…

(3rd person POV)

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

Everyone there had to close their eyes as the shockwaves was more than enough to send them to the ground. It didn't take long before they manage to open their eyes to see the dragon of legends that would scare a Satan himself being sent flying by the fist of Jason who took of his signature red coat before disappearing into a sonic boom

A while later the sounds of fighting began as explosion and destruction was echoed throughout the forest where the devils and two humans there were wondering what was going on as Saji quipped out "okay, what the hell was that"

Sona wince once again as the shockwaves echoed once more before answering her [Pawn] "that Saji was and reenactment of a fight long near forgotten between Aldiun the World Eater and now the Son of Sparda and by the looks of it, it seems Jason is finishing the fight his father started"

The newer devils blink a little in confusion as Ruruko tilt her head a little and said "what do you mean by that?"

Sona pinch the bridge of her nose before answering her "back before Sparda disappeared, he had stumbled upon Aldiun by accident and from there a fight somehow ensured that lasted for three days and it had destroyed a mountain or two and a few hundred miles of ground, the only reason they stop was because the Two Heavenly Dragons had somehow entered the fray and then all attention of the fight went towards them and well the rest was as you say history"

Everyone there just blink for a bit as the sounds of what seemed to be a war started to escalate as the ground shook just after something hit the ground with the force of a missile exploding on contact

That manages to snap them out of their stupor as two magical circles appeared and from there the four Satans appeared from there with their peerage ready for a fight, looking around they saw the newer devils plus two just staring at them oddly for a bit. Just as Sirzechs was about to asked something, another shockwave shook the earth nearly making the devils plus two stumble for a bit and just as soon as it ended all of them turn to see a sheepish Rias which made them raise their eyebrows in confusion before Sona told them what was going on

(Jason POV)

I spit out some blood before wiping it with my arm as I look on at a somewhat grinning Aldiun who said outloud "(you truly are his son, it has been ages since I had such a fight like this so come on Son of Sparda come and show me what you got)"

I gave him a fang grin as I roll my neck a bit before equipping Beowulf along with Hand of Fate and Gauntlet of Chaos. Taking out Rebellion, I went full burst and exploded with my DT making Rebellion turn blood red as a coat of red aura surrounded my body before I said

"Well then if you want some, come get some"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut, hehe weren't expecting Alduin to appear now did ya would have use the dragon language but they didn't have a full dictonary on it but anyways, I altered the levels for him so he will be close to give my guy a challenge so tell me what you think so**

 **Rate and Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**Gary: they will but my Bleach is a little rusty**

 **Cactus: the wonders of fanfiction**

 **All right first things first, now I am going to skip the Gundam Wing because I can't figure out how to write it, I know some asked for it but sorry I don't think I can write it.**

 **Next, does anyone play Yugioh, reason I am asking is because I need a good dragon deck for Yang when she and Ruby goes to the Yugioh verse with Jason *Spoiler* but I don't use a dragon deck so I don't know which ones is good for her but I don't want is Red Demon Dragon because I want Jack Atlas in the verse so I don't want to use his deck**

 **With that here's the next chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(With Jason and Aldiun 3rd person POV)

The sounds of battle rage on as these two titans clash again once more, making a shockwave that destroyed yet another part of the forest. Trees were uprooted; the ground cratered because of their strength and the heaven's themselves parted as they clash against one another. For these two, this wasn't just some battle brought forth from a fight that never ended, but one that has been engraved into the very core of their souls as Jason swung Rebellion against an invisible force once more parting the skies once again before he retaliated with a hail of light and dark arrows

The arrows struck their mark but Aldiun's skin was tough enough to shatter them as they struck, the dragon charged right in ignoring the barrage of arrows as he rams into him. Jason on the other hand manage to hold it off with Rebellion despite being in the skies, thinking quick the dragon flick his head downwards making Jason to go with it before it fired a torrent of flames onto the descending demon hunter/gamer

The flames manage to reach to the ground below scorching the area bare of any life as Aldiun kept the attack on for a few more seconds before ending it. The attack manage to create a lot of smoke in the area, making visible almost none existence as the dragon stayed where it was while looking around for any signs of him

A few more seconds in and Aldiun was about to take off, until a blue chain burst forth from the smoke and wrapped itself around Aldiun's neck. Its eyes widen for a bit before he was pulled down by a tremendous force before being uppercut by a giant red fist, Aldiun's head was force upwards to see a hammer fist coming down on him before he was roughly sent to the ground

Despite the surprise attack, the dragon did not stay down long as he uses his magic to disperse the smoke. Only to see Jason with two Spartan Lasers in hand and a smirk on his face before two giant red lasers found its mark right into his face, sending the world eater back flying into the forest before the onslaught continued with a lightning bolt from the skies that struck the place Aldiun was before a hail of ice spikes as big as a truck rain down afterwards

But all of them were batted aside as Aldiun fired his own ice attack right at the demon hunter/gamer that jumped aside to dodge it. He was quick enough to recover and countered with a stinger right at him, seeing this Aldiun took to the skies once again to avoid the attack, but that did not deterred Jason as he leapt up to follow him before giving an upwards slash right at his wing/arm.

That was enough to bring Aldiun down as the dragon was sent to the ground despite the light landing; Jason was about to capitalize on it if it weren't for the tail that somehow slammed him aside; he manages to realign himself mid air before an unknown force slam right into him sending him back into the forest

Jason was ready to go right back into it if Aldiun didn't swatted him aside with his arms/wings that sent him flying again before Aldiun followed it up with a fire attack but it didn't manage to fire as invisible slashes came out of nowhere and all of them struck him everywhere, it was more than enough for the dragon to grunt in pain before a red streak found its mark right into his face.

Grunting through the pain, Aldiun look back to see a slightly panting Jason but the look on his face says it all as the feral grin on his face never left his face as he said to him "hehe, have to admit it's been a while since I got to fight like this how you holding up old man"

Aldiun on the other hand just chuckle at the situation before him as he saw another image of a person long ago overlapping Jason which made him smirk as he said "(hah, you may have given me a fight boy, but I still have enough to take you on so the question is are you ready)"

Jason didn't raise to it but instead he relish in it as the two charge again to continue their bout

(With the rest)

The group of devils could barely move as the younger ones only stood frozen with fear of the powers that has been clashing non-stop against one another whereas the older ones just waited for the right moment so as to not get swept up in the fight but that didn't stop them from commenting

"It seems that he has inherited his father's legendary knack of finding trouble won't you agree?" mused a slightly amuse Sirzechs as he and the other Satans and some of their peerages put up barriers so as to prevent too much destruction if it was possible

Falbium on the other hand had a semi bored look on his face as he retort "man just what the hell, I wanted to get some sleep but now we have to wait or at the very least find the right time preferably when the two of them calm down from their battle high just to even talk to them"

It was then though a cheery voice manages to answer him "come on Fal-tan, I mean do you have any idea the kind of things us devils would give just to even glimpse something like this. After all the legends of the fight between Sparda and Aldiun are still talk about even now"

Falbium sigh once again knowing that in some way, Serafall was right as stuff like these were only once every few centuries in this day and age but that didn't let him voice out his concern "yes, and if you recall the damages done to said places because of their fight that was on that particular day, for once I was glad that the two heavenly dragons were there even though they themselves were fighting each other which made me shudder what happen if they didn't"

At this, some of them shudder for a bit as Ajuka voice out "maybe we should stop them now, I mean I'm sure that their…"

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Once more another part of the forest was destroyed as the shockwave was enough to send every familiar in the area running for the hills which in this case was a stampede right pass where the devils plus two humans were. Once the stampede was done, everybody there just blink for a bit before Ajuka said outloud "nevermind"

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at how coincidental that was as Issei had to say "remind myself to never piss Jason off if this is the kind of damage he could do" the younger ones just nodded to what he said as Sona quipped out "you know, it does make one wonder just how hard he has trained just to reach this level and just how he manage to hide this kind of power from everyone"

It was then Summer had an idea as she said outloud "well, if you guys are up for it why don't you just ask for some training"

The two heiress turn to her with a raise eyebrow for a moment before Rias said first "that would be nice but I must respectfully decline as my peerage is quite adequate right Sona"

The Sitri heir on the other hand was slightly deep in thought for a few moment before she voice out "hmmm I would like to take up on that offer Rose-san"

Now everyone's attention turn towards her even more so as one Serafall Leviathan had her jaw drop and eyes wide open, seeing the looks Sona had a tint of pink on her cheeks as she cough a bit before answering their unasked question "the reason for that is that I believe that Jason-san can help bring my peerage to new heights considering his girlfriends have enough power alone to reach a low-tier high class devil'

The older devils seemed to muse for a bit at what Sona said and they couldn't fault her too much as the two woman power was comparable to that of what Sona just said even with the fact that they knew they only got the [Evil Pieces] just yesterday

Serafall on the other hand just went from a shocked look to slowly a teasing grin before she boldly declared "YES! Sona-tan has finally has her eyes on someone. Ohh I just can't wait to tell mama and papa about this, finally after all these years my Sona-tan has found an interest in the opposite sex *Sniff* I'm so proud, come on Sona-tan let onee-sama give you a hug"

Sona was now blushing in pure embarrassment at what her older sister just said, even more so as she heard the snickering of her rival Rias and her peerage along with some of her own which she really couldn't help but wonder if there was one sane person who was also ridiculously strong as another shockwave rattled everyone there

Grayfia decided this was the time to interject "*cough* I believe that we should actually stop them right now before this place turns into a wasteland"

Sirzechs chuckle for a bit before saying "Grayfia is right, so let's go and possibly get injured in the fight between these two shall we"

Everyone that knew him couldn't help but shake their heads as all of them headed off to confront the two titans

(With Jason and Aldiun)

The battle between these two continues on as Jason made a downward slash right onto Aldiun's head, chipping some of his scales before a roundhouse kick from both his DT and Beowulf's power force the dragon's head to one side and following that was him twisting his body in a way so that he axe kick Aldiun right into the ground.

He descended to the ground poise to strike when Aldiun manage to recover with a wicked head attack that sent him to the skies when all of a sudden a hail of ice all struck the demon hunter/gamer before finally a giant ice the size of a house took him down to the ground in a resonating boom, burying him with the ice

The dragon though didn't do anything but wait as he knew that if he was like his father that he fought so long ago, then this would at best slow him down even with the wounds and fatigue he receive early on. He was proven right as the ice exploded outwards and from there a panting yet grinning Jason stood firm as he chuckle for a bit which Aldiun couldn't help but mimic as he relish the fight that he yearned for in centuries

The two were about to take it to the next level as Jason phases out between his Devil Trigger form and his normal one while Aldiun glowed bright with power.

The two were ready to go at it once again until a bright red laser struck right between both of them, forcing them to halt their advances as the two turn to see Sirzechs and the rest of the older devils standing before them with said devil chuckle sheepishly at the power these two were excluding despite the wounds and fatigue setting in

"Man, glad Grayfia had some timing to tell us to stop this if not then I guess we can kiss this habitat goodbye if the two decided to continued on"

Chuckling sheepishly the Crimson Satan decide to say outloud "hehe, if you don't mind we do still need this place for the familiars and I doubt the Shinto Pantheon would like it if your battle decided to expand a little more outwards into the city"

The two continued to glare at him for a bit, making the Satan sweat a bit as he wondered just why did he ever took this job as he waited for the two to answer him with either their mouths or fist. He was relieved when the two of them huff and powered down with Jason dismissing his weapons before dropping to the ground in a seated position with his arms supporting his body as he lean back slightly

It was then Aldiun decided to speak first "(well brat, it seems that you really are his child if you could push me this far but it seems that our fight might have to be put on hold for now. Though be warned son of Sparda we will finish what we started here)"

Just like that Aldiun despite his clipped wing still manages to fly away leaving the devils there to themselves where the older devils just look at the dragon that is slowly leaving the area before turning to look at a grinning Jason who raises an eyebrow at them as he said "what?"

The more serious of them just shook their heads a little while the more light hearted ones just chuckle at his antics as all of them there tries to handle the situation that happen just mere minutes ago.

(A few hours later ORC room)

"Hmm, you want me to train you guys?" asked a curious Jason as he sat on one of the couches with his chest laid bare and a bandage wrapped around him, it was mainly to sate Cinder's worries for the most part so he didn't mind as he wrapped his arm around Cinder's waist where she put her head on his shoulder while Coco took a seat on his right lap and leaning back on his chest

The familiars on the other hand were longing about with the tiger and wolf resting on their feet, Coco decided to name hers Vanille whereas Cinder named hers Anubis and Summer named hers Poppy for some odd reason

It was a few hours after the fight if one could call it that did everyone aside from the older devils decided to head to the ORC room where Jason recounts his fight against the World Eater and by the end of it the devils there had one thing in their mind

Never piss him off period

So after telling his story, Summer went to say that Sona and her peerage wanted to train under him which made the demon hunter/gamer curious as to why which was the reason he said it

Sona look on for a bit before pushing her glasses up while coughing slightly to get his attention as she spoke out "yes, after watching your battle against Riser and the power you just exhibited during your fight against Alduin, I have come to a conclusion that my peerage is sorely lacking in power wise as you no doubt had already figured out when you defeated us about a week ago"

Seeing him nod she carried on "yes, well what I am saying is that I want my peerage to get stronger and I want it without relying on my sister too much as she has her own things to deal with and also to show that I and my peerage can stand on their own in a fight"

Raising his eyebrow, the demon hunter/gamer look on at Sona and her peerage for a few moments before rubbing his chin in thought before he shrug and said "you know what, why not, after all I have wanted to train Asia for a while and this is a great opportunity to do so"

That seemed to relieve Sona for a few moments as Jason continued on "so then why don't we meet up after school at the field sound alright to you?"

Seeing the chance Sona nodded not knowing the pain she and her peerage will feel during the training as the day came to a close

(Next day school field)

It was after school and right now Sona and her peerage were now standing before Jason along with Cinder, Coco and Asia who was standing right beside her peerage as they await their training for today.

For some reason Rias and her peerage decided to observed the training for whatever reason and as such Saji and Issei butted heads for a bit before being smack on the head by Jason which forced them apart and to their places

A few more minutes in after everyone was ready Jason decided to speak first "okay first off I already had an idea of all your skill set so Sona, Momo and Reya will go with Coco for your *ahem* physical aspect considering that, well, I've seen twigs that has more meat than you guys do and that's saying something."

The three aforementioned girls couldn't help but pout a bit as Jason continued on "Tsubasa, Ruruko and Saji you're gonna go with Cinder to help with your range attacks as you don't have any with the books of magic that Sona has brought for us" nodding to the girl, Sona handed a few books based on magic for them as Jason carried on "oh and your groups will alternate every half an hour and we'll be doing these for about three hours with breaks in between"

The two groups nodded as they headed for their assign tasked leaving Asia, Tsubaki and Tomoe left, looking at the last group Jason told them "now for you, Asia you're gonna wear this and run around the field until you're tired once then, rest for a bit then continue for a few more times. The two of you will work on your weapons with me, the two of you will fight me one on one then both together at every half an hour"

The three nodded at what he said and from there Sona and her peerage's training began

(Coco's group)

Coco just stood there with a small smile on her face as she look on at her batch of trainees so to speak as she said to them "all right then, now what I want from girls is to run around the entire school with these stones strapped to your back, oh and you'll dodge my attacks as you run" making her point she patted the boulders next to her before transforming her bag to her new minigun, the sight of it made the girls swallow a lump before nodding

(Cinder's group)

"Now, for this part of the training all of you will learn from these books on how to utilize your magic and you will study for fifteen minutes and the remainder will be on how to utilize them properly. You'll do these for two hours and the remaining one hour will be using it in combat against me"

Out of the three, Saji had to groan a little at what was about to do with Issei laughing at his predicament. The two of them got their asses lit on fire for a bit which made them run like chickens before they manage to put it out as Cinder had to drag Saji back to start their training

(Jason's group)

Tsubaki and Tomoe stood firm with their weapons in hand as Asia went to do her part of the training and standing before them was Jason with a wooden bō in hand twirling it alternating between his hands making the two girls stiff for a bit as he said while continuing his action "all right, now first off Tsubaki will go against me then Tomoe, after that will be two of you against me and we will alternate between the way you fight, this way you'll learn how to handle yourselves alone or in a group so that you won't needlessly use your weapons should your enemies use it against you or your allies"

Stopping his action he rested the bō onto his shoulders before he glowed red for a bit before saying "well then, let's get started shall we"

The two swallowed hard as they realize that their [King] didn't know what she just sign them up for as their bodies will remember this for a long time to come

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done, first off I wanted to end the fight a little realistically so sorry about that kind of end but really a fight of this scale will attract people so I thought it was good and as for training Sona and her peerage, I thought it'll be nice since Rias is mostly a prideful girl so I thought that Sona would be the one to take the training and Rias has always been use and sure there's some Sona's training here and there but there's not a lot of them**


	37. Chapter 37

**...I don't know whether to be surprise or cheese off or even about to laugh a little at how there's not even one comment from the last chapter, is it really that bad or was it because I asked for something impossible.**

 **Ah well, what's done is done so anyways here's the next chapter**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A few hours later)

"Hah hah, what...the…hell…are…you…people" said a panting Saji as he ungracefully dropped to the floor, face first ass high into the air and following him were the rest of Sona's peerage and the girl herself who dropped to her butt as she panted hardly, sweating enough that it cling onto her shirt showing off her assets in a way

The rest all groan in acknowledgement to what Saji said as all of them felt their bodies ache and groan in protest of the training that they were subjugated to where Jason and his peerage on the other hand were barely even winded

Said demon hunter/gamer just look at them with an amuse look on his face as he answered the [Pawn] rhetorically "we're devils kid"

That just made him groan even more which made Jason and Coco chuckle at him whereas Cinder shook her head with a small smile on her face. The training to say the least was beyond what Sona and her peerage could imagine as their bodies were push to their limits and then some as they dodge gunfire, flames, rocks, magical attacks and everything in between which to say the least some wondered why they aren't dead yet

Rias's peerage on the other hand had to grimace slightly at the lengths Jason, Coco and Cinder did to help train them though Akeno had a dreamy look on her face which unnerved some of them but anyways this was just the first day for Sona and her peerage as they would regret the pain they went through just to get stronger

It was a while later that everyone went their separate ways after the training and now Jason and his group were heading back to their house with Asia being carried piggyback by Jason who was casually humming a tune with Coco and Cinder walking side by side enjoying the scenery. It was then though Jason stopped for a bit which Coco and Cinder followed suit, Asia was confuse for a bit till she looks at where Jason was staring at and what she saw made her eyes widen in realization as she saw the devil she saved a while back

And true to what she saw, in front of the group stood Diodora Astaroth with a smile on his face as he approach the group. What confuse Asia was Jason tightening his grip ever so slightly as she wondered why and even more so when the devils she saved stop just a few ways before them with that smile on his face. After a few tense seconds, the devil then introduce himself "greetings Son of Sparda, my name is Diodora Astaroth, I must say it is quite the honor"

Jason didn't look please for some reason as he said in a strain voice "I see, so what brings the heir of the Astaroth to this place since I doubt it's for sightseeing"

Diodora still maintain that smile of his as he answered him "yes you are right, I'm am not here for sightseeing but I am here for one thing"

He then looks at Asia for a bit before he continued on "I am here to take Asia's hand in marriage"

That manage to garner a surprise look from everyone but Jason who narrowed his eyes just slightly as he said "oh and what would bring about this…declaration?"

Not missing a beat, Diodora open his coat to show his scar on his chest as he said "this is why, I had a injury and would have been fatal had she not come along though I was due to that she was excommunicated from the church and so here I am, to take responsibility for my actions so Asia what is your answer?"

Asia who was wide eyed couldn't respond to it whereas Coco and Cinder raise an eyebrow in contempt with Jason narrowing his even more and close to leaking out his DT

(Jason POV)

" _Okay, now I know he's an ass but really, how is anyone fooled with that look on his smug face"_ I thought to myself as I set Asia down but I still put myself between her and the guy who I knew was bad trouble.

Asia had a somewhat shy look on her face as I knew she was having a dilemma as she never dealt with this kind of thing before, after a while she got out from behind me and stood right in front of Diodora. I tense for a bit as I got ready should things get ugly while Asia look at him for a few moments before she said "umm Diodora, I'm glad to see you're all right but I have to decline your proposal because I'm not ready yet for this kind of thing, I do hope you understand"

I could see a flash of annoyance on his face for a moment after hearing what Asia said before he went back to that façade he had as he said to her "ah I see, well I was hoping that you would agree but it is your decision to make but know this Asia, my proposal still stands have a good day"

Just like that he then disappeared into a magic circle, never to be seen again, at least for now as I knew he was about to pull something as all of us stare at the place he stood moments ago before we walked back towards the house and along the way I made a mental note to ask Rias or Sona just how did he even get here of all places

(Unknown place 3rd person POV)

The magic circle opened up and from there Diodora walked out of there with a scowl on his face as he walked along the hallways until he reach his destination. Two huge doors slowly opened before him as he continued on before reaching what looks to be a throne before kneeling down at a shadowy figure

"My liege, I have returned" spoke Diodora as the figure opened his eyes to show a golden yet evil look in them as the figure spoke with a commanding voice "why have you come here Diodora"

Diodora raise his head up to look at the figure before he answered him "I have come to ask for your assistance in a matter"

The figure's eyes narrowed slightly as he asked "and what might that be"

Slowly, Diodora's look turns into a wicked grin as he said "something that might benefit the both of us"

The figure raise one of his eyebrows in intrigue as Diodora explained what he wanted from this shadowy figure

(Two days later)

Once again we could hear the sounds of destruction and cries of the victims of what some would call abuse but to Jason and his peerage, this was just training as far as they were concern as Jason smack Tomoe with his Bo staff before thrusting it right at Tsubaki, who despite managing to block it the force was more than enough to send her flying backwards

Suddenly Jason use the staff to let Saji wrapped his Sacred Gear onto it, seeing his miss, Saji paled for a bit as the smirk on Jason's face says it all as he pulled the guy towards him before smacking him like a baseball which would have snapped the neck of a lesser man but it was thankfully due to his new devil body did Saji even manage to even survive this albeit just barely as his body flopped onto the ground face first and thus blacking out

Tsubasa and Ruruko tried went for a tag team as Tsubasa went high with a round house while Ruruko went with a sweep kick, though he hardly did much as he let them hit him and the end result was them feeling a slight sting on their legs before they were smacked aside once again by Jason who calmly lean on his Bo staff, waiting for whatever they might come up with and he wasn't too disappointed as Tsubaki went with an overhead which he lean back from before he saw her jump up as a torrent of water slammed into him

The demon hunter/gamer stood strong as the torrent of water hardly fazes him before he held out his weapon to block Tsubaki's attack. He countered by flinging her right into Sona who went wide eyed as she saw her [Queen] coming right at her, making her jump to the side lest she became a target with Momo and Reya returning the favor by launching a barrage of attack spells onto him but he casually batted them aside like they were nothing

He was about to charged right into it but the timely sound of the alarm was what saved the remaining peerage as it signifies that the training was done…for now

Sona and her peerage sigh in relief as their training ended slightly earlier than usual as they were expecting guest soon and from the look of things Jason knew who those guest were but he didn't mind as he walked towards Coco and Cinder who was busy petting their familiars. It was amusing to say the least as both familiars could change their size so now they look like a normal dog and cat that were enjoying the pampering by them

Chuckling, he went and kisses them on the lips for a good few seconds each before heading back to the locker room get a change of clothes for a bit before all of them headed towards the ORC room to meet the guest

(ORC Room)

The moment that Jason and his peerage plus Asia along with their familiars entered the room, they felt a very tense situation as Jason was surprise to see two people accompanying Xenovia and irina, well in this case one person and an angel and not just anyone too, but Gabriel herself and boy was she a sight to behold as her beauty was near incomparable

(Jason POV)

" _Okay, this just got a little more serious than I thought if she's here"_ I thought to myself and I can't deny it as she is a Seraph level with twelve wings, enough to probably take me on though that's debatable but the person was interesting as she was somewhat glaring at Xenovia for some reason which I took a wild guest that she was Griselda

Kiba was glaring at the two which was no surprise there so with that I couldn't help but cough loudly to get their attention. Once the exorcists and angel look at my direction, I decided to quip out "I hope I'm not interrupting anything now"

Rias decided to keep some of the attention on me for a bit as she said "ah don't worry Jason, we were just getting started. Jason, these are people from the church"

Griselda cough for a bit as she introduce herself "yes, I must say it is an honor meeting the Son of Sparda. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Griselda Quarta and these two are Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, lastly we have Gabriel-sama who is an angel of the lord"

I just nodded as I got into my seat which was weirdly enough in the middle ground so to speak with the Devils on my left and the angel and exorcists on my right and it was then they all started discussing about their presence here, I tune out most of it as I knew why they were hear so I zone out for a bit until Rias said "we will not stay out of this as this is mine and Sona's family land, yes you can conduct your search but should an attack be imminent we will not hesitate to defend our land"

Xenovia scoff for a bit as she retorts "with what, only and Excalibur wielder can take on another wielder and you devils are weak against its holy attribute"

I could see Kiba itching for a fight and Xenovia was about to continued on but a glare from her guardian manages to shut her up. Griselda sigh for a bit as she tried to steer back the conversation as she said "I am sorry about her attitude but nevertheless, I can respect what you are trying to say so I have no qualms about it but I will have to say that we will head our investigation with or without your help"

Rias and Sona look at each other for a bit before Sona answered her "very well, but we will have at least two from each of our peerage members follow you as a precaution, I'm sure you understand"

Griselda nodded in understanding as Gabriel chirped "sure, after all we get this done sooner; the less people might get hurt"

Griselda agreed with what the angel said a she ask "may I ask who will be the one's following us?"

Rias was the one who answered first as she said "well, my [Rook] and [Knight] will be the one's from my peerage, Sona?"

Sona push her glasses up for a bit before she said "for me, I will have my [Pawn] and [Bishop] follow you so to even things out"

None decided to retort, well mostly the older ones while Xenovia was being glared into silence by Griselda. Gabriel put a finger on her cheek for a bit before she voices out her opinion "then what about you Jason-san?"

I just look at her for a bit before waving my hand saying "no need too, if anything I guess you should have people tail me instead as I have a tendency to find trouble"

The joke was not lost as some of the people there chuckle slightly about it though Kiba still held his glare at the exorcists as Xenovia then notice Asia and then voice out "you there, you're the former saint aren't you, Asia Argento"

Asia made a squeak sound for a bit before she shyly answered her "umm yes"

"I see, it is a shame that you have fallen so low to have acquainted yourself with devils, I guess you're only saving grace was that you didn't become one of them"

I could see Asia lowering her head for a bit but then Griselda chaste the girl "Xenovia enough, it is not her fault that she has to be this way"

This time though Xenovia didn't back down "but Griselda, she healed a devil, our sworn enemy and now she's with them, that is more than enough proof that she has already forsake her faith"

Now I saw the downtrodden look on Asia's face and I was about to say something till Issei beat me to it as he shouted out about how the church was the one that abandon her instead. That opened up another can of worms as the two were about to come to blows with Kiba joining in and after that both groups decided to fight it out if only to get rid of some steam

Fifteen minutes later and no surprise that Issei and Kiba got their asses kick which I couldn't help but shake my head at the immaturity of the four but I could see the glare in Kiba's eyes and it was only because Rias ordered him that he manage to back down which made me sigh for a bit which Coco quipped out "you sure you don't want one of us to tail them?"

I was now actually thinking about it for a for moments there before I shook my head and said "sure I guess, if only so these numbnuts don't get into it too much, you two don't mind do you?"

Griselda and Gabriel look at me for a bit before Gabriel said "no we don't, the more the merrier"

I chuckle for a bit at Gabriel's perky attitude before all of us went our separate ways for tomorrow

(Next day)

Right now it was just me along with Gabriel, Irina and Momo just walking around to find any and all clues relating to the stolen Excalibur. Honestly, the first time I lay my eyes on the two shards made me raise an eyebrow as I knew each were unique but really compared to half of my weapons, they are hardly much so now here we are searching for the somewhat decent holy sword as I wore my DMC 4 outfit with the coat this time

It was then we made some small talk for a bit as I curiously asked Gabriel "so I have to ask, I get Griselda going with these two but why would heaven send a Seraph like yourself to follow them"

Gabriel actually thought of it for a bit before she answered me "well, Michael wanted the mission to go smoothly and considering that you the Son of Sparda who has match Aldiun, they wanted someone to make sure that you won't do anything to hinder them. They wanted to send two but that seemed too much and might make the thieves to hide somewhere else"

I couldn't help but nod slightly at what she said though that didn't mean I was gonna take that at face value but that was not my call, it was then Irina decided to ask "So Jason-san, why did you decide to follow us anyway?"

I look at her for a moment before I said "mainly, is just so I don't have to look at Kiba glaring at you two because of reasons unknown to me, really is just that the guy has to let go but then again considering whose his [King] I'm surprise he didn't become a stray devil sooner" now that got a curious look from them as Momo said "what do you mean by that Jason-san?"

I stop for a bit as I casually explain to them "tell me what makes a King?"

Gabriel was the first to answer as she said "his people right"

Nodding I said "yes, but really all Rias has are half of each pieces. See she never even bother to properly reign in her peerage, all of them have so much baggage I'm surprise they haven't sink yet. Look at Kiba, he's so fixated on destroying the Excalibur's for some reason that he was willing to spark a war because of it and the fact that his teacher didn't even bother to teach him properly too, I mean what kind of idiot teaches chivalry in this day and age that's asking for you to get shot, beheaded and then crucify right in front of church and the fact he's suppose to be a devil is both hilarious and embarrassing"

I took a deep breath and waited a few seconds just so I know they were listening and then I continued on "and there we have whatever Rias has hidden in the clubroom, if whatever in there is so dangerous why keep it here and then not bothering to find someone who could actually handle its power"

Momo thought about it for some reason before I continued on "then there's Akeno and Koneko, two who shun their heritage just because someone else shares it with them. If you asked me, I would have kick their sorry behind for holding back when one day that power could save theirs and their friends lives should it happen"

Momo seemed to really think about what I just said since she knew of them somewhat while the other two were listening intently as I followed it up "Issei is probably her redeeming quality but even then that's stretching it considering the fact I'm surprise that whatever deity of lust and perverseness didn't descended from wherever just to make him their champion"

Irina couldn't help but sweatdrop as she muttered a prayer for her childhood friend with Gabriel tilting her head in slight confusion while Momo just sweatdrop knowing I was right as I said "then, there's RIas herself. Sure she may be fine and all in certain parts but the fact she never bothered to fix what I just said proves how lacking her foresight is, I mean she would have and could have beaten Riser considering all her pieces could counter everything he has. I mean she could have use Akeno to fry his nerves or Koneko to do joint attacks and snapping his spine or even more so learn water magic attacks, that's like basics one oh one"

Blinking for a bit, Momo opened her mouth before clamping it shut and doing it a few more times when she realize that I was right in some way and I would have said more but we have some unwanted guest and it'll be rude of me to not greet them now would I

I also notice that Gabriel notices it too as I took out Ebony and Ivory whereas she uses her light spear and from there we fired of our weapons right into a hoard of hell prides.

The other two finally notice our predicament as the area turned red because of the boundary field as more hell prides burst forth from thin air, I couldn't help but smirk as I lined up my guns right at them but then I felt something wrong which made me look up to see four block like objects falling from the skies and landed around us, surrounding us from the looks of it as I notice what they were as they shifted into two giant fists with a glowing orb right in the centre of it

I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I put back Ebony and Ivory before taking out my Energy Sword and lighting up with its red hue as I said outloud

"Now then, let's get this party started"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and done, well nothing much to say other than I have something surprising at the end of the Excalibur arc so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	38. Chapter 38

**All right people sorry for being a little late with this but real life beckons to me and with that I have some news.**

 **Firstly is that for the most part I have put up some stuff on my profile page which in this case relates to most of my stories since some of you guys were a little lost in certain areas like the harem list or the stats of my gamer characters so with that in mind I have written it all on my page so you all can go check it out and if you have something to ask then you know where to PM me**

 **Note that it is only for the current chapters and not anything for the future so don't ask me for any sneaks**

 **Bad news is that I have a part time job now so it might be quite a bit before any of my stories update, don't worry I won't put them on hold or anything as I will update them but it might take a little longer than usual and for that I apologize but real life called out to me**

 **Onto the reviews**

 **Guest: For the first one not really since I live in a what do you call it multiracial country but i just use it more than most and as for the Beta, what made you think that I didn't try and find one? I tried but they couldn't because they had other stories and unable to Beta mine or they just didn't reply that's why**

 **PocketDuelMonsters: I'll think about it but there are other girls that I was planning to add to his harem so that might be in the maybe pile until I finish sorting that out**

 **Now to the chapter ladies and gentlemen**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(3rd person POV)

Surrounded on all sides, Jason and his group knew that the only way out is to fight and fight they did as the hell prides lunged forth followed by the arms. Retaliating, Irina met their charge with her Excalibur in hand with Jason following suit, Gabriel and Momo took to the skies with their wings as they use some magic and light arrows to thin out the herd

The small fries were relatively easy to dealt with as between the magic attacks and the swordplay, they didn't last long but the arms were another thing as Jason leapt to one side to dodge one of them as Irina jumped over a swipe. Gabriel and Momo pelted them with attacks but they hardly made a dent, one of the arms retaliated by turning into a bird but its talons latched onto the orb and headed towards them

The two had to dodge if only to not end up being bird chow, the remaining three handled the ones on the ground as one of them turned into a dragon and breathe fire upon them. The two jumped away but it seemed that the three were more focus on Jason as the three converged on him by becoming arms and started to pummel him

Jason on the other hand match their punches blow for blow as he equipped Beowulf and punch and kick every attack send right his way. It continued on for a bit before the last one was destroyed into pieces scattered all about along with the orb, before he could strike it the remaining two intercepted him by turning into spiked balls and charged right at him

This time though a giant light spear descended from the skis and pierce itself right into one of them while Jason kick the other into the sky before jumping right up to it. The one that became a bird was now gunning after the demon hunter/gamer as soon as it saw him go into the sky, seeing this Jason shifted in mid air with the Spartan laser in hand fired right into it.

The laser struck it dead centre and from there the entire bird turn into pieces but the orb it was holding dropped to the ground. Irina was already on it as she swung her sword in one heave with the intent to destroy it but instead the only thing she did was giving it a small scratch before she had to jumped back to dodge a bladed form of its buddy

Though it only prolong its comrade's life for about five seconds as Jason descended from the skies with Rebellion in hand and slice the orb in half with one strike. He didn't stop there as he turned around to match his strike against the bladed form of the second one, Gabriel went to cover him as she fired off a hail of light spears that manages to pierce the orb where the blade met the handle where it shattered in one go

The blade fell like pieces before the Seraph took to the skies to dodge a torrent of flames that would have got her if she didn't do it. From there Momo decided to help out as she fired of her spells, all of which struck but they hardly did any damage as the dragon form of the thing turn its attention to her and tried to attack but it was for naught because Irina somehow was in the air before she stabbed the orb of the dragon with her Excalibur and from there the dragon thrash about, making her fall of it before it was then Jason tried his luck when he grabbed the sword lodge in the orb

From there something interesting happen as the Holy Sword glow a dark shadow color that burst out for all to see, shocking the people there as the blade Jason had pierce through the orb and slice the entire dragon in half. That wasn't the end though as Jason took the now darken Excalibur to take a swing at the last of the things with on swipe, shooting out a black slash right into the ball and through it which also slice off the orb hidden within, destroying it thus also killing it with no problem.

Just like that the boundary field they were in shattered into pieces, and thus the fight ended without any casualty on their side but the question is right now is the one that Jason is holding onto as the Excalibur started to shape itself in some way as though it was transforming into something else but it never got that far as the sword send out electricity that startled the demon hunter/gamer, causing him to drop the blade

The moment he did, the sword went back to its former form which made Irina quickly made a grabbed for it and going on to check for anything strange as though it was fake or tainted somehow. Jason on the other hand was curious as he looks to his hand and flex it for a bit as wisps of electricity remained for a bit before dying out, once that was done he dusted his hands for a bit before he saw the looks on his comrades faces where he couldn't help but quipped out "well, that was something huh. Now how about we check on the other team as Jason figured that they might run into something too"

That manage to snap them out of their funk as Momo went to call Sona to tell her what had happen just now

(Jason POV)

A while later did all of us find ourselves back in the ORC clubroom with the other group a little more worse for wear than they were as Kiba was still having a glare in his eyes while Issei and Saji were nursing their wounds and Griselda was actually fine compared to the rest while Xenovia was looking a little down for some reason. Thankfully none of the remaining two swords were taken but one look and anyone could tell that Xenovia's sword wasn't gonna be good anytime soon as the blade had cracks adorning it and looking like it would break at anytime

It was a somewhat good day to say the least despite now that the psycho priest is here along with someone I did not expect. The so called descendent of King Arthur along with his sister also came with them as they did battle with their group which made me curious as to why they were here considering that they should be with the Khaos brigade but then again with me being here could mean a lot of things

We all discuss about what had happen and what it means which I decided to not say too much even though I figured what was gonna happen next but I held my tongue as we try to figured out what was going on. After a while, everyone there decided to go their separate ways as it was getting late with me taking a walk through the park to clear my head for a bit

It was half way through that I stop for a bit and I said voice out "come on out, I already notice you the moment I stepped into the park."

I waited for a bit until I someone descending from the skies with black wings on his back, didn't need any introduction as I said "have to admit, you must have some good backing if you could hide from a Seraph huh Kokabiel"

The fallen just gave me a smirk as he retorts "well, we do have the best when it comes to technology and I may have borrowed a few for myself to use though not for long anyways"

I merely raise my eyebrow in interest as I said "and why brings you here anyways?"

"Why to see you of course, after all the son of the Dark Knight does make some big waves in the supernatural community and everyone's been itching to see what you might do with the more warmongering ones just ready to see whether you are tough like your old man considering he kick half of their asses just for kicks and a few more times when he was in Valhalla during their drunken brawls"

Now I really was curious as to what the hell did my dad so to speak did in this world and whether or not that I can go to one of those brawls in Valhalla, despite that I did do much as I said to him "I see, and I wager that you are part of the latter"

His smirk was all I needed to know as he answered me "ahh of course, after all what better to start a war between the factions by raising my status as the man who ended the son of The Dark Knight Sparda and it will be glorious"

It was weird at how he said that with a face like that but I couldn't help but quip "and what's stopping me from killing you here and now?"

He didn't let up on that smirk as he said "well, first would be that my men would still go on with the plan and believe me, they would be a little more chaotic than what I had plan and take it from me we fallen angels are more than what we seemed and we have no calm in taking out as many devils as we could in this town and with a few being at the top of our list where a nice little house next to the [Pawn] of the Gremory clan"

I narrowed my eyes at what he said but I stood my place for a bit as I told him "if you want to die so badly Kokabiel then I would more than happy to oblige if you asked nicely"

"Don't get so worked up Son of Sparda, my men won't hurt them as long as I am still alive so to speak and until we strike, no sooner no later so don't mind it as all you need to do was to get ready as the time for us to rise has come and you, the devils and the angels will not stop this"

Like that he vanish to the skies, leaving me in the middle of the park as I narrowed my eyes at him before I started to walk back towards my home and got myself ready for the time to come

(Next day)

It was the next day after my brief meeting with Kokabiel and right now the church team was looking on as I train Sona along with her peerage and Asia and from some reason I could see Xenovia and Irina shivering and cringing a few times everytime Sona or her peerage got smack around whereas Griselda nodded in contempt at my training regime

A little while later was their break time which I made my way towards the church team and sat down with them. Griselda took a look at me for a moment before she said "I must say you have quite the regiment for these young lads to train in, I have to admit it is amusing which reminds me of the times I train these two rascals"

I could hear the swallowing sound from said two as Gabriel giggle lightly at what she meant but I didn't mind as I said to her "well, from my perspective they were if not a little twiggy. I mean I've seen actual twigs that have more meat in their bones than most of them combined"

I heard the lady chuckle for a bit as she said "well, the Sitri heir is mainly based on countering her opponents which may sound good but too overspecialized makes her miss a lot of things which in this case is a tank or a brute on the frontlines to take and dish out anything and everything"

I nodded to her answer as I said "Yep, I figured that the moment I laid my eyes onto her and her peerage. She's got the brains but she doesn't have the brawns to do a lot of things she might have in mind should she do so anyways"

She nodded to my assessment as Gabriel then asked "so why did you train them anyways?"

I look towards her for a bit as I said with a shrug "meh, I figured I do it just so that I could have some favors since training them to reach their peak might make them grateful and the second is because I like to see rich princesses to do actual hard work for comedic purpose"

She seemed to tilt her head cutely with a furrowed eyebrows in confusion which made me chuckle for a bit before I waved her off before I asked my own question "so, I have to ask, what is it like in heaven anyways?"

Gabriel perked up for a bit as she then said "oh, heaven is nice as it has a lot of levels of it with the Garden of Eden right in the third which to me is probably the most beautiful out of the rest though Raphael keeps bugging me everytime I go to relax there, he's a meany"

I couldn't hold back as I laugh a little at what she said, even more so as she pouted at me where Griselda followed suit and she soon chuckle after a while. It was funny really, a devil sitting and talking with an angel and church exorcists, sounds like a bad joke if you ask me but then I had to get up if only to torture *cough* *cough* I mean train my fellow students in the art of fighting

(A few more hours of intense tor-training later)

I sat down right next to a now panting Asia who was resting under the shade of a tree after her part of the training where I couldn't help but chuckle at how she held on despite the intensity of it all, in someways it was kinda impressive and also a little cute in a funny as she was like a puppy vying to do good for her master

The ones there with us were Coco, Cinder, and surprisingly Gabriel as she sat next to the resting nun where the two smiled happily at each other before Asia asked "Gabriel-sama, do you think god can forgive me for being with the devils"

I got a feeling what she meant by that which made me having half a mind just to go to the Vatican and kick everyone's asses from here to the afterlife and back again just so I could do it twice over. I look next to her to see Gabriel giving her a warm yet sad smile as she answered her "I think that Father has plans for everyone the moment he gave out free will and it's that reason that I know that you will be forgiven as you have a soul that could be so pure that even angels might grow envy so don't worry young one, just believe in yourself and you will find your happiness"

I could see that she was using some kind of spell but I didn't stop it as it was more of a sleeping spell if the cute yawn from the nun was any indication as she slowly went to sleep. It was a while later did we hear the cute snores of the blond nun which was then I had to say "you know, you and the rest of the angels really need to get your butts in gear before stuff like this happens even more"

She had a frown on her face as she answered me "I know, but Michael said that he didn't want to use too much of our forces as we might thin ourselves out. It might sound like a weak excuse but even so, I tried as best as I could despite what my brother told me but even so I can't be everywhere as anyone needed me. I wanted to help as soon as I heard about it but I was too late and when the Excalibur's were stolen, I volunteer because I wanted to check up on her to see how she was doing"

I could see her stroking her hair for a bit as she hummed a light tune for a while before she said "thank you though for looking out for her"

I waved her off saying "no need, she needed help anyways it was just dumb luck that she bumped into me when she did though"

I could hear her giggle for a bit as she said "maybe, but I like to think that Father had a hand in this somehow"

I saw her go into a sad look which made me wondered for a bit before she asked "you knew that Father is dead don't you" it wasn't much of a question but more of a statement where I notice Coco and Cinder looking in for a bit before they got up and left, leaving me with the Seraph who pulled her legs to her chest with a sad look which made me sigh for a bit as I answered her "yeah, considering that I figured that God would actually do something about stuff like this"

She nodded before answering me "you know, I cried myself to sleep everytime I remembered him. I wondered everytime about what ifs, about his last fight and would he live if we did things differently and even then I wondered what he would do if he was alive right now. We hear the people pray for our help but we as Father's appointed guardians just ignored them and some even laugh like the devils do which made me wondered if Father would be sad as we didn't respect his last wish"

I really love being too much of a bleeding heart as I went next to her and put her head on my shoulders for a bit as I said to her "like you said to Asia, believe in yourself and you just might find your answer. All you need to do is believe and hope for the best, sure there might be some ups and downs but I like to see it as life giving out challenges for us to tackle and overcome so we can push past our limits and beyond to reach wherever we want to"

I heard a few sniffles but I didn't bother to look as I held the Seraph close to me as she cried into my shoulders. Funny what life can throw at you, me half demon/gamer lending a shoulder to cry on to a Seraph who is both naïve yet perceptive at the same time but I didn't think much into it as the two of us just stayed like that as long as we could enjoying the silence

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Okay and cut, right now for the last part of the chapter, really mostly I tried to make a moment between Jason and Gabriel to have a moment so I could get the romace going so to speak but romance is not my forte but I will try my best so do bear with it so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	39. Chapter 39

**Golden Light 001: _*Grins*_ well Doesn't Zatanna and Fate's spell work by saying it backwards**

 **nightvintral: mmmm no not really, no offense but I like old Dante more than the reboot, so no sides with the Evil piece in him he mostly a devil now by their standards just a little more awesome than them**

 **JubbiNoOkami: who knows maybe a shapeshifter I.e Ben 10, Beast boy, Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Decade or maybe a super soldier I.e Master Chief, Doomguy, Solid Snake, Captain America or maybe something fun like Card Shark I.e Twisted Fate, Gambit, Class Cards from Fate Stay Night, Yugioh/Vanguard but I don't think I'll be able to do that though since my time is so busy if anyone wants to try go right ahead so PM if you guys are interested in taking this declaration of challenge**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Two days later evening Jason POV)

It was two days after that intimate moment I had with Gabriel and from there was a little weird as Gabriel and I kinda chatted a little more to get to know each other a little better, much to my dismay and Summer, Coco and even Mittelt's pleasure as they went about to teasing me every waking moment I got and that's not counting the fact about Cinder as she was contemplating about something and believe me it was a little unnerving to see her so silent to me mostly

I really hope and pray to the dead god in this world for the best as I walked down the road to get some fresh air in, I slowly wondered just when Kokabiel was gonna strike and regarding the Khaos brigade if Arthur and Le Fay are here and Vali too during the fight

Walking down while contemplating my thoughts, I stopped for a moment in the middle of an open area which in this case was the park where I just sigh for a bit before saying "come on out, I know you're there"

It didn't take long as the skies suddenly lit up with fallen angels descending from the skies and funny enough two more portals opened up right in front of me, and from there Arthur and his sister walk out of there. Arthur was a bespectacled young man with blond hair with a small ponytail hanging off his left side, he was wearing a regal business suit that you would see rich people wear in the more olden days and next to him was his sister who was also a blond like him but her clothing on the other hand was something else because her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. Have to admit, she really takes the whole sorceress a little too far considering the typical stereotype of witches and sorceress

I didn't bother about it as I roll my neck for a bit as I said outloud "so, I would have thought that Kokabiel would be the one to face me. What, he too scared or something?"

I could see some of them tensing up but Arthur decided to answer me "yes, well because of what you had done two days ago, Valper wanted you alive so that he can figured out how you managed to not only hold an Excalibur but also being able to change its type even for a moment"

I merely raise an eyebrow at what he just said before I shook my head and sigh in exasperation as I told him "well, if you wanted some answers all you had to do was ask but then again I doubt you want me for that anyways right, Khaos brigade"

I could see the two blonds widening their eyes slightly while the fallen just looks at the three of us confusedly before I took out Ebony and Ivory and got into my stance before saying to them "you should have brought Kokabiel instead"

Just like that the sounds of battle rung as I fought off the horde not knowing the situation of the other battles that is going on throughout Kuoh

(Jason's home)

Surrounding the home of the demon hunter/gamer were a small horde of fallen angels who decided to bombard the house with their light spears, but before one could even toss it though they were pelted with not only bullets, but also spears and arrows made of fire that tore through their ranks like nothing. It was then from there that Coco and Cinder flew towards the attacking fallen by using their wings where the two of them had four pairs each and took the fight to them, Summer, Mittelt, Kalawaner and the familiars took the ones on the ground as Vanille and Anubis ripped the fallen like paper without much trouble as Poppy light them up with its lighting.

Summer used her weapon to slice and dice any and all who dare stood in her path with Kalawaner and Mittelt covering her with their light spears. Coco used the SMG in the air to blast the fallen with her bullets with Cinder using her flames to burn them to a crisp, one tried to sneak attack her but Cinder manage to flow through the stab before wrapping her right arm around the fallen angel's neck and in one go snap it like a twig before tossing him right into his buddies and then she fired a torrent of flames right into the group

Coco covered her as she pelted the fallen angels with her SMG before she flew in a somersault to let a fallen fly past her so she could get behind him and fired her bullets at him, effectively taking him down for good. It was then though Coco decided to make some small talk with Cinder "so, mind telling me why you're being so silent with Jason?"

Snapping another fallen angel's neck, Cinder turn to her harem sister for a bit before saying "I just don't know really, I mean we agreed to share him but I didn't figure about any others you know, I meant aren't you feeling the same thing too?"

Roundhouse kick a fallen angel, Coco answered her without a beat saying "well duh, I mean he is kind, funny, knows how to have fun, a major badass all around and a very good lover despite not going all the way yet and you know what I mean girl"

Noticing a blush on the raven haired girls face, she couldn't help but laugh for a bit as they fended off the horde of fallen angels until she continued on "anyways, sure I'm a little miffed about it but what can we do, sides she's an angel I doubt she has some maniacal scheme to take over and the fact she's never had been a in real love before makes it more better. Besides even then he'll be sure to give all that he could for us and that's all that matters girl so don't worry about it, even if she does become part of our harem sister we'll still have a little upper hand since we knew him longer right"

Tossing a fallen angel aside, Cinder seemed to contemplate her words for a bit as she bit her lower lips slightly and squeezing her eyes shut. Thinking she was distracted the fallen went to blitz her in hopes of taking her down, but the moment they got close was when she opened her eyes in determination as a burst of fires engulf the blitzing fallen angels. Turning them to a crisp before she slumps her shoulders slightly and said to her "fine, if and if she does become part of our nest so to speak we will have to change the rules for a bit and even more so if we ever decided to go all the way, understand"

All she got for an answer is a cheeky grin as she figured that she was fine with it as long as she has her own time with our protagonist

(With the devils/church/Asia)

"HAHAHAHA, come on you shitty devils let me hear your screams AHAHAHAHAHA" said a maniacal form of Freed as he fought against Kiba and Irina with his somewhat fused Excalibur while the rest fended off the horde of oncoming fallen angels with Gabriel taking on Kokabiel in a very heated aerial dogfight

Griselda used her own blade to slice and dice any fallen angels coming towards her where she was covered by Xenovia who use her hidden trump so to speak. Durandal, the holy sword of Roland which was supposed to be a hidden trump but she was forced to use it as Excalibur Destruction was destroyed and now she had to wear just the handle strapped onto her back

She stabbed another fallen angel before spinning on the balls of her heels where she swung a wide arc that manage to cut down four more before she ducked down as a torrent of water slammed right into another just behind her before a bolt of lightning struck them, shocking them into a darken crisp.

She didn't need to know who did it as she went on towards her next prey; Freed on the other hand was handling the two swordsmen without any problem as he used the bastardized fused Excalibur and its current abilities with speed and illusion that caught the two off guard. He then notice Asia off to the far side healing some of the wounded which made him have a evil grin on his face as he uses invisibility and speed and made a break for it

Kiba and Irina were caught off guard when he did it and it was only his footsteps did Kiba realize who he was gunning for, using his **[Knight]** speed he tried to catch up with him but the moment he slice the invisible figure, it turned out to be an illusion as all he got was thin air before Freed showed himself right in front of Asia with the sword ready to strike with a crazy look on his face

Asia on the other hand look on in shock at how he manage to get to her so fast, in slow motion she saw the blade slowly descending upon her as she saw some of her life pass by her which she momentarily wondered if this is how all the people that passed away saw but it was there she saw something else

What she saw was a grassy hill, void of anything else but a figure in the distance that stood ever so proudly as though the figure had the weight of the world on its shoulders but fear nothing off it

From there she reacted by putting both her hands up on instinct, right onto the guard where from there she did a disarm judo throw, shocking Freed as he rolled through the attack before standing up but this time his weapon is now in Asia's hands. He now saw red as he fumed at how the nun not only managed to catch him off guard, but also disarm him and now holding what was supposedly his sword

He then shouted towards her saying "you shitty slut, I am going to skull fuck you and rape your carcass when I am through with you"

Like that he charged again right at her, ready to kill her but it was then the sword she wielded suddenly burst out in a blinding light, stunning the priest with it before a portal opened up right behind her and from there a hail of bullets struck the legs and shoulders of the crazy priest, that manage to stop him in his tracks as he glared at the person stepping out of the portal. The person that came out from the portal was none other than Jason with both his trademark guns in hand and a very familiar sword rested on his back

Valper who was close by saw the demon hunter/gamer and was intrigue at how he wasn't harmed by the holy sword, but what was gonna happen next is probably going to be the best and last moment of his pathetic life as the white haired son of Sparda look at Asia with a knowing grin on his face as he said to her "well, well, you are just full of surprises aren't ya" he notice the blush on the nun's face which made him chuckle for a bit before he took out Excalibur Ruler from his back and then held her hand that held the sword and from there and even brighter glow burst forth and from there the fighting slowly stopped as everyone turn to see what was going on

Irina who had her Excalibur Mimic in her hand burn her hand slightly, forcing her to drop her sword but instead off dropping to the ground, the sword headed towards the two and the same went for Xenovia as the remains of her Excalibur flew off right into the glowing light and from there the light grew so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes from it

It then slowly died down where they then slowly look to see what was going on and from there they were in for a surprise as right in front of Jason was Asia but she was wearing a different kind of clothing. She wore what could be describe as a combat dress as the dress was blue in color with metal grieves and a chest plate that covered her chest area, her hair was now tied into a small bun with two bangs coming down both side of her face with a tiny ahoge poking out but what was shocking is what she was holding as the sword she was holding despite being somewhat plain was also in ways beautiful in its form

Valper had his eyes wide opened as he shouted out "IMPOSSIBLE, you have brought the Excalibur's into one once more. It's impossible, how did you do it?"

It was then though Jason decided to turn his attention to him while slightly forcing Asia to turn too; he gave him an evil smile on his face as he just said "that's just to show how badass I am, here allow me to show you what you have sought for so long"

Raising both his and Asia's hands up with the sword in hand he shouted out for all to hear its name

 **EX-**

A pillar of light shot forth from the sword, stunning everyone there at the sheer power coming from the two and Valper who was a slippery as an eel couldn't help but marvel at the sight before finally noticing that it was aimed right at him. He widen his eyes and turn tail as he started to run into the forest but it was for naught as the pillar descended upon him as he heard the last words from the demon hunter/gamers' mouth

 **CALIBUR**

And it was then anyone in the pillars way was then disintegrated into nothingness as the attack destroyed not only any fallen angels there, but also the forest and the hill behind it was destroyed in the attack leaving no trace of them at all of their existence. It was both awe inspiring but also scary to those that witnesses it

The moment it died down, practically everyone there even Asia who was somehow part of the destruction just stood there with their eyes wide open and their jaws dropping dangerously close to the floor. The church members even more so as they had seen something thought near impossible since its destruction and for the most part they all saw something even stranger as a silhouette of a figure stood next to the two who just gently put her hand on Asia's shoulder, making her turn to see the figure too as she saw the figure gave her a warm smile before it disappear into particles of light. Leaving her and everyone minus Jason stunned about it but it didn't last long as Jason quickly draw his gun and shot a few light spears in mid air

Looking back to where it was thrown, he wasn't surprise that it was from the fallen angel Kokabiel who was grinning from ear to ear as he said outloud "yes, yes, truly you are something Son of Sparda. Never would I imagine that I would see Excalibur whole once more after its destruction, yes truly you are quite the enigma, so come Son of Sparda let me test your might"

Jason didn't even bother to retort as he took Excalibur from Asia's hands and from there the sword slowly morph itself into a darker scheme with red lines adorning it, and it was only through sheer luck and experience did Kokabiel just barely dodge the blade ready to take its head off. Countering, the fallen angel spun on the balls of his heel with a light spear ready to bisect him but that was blocked before he was push back and Jason retaliated with a Spartan kick, sending him back before the demon hunter/gamer went right at him

He realign himself in mid air before sending out waves of light spears right at him but it was for naught as he took them down as he kept on charging, so the fallen angel decided to take to the skies and attack him from there. Jason on the other hand had other ideas as he use his air hike to go right at him

He only had time to put two light spears up to block a downward slash but the sword destroyed them like it was nothing and it went on as it manage to lay a large gash onto the fallen angel's chest, he only manage to fly back slightly so as to not get a deeper wound. Instead of an angry look though, Kokabiel seemed to relish in the thought as he went to blitz him but Jason could block, duck and weaved through his attacks despite being in midair and all he got in return was something else as he got kick right in the jaw, sending him upwards before the Son of Sparda appeared right above him with the Dark Excalibur poise to strike

It was pure instinct that Kokabiel manage to turn just slightly so the sword doesn't hit him, he then fired a light spear right into Jason's face point black ready to pierce his skull. What he wasn't expecting was for him to suddenly disappear and then he felt his wings being slashed before he saw the ground coming up right at him and like that his body slammed to the ground violently

He rolled out of the way just to dodge a stab but he wasn't prepared for him to quickly swing the sword and another gash appeared on his side before he retaliated with a rain of spears from above but that was blocked by a golden shield. Now it was his turn to know what it feels like as Jason fired of his own light spears at him but he manages to countered with his own as the two spears broke upon contact

Kokabiel then jumped back and from there he summoned out another spear but this time he charged it with whatever magic reserves he got as a wicked grin appeared on the fallen angel's face and it was then Jason knew he had to end it as the sword glowed in tandem with his power as it shot forth into a dark pillar

Like an unknown signal the two strikes as Kokabiel threw the spear with all his might right at the demon hunter/gamer before he could fully build up his attack, but it was too late as Jason charged right in and slice the spear in half and he went on to decapitate the fallen angel. Just like that, Kokabiel lost his life onto the battlefield as he last saw his men fall to capture or death as he went to wherever angels go to when they die

Standing back up, Jason look on at his sword curiously for a bit before the sword suddenly turned into a light ball and flew right into Asia's hands once more, stunning her and everyone there as they wondered just what was going on but for Jason, he couldn't help but shake his head as he said outloud

"This is one hell of a week, wonder what's gonna happen next"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut, so tell me what you think**

 **Rate and Review**


	40. Chapter 40

**Dragon Slayer 41: why not, what better way for karma to rear its head at the people who kicked Asia out by her being able to wield Excalibur MUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day)

"I just had to ask" said our white haired demon hunter/gamer as he now sat on the couch of his house with Asia next to her as he looks on at the group before him, said group was the church members as Griselda sat on the opposite side of him along with Xenovia, Irina and Gabriel with her as the church members stayed behind due to a certain nun wielding the holy sword

The white haired demon hunter/gamer turn to see said nun that was fiddling with a golden cross with a blue sapphire gem in the middle of it all. That was the dormant form of Excalibur when it latch itself onto its new wielder, Griselda took a sip of her tea for a bit before setting it down as she spoke first "well you should know that the church will not allow the sword to be here right in the devils territory and even more so they will probably try and take her back just to see how she could have use it"

That wasn't what Jason really wanted to hear as he spoke "they will try but I am going to send each and every one of them in bodybags if they even think about it and believe me, the devil himself will cringe after I'm through with them"

Xenovia and Irina felt a cold shiver down their spines at the threat made by the Son of Sparda while Griselda despite looking calm couldn't help but the very least tense a little. Gabriel seeing this decided to placate him if possible as she said "don't worry, I will talk with Michael-Niisan about this and we will try to come up with a solution"

He turn his eyes towards the Seraph for a moment before he answered her "I do hope so but should anything and I mean anything happen to Asia and I will raze the gates of Heaven and burn everything to the ground and that's not counting what I will do to those so called priest at the Vatican, do you understand"

The church members nodded for a bit towards the hanging threat as Gabriel then disappear in a magic circle, leaving the remaining group there in a tense silence as Griselda took another sip of her tea before breaking it as she said "may I have seconds please"

Just like that they whole thing was relived slightly from the tension that was there as the group day came to a close

(Next evening)

It was close to night time as Jason did some last minute checks on his clothes; for tonight he wore the Sparda costume with the glasses making the aristocrat look more define for his image while Summer wore the same thing Ruby wore during the prom but her dress reached to her ankles. Cinder this time wore a black sleeveless/strapless dress that went well with her high heels, she also wore elbow long gloves with a white fur scarf hanging from her shoulders, Coco this time went oriental as she ditch her glasses and beret and wore a purple Qipao with golden floral design with slits on both legs that reach just pass he knees and slightly to her thighs and to finish it off was a fan with a picture of a dragon on it

Asia had a somewhat more conservative look as she wore a blue princess dress with a white rose hairpin stab right through her hair which was fashion into a bun, she had to wear normal shoes as she couldn't do well with heels and on her neck was the golden cross of Excalibur. Kalawarner and Milltet wore maid dresses considering that's their job description from Azazel and he cleared it with Sirzechs, after a few more checks the group was ready as Jason activated the invitation circle

It wasn't a while later did the group reappear right in front of a pair of grand lavish doors where it slowly opened up. Deciding to take the initiative, Coco and Cinder latch onto his arms on both his sides where the demon hunter/gamer merely raise an eyebrow in amusement before all of them walked into the castle

It was then they notice the lavish rich looks the entire hall had as tables adorn with food and beverages were served by servants of the castle, it was then though all eyes were on the group as the remaining pillars look on with varied looks ranging from scrutiny to curiosity and then lust and envy

He didn't need to figure out why about the last two as he manages to catch Rias and Sona along with their peerages from the corner of his eye. He could see Issei gritting his teeth in both anger and anguish and the demon hunter/gamer couldn't help but rub it in as he kiss both Cinder and Coco on the cheek, the result was instantaneous as Issei fell to his hands and knees with an anime raincloud over him while mumbling something about white haired devils and all his dream of being a harem king

He smirk at the reaction before the clanging of glass made everyone there turn to see Sirzechs with a glass of wine in one hand and a spoon in the other, once he got their attention he decided to start the whole thing off "welcome ladies and gentlemen, tonight is a glorious night to be here as we all come and witness the return of the bloodline of The Dark Knight Sparda. For years the whereabouts of Sparda have been unknown throughout the ages after his final bout with the demon lord Mundus but now his son has return to regain his family's lineage so allow me to you all the son of the Dark Knight Jason Ramirez"

Now all eyes turn back to him as some gave half-hearted claps while some whisper among each other, he didn't mind as he walked to the stage with his ladies in hand, gaining a lot of envy looks from most of the male population here. He manage to reach the stage where Sirzechs greeted him with a smile and a handshake, after that the two turn back to the crowd and then the Satan said to the crowd "now, he will have to take part in this year's New Devils Gathering so he would be tested to see if he is truly able to take on the mantle his father left behind but for now let us celebrate this glorious day"

Like that the party went into full swing as the devils mingle around and gossip about the man of the night who walked with his ladies in his arms towards Sona and Rias along with their peerages, following him were Summer and Asia who were looking a little in awe at the lavish ballroom and the delicacies on the tables

Issei looked torn at how the girls were hanging off the demon hunter/gamers arms and that's not counting Asia following him like a little puppy. He then tried to leer at the other females but an elbow from Koneko along with a glare and reprimanding from Rias prevented him other wise

Jason took a sip of his drink that he got from a passing maid, he really didn't know what it was but it was something as he felt a slight buzz indicating an alcoholic drink made specifically by and for devils.

He was slightly annoyed by the fake smiles on some of the devils that came up to chat with him along with others that leered at his girlfriends so he mostly just half listen to what they said knowing that it would give them the hint which they caught and left after a while but some of the more curious ones decided to get to know him more so he decided to indulge in those kinds of people

It was then another one decided to make himself known to the demon hunter/gamer, the next one was a handsome young man with black hair and violet eyes. He is very tall and has a muscular build due to the extreme training he has done

This was none other than Sairaorg Beal, the former heir of the Beal clan which came to a slight surprise for Jason as the two exchange greetings and pleasantries; it didn't last for long as Diodora Astaroth showed himself and once again decides to court Asia

(Jason POV)

" _Okay, enough is enough"_ I thought to myself as I stepped in between the two and said to him "if you could be so kind as to leave her alone then we won't have a problem or didn't you take a hint last time"

He looks towards me with that fake smile still present on his face but I saw the brief flash of annoyance before he said to me "well it doesn't hurt to try, even more so as she is now targeted by the church because she wields their greatest weapon due to your pension for attracting trouble. I was merely offering her a place of solace as you have no doubt failed to do so"

I knew what he meant but I couldn't help but retort to him "at the very least I do have skills unlike someone who has way too many butter fingers"

I took a sip from my glass to hide the smirk as I saw him twitch a little before he asked "oh and why do you mean by that?"

I really couldn't help but smirk as I answered the punk "well, I mean at the very least I don't run with my tail behind my legs to a woman's comfort every time I get a booboo nor do I always get that careless by getting hurt so much to do so"

"Are you implying something about my clan half breed" I knew I heard a snarl when he said that but I kept my cool demeanor as I said to him "your clan, nah, you on the other hand well, a heir like you gets hurt so many times and somehow find his way to the arms of a nun who heals him, sound like someone was a little too careless there don't you think"

I could hear the whispers around us and from the sound of it and the pointing, I knew they were talking about him and by the looks of it he knew it too, he growled softly but I could hear it as his voice went a little higher saying "maybe I had some bad luck, at the very least I am not some half breed who will always be just that, a lower scum where only fools will bow or listen too"

I knew that he was close so I decided to finish his little farce as I raise my DT and aimed it all right at him, every time I raise my power was every time he slowly started to falter as my power overwhelmed his and try as he might, in the end he was forced to his knees with his hands for support

Taking another sip of my drink, I did my coup de grace as I said to him "if you say fools will only bow to me, then why are you on your knees"

I could hear the whisper growing even more as all of them saw the scene play out but before it could go any further, Sirzechs decides to step in by saying out "now, now, this is a party so none of that if you would"

Knowing what he meant, I let up some of my DT but only just enough for him to get back to his feet but I could see him shaking in his knees as I heard Sirzechs continued on "it seems that you two have set off on the wrong foot so how about the two of you leave it until the New Devil Gathering starts and the two of you can settle your differences there"

I just barely nodded in acknowledgement while Diodora just grunted mostly in annoyance as the party went back into it despite the tense atmosphere early on. I mingle around for a bit though I have to admit, the rich sure know how to throw a party as I saw Cinder, Coco, Asia and Summer talking and hanging about with some of the more better liked devils like Gremory, Sitri, and some of the Satan

It was some time through that the band started to play ballroom music; I look off for a bit until Coco decided to drag me to the floor just so we could dance. I have to admit, she really knew how to dance considering the clothing she wore but I knew she did it just to spite the devils that were leering at her

Some time through I had to ask "so how's it going, you know travelling dimensions like this?"

All I got was a slight shrug as she answered me "well, depends on what you mean. Sure we got some ups and downs but hey at least we get to see the sights, kick some ass, a few exotic clothes here and there and my favorite blowing stuff up with very big guns" she ended that with a cute innocent little smile on her face though her eyes had a whole other meaning

The way she said it was kinda adorable as I went to kiss her for a few seconds while we dance, she didn't mind as she reciprocated the kiss under the spotlight while a jealous cry suspiciously sounding like Issei rang out before it was quickly silence with him grunting in pain

We ended the kiss with a small trail of saliva connecting us which was then she giggle for a bit before saying to me "you know, some of these drinks are making me and Cinder a little hot and bothered. I do hope you know how to cool us down with this mighty fine body of yours"

She ended that with a slight purr in her voice which made me smirk as I quickly took a peak at a somewhat pink tinted Cinder with another glass of wine in hand, twirling it gently as she drone some of the other things out. Seeing this, I decided to liberate her from some of this boredom as I maneuvered us in her direction; she manages to see us coming towards her which made her raise an eyebrow before she put her drink down before switching out with Coco

When I did, the jealous glares intensify a little and Issei bite the helm of his clothing so as to not cry out in rage at my luck and just to spite them just for the heck of it, I went ahead and give a peck on her cheek which increased the glares tenfold but I shrugged it off as I dance with my Queen

She must have been a little confused as she raises an eyebrow saying "mind if I asked why you did that?"

I chuckle a little as I peck her again but on the nose this time answering her "oh, just making sure that these losers here know that you are mine and mine alone"

After hearing that, her eyes widen slightly before her eyes went half lidded in a mature sexy way with a sultry smile on her face before leaning up to kiss me fully on the lips where I return in kind as we dance on the floor

Ending the kiss for a bit, I cheekily said to her "so, what's this I hear about you and Coco feeling a little warm tonight"

Still maintain that look, she returns my question with a cheeky answer "maybe, so what are you going to do about it"

I actually had to chuckle at her antics as I went to whisper hotly in her ear "oh, I think that I could use my powerful sword to penetrate you warm hot walls and fill you up with my warm white river of seed to cool that hot body of yours and Coco"

She seemed to like the idea if her shivering was any indication along with the moan she huskily let out in my ear as she said to me "well then, I suggest that you better help get that sword polish nice and good because by the time we are done, it will probably need a few more strokes to get it back into ready condition"

Chuckling once again I said to her "then what about Asia and Summer?"

It was then I notice that mischievous smirk she had on her face when she answered me "well, apparently someone decided to give poor Asia a drink of this fine wine without our supervision and is a little tipsy and Summer took quite a number of drinks and is slowly getting to the point of no return so a few silencing spells from you and we can have the night All, To, Ourselves~"

Good god I love this woman, who knew that she had a streak like this in her as I saw her motioning to a direction. Looking where she pointed to, I saw Asia being helped up by Coco who winked as soon as she saw me looking at her and to the side was a dizzy Summer who was helped by Kawalaner and Mittlet as she tries to wave them off as being okay

Looking back at my mischievous little minx, I really couldn't help but feel proud at how expressive she became as I kiss her on the lips this time as we made out during our time dancing as the hours went by with me switching out with Cinder and Coco from time to time and even one time the two girls decided to dance with each other.

Safe to say that tonight was going to be the best night of my life as I wait the time all of us get back to our house

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And Cut, okay the next update will be two chapters, one is a full on lemon chapter and a then a normal chapter after that for those who want to skip it so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	41. Chapter 41

**Truthfully I don't know why I write this out but I guess I couldn't leave it well alone after the first one, hah, anyways its a little so so but I have two more chapters after this one so you can skip it if you like so enjoy**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The party lasted till near midnight and it was then all of us got back to our home with Cinder and Coco feeling a little grabby where not even making out a little will do to sate their hunger for as the three of us flop onto the bed after we put both a drunk Summer and a tipsy Asia into their own room before we had our fun for tonight

Waving my hand, I close the doors to our room and locking it before I put up a silencing spell as the three of us went into a threeway kiss

(Lemon starts)

Throwing her scarf aside, Cinder pulled her top down and pushes her breast right into our faces where Coco and I took a nipple each in our mouths, I heard her moaning as we played her nipples with our mouths while I dismiss my clothing aside from my boxers

I then reach down pass both Cinder and Coco's clothing and my fingers found their moist cavern, making the two moans once more as I release my mouth from Cinder's nipple and now find its way onto Coco's neck where I took a nibble at it

Coco definitely felt it as she let go of her grip on Cinder's nipples as my fingers slid into their cunts, the two let out an "eep" sound where I got a mischievous glint in my eyes as I continued my ministrations by adding another finger into both their pussies while my thumb rubs circles around their clits

The two squirm in my grasp with my ministrations and before I knew it, the two slowly got even more wetter where I decided to use my DT along my fingers as I pump furiously in their pussies which made the two squirm until the two suddenly squirted into my hands

Their high lasted for about a few more seconds before the two fell onto my arms, panting after my magical touch so to speak where I couldn't help but chuckle a little

Before I knew it the two decided to let me have a taste of my own medicine as I was push down onto my back as Cinder got on top of me in a 69 position with her pussy right in my face, I didn't even say anything as I felt two tongues on my cock. Didn't need to guess what they were doing as I felt two of them licking the head of my cock while I was smothered by Cinder's juicy ass, I automatically went to eat her out as I stuck my tongue deep into her moist cavern

I heard her moan for a bit as I felt my cock being engulf in a tight wet cavern but it only went about four inches as someone else's tongue lick what wasn't taken in before my cock was let go with a pop sound, from there another mouth took its place as whoever it was took it two more inches deeper and it was then I heard a slight gagging sound but I didn't mind as I let the girls take their time while I focus on my task in eating Cinder out

My hands found their way on her ass cheeks and it was then I knew it was Cinder who was blowing me as she moan for a bit with my cock in her mouth and my balls were being taken by Coco as she had one in her mouth and she was both sucking and playing with it with her tongue

As I grope her ass, my tongue swirl around in her pussy making my fiery [Queen] squirm and moan as she blow me while she took another inch with her tongue lick what it could from the inside of her mouth, she let go of my cock from her mouth when she couldn't take any more and Coco took that chance as she took six inches in one go while Cinder licked around what she didn't take in

Coco started bobbing onto my cock while I continue to eat Cinder out as my tongue swirl around in her pussy, making her squirm and spasm for a bit and then Coco took one more inch of my cock and slowly dragging it out with a loud slurping sound until she reached the head of my cock where she started to play with it using her tongue

I had to take my tongue out just so I could groan from her ministrations and even more so when I felt two soft objects on my cock as another tongue found its way onto the tip of my cock and I knew it was Cinder

The two decided to tag team me again when I felt another pair of breast pressed up against my cock while the two tongues played with the head of my cock while the double paizuri I got worked in tandem against each other and boy they felt awesome as I felt my build up closing in

To take my mind off it I went back into licking around Cinder's clit, making the woman moan at it as I slid a finger into her wet pussy. I knew she was also getting close as her pussy slowly tighten around my finger along with mine when I felt my balls tighten slightly as the three of us continued with what we were doing to each other and a few more minutes in I had reached my peak which made me grunted loudly and exploded right in their faces

I couldn't see what they looked like but I had a feeling that my two beautiful girlfriends liked it as evident when they continued to lick it despite me already finishing my first load of the night and boy was it a chore to hold it as long as I did even with my control

It was then though Cinder took her sweet ass off my face and then went ahead to get into a cowgirl position with her legs placed just near my thighs while she align my cock right up her pussy. I knew she was a little scared considering her hands were shaking a little but I didn't move so as to allow her to go about her own pace, Coco laid right next to me with an arm prompt up against her head as she looks on with a slight pout on her face. Didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know why she was pouting until I felt the head of my cock entering the moist cavern of Cinder's pussy

She managed to sink two inches down but from what I saw it was enough to make her legs shake slightly, she took a breath and slowly inch herself deeper another two inches until she stopped. I had an idea why she stopped the moment she put her hands on my chest as her breathing was a little ragged, seeing this I interlock my fingers with her own making her stare into my eyes for a while before she bit her lower lips slightly and then in one go she took down up to six inches, breaking her hymen in the process

She let out a silent scream the moment she went pass her hymen, making her fall to my chest with her breath on it as she stayed like that for a few moments before she got back up and regain her bearings for a bit

With both our fingers still interlocked with each other, Cinder then started to slowly ride my cock as she took out four inches before going back down, slowly bouncing my on my cock as she took in another inch before taking her hips up to the head of my cock and in one go she took the whole ten inches of my cock into her pussy where she squirted like crazy the moment she did it

She shivered and tighten her pussy on my cock as she ride out her high for a bit before her grip on my fingers loosen a little before she put them on my abdomen, and slowly but surely she got back right to it as she bounce up and down on my cock her hips meeting the back of my thighs while her hair whipped around in tandem with her movement

It was when she got a little more into it did I then felt a weight on my face, looking up I saw Coco looking down on me with a flustered grin on her face as she position her pussy right in my face before she said to me "come on now, you didn't think that I would just sit back and wait now did you"

I actually had to grin for a bit as she had her fingers in my hair while I started to lick her pussy; making her moan for a bit before I attack her pussy with vigor which made her grip my hair a little tighter as Cinder rode me like a woman possessed

It didn't take long before Cinder climax once again as her pussy tighten so much I could have sworn she was choking my cock with her pussy. Feeling her stop while she rode out her climax, I decided to have a little fun as I thrust my hips slightly making my ashen haired girlfriend "eep" once more and also making her having a few mini climaxes as she squirted slightly on my cock

Coco on the other hand was in a near bliss from my point of view as I swirl my tongue deep in her pussy, making her grip my hair tight as she grinded her pussy right into my face as though trying to force my tongue if possible to go even deeper into her love cavern

Deciding to indulge her, I went and coated a little DT on my tongue as I took it out before giving a gentle lick right at her clit. The result was instantaneous as she howled to the heavens and started to cum right into my face, she gushed out like a broken faucet while I lapped up her love juice giving her mini climaxes while she rode out her big one

Cinder on the other hand was still riding my cock while my hips met her thrusts as she tries to milk my cock despite her cumming three times already, I was getting close as the pleasure was getting to me but I held on for a little while as I continue to ate Coco out some more, making her squirm in my face more as she tried to hold on as long as she could

It was a few more minutes in of me humping and licking two of my gorgeous girlfriends did my climax reached its peak and in one final thrust I exploded into Cinder at the same time both of them climax once more but this time with a little more vigor into it

The whole thing lasted for half a minute as we ride out our climax until all of us slowly got down from it with Coco and Cinder dropping to both my sides, panting in exhaustion while I got up to a seating position and wiped some of Coco's love juice of my face before I look on at both of them for a bit as I chuckle at their current looks

The two of them manage to look back at me with a cute glare on their faces before I saw Coco lying on her back with her legs spread, showing her wet cavern while she beckons me over with her finger as she said "well stud, now that Cinder had her fun it's my turn to have a shot of that fine piece of weapon you got there"

I chuckle once again at her attitude while I saw Cinder lying on her side as she looks on at the scene before her. Deciding not to waste too much time, I went up and line up my cock right up her pussy before I slowly push my head in. Coco grabbed my shoulders as I slowly inch my way in until I stopped for a bit the moment I felt her barrier, I saw her quivering for a bit making me know that she was a little scared but before I could say anything she quickly gave me a kiss while she used her unnatural strength in her legs to push my hips in, making me spear her pussy and breaking her hymen where she took eight inches in

The way she did it was so quick; I didn't even realize it till she wrapped her arms around my neck and bit my tongue, I could see a trail of tears from the corners of her eyes which made me return the kiss with vigor as I played with her tongue while my hands went and grope her ass cheeks. The two of us stayed like that for a minute or two before she finally got use to my size as she thrusts her hips slightly, making me know she was okay and ready which I started to thrust my hips slowly letting her to get use to my movement

A few more slow thrust in and she ended the kiss with a moan before she said to me "come on stud, how about you start to rock my world or is that all you got"

I could see the challenging grin she had on her face which made me smirk for a bit as I pulled my cock until my head was left and then once again, I slam the entire length of my cock right into her waiting pussy. She howled to the heavens which made me thank the dead god of the DXD world for silencing spells and my durable skin as her nails raked across my back, if it wasn't for my powers I would have been crushed and bled out like no tomorrow as she squirted right then and there

Despite that I went full throttle as I slam my hips down, making her moan uncontrollably as he eyes roll backed into her head while her tongue hang loose from her mouth, unable to properly go back in as I pounded her pussy like a man possessed, Coco squirted every time I pounded her now abused pussy while moaning like a bitch in heat

I figured Cinder didn't like to be left out as my head was forcefully turned and she slam her lips into mine, snaking her tongue into my mouth which started a battle of tongues as I make out with her while continuing my pace in fucking Coco who had one hell of an ahego face

I kept up with my pounding while making out with Cinder for a few more minutes until I felt my climax getting close once again, one of my hands snaked around Cinder's waist and went to grope her ass cheek making her moan into my mouth where I took advantage of it by snaking my tongue deep into her mouth while I use my other hand to put Coco's leg onto my shoulder as I pounded if possible deeper into her cunt

A few more long and hard thrust in, I let out a feral growl into Cinder's mouth as I slam my hips and my cock exploded right into Coco's waiting pussy, Coco also climax the moment I did as she scream outloud and squirted right onto my cock while still making out with Cinder

I climax for about half a minute as I cum into Coco's eager pussy before I felt my loads dying down a bit, I took out my cock to fire a last spurt outside of her as though I was marking her with my cum on her body while I ended my kiss with Cinder with a trail of thin drool connecting us

The two of us stare into each other's eyes for a few moments before Cinder went to Coco's side on all fours. Once she got situated, she turns back to look over her shoulder while she shook her ass invitingly before me. Not wanting to disappoint nor anger her, I got right up to her as I rub my semi hard cock right up her pussy making her moan slightly before I push the head of my cock into her pussy

I could hear her moan for every inch I push into her wet hot cavern, it took a while but I manage to fit all ten inches into her waiting pussy as her ass touch my hips. She threw her head back in a silent scream the moment I did that and that was it for me as I pulled her arms back, making her tits bounce as I started to pound her pussy without mercy making her grunt and moan like a slut with her eyes rolling back to her head and her tongue hanging out of her mouth

The sight before me was a little too much as I lean forward and capture her lips into another kiss as I fuck her pussy like a beast while I passionately make out with her as though it might be our last

My hands let go of her arms and found their way to her tits where I grope them hard, making her moan into our kiss while she wrapped her arms around the back of my head. My hands found their way to her nipples where I pinch them hard which made her moan once again as she tries to take control of the kiss and losing to do so

We were so into it that I didn't notice Coco regaining some of her senses and kneel right in front of Cinder before she went and suck onto her left nipple. Cinder gasp slightly into my mouth before we ended the kiss to see a smirking Coco giving two of us a wink before she got back to suck Cinder's nipple, making her moan as Coco played with Cinder's tits while I fuck her pussy

I could tell Cinder was in bliss as I went to nibble her neck while I fuck her pussy with Coco sucking on her nipple while her hands grope her other breast and the other went down south to rub her clit. Cinder couldn't stop squirting as we continued our assault with her pussy getting tighter each time, making my cock close to climax each time she did so

I let go of her neck as my hands were on her waist before I gave out a feral howl and slamming my cock deep into her cunt and exploded into her pussy again. Cinder moan loudly the moment I cum inside of her as my cock kept on cumming inside of her until some of it started to leak out of her pussy

Coco was grinning like a cat as she saw the look on Cinder's face of bliss, firing of a few more shots into Cinder I took out my cock with my arms wrapped around Cinder's waist so that she wouldn't fall on her face

Seeing that she was out of it, I place her on her side so she could rest up before I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my torso as a voice said huskily into my ear "my turn again stud, we are going to have a very long night of fun tonight"

I couldn't help but have a smirk on my face as she stroke my cock with her hand before I turn around to kiss her on the lips, the two of us dance with our tongues for a while before she ended it quick before she makes me lie down on my back again before she decides to ride me with her back facing towards me in a reverse cowgirl position

Her hands went behind her and she puts them on my chest while I line up my cock right to her pussy, she slowly got down onto my cock inch her way down on it. She took down about four inches before she raise herself up to the head before going down on it once again, taking another three inches before she raise herself one last time before she slam her ass down to the hilt of my cock

Her ass cheeks bounce every time she rode on my cock where I couldn't help but feel a little frisky as I gave a hard smack on her ass cheek, she gasp for a bit before she lean forward and put her hands on my thighs before she look over her shoulder with a grin on her face as she said to me "cheeky aren't you"

I gave her my own grin before I thrust my hips up a bit, startling her as my hips thrust upwards into her pussy. It took a while but she manage to get back right into it as she rode on my cock matching my thrusts with hers

It was a few minutes in though I saw Cinder coming up next to us, Coco couldn't see her from where she was and when I saw the look in her eyes I knew she was up to something, even more so as she sensually suck on one of her finger and before I knew it she suddenly slid her finger in Coco's puckered rosebud

I saw Coco tense quickly but Cinder capitalize on it as she claim her lips with her own while her free hand went towards if I had to guess her pussy when I felt Coco tighten the moment she did that. Cinder continued on with her kiss as her hands went to work as she fingered Coco's ass while Coco wrapped one of her arms around her neck while her other hand went to work with her pussy sliding two fingers in

Seeing her ass so invitingly right in my face, I had a mischievous look on my face as my hand goes to rub her ass with my hand. I saw her tense for a bit but she continued with making out with Coco but I could see that she was getting more into it which was my queue as I myself slid a finger into her rosebud

I felt her tighten real well around my finger as I saw her unconsciously use her semblance a little as I felt her heat up slightly but that didn't deter me as I thrust my hips and fuck Coco's pussy while I finger Cinder's ass who was making out with Coco while her own hands were fingering her ass and playing with her pussy

The ministrations was a little too much as the three of us climax at the same time, me cumming into Coco's pussy while the two girls squirted violently. Again the whole thing lasted for half a minute before all of us rode out our high until Cinder and Coco fell back onto me, Cinder on my side and Coco on my chest

I could tell the two were out of it with their ragged breathing but I didn't mind as I let them rest up for a bit after something like that while I close my eyes as darkness took over as a new day starts tomorrow

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and done for my second lemon chapter, its a little so so in my opinion, I blame my hormones a bit so**

 **Rate and Review**


	42. Chapter 42

**Next chapter people**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next day)

Shining down upon the room, the rays of the sun slowly headed towards the bed where our three lovers slept with Coco and Cinder sleeping in our protagonist arms with all three of them naked under the sheets after their night of fun as clothes were scattered all across the bed. Groaning, Jason tried to shield his eyes from it but unable to do so as both arms were pinned by his girlfriends' bodies

Knowing that it was a losing battle, the Demon hunter/Gamer had no choice but to stir from his slumber and in turn also made the girls stir from their beauty sleep. Coco and Cider got up for a bit, letting our protagonist looking at the heavenly sight before him with a smirk on his face as he lean up to kiss both of them on the lips

After a bit, Coco decided to spoke first "mmm, now that is one way to wake up in the morning"

All she gave was a similar grin on Jason's face while Cinder shook her head for a bit before the ashen haired girl got up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day, the remaining two just chuckle a little as they basked in the afterglow for a bit waiting for Cinder to finish so they could have a turn

(A while later)

"Haaaahhhh!"

Saji went for a punch towards our Demon hunter/Gamer protagonist but all he got in return was a smack to the face by Jason who in a way couldn't stop grinning all day

The moment all of them got ready for breakfast was when Summer notice the glow all three of them had, she raise her eyebrow for a bit in suspicion but the moment she saw the two girls limping was when she widen her eyes in realization before she pointed at them dramatically and blurted out to everybody present

Which in this case was everyone there and the reaction was something as Asia blushed scarlet red to the point Jason could swear steam was about to come out from there, Mittelt was stunned for a moment before she had a cat ate the canary grin on her face while Kalawaner was stunned for a few moments before she went into a slight impassive look on her face

Coco had a sheepish grin on her face while Cinder despite looking impassive despite the accusation but one could see the hint of pink on her cheeks. After a hectic breakfast with Summer trying to get all the juicy details and not so subtly hinting about wanting grandchildren with Mittelt joining in

After that was the walk to school with Coco and Cinder grabbing onto Jason's arms and hanging off them, the glares and gossips increase tenfold as all of them notice the glow all three of them had and from the looks of things they managed to put two and two together, even more so when Asia blushed red and didn't answer their question

It didn't take long for the three said people know that the truth will come out soon when the wails of the male population and the scream of gossip joy from the females

After that was Sona and her peerage's training time with a few guests, with the two perverted males _***cough***_ Issei _***cough***_ Saji _***cough***_ to wail in despair at how the Demon hunter/Gamer had already lose his V-card before they did

After a few beat- _***Ahem***_ training later did everyone there headed to the ORC room to rest, about a few minutes in though did Sona decided to cough to get the attention. Seeing that all eyes were on her, she decided to speak "as you may know, the Underworld is in slight disarray after the Kokabiel incident"

Seeing some of them nodded she then continued on "well, to put their minds at ease Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama had concocted an idea which is crazy yet brilliant at the same time"

Seeing some raised eyebrow, she went ahead and lay it on them "they decided to have all three factions unite as one and oddly enough they all decided to use this school as a neutral grounds for discussion in one and a half weeks time"

(Jason 1st person POV)

I raise my eyebrow at how Sona grimace at the way she said her sister was coming to visit during the parent's day conference but then again considering who her sister was I don't really blame her. I half listen in considering I know what was or more or less figure out what happens considering my presence here had some minute changes here and there but that was mostly it

At some point Rias said something about releasing somebody from a sealed room, I knew who she wanted to release so everyone just followed her to a door with wards everywhere that would keep most things out but one person in

I held back a grimace seeing the room as the fact that I knew whose room is this just made it even less appealing as the bed or should I say coffin that lay in the middle of the pink frilled room that should belong to a girl at first glance with an X-box in a corner

I heard a girl's voice that protested to Rias's own as the person inside didn't want to go out but just to save some time and quickly record Issei's and Saji's faces when they find out. I strode forward and gently push Rias aside; the red head looked at me oddly for a bit before I kick the coffin with a miniscule of my strength, which in this case made the person inside of the coffin to be flying out from there and landed on his butt

And there he was people, Gasper Vladi, the cross dressing Dhamphir, boy if Blade every saw this show then I can bet everything I got he would kill him in a heartbeat and probably the fag's from Twilight

Anyway, Gasper is an androgynous-looking male who is around the same age as Koneko with platinum blonde hair and pinkish-violet eyes. His hair is styled in short bob cut with several small fringes over his forehead, and he has pointed ears.

Unlike the rest of the boys of Kuoh Academy who wear the boys' uniform, Gasper wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform with thigh-high socks

From the moment I saw him he was to say the least pathetic, I really couldn't help but sweatdrop at whoever came up with this character but anyways they way he looked was for the most part if you didn't knew that he was a guy then you would be questioning your preference right about now

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH, FINALLY A PRETTY GIRL HAS APPEARED"

Like these two dimwits, it was then I felt something odd as time around me stop to a standstill. I raise my eyebrow before turning to the source of it all, and for the most part Gasper looked surprise at how I wasn't affected by it as he said to me "yo-you a-a-aren't affected b-by-by my powers"

All I gave him was a shrug before answering him "I guess so" I then pointed out to him "if you don't mind, I prefer that we have this chat in real time though"

The moment I had said that was when suddenly time came back to normal as numbnuts one and two shouted out once again about cute girls, scaring the Dhamphir into using his powers again and took a box from somewhere and hid in it before time went back to normal again

I did nothing more than prepared my camera as Rias bluntly said to the two idiots "oh sorry to say, Gasper is a guy"

The looks on their faces were priceless as I chuckle a little with the camera in hand, heck the only ones that didn't notice were said idiots as they dropped to the ground with a rain cloud hovering their heads as they cry out in despair at how unfair the world is, I rolled my eyes for a bit before smacking them on the head to get them out of those thoughts

After a few more tries did Rias by a stroke of luck manage to get the shut-in Dhamphir out of his room and from there was training him which in by far was the funniest thing I have ever seen since coming here as Koneko tried to _'motivate'_ with by running with garlic while Issei was slowly poisoning his mind into using his powers for god knows what

After that was well another funny thing as the three people from the church came by and this is where it gets interesting

For some reason, Xenovia kneeled right before me as she said "my lord, allow me to serve you as your knight"

I raise my eyebrow in confusion all things considered since Asia's the one with the sword so I couldn't help but asked "you do know Asia's the one holding Excalibur right?"

Despite that, she didn't raise her head up as she answered me "yes, but you are the one that brought Excalibur back together again my lord and you yourself have wielded it into combat"

Facepalming a bit I retort "you do know that I'm a demon right, well half or close to that"

You know, I was wondering what to call myself. I mean by technicality I am now a full fledge devil but I don't feel any of the side effects from it, heck I made Excalibur go black like the Dark Saber did and from the looks of things Coco and Cinder didn't feel any of the side effects either

Even so that didn't really deter her as she said to me "half demon or not you are still the one to have given life back to Excalibur which was said to be impossible and you did just that so please my lord let me serve you"

Again this was something weird for me as I look up towards Griselda who gave me a smile that said it all, not that I could blame her all things considered as for someone whose life was to serve god but after Kokabiel mouthing off him being dead, she'll need something else to latch onto which in this case was me

With a sigh I asked her "are you sure about this?"

With her nodding in conviction, it's hard for me to even deny her that considering how she was taught in the church and now that belief is shattered right before her very eyes and once more I gave a relented sigh before saying to her "how about this, I'll think about it and I'll give you my answer when the meeting among the three factions comes too and if you still want to follow me I won't deny that okay"

She seem put out by it but she didn't protest to it as she nodded for a bit before I motion her to get up for a bit before I asked Griselda "so have you heard from Gabriel yet?"

She nodded to me before she answered "yes, but they would prefer that they said it to you during the meeting so we'll meet you again then and there"

I really wondered just how the heck do stuff like these work man, I mean it's barely a day after my coronation back and a week and a half later everyone wants to meet up and for once join forces for something or another but then again this was bound to happen anyways so with nothing more I just turn back to see Gasper running away from Koneko which made me smile slightly at the situation

(A while later)

"All right is everyone ready?" asked Jason as he called out to everyone in the household, today was the day that all of them were leaving the DXD world. He already made the necessary arrangements with everyone involved by telling them that he was going to take the week off and be back during the meeting of the three factions

Some didn't like it when he wasn't going to tell them where he was going but they couldn't say nor do anything less they want a trip to the hospital. Kalawaner, Mittelt and Asia were a little lost when he said that they were leaving since he told them that they should pack whatever they needed since it'll be a long, long trip before they come back here

So they decided to not question it too much as the two fallen angels and nun packed whatever they had during their stay here. After a while everyone there met in the living room with a slightly chipper Jason standing before them as he asked them "all right everyone got their things ready?"

All of them nodded for a bit as their answer which satisfied the Demon hunter/Gamer for a bit as he opened the portal right in front of them, the appearance of the portal startled the three new members of their household while their familiars were more curious than shocked as Asia asked "what is this?"

All she got was a grin on his face as Jason answered her "this dear sweet little Asia is the reason why no one has been able to find out about me despite my ridiculous power level"

Just like that he quickly ushered them in to the portal, the moment they stepped into there was when all of them had their eyes widen in wonder as they saw portals of varying colors decorating the once barren white land. Mittelt was the first to snap out of her stupor as she quickly asked "what the heck is this place? I never heard of something like this before"

Jason still holding his grin decided to oblige the curious three of the group "well, this is the reason why no one has been able to locate me because I never actually grew up in your dimension so to speak. See back when I was attacked by demons that had a grudge against my dad my mom used some kind of weird object and there she teleported me to another world so you could say that I am a dimension traveler of sorts"

A white lie sure but not like he could tell his real story to everyone heck the only reason Summer believe him was because of her supposedly inherited flexible mindset which passed down to Ruby, Yang was skeptical along with most others but he didn't blame them.

Side note though, he had to make Mittelt and Kalawaner part of his peerage so they could come along since Asia was technically adopted by Summer so that makes her family which in turn was enough for her to follow so all he really lost were two **[Pawns]** but he didn't mind that

Anyways the Demon hunter/Gamer could see that they were still in awe by all this but they need to move sometime soon so he got their attention for a moment. Once the three new members of their group turn to him he decided to carry on his explanation "now time flows differently in here and other worlds but at most even if we travel to different worlds for a hundred years, the moment we go back to ours only five days will pass so don't worry if you think that we're gone for too long"

He could see them 'o' for a bit which made him chuckle slightly before he look towards Coco for a moment, the mocha theme girl just sigh for a bit before nodding to indicate that she was fine about something. Taking that as a sign he then said to the three "now truthfully it was suppose to be Coco's turn to have a go at the new world but we have to change that since Asia here isn't well verse with our kind of combat, and by that I mean flying around, punching rocks and steel with our bare hands and rain down wanton destruction upon all that oppose us"

He saw the deadpan looks he got from the fallen angels while Asia just tilted her head cutely not getting the whole idea, either way that didn't stop him from continuing on "so because of that the world we're going to next is similar yet different than the one Coco used since it is more tamer than where we were suppose to go"

He then called out for one of the portals which appeared before him as the three new members could see the name for the portal leading to their next destination

 **[Gundam Build Fighters]**

The name was a little odd to the group but that was what Jason had chosen for their next adventure as all things considered he knew Asia isn't really ready yet since all he did was basic training for her body. Sure he figured that Coco might be a little down but this way she gets to build her own version of her Gundam and if all goes right and by using anime logic and a little fanfiction then what ever she created might become real in other worlds so it wasn't that much of a lost to him

He had to grimace a little though the next time he comes back here since by then Ruby and Yang will probably come with but he wasn't worried about that, but more towards Asia since all things considered he may be able to help with her physical ability slightly but to come close to matching at least a hell pride is another matter since his skill is based on memory and experience in fighting other beings. The Demon hunter/Gamer only knows of one world that would help in Asia's training but he really didn't want to scar her for life

He let out a sigh knowing that he probably might have to do it but he could try to do some damage control and in some ways it might help Ruby and Yang too since that world can help them in their hand to hand combat. He just hoped that he didn't scare them with the training that world has, so with that in mind he just do the whole worry when it happens plan as he stepped into the next world

Well at least he could enjoy building and somewhat piloting whatever Gundam he has in mind while crushing all others right

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(5 days later RWBY verse)

"I am sooo~ bored here" whine a very down Ruby as she plops onto the bed of her dorm, he was here along with her team as classes had ended already and now she was close to pulling her hair out in boredom, it had been five days since her real brother and sister went into the portal for their adventure

She was jealous that she couldn't go but her dad had been adamant in her not going so soon because of her grades. To her it just wasn't possible considering who her teachers were and she prayed hard that they would come back soon

Weiss on the other hand shared her sentiments but didn't want to actually agree with the hooded reaper as she said to her "enough already you dolt, instead of just mopping over there how about you hurry up and finish your work, Oum knows that you are already behind as it is"

Ruby made a whining sound which made Yang chuckle a little before she quipped out "keep it up Weiss-cream and you might turn my sister into a Ruby-sicle"

Weiss almost want to make a retort until Blake interrupted her "in case you guys haven't notice, we still got about half hour before our daily training comes up" all of them couldn't help but wince slightly at the thought of it, sure it was slowly helping them up their overall strength but the whole thing was anything but gentle even if the Jason and Cinder here aren't really 100% theirs, it was worse for Yang and Ruby since their father and their clone mother were here in _'helping'_ them train

They still feel the pains from that day along with their cries for help when the training really got on the way. As much as they hated it they still had to go if only so that their clone brother didn't drag them by their feet and taking the long way around to show everyone what was going on

Jaune didn't leave his room after that and even then he was still drag by Jason before then until he got the message

All of them manage to get ready their stuff just in time too as the team along with Team JNPR reach the field where their coaches were waiting for them. Tai Yang and the Summer clone stayed in the teachers dorm room since there were a lot of rooms there for times like the Vytal Festival and ever since Jason and the rest left was when the training went up a few notches since one was still a somewhat active Huntsman while the other was a carbon copy of a Huntress along with her skills

To say the least everyone there figured out just how crazy strong this family was as Weiss, Jaune, Ren and Yang had to train with both the Jason clone and Yang's father in hand to hand combat, which in this case was for them to learn how to eat dirt all the time as none of them could even throw a decent punch at them no matter how hard they tried

Ruby was suppose to be in this group but she only got out of it since only her father was technically here so she use her puppy dog eyes on him and within no time at all he folded like a paper while ignoring the clones since to her they weren't really real. Though that didn't mean that the Summer clone didn't give her, Pyrrha, Nora and Blake a hard time with their training with the Cinder clone

The training lasted about two hours with Team CFVY coming in sometime in before taking their first brake, all of them were panting lightly when compared to how most of them started out with just Jason and Cinder. Still even then all of them were out of breath as they lay on their backs while their muscles cry out in pain

All were enjoying the scenery and tranquil for a few more moments when suddenly a portal appeared right in front of them. The sound of the portal opening up showed just how well the two teams had in their training as all of them were already weapons drawn and bodies tense despite the training they had early on, it was then though all of them relax when they saw who was coming out of that portal, because walking out of that portal was none other than Jason along with Cinder, Coco and Summer

The clones on the other hand soon disappeared into the original's bodies the moment they appeared and from there though Jason notice a slight increase in overall strength but he filed that away for later

The moment they came out of the portal, Summer was then quickly tackled by a red and black blur named Ruby who proceeded to fire of questions like a machine gun and for some reason at all she understood all of them in a single sentence

It was then though the group notices the extra addition coming out of there, one was a very hot blue haired woman while two were blonds with one around Ruby's age and the other around ten years old or close to that, they were then slightly stunned when a white tiger and a black wolf suddenly walked out after them which made most of everyone there tense ever so slightly because of the familiars while a bird landed on Summer's shoulder

It was there that Jason told them who they were in technical terms since he didn't want to sort out their brains from the information just yet but the moment all of them heard that Asia was their new adopted sister though. Well you can pretty much figure that out as the first one in was Ruby who gushed about having a new sister and firing off stuff on what they would do in her mind etc. eating cookies, drinking milk and talking about weapons

It was amusing for a bit as the nun was trying to calm her down but to no avail until an amuse Jason decides to help her out for a bit as he grabbed the little reaper by her coat and lifting her up for a bit and said to her "now, now Rubes, don't pressure you new sister now, besides don't you want to see something cool?"

Her head snapped towards him so fast you would have thought that she would have broken the sound barrier as the Demon hunter/Gamer saw her eyes shine like stars and nodded her head in mach speed, making him chuckle slightly before he look towards Coco who nodded quite happily for a bit as she took out something from the storage space

What she took out was a small rectangular object black in color with golden eccentrics decorating it along with some well place jewels. She then activated the object which in turn came online as it voice out

 _ **"Gundam Combat Mode, Startup"**_

All of them minus Jason's group were a little surprise at what the object just said though they had no idea what it meant for a moment there as the object continued on talking

 _ **"Damage Level, set to A, please selects your Gundam"**_

They all then saw Coco scrolling something there for a bit before she quickly press the one she wanted, making the object there said

 _ **"Gundam selected, beginning Plavsky particle dispersal"**_

It was there everyone's minus Jason and his group eyes slowly went wide open as particles of light suddenly emerge from the object and started to fly out towards a single spot, the lights gathered slowly but surely until it became brighter and brighter. To the point where everyone there had to shield their eyes from the blinding light aside from Jason's group as they had somehow had sunglasses wore on their eyes

It was a while later did the light show started to die down, letting the rest rub their eyes for a bit to get rid of the slight blindness. Once they manage to clear their sight a little, they notice that it had somehow became very dark which confuse some of them since it was still in the afternoon so with curiosity they all followed the darkness and look up

Only to have their eyes widen and jaws drop at what they were seeing before them because what they saw was a giant freaking robot standing before them

(Jason POV)

Ugh, I really want to nerd out here even though it's not my own Gundam because really what Gundam fan wouldn't want to have their very own Gundam to pilot. Sure Gundam Build Fighters was close but after fighting a shit ton of monster as myself I needed the life and death situation to keep my blood pumping

Anyways, I wasn't suprise Coco decided to choose this one to show off since it was her very first one that she built by herself

The one she chose was none other than XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai the Gundam Wing Endless Waltz version though it is modified with the paint job being jet black with golden lines decorating it

For weapons though that's a slightly different story, it retain most of its original weaponry such as a pair of Machine Cannons which is concealed within the clavicle armor, with another pair replacing the Vulcan Gun in the head. 44 Homing Missile stored within the shoulders along in the front skirts and missile pods mounted on the legs that went with the 52 Micro Missiles stored within the shoulders and the side skirts. On its shoulders was a pair of Schlag 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon while on the lower torso had the MGX-2235 Calidus Multi-Phase Beam Cannon

It also had the hand held Double Barrel Beam Gatling Gun but it has been modified so that it can detach the barrels only and from there it can become a pair of Beam Axes along with multiple pairs of Army Knives hidden under the Gatling guns and behind the waist and lastly a pair of Beam Pistols placed in a special holsters in the legs along with a pair of MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" Beam Saber hidden on the shoulders

The insides and system weren't much as it was basically a Hyper-Deuterion Engine to help with flight and some of the laser weaponry and a Multi Lock-On System to target multiple enemies and attack them at once with lastly being a Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system.

All in all this thing is one thing you do not want to mess with especially when Coco's behind the wheel of it, it made me shiver slightly during the team tournament when one of them commented about her ass during the fight

Back to it though, I look around and couldn't help but chuckle at the awe struck look on their faces but Ruby probably had the most amusing one out of all of them since all things considered, her brain practically broke down the moment I saw her face

It made me chuckle slightly as I put the little reaper down while she still had that look on her face, seeing to amuse myself I decided to snap my fingers in front of her face. It manages to snap her out of it for a bit as I saw her shook her head for a second and like lightning the little reaper barrel right into Coco and started to plead to her into giving the modified HeavyArms to her

I had to chuckle as Coco tried to get Ruby off of her but surprisingly enough Ruby had somehow obtain supernatural strength that rivaled Coco as the red reaper squeeze the ever living life out of her. Deciding that it was enough, I decided to pry Ruby off my girlfriend if only just so that she doesn't get strangle to death

Once again I grabbed Ruby by the scruff of her hood and with great effort along with a hint of my DT, I pried the little reaper of her and laugh the moment that she pleaded in wanting a robot as cool as that and how to modified it to her taste. That brought about another fit of chuckles from me as she tried to run in mid air while still in the grips of my hand

I waited for a few more seconds until I felt Ruby slowing down a little in my grip and another few more seconds later did she finally stop did I finally put her down but I still retain my grip on her and said "heh, now Ruby, what did I say about doing stuff like that to other people?"

I could see her twidling her fingers cutely while lookind down to the floor like a kicked puppy before saying in a soft voice "not to do it"

I nodded firmly the moment she said that, after all I was probably the only person on Remnant that could defy her puppy dog technique...as long as she was alone and no one else gang up on me in using that technique then I'm golden

Anyways, I'm not that cruel enough to show off like this to my cute little sister so I decided to cheer her up a little "good, after all if you did take Coco's one and design it then what would I ever do with so~ many spare parts that you could build on your own"

To emphasize on that I waved the GP base right in front of her and she could tell that it was her own personal one as this one was design for her personally as her's was dark red with black eccentrics, on the back of the base was her personal symbol which was a red rose with a stabbed scythe right behind it

I could see her widening her eyes ever so slightly before she hug me real tight around my waist and using her newfound strength from being excited like this she fired out thank you over and over again to the point where I'm actually feeling a little pain from the hug. Gently I pried her off of me a little and put her right in front of me while I said to her "now, now Rubes how about we all settle down for a bit and once there we'll help build your robot together"

She nodded her head so fast that it was nothing more than a blur which made me chuckle for a bit before all of us headed towards the cafeteria so that we could catch up for a while

(Cafeteria Jason POV)

"Oh my god he is so adorable" squeeled a very excited Ruby Rose as she rub her face on High and Mighty, the Huragok on the other hand squeel lightly in its language as it enjoyed the affection from her

I chuckle for a bit along with Coco and Summer while I could see a small smirk on Cinder's face, Kalawaner and Mittelt were with Tai Yang and Team JNPR who were showing them around while Asia was with us petting High and Mighty as she was looking on in awe at meeting an actual alien

Ruby on the other hand was estatic as she was now petting a real life alien, Yang was grinning and I could tell that she was gonna brag this to anyone within ear shot about how her family have their own personal alien so to speak

Blake was intrigue about it all as she stares at the alien for a bit while Weiss was having a thoughtful look in her eyes, no doubt thinking on how to get High and Mighty to work for her family the moment she saw High and Mighty disassemble and reassemble a scroll in a blink of an eye while also somehow enhancing it by 5% from its original software

Ruby squeel even louder the moment she saw High and Mighty upgrading her Cresent Rose even better than before and when she heard that it was going to stay wth us, her eyes sparkle so bright I actually wore my glasses so I won't go blind

After that was me along with Coco, Cinder and Summer tell them about our adventures, everyone there were in awe and intirgue about most of it since we had to edit some out because Summer didn't want them to know about the more grusome part of our adventures especially in the Halo-verse

By the end of it all Ruby pratically begged me to take with her next time we go, which in this case would be in about a week's time

For now we're just enjoying the time here as the girls drone on about how boring it was in the five days that we were gone from here, have to admit its not all that bad when travelling to other worlds for a long time since by the time we return back into this world only five days pass by

Anyways, after we were done eating we headed back to our rooms for a bit and rest for the day since as it turns out me and Cinder were gonna be deployed tomorrow with Team RWBY for a research mission by a scientist from Mistral

(Next day)

"This is so gonna be awesome~" said a very excited Ruby Rose as all of us were now in a Bullhead flying across the ocean. The mission we had was simple enough, protect the scientist for a bit as he research some of the plant life on a new island that was recently discovered about a two days back

To me I felt something off about it since despite the RWBY-verse technically not having any satellites, they would have already discovered most if not all the islands and landscape in between Vale and Mistral but a new island suddenly popping up is raising a lot of red flags here in my mind

I turn to look at the scientist that was assign the trip with us, he was a male roughly about in his mid to late thrities with mop like brown hair along with a pair of glasses. He wore the whole traditional scientist clothing with the whole white coat and all aong with a giant backpack filled with Oum knows what

I sigh for a bit before looking at Cinder who was idly petting Anubis while humming a tune before looking towards Team RWBY. Ruby was fidgiting in her seat and I really couldn't blame her since this was her first time out of Vale, Weiss was filing her nails and Blake was reading her 'adult' litirature and Yang was just chilling out

I got up and headed to the cockpit of the Bullhead and ask the pilots "how long till we reach the island?"

The pilot turn to me and answered "we're about five minutes out sir"

I nodded before heading back towards the back and then getting their attention "all right everyone listen up"

Once I got their attention, I continued on "we're about five minutes out so here are some ground rules to follow. We don't know much about the island aside from the fact that it popped out about two days ago, since Vale was close to it they decided it was more cost effective to send ours instead. Now first off I'm in charge so when I say jump you say how high, should anything happen to me then Cinder is in charge and if both of us are out then Ruby is in charge, following her would be Blake and lastly Weiss got it"

All of them nodded while Yang raise her hand up and said "how come I'm not in there?"

Everyone of us aside from the pilot and scientist just look at her with a face that said _'are you serious?'_

Yang saw the look before pouting and started to mumble about unfairness and mean big brother and sisters. I shook my head for a bit before I continued on "next, no one goes anywhere alone, whether you eat, sleep or go to the bathroom you will not be going alone unless accompanied by another"

Ruby was about to raise her hand meekly before I shut her down "yes but you can ask whoever to accompany you to go behind a tree while you go to the bathroom"

She put her hand down after that as I finish of the rules "lastly is that if things go sideways in any fashion then I am calling it off, no ifs, and or buts about it am I clear"

All of them nodded as coincidentally the speakers came to life and the voice of the pilot rang out through it "we're approaching the island people and boy is it something"

The way he said it made my warning bells go off as I went towards the cockpit to see what it was that made the pilot like that. The moment I headed to the cockpit and look at what he was looking at, I couldn't help but drop my jaw in shock and eyes wide open at what I saw for what I saw was a very familiar island with a tree so tall that it actually touch the sky

It was there I couldn't help but said outloud for everyone to hear "what the fuck!?"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, so some of you can probably guess what island it is despite the vague description and if not then, you're in for a slight surprise so**

 **Rate and Review**


	44. Chapter 44

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY**

 **Another chapter is here for all to read so enjoy everyone**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Jason POV)

I couldn't help but mentally facepalm myself as I got out of the Bullhead and look on at the giant tree before me. I sigh for a moment there before quickly reaching out and grab onto Ruby who was about to disregard my second order about going about alone using her semblance, truthfully I don't blame her much as I saw the awe look on everyone's faces while Cinder was busy analyzing it with a critical eye

Truthfully I wondered just how in the name of all mighty Oum did this island appear right here of all places and that's not the kicker since I know this frigging damn island and I know for a fact that it did not appear in the RWBY-verse

Oum this is giving me a headache as I started to pinch the bridge of my nose in irritation with my free hand. I settled Ruby down on her feet but I didn't let up my grip as I said to her "Ruby, what did I just say on the Bullhead?"

I saw her head droop a little which was enough for me to let go of my grip on her as I turn around and tell the pilots "all right, I want you guys to take to the skies and circle the island for a bit, I want you guys to find signs of an encampment or any signs of any living being that might stay here then I want you guys to come back here and tell us what you find got it"

The pilots nodded and then started to take off to the sky and circle the island for a bit, once the pilots took off I turn my attention back to the group and said to them "all right, until the fly boys come back, all of us will stay here for a bit and check on supplies since we are gonna be here for at most three days give or take"

All of them nodded as they all took out and check on their supplies, each one of them packed bags big enough for them to fit proper supplies in it. Something Weiss had been beaten into when they were sent into the forest by Cinder and I before being told to survive with what they had, Ruby and Yang knew how to since they live far off from the village and knows how to properly survive like that while me and Cinder were born naturals into doing it, Blake knew how to back when she was with the White Fang so that just leaves Weiss

Who sucked at it so she learn the hard way just on how to survive and after that she learn just how not to take anything for granted

While everyone were checking out their gear, I on the other hand started to think about the situation right now since all things considered this was way weird but I guess I am going have to wing it

The scientist was scanning the nearby plants and trees as he record and noted each and every single one of them but I could tell that he wants to have a look at the biggest tree here, anyways I wondered about what this meant since at best what the people here did was nothing more than a protection kind of defense and not a transportation one

I was snap out of it when I felt someone grabbing my shoulder, turning I saw that Cinder was looking at me with some slight concern in her eyes. I wave her off with a chuckle for a bit before I felt something off, I just barely made out a small white figure in the distance before it disappeared into the shadows

I can wager a guess about who it was but I really hope not before I look back at Cinder who also narrowed her eyes at what I saw, she probably guess that someone or something was watching us just now but I put a finger to my lips indicating to keep quiet for now

She nodded albeit a little hesitantly before turning back to the group who were all now just chilling for a bit as we wait for the Bullhead to return

A few minutes later the Bullhead return to the landing zone we were all in before the doors opened up and I headed in to ask what they had found. They told me that there was signs of a small encampment about northwest of our position but they told me that it was trashed too and they warned me that it was recent too so I should watch out for it

I nodded though I knew for a fact that the only ones here are mostly harmless...to themselves anyways so I nodded to them and told them they could go and told them that we'll meet back here in three days time

They nodded and started to take off after I left the Bullhead, I signal for everyone there to gather up. Once everyone gathered together I laid out the plan "okay, first off it looks like that someone's here but by the looks off it they got attack by something or someone so keep your eyes peeled" all of them nodded despite it mostly being a lie but I needed to keep up some appearance at least for the scientist so I don't end up on the dissection table before I continued on "so we're going to have a look see and see if we can find anyone here"

All of them nodded with the scientist looking a little down but followed nonetheless as all of us started to trek the forest where the pilots said the encampment was. It took a while but we manage to reach the camp area, we saw that it use to be a small rest area of sorts but it looked like a tornado hit here with upturn trees and roots, broken rocks and cratered grounds

It looked like a small war zone which made everyone aside from me tense up for just about anything as we kept an eye out for anything out of place

It was then I heard Ruby called out to all of us that she found someone, all of us quickly headed towards her and I really, really hope that she did not find what I dread she find. It didn't take long for us to reach her since it wasn't so far from the camp, when we reach there I had to restrain a groan at what I saw and swore that I would get Alex back for this as everyone now ran towards the group of people that seemed to have been passed out on the ground before us

I sigh as I went to the nearest person before me and it was there I really curse Alex's name in my mind because if I didn't then I would have scream out to the very heavens themselves for it, why you might ask? Well considering the fact that the one that was closest to me was definitely my top ten favorite female characters in anime because the one that I am trying to wake up was none other than Mirajane Strauss of Fairy Tail

Goddamn it how in the nine realms of Marvel, Greek gods of PJO, Shinigami, Reapers, Dinosaurs, Monty Oum and the freaking Backstreet Boys did Tenrou Island appeared in the middle of the freaking ocean in the goddamn RWBY-verse

Ugh, damn my head hurts as I kept on trying to wake Mirajane up, have to admit though seeing her in real life did her no justice as despite the few burses and scratches she was one hell of a looker. Slim young woman of below average height, she has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead along with a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wore a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages with her white Fairy Tail Stamp showing on her left thigh

I could see that she started to stir for a bit before I saw her groggily open her eyes to show her large blue eyes, I helped her up for a bit as I sling her arm over my shoulder and helped her towards a nearby rock to set her down on

I could tell she was still out off it but I didn't mind as I quickly help out with the rest of the team in getting the rest of the mages from the S-class Promotional Trials along with Laxus and gathered them close by.

All of them were groggy but by then I could see some of them finally woke up properly, they got their bearings for a bit until I cough lightly to get their attention. Once their eyes were on me, I saw Makarov deciding to start off the conversation "ah, sorry about that young man, my name is Makarov Dreyer, the current Fairy Tail master and these brats are mages from my guild"

I nodded for a bit as I introduce myself "well name's Jason Ramirez and this is my partner and girlfriend Cinder Fall, the girls over there are Team RWBY, from left to right Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long and all of us are Huntsman and Huntresses in training on a bodyguard mission from Vale. Over there is a scientist from another place called Mistral and he's here to investigate this island here, his name's Jack Lebeau"

All of them waved at them which all of them return in kind as Makarov asked us a question "I'm sorry my boy but why are you investigating this island, I'm sure the magic council would not authorize something like this and where is Vale and Mistral?"

Okay this is gonna be something as I sigh for a bit before telling them "I'm sorry to say that your island has somehow appeared in the middle of our ocean so suffice to say that's the reason for us here, to investigate while guarding the scientist here"

Now it was his turn to be confuse and I don't blame him as he asked "you mean that this is not Magnolia?"

Nodding, I simply said to him "yep, sorry to say old man but never heard of that place before"

Before he could say anything else though was when another voice said out to them "well looks like we're all in a predicament"

Everyone there turn to see a girl with long, wavy, pastel yellow-blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards; large green eyes that appear to have no irises peachy skin and a slight child-like build. The girl wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings

There she was people, Mavis Vermilion in the flesh, well technically in the thought projection form but still

She walked towards us with her hands behind her back, making most of us aside from me tense up slightly before she stopped right in front of me with a smile on her face. It is a little unnerving despite the situation but hey that's how it is as I raise an eyebrow and asked her "who are you suppose to be?"

She giggles for a bit before she bow and introduces herself "Mavis Vermilion, the first guild master of Fairy Tail at your service"

I could only raise my eyebrow for a bit as I said slightly skeptically to keep up my image "right..."

She look at me with a smile on her face before she started looking around for a bit before lightly tapping her fist to the side of her head with her tongue sticking out and said "looks like we've been trap in some strange world"

I could hear the mages behind me fall down comically when she said that, not that I could blame them all things considered as I said to her "you're taking this in quite nicely"

She didn't even hesitate to answer me as she said "well~ I dabble in a lot of magic during my time so travelling through dimensions is nothing new to me"

I blink for a bit as I said to her "what makes you think you all are in another dimension?"

She just raises an eyebrow and said to me "have you heard of Magnolia? Ishgar? Fairy Tail? Or even magic?"

Everyone aside from me shake their heads indicating no, she had a slight smug grin on her face while I slump my shoulders and said "touché"

The one who walked up to her was Makarov as the old man asked her "what do you mean we're in another dimension First Master?"

She adopted a sheepish look on her face as she said with a slight hesitation to her tone "well~, you see Fairy Sphere was suppose to have shielded you guys in a suspended animation in a pocket dimension but it seemed that it had somehow backfired and had somehow slip into a crack into a dimensional wall that was slightly weaken somehow"

I held back a wince knowing that it was probably me but then again I don't know just how much power you even need to break a dimensional wall so I held my piece for a moment as I said to them "okay, now that the mumbo jumbo explanation was done now what do we do? I mean I know Atlas is gonna go ape with this and probably wants to dissect them with everything in their disposal"

I could feel Weiss glaring at me but I just let her glare flew pass me while I continued on "Mistral is out since I doubt they need people with a pension for destruction in everything they touch, Vacuo is way too hot for half of them to survive and Vale has enough problems as it is"

Not to mention that Ozpin is getting everyone there killed with his slight lapse of judgment right now and I don't need more problems added to the mix. Especially when I'm still trying to figure out how to make sure that Vale stays in one piece

Mavis seemed to have thought it out quite carefully as she said to him "I'm not sure, I mean the spell might wear off so we probably might return back to our world in time"

Good, at least anyways as I ask her "how long would it last?"

She hummed for a moment there as I could see her doing the calculations in her mind before she answered me "about three days give or take"

I let out a sight of slight relief before I turn to the scientist "well you heard her doc, scan what you need because you have got three days to do what you need to do and believe me you're gonna need it"

The scientist did like it and was about to say something but I cut him off "no, you cannot have them to come back with you so you can experiment on them"

I knew he wasn't liking it but I made damn sure that I would be in charge because weird stuff just happen with stuff like this but I could tell he was gonna have to do. After that was a few hours of rest as everyone there tries to wrap their head around this all, right now I was overseeing RWBY's training right now and by that I mean having them all do pushups in sync while I am lying on top of them and reading a book

In order of who's at where would be Yang first as my back chest area was on her back and following that was Blake, Weiss and lastly Ruby if only so that I use my legs everytime to push her down when she thinks I'm not looking at her, because out of everybody here she is practically the physically the weakest since she always use the momentum of her swing and recoil to use her weapon

The mages looked at me oddly but I just ignored them though I could tell that the girls aside from Yang were embarrass but that wasn't much for me until I saw Natsu coming towards me and started shouting "hey fight me"

I gave the guy a side glance from my book and simply said "no"

He didn't seem to like it as he egged me on "why not, you scared? Hah you are aren't you if you're this lazy to do this to the little girls"

I still did bother to indulge him for the moment which piss him off a little more as he then ignited his hands on fire and went ahead to attack me, he didn't even know what hit him when I just smack him with the flat side of Rebellion and sent the pink haired dragon slayer flying into a tree with enough force to break it and knock him out

The whole thing lasted for a few seconds as the mages just look at me oddly in silence until Happy pointed at him and scream out to the heavens

"YOU KILLED NATSU!"

I just sigh knowing that these three days are going to be troublesome

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut, sooooo tell me what you all think and have a nice Christmas everyone so**

 **Rate and Review**


	45. Chapter 45

**I am sooooooo freaking sorry for updating this for a while and truthfully I could have posted this series earlier but I admit at the time it was too bland just a tad smidgen and I was stuck in a rut for a bit until inspiration hit me like the very titanic herself before it started drowning me with crazy and probably insane ideas so I redid what I have from scratch and remade it into these three chapters so enjoy...**

 **After the reviews of course**

 **Saint of vice koncor: Let me think about the Naruto bit for a bit since I'm redoing every idea I've had prior to the titanic inspiration that hit me and for the mundus daughter thing _*Takes out a pen and notepad and starts scribbling*_ let me get back to you on that eh**

 **Swiftwolfbeta: Heh with a life like his wouldn't you say that too with whatever the multiverse might throw at you hehe**

 **Anyways on to the chapters eh**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Third day Tenrou island)

The day was peaceful here on Tenrou island, skies were clear, birds were flying without a care in the world and...

 _ ***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***_

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

And Natsu getting his ass kick from here all the way to the afterlife and back and twice over

(Tenrou island Fairy Tail camp)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

 _ ***BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM***_

 **"GET BACK HERE PINKY SO I CAN FILLET YOUR SORRY ASS AND FEED IT SO YOU CAN GROW A FUCKING BRAIN"**

Those were some of the shouting heard as everyone saw Natsu sent flying right into a tree and then some as his body was sent skidding across the ground later face first. He manages to recover quickly but all he got was a slender foot to the face and was sent flying once again, said person slowly put down her leg to show Cinder with a scowl on her face along with a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

She wore a dark red bikini along with a sarong tied to her left waist, showing a lot of her sensual leg tough it did not go well with the look on her face

Natsu didn't care for much as he manages to get right back up with a small smirk on his face as he slam his fist together and shouted out "KARYUU NO..."

That was all he got when something slam onto his back and sent him cratering the ground with his face and body. He barely could do anything else as the pink haired dragon slayer was grab by the back of his head, the owner of the hand was none other than Jason himself as he wore nothing but a pair of dark red swimming shorts but the look on his face was anything but happy as he was busy glaring a hole into Natsu's head

Natsu retaliated with a back kick to his chest but sadly they barely even faze the demon slayer/gamer as a snarl could be heard from the white haired gamer before he visciously slam Natsu face first into the ground, deepening the crater from before before tossing him right into Cinder who uppercuted him into the air

The two didn't even hesitate to fly up towards the flaying Natsu and proceded to give the mother of all beatdowns that would make the devil himself pity him

Everyone there could do nothing but wince everytime the two decided to use Natsu as a punching bag. No one was brave enough to interfere as they didn't want to be on the receving end of their wrath

Gildarts wince once again as he saw his pseudo son getting his ass kick by the two as he couldn't help but said outloud "so, mind telling me why those two are beating the heck out of Natsu?"

Everyone there wince again as they saw Jason powerbombing the pink haired dragon slayer to the ground before Cinder followed it up with an axe kick right at his family jewels. It was there Yang decided to answer the guy "the guy went to fight them while my bro and sis were having their lovey dovey time" all of them wince once again when they saw Natsu get kick right into the jaw by Cinder, sending him right into Jason who hammer fist him right into a row of trees as Yang continued on "long story short, they told him to leave, he didn't want to and started shooting fire at them which burn the picnic that bro and sis prepared somehow and that's why he's getting his sorry ass kick right now"

Gildarts just faceplam and started to mumble out words like why Natsu and idiot as the sounds of destruction and the pained cries of one pink haired dragon slayer rang out the entire island

(Half an hour later and one bloody up half dead dragon slayer later)

"Ugh, Natsu I don't know if I wanna laugh at you or pity you right now and considering what you just did to them I say you actually deserve it" said Gildarts with a slight shake of his head as he along with nearly everyone there looking on at the bloody, broken and semi dead Natsu with Happy trying to wake him up

Gray was next to him and he was also shaking his head as he muttered out "you have got to be the most stupidest person that I have ever met flame brain, if you even have one"

Elfman was nodding his head at what Gray said as he put his own two cents in "yeah you really aren't a man Natsu if you were willing to do that"

The rest of the Fairy Tail mages and team RWBY nodded at what they all were saying as they heard the pink haired dragon slayer groan in pain. Nobody went to treat him as they were threaten by Cinder and Jason that anyone that help him ends up like him, safe to say no one was interested in becoming like him and wisely just berated his beat up form

The two on the other hand were now underneath a waterfall as they wash away a bit of the sweat from beating up Natsu but they still wore their swimwear though Cinder had discarded her sarong. The ashen haired huff for a bit as she mumble out "he's lucky that we actually let him live after what he did"

Jason chuckle a little at what she meant and it was only partially true about what Yang said, only thing was that the lovey dovey moment was going into sexy time and they were so into it too, until Natsu attacked them and neither liked it and that was also why they were taking a cold shower right now

Despite that he couldn't help but quip out "heh, well at least he manages to learn something today right"

He knew that it did little to placate her anger but he figured it was worth a shot since kissing right now was a little too much at the moment. The two enjoyed the silence so to speak as Jason started to make some small talk "so, you always did ask for a deserted island to vacation to"

All he got was a slight scoff as she said to him "yes I did, but the word in there is deserted, meaning nobody but us especially none of our family or strangers here to intrude on OUR plans to be alone at the moment"

Despite the tone, the demon hunter/gamer couldn't help but chuckle at her for a bit as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss on her forehead. That manage to let her relax slightly as she gave out a sigh before leaning onto his chest for a bit before she said "still I don't think I can stand being around that idiot for another five minutes, I'm just glad today is the last day before they return back from wherever they came from"

That manage to make the devil hunter/gamer chuckle at her a little before he gave her another kiss on the lips before pulling back and said to her "heh, well how about taking over the girls training today, get some more of that steam out before you burn the island hm?"

All he got was a light slap to his chest by her along with a light glare before they got back to enjoying themselves under the waterfall

After that the two headed back to the gathered people there while still in their swimwear to see the group just relaxing in certain places, Weiss was talking with Makarov and Levy about magic stuff with Ruby while Blake and Erza were reading a certain book that the Faunas brought in her bag while Yang was arm wrestling Elfman and winning by the looks of it all

(Jason POV)

I couldn't help but laugh at how Elfman look as the tall brute tried to overpower Yang of all people, from the corner of my eye I could see Cinder shaking her head a little but I could see the small smile on her face at how she saw the team interacting with others. I then saw Mira coming towards us with a few drinks on hand which oddly enough came from Cana from using her cards as a small pocket dimension to keep some of her alcohol though she does have a few other drinks in there thankfully

Anyways I gladly took the drink with Cinder doing the same as we both took a sip of it, I breathe out a sigh of content before saying outloud "now that hit the spot"

I heard her giggle lightly as she said to me "well after beating up Natsu like that I thought you two would like something refreshing to drink"

I couldn't help but chuckle for a bit as I took another sip of the drink before calling out to Team RWBY "all right Team RWBY, training time and by that I mean Cinder needs to vent a bit more and you guys have just volunteer to do just that"

I saw all of them stiffened up for a bit and I was practically grinning from ear to ear but I felt that they have some fun out of it "don't worry once you healed up, I give you express permission to beat the ever living hell out of Natsu once you're done"

I could hear a groan nearby and I knew that was Natsu, as much as I like that guy but you cockblock me then I will make sure you pay dearly for that

I knew Team RWBY might hate me for it but I think of it as killing three demons in one shot, Cinder gets to vent a little more, Team RWBY gets a little more training experince and Natsu gets to suffer a little more for cockblocking me and Cinder win, win, win

I could see Mira giggling next to me and I couldn't help but gave her a cheeky wink to let her know what I meant by doing that to them. That made her giggle a little more as I saw Team RWBY trudging their way towards Cinder to meet their fate

It was there I quickly shove Mira out towards her friends where all of them caught her, a second later before they could even react to what happen I got impaled by an eletrical claw right in the gut and then a few more as I felt three more claws impaling me right in the shoulder, right side and left chest

(3rd person POV)

All every one there could do is look on in shock at what had just happen as they saw whatever impaled Jason flash backwards covered in lightning before charging right at him once again. Before they could even scream was when they saw the near impossible, everyone there minus Cinder were shock when they suddenly saw Jason dodge every attack in mid air like it was nothing before they saw him summon out his signature sword and batted the four monsters away in one big go

Standing still clad in his swimwear, everyone there saw Jason's wounds healed up nicely to the point as the remains of the blood was the only evidence that he was even wounded in the first place. They saw him look down at his body for a moment before they heard him whine lightly "come on man, do you have any idea how hard it is to get blood out of this"

Whether or not they monsters cared did little to dissuade the demon hunter/gamer from taunting them "well and here I wonder why it was so calm these past few days and looks like you guys brought some guest here and didn't tell me, tsk, tsk, tsk, I mean look at me, I'm under-dress, no food and drinks and no entertainment, you guys even have two VIPs here and I didn't call the escorts for them to pucker up too before I robbed them blind so come on out you two and maybe we can work out a deal"

It was there everyone there tense up for a fight as more creatures appear out of nowhere, almost all of them were the same with a mixture of red and white carrying scythes in hand but it was the last two that stand out the most as they look like a giant human bats floating in the air with one having haired tied into a braid while the other had dreadlocks with both their skins being as black as the night sky with golden veins pulsing over their body

All of them saw the first four monsters circling him like a pack stalking their prey while the two bat like creatures just look on at him with their blades drawn and their bodies tense for a fight.

Even then all of them heard Jason said out to them "well come on now, isn't it polite to introduce yourself first since I know you guys know me since I am one handsome devil who I might add is a very big kahuna here"

None of them could hear what they said when all of a suddenly everyone there had to fight off the red and white creatures that suddenly pounce on all of them

(Jason POV)

I could see the two look at each other for a moment before both of them introduce themselves

"My name is Commander Olrox and this is Lieutenant Brauner"

I raise my eyebrow a little since their names were oddly familiar for some reason but that only lasted for a bout a few seconds before I just shrug thinking that it wasn't important for now. I pretended to look interested for a few seconds before I gave them a cheeky smile and said "oh~ a commander and a lieutenant, how nice, so is that suppose to mean something to me?"

I smirk as the two scowl at me in sync before ugly #1 said to me "even now you jest or do you not see the situation before you"

He went to flamboyant stage by waving his arm out to show that everyone was fighting the demons but I didn't care for much since despite the Lust demons were more better than most of its brethren class Cinder, Team RWBY and the Fairy Tail mages were a tad bit better so all I need to do is focus on the Blitzs and the two nitwits here

I pointed Rebellion at them with my other hand out and said "are we gonna stand around here all day or are we gonna fight?"

They didn't even gave a retort as the Blitzs pounced, I quickly ducked but instead of crashing into each other they all disappeared in a flash of lightning. I quickly jump into the air as one tried to take out my legs before fliping backwards to dodge another while sheathing Rebellion and taking out Ebony and Ivory

Two tried to pincer me in mid air but all they got was a face full of lead as I pelted them with DT enhanced bullets. Their shields didn't last long and that was all I needed as I put Ebony in my mouth so I could take out Rebellion and stabed the one on my left before shifting my body enough to smack the one on the right with his buddy skewered on my blade

Using the momentum I fired Ivory using its unlimited barrage to take down one more who launched itself from the ground, its shield went down quick before I smack it right back down to the ground with its buddy still skewered on my sword. Once there I flick the Blitz of Rebellion and right into one of the human bats that tried to blindsight me, he didn't even hesitate to slice the Blitz into two but that was all I needed as I punted him right in the kisser

The other one tried to attack me from the side but Ivory told him otherwise as I fired upon him, forcing him to surve to dodge it before I double jump into the air to dodge a tackle by a Blitz. I retaliated with a rainstorm of bullets as it passes under me before raising my knee to block a punch by vampire number one, he tried to attack with an overhead slash but I match that with Rebellion and retaliated with a few shots from Ivory right in his face

The shots force his head back which allowed me to kick the idiot aside so I could grab a Blitz by the scruff of its neck as it passes by me with a swipe, good thing its shields were down or this was gonna be shocking for me. It flaied for a bit before I lined up Ivory in its face and blasted it into guts an glory, it was then someone grabbed me from behind by wrapping his arms around my chest

Looking back just enough I could see that the one that grab me was the guy I blasted in the face with. I didn't even bother to look anything but raise an eyebrow before slamming the back of my head right into his face but that distraction was enough for his buddy to tackle me right into the ground

I was tackled through the dirt for a few moments before I flip the guy off me and went into a skid and then stopping my momentum. I got up for a bit and creaked my neck for a bit as his buddy along with the last two Blitzs landed right in front of me while the vampire that tackled me got back up right behind me

The one in front me started to gloat for a bit as he said "do you see now, your pitiful weapons have no effect on us..." was as far as he got before I shot him in the face again before quick drawing Rebellion into a Drive right to the one behind me, he dodge it if only just barely which was where the Blitzs tried to attack me when my back is turned

I gave a smirk as I leap backwards into the air and pelted the two with Ebony and Ivory once they landed, they didn't even hesitate to pounce right back at me despite the loss in their shielding but I didn't care for much as the two fell in one single swoop from Rebellion's blade

I then lean in front to back kick the vampire right behind me and followed it up with a punt for the one in front trying to blindsight me, I swung Rebellion to the vampire in front of me but he manage to recover quickly enough to fly backwards to dodge it while the one behind tried to take a swing at me. I reacted by ducking quick and went for a heel sweep kick, triping him and swing Rebelion upwards which sent him flying into the air with his wing clipped

His buddy tried coming at me from the top but I leap back quickly enough to dodge it before pelting him with a barrage of gunfire from Ebony and Ivory. Interesting enough my two babies couldn't do it normally so I decided to sneak in a charged shot, he never saw it coming as the shot blasted his face which cause him to scream in pain

I would have capitalize on it if his buddy didn't jump over him and right into me with his blade poise to strike. I lean back as the blade passes by me before I shove both my guns right in his gut, the last thing he saw was the cheeky smile on my face before I blasted his entire body with DT charged bullets

I landed without so much of a scratch, other guy though may need to call a doctor for that giant hole in his chest. It was there I saw his buddy already back up though he might need a new makeover once its all said and done, provided he's still alive of course considering that half his face is nearly gone

I couldn't help but quip out "I think that look suits you better don't cha think"

He grunted for a moment before he said to me "you may think that you have won Son of Sparda but this is merely a distraction"

Uh oh

I barely had time to react as his buddy bear hugged me from behind while shadow like tendrils shot forth from him and wrapped itself around me, I didn't have much to say as a giant Fault from Devil May Cry 4 appeared underneath me. It was there the vampire not latching on to me continued on "this is our true purpose for appearing here, our mistress has use this island so that she could empower a trans-dimensional portal so that we may be rid of you once and for all so you see Son of Sparda we were not meant to come here to defeat you, we were sent to banish you from this realm for good"

I didn't have much time for a retort as my world went white and nothing more

(?)

Within the tranquil forest all is sound, birds were everywhere and animals were peacefully enjoying what nature provides for them. It would have been a nice scene though if a portal didn't suddenly appear in the middle of it all and from there our demon hunter/gamer appeared still being bear hugged by the vampire

It was there he manages to break free but not in the way you think as the vampire quickly dissipated into dust. Grumbling, the demon hunter/gamer slowly got back up as soon as the portal quickly close behind him before he started looking all around him

Still in his swimwear he said outloud to himself "now where the heck am I now, doubt its RWBY world. Ah well better get back quick before Cinder goes and burn all of Vale down"

He was about to use his dimensional travel powers when all of a sudden a window popped open right in front of him

 ***DING***

He quickly press it open and a few seconds later

 **"AAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"**

Every animal there headed off to anywhere but that as a primal roar reverberated throughout the forest, right in the middle of it all was a fuming Jason as his body had his red aura covering his entire body while his face held a look of rage and anger as he look on at the screen before him

 **[You are unable to travel through dimensions under your own power and the only way to return is to complete the missions given before you]**

 ***DING***

 **[Missions completed (0/5)]**

 **"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET EVEN BEING BORN"**

With his red aura still covering him the demon hunter/gamer needed an outlet for the moment as he kept on thinking of the ways to harm and maim his overwatch so to speak before he look at his surroundings for a bit

Seeing nothing but trees and grass serve to fuel his rage and anger a little more until he saw a plum of smoke in the distance. Seeing nothing left to lose he decided to head towards the smoke and see if anything's there for him to hit

(Elsewhere)

Fire, fear and terror, this is what could be describe as a village was slowly being raze to the ground by grey skinned monsters of varied sizes while villagers ran around in fear of them. It was not as though as some would think as soldiers wearing chinese armor and weaponry sought to defend them from the hoard's onslaught

Among them were a few more unique people but most aren't here are now as only two stood firm before the creature in front of them. The creature stood before them at nearly eight feet in height and has two pairs of wings with black on top and red at the bottom, its face was the appearance of a canine and its body had four arms all of which have an axe on hand

It stood menacingly before two beautiful woman, one of them was a petite girl with red eyes and straight purple hair, which is cut to the nape of her neck, with a front fringe, and is tied back with a dark-purple bandanna. She wore a dark top with a butterfly ornament on her left breast, a striped mini skirt in purple, some high-heeled sandals and gloves, with a pinkish obi tied on her back, resembling a butterfly's wings. The overall design has a butterfly motif.

The one next to her wore a blue and white dress along with golden highlights, her hair has a headpiece along with two white flowers on each side but what was unique about her was that she held a harp in hand as though saying that that was her weapon

The two were slightly panting as they held their ground against the hoard being led by the creature before them who spoke out first "surrender now humans and maybe you would live long enough to be my playthings"

The purple haired girl glared at the creature before retorting "we would die before surrendering to demons like you"

The creature before them merely grin as it said to them "very well, I shall enjoy defeating you two before breaking you"

Before either could make any sort of move was when suddenly two giant creatures with a head of a boar came flying from behind the creature and pass the two woman. All of them were a little stunned before all of them look pass the creature, from there everyone could see a white haired man with a giant sword resting on his shoulders but what was odd about him was that he was near naked aside from the swimming shorts he wore along with what could be describe as a red aura covering his entire body

The look on his face though was one of annoyance and anger as he strode up to the three while the army of white creatures parted like the red sea as though they were scared of him. It wasn't long till he reach them and walked right in front of the creature without any fear in his eye, the creature merely just raise an eyebrow as the white haired man said to him "I am having a really bad time right now so I am gonna just tell you this, get lost or die your choice"

The creature seemed to stare at him dumbfondly for a moment there before he started to bellow out in laughter and said to him "such arrogance, I think you do not understand the situation you are in mortal so allow me to help you by giving you what you desire right now"

There the creature struck like lightning with all four of its arms, intending to strike with speed and strength to rip the man to shreds. The attack came quick and hard which made the two woman to widen their eyes for a moment and failed to call out to the man until the two heard steel upon steel

They had their eyes widen when they saw the white haired man practically using his entire limbs to block every attack there as his right hand use his sword to block the two arms on his right while on the left was being block as he use his left hand to grab the wrist while his left leg halted his lower arm from moving another inch

All in all the two women were in slight awe at how a man like this could have block such a quick attack before blushing a little when they got a somewhat closer look at his toned and built back. Jason on the other hand was a little less annoyed because the creature decided to stay and fight and because of it he was really excited just so he could actually hurt someone right now as he shove the lower arm with his left leg before spartan kicking the creature, the kick was enough to sent it flying backwards before it use its wings and four arms to stop the momentum

There the creature stood up with a snarl as it quickly glare right at the man before him who did nothing more then resting his sword on his shoulder and brought out his hand in a come here motion and said "you gonna come here so I can kick your ass or do I have to go over there and do it"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut so I'm sure some of you can guess which place is this but if not then you'll be in for a ride along with the other four worlds Jason will be visiting so**

 **Rate and Review**


	46. Chapter 46

**Next chapter ladies and gentlemen enjoy**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(3rd POV)

A fist connected right into the face of the creature before moments later being sent flying back right into the army of monster, hurting him and taking out some of them in the process. The one that sent it landed on his feet with his sword on his shoulder and a cocky smirk on his face as he held his left arm out wide and said "come on little puppy that all you got"

A growl was heard before the creature launch itself right at him with all blades drawn, all of them poise to strike with a fury of attacks. All of which were useless as Jason parried, block and outright overpowering them with his unique swordplay, clashing one more time Jason jump into a corkscrew and turn himself into a drill which force the creature back but that wasn't meant for aything but a distraction as Jason got right into his space and knee it in the gut and following that was another knee to the jaw which sent the creature flying into the air

It manages to realign itself in the air with his wings just enough so that he could block a downward strike, he blocked it but the force was enough to send him shooting right into the ground with a very large boom that sent a couple more of the monster army back from where they once came from

The demon hunter/gamer barrel right into it soon after, making a trench that strech across the ground they stood before Jason sent the creature to the side with a flick of his sword. The creature rolled across the ground before stopping and quickly jump back to avoid being bisceted by the giant sword

The creature went for a double overhead swing with its upper arms, making Jason duck before he quickly lean back to avoid the upwards slash from the lower arms and then raising Rebellion to block a downwards slash before jumping up to prevent his legs from being taken out from under him

The moment he jump was when he retaliated with a drop kick that sent the creature backward once again. The creature growled in fustration as it felt humiliation by one he perceived as a weakling before it had to raise all of its arms up to even block a downward slash from him, the force itself made the creature take a knee before Jason's own knee found its way to its face with a loud crunch sound

The force sent him rolling across the ground for a few yards before it stop itself with it's axes, once it stop itself the creature look right into the eyes of Jason with hate filled glare in them while the demon hunter/gamer just stood there with his cheeky smile on his face as he said to it "awe, did I scare the puppy to much"

He started to clap his hands like one would do when someone wants to call out to a dog as he said to him "don't worry little puppy, come on I won't bite"

That took the cake as the creature let out a feral roar that shook the very earth itself and made everyone there minus Jason to back away in fear before it pounce right at him, abandoning any and all forms of fighting and turning into a feral beast that hungers for blood

All Jason did was giving him a mocking smile before proceeding to kick the creature's ass like no tomorrow

On the sidelines were the two female who look on in both shock and awe at how the white haired male take on not only the creature but also somehow destroying the monster army that plague the village they were in. The two wince in tandum as they saw the male kicking the creature right in the gut before it was sent spiriling into the ground where more of those monster army lie

It wasn't till the creature was sent spirilling down one more time did it took the hint that it was completely outmatched by the white haired male before him. The creature growled as best as it could despite the black blood leaking from its head down to its chin, its body had been through the blender as two of its wings seemed broken, its chest has slash marks all over and one of its arms went limp as it was unable to lift it anymore

Jason on the other hand just gave the creature a shit eating grin as he said to it mockingly "come on puppy I still got to teach you how to play dead you know"

Before the creature could even give a retort towards the white haired male, suddenly a glowing circle appeared beneath the creature before it quickly disappear into thin air. Jason just look at where the creature was just kneeling moments ago before scoffing lightly and said outloud "cop out"

Sheathing his sword on his back, he started to make his way towards the two wide eyed women who for all intense and purposes tense up slightly at the person who fended off not only against the creature but also destroying some parts of the army that followed it

They knew that he was powerful with the way that he did it but aside from that the two couldn't help but blush lightly since all he wore was his swim shorts and nothing else. He could tell that they were looking at his body since he was smirking all they way towards them, it was when he stood just a few feet from them did he decided to speak to them "so ladies, hope I wasn't interrupting you two undressing me with your eyes but mind telling me just where the heck did I just ended up and who was the puppy that I kicked all over this village"

The two look away for a moment before the purple haired female said out to him "would you please put on some clothes first"

All she got was a chuckle from the white haired male as he magically summoned out clothes to wear, he wears high black boots and red jeans, yet has a single belt wrapped around each thigh. A belt featuring a skull themed buckle wraps around his waist, and he wears black, gauntlet shaped gloves with three buckled straps on each one. His coat is a with two coattails, yet the coat has a more pronounced buckled collar, and a black strap going over his right shoulder wrapping around his chest, with two golden studs on the front. The front of the coat is also patterned individually from the rest of it, resembling a sort of vest or body armor, with a zipper closed all the way up from the waist to the bottom of his neck

Despite all that, the male before them still kept his smile as he held out his hand and started to introduce himself "Jason Ramirez, displaced interdimensional traveller demon hunter extrodinaire"

The two then started to introduce themselves with the purple haired female started first "name's Ayane" she shook his hand as the other one came and introduce herself "greetings and thank you for your assistance, my name is Cai Wenji"

(Jason POV)

If the grey skinned snake soldiers weren't enough of an idication then these two cemented just about where the multiverse did I just drop into, godamn it why did I have to get into Warriors Orochi and even worst is that I'm in number three and that's bad because I can't remember just what the story was about.

Ugh well at least the first few people I meet here aren't so bad, well maybe Ayane might be a little hostile but anyways I decided to ask them "so mind telling me where we are because some idiot didn't like me being in the spotlight so he decides to crash the party I was in and decides to send me to wherever this palce is"

The two look at each other for a bit before Ayane was the one who answer me "we're right in the village of Tai Yang where we were holding back the remnants of Orochi's forces while..."

It was there though we felt an earthquake, and suddenly in the nearby forest the ground exploded violently where I saw seven giant heads coming out from there. I had to restrain a groan as I suddenly remembered the main villian in the game

The Hydra

I could only look on with a slight shake of my head as Ayane and Cai Wenji started to back up a little with their weapons drawn, well, I'll probably gonna end this quick and maybe drastically change the timeline real quick as I shake my head a little before drawing out Rebellion until I notice something odd because all of a sudden I started to see snowflakes coming down on us.

I blink a little bit as I look towards the two who've had looks of worry and slight relief on their faces which confuse me for a moment until I turn towards where they were looking at and from there I nearly felt my jaw drop as I saw someone slowly descending from the skies right in front of us, who I saw was a tall, curvaceous woman with light colored hair, although her witch hat covers most of it. She appears to have long free flowing hair and a pair of earrings. Her hat is light colored, large and covers her back in stripes and pointed at the top with a round crystal centered above her face. She wear a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip. That wasn't even the half of it as the snow around us somehow made her shine even more to the point I wondered did an honest to good goddess descended from the heavens

Sweet Joseph Mary who in the world brought this beautiful creature to exsitence because I would love to give them my thanks and give the mother one hell of a kiss for bringing her to the world.

It was only the simultanous roars from the Hydra did I snap out of my slight daydream and look towards the seven headed creature before us. I gave a slight smirk before I started to walk towards it with confidence in my steps as Rebellion hummed red with power and my devil blood boiled in near excitement to face another creature of near unimangeble power

It seemed that the lady manage to notice me as I stopped next to her, we barely manage to exchange any pleasentries as one of the Hydra heads struck first. She took towards the sky whereas I grin feraly before meeting its strike with Rebellion, that alone caused a shockwave so intense that we cratered the ground where I stood and nearly strecth about half a football field

Have to admit the thing can sure give as it could take since I'm using both hands on Rebellion while its glowing bright red with my DT, it was then I had to end the deadlock when two more of it's heads went for a pincer by smacking the head to the side before jumping to avoid the other two. In mid air I did a double jump to avoid another head coming right at me and somersaulted onto the attacking head before I slid down upon it with my feet, though I sheathed Rebellion and took out Nevan in scythe mode and drag it along the back of that particular head

It started trashing about trying to fling me off, almost did though I manage to steady myself but I had to leap halfway when another head tried to attack me. It was there I switched out Nevan for two Spartan Lasers and fired right at it in the face, the attack sent the head staggering but I could see that it only had a mild effect on it

Thing's tougher than I thought

It was there I use my air hike to flip backwards to dodge yet another head before the skies suddenly rain a hail of ice spikes the size of a minivan, all of them struck the heads that tried to attack me but each and everyone of those spikes shatter upon contact though it did pulled their attention towards the sky where the lady I saw early on floated there firing a hail of magic spells upon the creature

I decided to help her out a little as I fired out a few drives from Rebellion while in mid air, taking some of the heat as some of the heads suddenly breath fire right at me. I countered by throwing a DT charged Rebellion vertically, making the sword cut right through the flames like a hot knife through butter before impaling itself right at that head's left eye

The result was instantaneous as the head trash about widely from the attack, I saw one of the heads barreling right at me with its jaw's wide open so that it could swallow me whole. I saw it coming and before it could even clamp down upon me the head was sent to the side when a blast of blue magic barrel right into it

I look towards where it came from and wasn't too surprise that it was from the woman early on but I didn't have much to ponder on that as I lean back far enough for yet another head to fly by me, this time though I use my hands to grab its lower jaw and using my devil enhanced strength I threw it like a rag doll right into the stunned head from early on

It was only then I managed to land on my feet without any problems, though it was on the back of the creature itself. Funny thing about it, turns out that bosses like these where they just show the head and neck turns out to have honest to good bodies. Sure its not much but a giant target for me but it's kinda surprising when you're really fighting it and not looking at it from a screen

Anyways I look back up to see that all the heads turn their attention towards the female flying in the air. Well that just rude, I mean here I am showing this thing how we party and all of them go gaga over the lay right there, granted I would too but this is just too much. I saw she was a bit in trouble as all of the Hydra heads fired of a giant torrent of flames right at her, she countered it good enough but it didn't last long as one of the head manage to sneak attack her from the bottom

The attack connected but it seemed that she manages to use her magic to block it but not enough for the attck to strike her which cause her to fall. With that in mind I called out my bike and rev it up hard charged with my DT, making it glow bright red, one of the head only manage to notice and ironically enough it was the one with Rebellion still impaled in its right eye

I gave a smirk as it roar right at me which made the rest of them finally notice me, too late though as my bike roared to life and I started riding up towards the head along its neck. I skid under two heads trying to pincer me but it did nothing to slow me down as I quickly reach the head and in one smooth move I rip Rebellion of its eye with my left hand and in mid air I managed to save the falling lady

The result was as expected as the Hydra roar out in pain from the impromptu surgery while I landed into a skid with my bike before stopping with the lady in my arms. Despite the situation I couldn't help but quip out "just dropping in lady"

All she did was raise an eyebrow at me before she said "in case you haven't notice, there's still the giant big seven headed snake over there that's about to eat us"

It was at that moment the Hydra roared right at us though I didn't care as much as I gave her a shrug before looking towaards the Hydra and shouted out "OI, can't you see we're talking here so how about you go back to whatever barrow it is you hide in and stay there so I can kick your scaly butt later but until then BUZZ OFF"

What happen oddly enough was that the Hydra actually retreated when I said that as the beast slithered back into the earth where it came from and disappear all together as though it was never there. It was so quick and shocking that made me and the lady in my arms blink owlishly for a few moments before I said outloud "well I'll be, never thought that actually work"

The lady just nodded dumbly for a bit before she snap of it and look up towrds me and said "if you're done might I suggest you put me down now"

I gave her a smirk as I answer her "awe but I like rescuing ladies that fall out of the skies and right into my arms"

All I got in return was a flick on my forehead from her and she said "down little boy, I'm not that easy enough to be swoon over something like this and I doubt you could handle me"

Ooh, she's got spunk, me like, anyways that made me chuckle as I said to her "lady, I am more man than anyone you have and will ever met so stick around you might find something surprising about me" I ended it with a cheeky wink at her who giggle at my antics before letting her down on her feet before the two of us headed towards Ayane and Cai Wenji

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Rate and Review**


	47. Chapter 47

**Another chapter people, now I have a bit of a snag here but I leave it at the Author's note down below so be sure to read that properly once you finish this chapter**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A few hours later)

"So that's what's going on huh" said the white haired demon hunter/gamer as he walk into the village that serves as the forward operating base for the coalition with his hands behind his head. Trailing next to him was Cai Wenji as she describe the situation to him, in front of them was Ayane while on his right was a witch as she would call herself but her name though was odd to him as she was called West

After the battle with the Hydra, Jason along with the three female went back towards the village to help clear out any remanats of the grey soldiers along with the human army. It took a while but after that was done would be helping the villagers for a bit with the wounded along with the soldiers before now having them being move to the coalition base for safety

(Jason POV)

"Man that was some rush, have to admit that snake is one tough customer, Rebellion charged with DT just barely dented it" I said outloud as I walk along the path with my newly made partners so to speak as everyone there headed back towards their base which we'll reach around night time give or take as I saw the sun slowly setting on the horizon

Ayane look back towards me with a slight scowl on her face as she said to me "what do you think was gonna happen, that thing is basically a god in all rights and even then it could be more powerful than any current gods that have allied with us right now"

I gave her a shrug and said to her "not like this is the first time I've tangled with a god like being and it woun't be the last so don't get your hair in a twist"

I could see her fuming a little before she looks back ahead and started to walk just a tad bit faster as I look towards Cai Wenji and ask her "mind telling me just what is our next course of action here because as the odd guy out here I think I'm entitled to know what we're gonna do next"

She went in silence for a few moments before shaking her head as she said to me "sorry but we cannot do anything for now Mr. Ramirez for we do not possess the necassary man power due to the gods recruting what remains of the coalition warriors that have not been swayed by the Hydra's power to help and discover a way to truly defeat the Hydra"

I raise an eyebrow as I ask in slight hesitation "so how many do we have aside from the grunts"

She didn't even hesitate to answer me "aside from us there are only four more members who is battle ready but they are all at the main base as the defense line against the forces of the darkness"

I couldn't resist a groan escaping my mouth when she said that but then again with most of their frontliners going to the dark side while others are being recruited to fight for or probably against the gods in wherever or in this case whenever they are and the leftovers holding down the fort against the SOB's here and me the guy that is caught up in this mess...well I probably would have been caught up in the mess if I ever thought aout going here but looks like someone decides to give me a little push

Anyways though I could see the gates to the base up ahead and I have to admit this was more than what I was actually thinking about since I'm technically in ancient china. To say the least it wasn't so much as a base but more towards a fortress, it had the giant gates that put most buildings to shame with watchtowers on the inside which all have good eyeline from each other. The wall itself looks sturdy being made from tree trunks that would hold even the giant hogs off for a few minutes and maybe some non-mystical beings though I doubt that slightly

The gates opened up and all of us headed in, first thing I see are the soldiers being sent to the field hospital from what I could tell. Aside from that would be me being led towards the main tent which I have to guess would be the biggest one in the middle of this freaking fortress, The gurds acknowldge Ayane, West and Cai Wenji for a moment before opening the flaps though I saw them looking at me with a slight apprehesion for a moment but they still let me in

Once inside I could see four others standing among a table discussing something until all of them turn as one to look at us. The one at the head of the table had brown hair with a tiny bun/ringlet mix with a feather like hair ornament on her head, she has a red mark on her forehead aong with emerald green eyes. She wore a white clothing with an orange sash wrap around her waist

The one on the left had black hair with a small ponytail tied with a flower decorated hair pin on the right side of her head wearing a red and white clothing that just covered her generous cleavage while also tantalizing showing a lot of it to the world, while two slits showed of her luscious long legs with knne high boots and arm long arm bands on her arms

The one on the right was another woman with short hime cut hair with two pigtails framing the side of her face that has red ribbons being tied at the end along with a cute face that would look more better on a stage than a battlefield as she wore like a typical shrine maiden outfit though I speculate that she fit better entertaining a crowd

Lastly was a woman who is a damn fine woman if I do say so myself as she has raven like hair with blue tips at the end with it being tied into a high yet small ponytail with a hair ornament that has four white roses and a blue flower. She wore a very sexy yet interesting dress as it was blue in color with golden designs with a giant slit on her right side showing her legs with fishnet stockings, she also wore fishnet gloves with two different braclets on each hand along with a clusters of white roses on her right waist

I had to mentally wolf whistle in my mind since I'm probably the only guy here technically but anyways I was at attention when Ayane finally finish telling them about me. The first one to speak was the one in the middle of the table as she spoke out "I would like to give you our thanks for saving the village and driving off the Hydra there temporary"

I gave her my winning smile as I said to her "no worries, sides I needed something to vent and they were just what I needed for the time being. Don't worry about me just up and leaving because I'm stuck here for now so might as well see the whole thing through right"

I could see them relax slighty after I told that and I knew that it was going bad for them, aside from that I could tell that me being here intterupted something so I clap my hands once and said "well, I could see that you guys are busy so I'll probably show myself out though I wouldn't mind one of you lovely ladies to show me around this fortress"

I could see two of them giggle for a bit and even by my surprise as two of them headed towards me, even better was the sexy one and the shrine maiden/dancer as the sexy one said to me "instead of one how about two"

You cannot slap this shit eating grin I've got on my face as I turn around and heald my arms out to them and said "I say what are we still doing here then"

The two giggle a little as they both wrap their arms around mine and started to led me out of the tent. I was being led towards some of the area with both ladies on both sides and believe me it is as fun as I did it with Cinder and Coco if the glares I've been getting from the men here were any indication

Yes hahaha, look upon me you plebens because this is just how good I am so look at me with your jealous gaze while I flaut my awesomeness to you all

Anyways I decided to speak first "so do you ladies mind introducing yourself, after all I can't call you two beautifuls all the time since others might get a little confuse to who I'm talking to"

The two giggle for a bit as the sexy one introduce herself first "well handsome, my name is Zhenji"

Then the next one followed by the shrine maiden/dancer "and you may call me Okuni Jason-san"

With a grin still on my face I happily said to them "well two beautiful names for two beautiful ladies"

Once again that brought about a fit of giggles as Zhenji said out to me "my, my Mr. Ramirez, are you flirting with us"

"I don't know, am I?" I rethorically ask them which made Okuni beat my chest lightly while she was giggling and said to me "come on now Jason-san, you know better than play with a young maiden's heart, even more so when you have two beautiful flowers hanging off both arms"

Again that did not slow me down, after all I am on a roll and no chance in hell I am letting this go so easily as I said to them "flowers huh, well then I should really protect these two beautiful flowers then from the mean Hydra eh"

I slip my arms from theirs and quickly wrap them around their waists and pulled them towards me, the two gives out a cute yelp from each as I 'protectively' held them close to me which made the glares shot out ten fold from the males around me. I could care less about that as I said to them "so mind if I ask what you guys were planning back there"

Okuni was the one who answer me first "well we were discussing on where the Hydra might appear next so that we could probably figure out its pattern since all it does is move about randomly"

I raise an eyebrow at that and asked them "so that's what you guys do huh, play guessing game on where it pops up so the knights in shining armor go and kill it so everyone lives happily ever after right"

The silence was more than enough for me to know that I hit the mark but I wasn't gonna push t as I said to them "okay serious stuff aside, who are the rest of those gorgeous flowers back there and mind if I ask where the real guys are who aren't grunts and if any of them are taken"

They look at me with a slight amusement on their faces as Zhenji said to me "oh Mr. Ramirez, you are quite the greedy man aren't you. Here we are showing you the place in this base and here you are thinking for other women, oh whatever shall we do"

She mocked being hurt for a bit which made me chuckle for a bit as I felt a little playful for the moment as my hand reach downward and squeeze her ass hard, she gasp for a bit before giving me a slight mock glare before saying to me "hmph, guess I won't tell you who they are then and don't you tell him Okuni"

I could tell that Okuni was amuse at the antics so she smiled sweetly at me as she zip her mouth shut. Now we can't have that now can I, so I decided to wring it out off her despite knowing that I could have just ask anyone around here really but where's the fun in that. I lean in close and breath hotly in her ear and said "come on now pretty please or do you want me to interrogate you hmm, do you want me to tie you up and make you beg~"

I decided to be a little cheeky and blow into her ear, making her shiver visibly though I could tell she was very turn on if her blush was any indication. Heh looks like I've still got it as I heard her say to me "and what if I want you to interrogate me then" I could see the look she has if the half lidded eyes and seductive smile were any indication for what she wants as I lean in real close and stare at her intently and answer her "then I will do my best to make you squirm until you tell me what I want to know and after that I'll do it some more just so I could see that look when you beg me to make you climax so hard the heavens themselves will hear you and even then I won't stop"

I nibble her ear to make her moan before we stop at a nearby area which coicedentally enough no one in sight as I felt Okuni let go of my arm before I felt being push by Zhenji right into a wall. I laugh lightly as I look at her flushed yet smiling face as she then said to me "well then you are going to have your work cut out for you because I won't give those names up for anything"

She turns around before looking back at me and said "better bring all you got handsome because I am going to make you work hard for this right here" She gives a light spank to her ass before walking off with a sway of her hips while Okuni looks a little amuse at it all before she walks up towards me with a light blush and smile on her face and said to me "well looks like you manage to rile her up though I am going to tell you right here and now"

She leans in and whisper hotly into my ear "and she isn't the only one so get ready Jason-san because we are going to rock your world"

She turn back and was about to walk but I wasn't gonna let her have the last say in this as I wrap my arms around her waist before pulling her towards me as I whisper into her ear "oh I wouldn't worry about me more so than you because I am going to send you two to Elysium my dear"

I could tell she was enjoying it if the shiver was any indication as I then let her go, she walked with a sway of her hips and even if I couldn't see her face I could tell that she has a blush and a smile still etched on her face. Chuckling I decided to walk around for a bit, yes my eyes and lower brain were on the two women but that doesn't mean I wasn't paying attention now was I

I didn't have any destination in mind as I thought to myself about the situation at the moment because truthfully I have no idea what to do. I mean really the thing I remember about the game mostly is I probably have to kick the gods asses for a bit before taking on the Hydra, oh well not like it isn't the first time odds were stacked against me

I chuckle to myself considering the situation since I doubt I am going to any non chaotic world missions for this crap Alex partially force me into. Oh he wasn't going to get out of this one and I promise that the moment I see him I am going to hurt him really, really bad

It was there though I saw someone on the roof tops of one of the towers and curiousity getting the better of me I decides to show myself to whoever it was up there. Taking an inhuman leap I reah that particular rooftop in no time at all, I was intrigue when I saw West staring out from the moolight and if that wasn't enough I had somehow miss the fact that it started snowing a little on the roof top

I could tell she already notice me as she said outloud "it takes a lot of concentration to stop my magic from doing this but I just let it go from time to time as I relax my mind"

She turns towards me with a smile on her face as she said to me "I see you're curious about where I am from"

I gave her a shrug and said "the thought has cross my mind for a bit but considering my life, its at best a mild curiosity"

She giggles a little for a bit before looking up at the full moon and said to me "you know at first I have thought that seeing my reincarnation was odd enough but now instead of living my life as another I am here for some reason and have been here for about a week"

I chuckle for a bit at how she gave that brief summary of how she got here but I wasn't gonna pry as I said to her "well that's how the cards are dealt, I mean look at me I just got sent here by some emo vampire loser who is so jealous of my looks he sent me here in my swim shorts and that's just today"

That got a slight laugh from her as she said to me "well too bad I'm sure you would have look dashing in them"

I grin at her for a bit as I said "is that a come on I hear"

Again she didn't back down from the taunt as she retorts "down boy, I think you better satisfy those two ladies first before thinking off a third"

I grin at her for a bit as I said to her "listening to other people's conversation isn't very nice you know, maybe I should punish you while interrogating Zhenji at the same time wouldn't that be fun"

She seemed amuse at the banter we were having as she said to me "as much as I would love too but I'm afraid I have to decline, maybe some other time though"

I could tell something was bugging her so I decided enough was enough and I think I wasted just enough for those two to get ready for me. I gave her a two finger salute before I said out to her "well, sorry for taking out some of your time but if you're even looking for an ear to talk too then I'm here to stay."

I look thoughtful for a bit before adding an afterthought "well probably until this whole thing with the Hydra is done anyways"

I could see the smile still on her face as she gave me a nod and said "maybe I just might, so go on now wouldn't want to keep those two ladies waiting now do you"

Heh now this is some woman huh

I chuckle one more time before turning around and gave her a wave before jumping off the roof, I landed without a sound which startled some people there for a bit before I started to head towards the tent where those two were

I could tell by the scent of pheromones they were giving out and by god I know Cinder is going to kill me and later join in if she ever finds this out but Natsu cockblock me at a very, very bad time so I need this really bad

I am so going to hell and by Cinder's hands too so when I get back I am taking her with me to a five day vacation and lock ourselves in our rooms and we tear the whole place down with our earth shattering sex

Yeah and maybe kicking Natsu if I ever see him again but back to the two ladies wanting this sexy devil

I open up the flaps and boy was it a sight to see, Okuni was showing me her sweet delicious derriere as she wears a lace trim bodysuit has a satin high neckline and open crotch gusset with a wireless stretch cups with a plunge neckline that has sewn-on elastic edge for a custom fit, high satin ribbon neckline ties at top front with open back with lace trim and fringed eyelash edges, lace back with a thong rear provides minimal rear coverage and boy that is some ass, covered elastic along leg openings for a custom fit and a sewn-in crotch gusset with two snap closure.

Zhenji was on her back with her arms propping her body up as she wears a sexy bodysuit wrapping her in sheer mesh and eyelet trim with ribbon ties at the back that tie into a bow which is made of polyamide and spandex. It has a wireless sheer mesh cups with eyelet mesh collar ties at back with satin ribbon along with a keyhole neckline to show off her impressive bust while stretch eyelet mesh bands cross over at mid-torso. Bands wrap around sides to create a crossback panel that connects to collar and down to create deep V-backline with eyelet mesh trim at tops of leg openings which have sewn-on elastic for fit where she completes the look with a pair of fishnet stockings

If this and the looks they were giving me weren't a turn on then the rope that Zhenji pulled out of nowhere certainty sealed the deal as she bite the rope lightly before letting go and said to me "are you going to start the interrogation now Mr. Ramirez"

I didn't say anything more as I dismiss my DMC 2 clothing and leaving me in my boxers as I gave the two a wicked gleam in my eyes that made the two shiver. I am going to enjoy this as I said to the two "well better get ready then because I am going to send you two to see heaven"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Done and Done, okay first few things**

 **Now first off West is actually a character from a Korean manhwa called Witch Hunter and you can find it all on google if you're curious**

 **Now I have a bit of a snag here because I'm think off maybe adding one or if possible two of the girls from the Warriors Orochi series into his harem though I'm a little lost on who to choose truthfully BUT I have narrowed it done to these few right here so after seeing the names tell me what you think**

 **Zhenji**

 **Cai Wenji**

 **Lianshi**

 **Okuni**

 **Now West isn't in the series and I have already chosen her *spoiler* as part of his harem and bishop and Ayane is on hold till my character goes to the DOA world so other than that**

 **Rate and Review**


	48. Chapter 48

**HHHHHHEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOO EEEEVVVVVRRRRYYYYYBBBOOOODDDYYYYYY, yes i am still alive, yes i know its been forever and I apologize for that, life's been mucking around too long and barely got anytime to write anything out but here I am back again with new chapters for you all to enjoy but first some reviews**

 **JesterDGrowlithe: I don't mind the flames if it is** **constructive and not ridiculous ones like one I've had for my Dragon of Konoha where he doesn't want to read my story because he hates neglect fics, even when I already wrote in the summery that it was a neglect fic.**

 **As for the names, wow why didn't I think of that, though who's gonna be in charged of Team CFVY and sorry to say I won't Prryha in his harem though I've still hashing out on who to choose in the DC world to be honest. Now for the Doomsday thing, *HEHEHEHEHE* let's just say I have something in mind which you might like but not yet anyways. As for the hacking, well who knows you'll just have to wait and see**

 **All right, now enjoy people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Next morning Jason POV)

Slowly opening my eyes, I could see that it was already day time as the tent was filled with the light from the sun. I didn't bother to rub my eyes since I could feel the weight on both of my arms, I didn't even bother to think of it much as I look both sides to see Zhenji and Okuni's peaceful sleeping faces

I couldn't help but chuckle mentally at seeing the two but I want to go explore for a bit and stretch my legs. I carefully detach myself from the two before I got ready for the day, a few minutes later I was in my DMC 2 costume and was humming a nameless tune while just strolling around the camp for a bit

I could tell that when I get back to the RWBY-verse that I am going to have my ears being pull out by Cinder and if she somehow finds out about this then I am a dead man. Ugh I am soooooooo going to kill Natsu for this, might not be able to save me but I will be damn sure to send him down to hell first before locking myself inside a room with the most dangerous woman that I currently know and possibly die in doing so

Yeah I'm screwed beyond all things reasonable but hey I will not go down without explaining myself to her

I sigh for a bit until I notice snow slowly falling from the sky and I could tell who it was as I saw West walking towards me and from the looks of it she isn't alone with Cai Wenji right next to her. Smirking, I cheerily wave at her where she just return it in kind with her own normally with Cai Wenji doing the same though hers was a little more shyly

West had that somewhat know it all smile as she said out to me "looks like someone had a good time last night"

All I did was give her a shrug and said "not as much as those two back there, by the way don't be surprise if you see them limping all the way for a week though"

I ended that with a cheeky wink towards Cai Wenji who blushed beet red while West just chuckle lightly before she said to me "maybe though I do hope that you would turn it down next time because I don't think the Orochi heard you yet"

I made a mock anger look on my face as I said with some light humor in my tone "che, I thought that would have work"

I look back up to see an amuse look on West's face while Cai Wenji tilted her head cutely in confusion before I gave a shrug and said to them "oh well, so know where to get some food here?"

Both of them nodded before They led me towards the dining area, along the way the three of us shared some stories and stuff about ourselves and a few adventures I had here and there. It took a while but all of us manage to get some food and found a nice spot to eat as I finish up another crazy adventure I had in the RWBY-verse

"You're kidding?"

"Nope"

"But that's ridiculous"

"Couldn't have made it up if I tried"

"Just..."

"Don't know, just that it happened and Cinder was really piss off that day and I had to fight her to let off some steam"

I stretch my arms for a bit as the two women beside me look at me oddly once they heard the story from one of my missions while we enjoyed the food which despite being just some soup was actually really delicious. The two look at me oddly but I just casually shrug since even I had a hard time believing what happen during that mission and I was there myself, who knew mud could be use that way as a weapon but hey I wasn't complaining if it isn't use on me

Anyways I got a little bit more out of them regarding the whole Hydra business here and what happen to the majority of the warriors here, not that I was complaining though as West told me about how long it was for Zhenji and Okuni to have a real man in bed with them.

I actually laugh outloud at how she said it since we're in a camp filled with soldiers and not one of them had the balls to get it on with them, well too bad for them eh. It was kinda sad that the ones holding the fort here so to speak are about half a dozen maybe more beautiful yet deadly women while the rest are either brainwash or being drafted by the gods on a semi daunting yet supposedly dangerous quest to find a weapon to destroy the enemy

I shook my head a little knowing that I probably have to fight nearly half of the world's known warriors and just knock them out, a bit boring but they might give me a challenge if I dumb it down for them.

Still their lost is my gain as West and I relentlessly tease Cai Wenji till she was beet red with embarrassment, it was funny and cute to see her like this for a bit until I felt a slight disturbance in the air. I didn't even hold back on the grin forming right at my face before quickly grabbing the two ladies by the waist and then kicking the table up right into the air while using my free leg to push the three of us back

The two barely had time to even say anything as moments later something slice the table into pieces before being destroyed as something burst forth from it

Right into Ebony as I laid waste to it

To my surprise though was that whatever it was slice and dice every bullet which momentarily surprise me before pushing the two out of the way as Ivory came up and laid the heat, that was suppose to be it till the damn thing disappear right into a portal. I didn't even hesitate as I flip backwards to dodge a swipe before retaliating with a barrage of gunfire, the bullets didn't do too much as the thing slice and dice each and every one of them though the force of each shot was enough to push it back before disappearing once again into a portal

Landing I could hear the soldiers now sounding the alarm of the base, I could only shake my head as I holstered Ebony and Ivory before taking out Rebellion and setting it on my shoulder. Didn't take long as the thing reappeared right on top of me, the two of us clash blades with each other but I won the bout when I sent it flying backwards

It landed on its feet and there I manage to get a real nice look at whatever the heck it was, it stood about the height of a 6 foot tall man with nothing more than rags for clothing though I couldn't tell much about the face as it wore a red mask covering it

I couldn't help but allow a small grin on my face as I said out to it "you know I thought the real problem would be taking on the seven headed worm down here but I'm surprise to find a demon here, mind gloating for a bit before I kick your sorry hide from here all the way to Hong Kong"

It barely even said a word as it then got into a fighting stance, that was enough for me to give him an amuse look as I said out to him "the silent type huh, fine by me anyways let's dance"

I started with a stinger but it dodge by jumping into a portal before retaliating by appearing on my left with a twin slash but I manage to fend it off by stabbing Rebellion into the ground, using the momentum to flip me forward while the demon disappear yet into another portal and then reappearing right on top of me in a stab but that was countered when I use [Royalguard] to send it flying but I didn't end it there as a dozen Summoned Swords pierce its body

The demon fell like a sack of potatoes which by all rights made me blink owlishly at how it went when suddenly I instinctively duck down from a sword swipe that would have lob my head off, I retaliated with a back kick but I felt nothing but air before I had to jump into the air to avoid an upward slash from the ground

I landed on my feet before looking up to see that it was a similar demon that I face mere moments ago, until I saw the body next to it vanish in a puff of smoke that was slowly being absorbed into the second one

I raise an eyebrow in slight curiosity until I saw it duplicate two more of itself in a wisp of black smoke, it was a little surprising but then I turn into a feral grin and suddenly all three of them charge right at me I got ready for them as I could feel my demon blood rising in anticipation until suddenly all of them disappear right into their own portals

I waited for a bit for them to strike as my grip on Rebellion would have crushed practically anything else aside from it and a few others I could think off. I wasn't disappointed when two quickly appeared into a pincer maneuver ready to strike, I swing Rebellion in a circle which force them back before jumping back to avoid a stab from above

I countered with a Summoned Sword right into its head, the force was enough to send it flying as its buddies came rushing right at me. I sent a barrage of Summoned Swords to slow them down a little but they disappeared into portals before I have to put Rebellion up to clash with one who appeared right in front of me, I quickly push it off me before spinning around to clash with its buddy right behind me

I gave it a smirk before sending it flying into the air with an upward slash, following that was a downward slash to its buddy trying to blindsight me where I force it to its knees. I went for a knee to the face but it pull back at the last minute as his buddy suddenly appeared right in my face swords poised to strike, seeing it I quickly lean back as my knee quickly went into a kick right at its jaw but it manage to flip backwards at the very last minute

Its buddy somehow manage to recover quickly as it appeared right on top of me as my body is close to being parallel with the ground, I barely twisted out of the way when it struck which made itself stuck to the ground

The other one tried to blindsight me from behind but I spun around the attack at the last minute, forcing it to barrel right into its buddy where I capitalize on it and fired a drive right at them. The attack hit its mark as it went through them like a hot knife through butter but only on one of them as the other manage to disappear into a portal before appearing right behind me once again but this time trying to my legs from under me

It didn't go far as a an ice spear came out of nowhere and impaled itself right into its head, killing it in one go as it then turn into nothing more than smoke. I sigh for a bit before putting Rebellion onto my shoulder and turning to look at West with a small grin on my face as I said to her "really, I was just starting to have some fun"

She just looks at me with a raise eyebrow as she then pointed out into a direction where coincidentally said direction exploded in the distance. I knew what she was implying as gave her and Cai Wenji a wink before I headed off to my next victim

It didn't take me long as I followed the sounds of men screaming about a giant monster and believe me it was something as I saw a large 67 plus feet saurian/humanoid monster with a thick hide, covered in spikes and barbs head is rounded and well armored. It possesses two eyes that are set far into the skull for protection. The skull is connected to the rest of the body at the back of the neck instead of at the base of the skull, allowing it full range of visibility. The mouth of the creature possesses a long thin tongue and a large pair of mandibles on the lower jaw that are visible when the creature roars. The eyes and mouth of it glow a bright red color as if there is a fire burning deep within its body, starting at the neck and traveling all the way down to the chest area and it's neck has several overlapping scale-like plates of armor that resemble glowing red gills.

The creature has a muscular frame and seemed to possesses tremendous strength along with a tail, tipped with a cluster of spikes. The creature's feet possess four toes: two in the center, a smaller toe on the outside and one additional toe that juts backwards

All in all it was quite something but despite its size and all I could tell that the creature right here is nothing more than the appetizer

I couldn't help but gave the creature a wicked grin before pointing Rebellion at it before I said out to it "well then come on big boy, I still got a main course and a dessert to enjoy"

The creature didn't seem to care as it roared and started to charge right at me but my eyes widen slightly as it somehow gain a boost in speed and suddenly appeared right in my face with the intent on running over me. I just barely got out of the way using Trickster before calling out Cerebus and sending one of the nunchaku right onto it's leg, with a hard yank I trip the creature to the ground before I sent it flying into the air

Following that was me jumping into the air with a Stinger, what I wasn't expecting was for the thing to suddenly breath fire from it's mouth right at me. Seeing this I pump a bit more DT into the Stinger as the torrent of flames came right at me, I couldn't help but smirk as I knew things are gonna get wild over here

(3rd person POV)

Everyone looking on there couldn't help but be shock as the white haired man that entered their base just yesterday take on the torrent of flames but instead of being burn like most would, his own attack parted the flames like the red sea before his blade found its way right into the creature's face

The blade itself manages to sink into the skin but not enough to deliver the final blow as it uses its hands to grab onto the white haired man and threw him towards the ground. The white haired man didn't so much as miss a beat as he landed on his feet without so much as a scratch, all of a sudden his arms and feet glowed bright until a pair of gauntlet and grieves appeared on him

The creature descended from above with both fists ready to hammer the man to the ground, the white haired male just grin as he then match its attack with a wicked uppercut. The two met right in the middle as a crater form underneath them from the force of the attack

The two broke off but Jason was faster to recover as he slam right into the creature which made it kneel before jumping up and kicking his sword out of it's head, following that was an axe kick that sent it to the ground. He would have followed it up with a punch but all of a sudden another creature came out of nowhere and smack him aside

Jason grunted for a bit before realigning himself in mid air before landing on his feet before Rebellion stab into the ground right in front of him. Dusting himself a little, Jason looks back up to see another similar creature right next to the one he attacked earlier starting to circle his right side with the first one doing the same on his left

Instead of being tense though everyone there could see him actually enjoying this as he said out to them "well now, I'm touched, must be some party because it's an all you can eat buffet right here"

The two creatures roared in tandem before charging right at him, smirking Jason quickly put both arms out to block the two punches sent right at him. The force tore up the ground before them before the Gamer/Demon Hunter push both of them back as the skies littered with blood red swords raining down upon them, the swords didn't have much bite to them but they were enough to hold distract them for a moment as Jason appeared right in front of the first one before sucker punching the creature right into next week as it was sent flying across the field

The second one tried to smash him from behind but all it got was empty space as Jason leap into the air before axe kicking it to the ground, he followed it up with a hammer slam right on its head. He would have followed it up but he had to dodge at the last minute from a grab, spinning in mid air Jason called out Kalina Ann and fired it point blank right in its face

The creature roared in pain as it grab its face on reflex before another missile exploded in its face, sending it falling to the ground before the Gamer/Demon Hunter pounced onto it with his energy sword in one hand and stab it right in the chest. It fired a torrent of flames right at him but Jason was quick enough to dodge it before switching it out with the Blades of Ares and threw one of the blade at it

The creature manage to lift its arm out to block the blade, with the blade sinking just enough into the skin Jason pulled himself right at it. It was there the second creature lunged into the air poised to strike, before it could even lay a hand on him was when it was plucked right in mid air by a clear looking arm

The Gamer/Demon Hunter didn't bat an eye at the situation as he went low right between its legs before stabbing the other blade right at its leg while pulling out the one lodge in the creature's arm, with a heave of his strength he manages to slice open the creature's leg. It roared in pain as it fell to one knee and that was all Jason needed as he ran up the creature's back while igniting both the Blades of Ares

Once he reach it's head he stabbed both blades right at the creature's neck before leaping into the air and in one heave decapitated its head without any hesitation. Landing, the Gamer/Demon Hunter look at his work for a moment before turning behind with a small amuse look on his face as he said out to the person coming up right behind him "you know there's an old saying right, one is happentense, twice is a coincidence, and third there's a pattern"

Right in front of him was West as she too had a small amuse look on her face while the creature right behind becomes nothing more than dust in the wind. She shook her head lightly with a small giggle as she said to him "maybe, maybe not but how about we discuss this somewhere else where we are not being attack by demons"

And as she said that all around them were demons of almost all kind invading the encampment while the soldiers all around try to fend them off. Looking around the Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't help but sigh a little as the Blades of Ares lit up in flames as he got ready for another bout as he said outloud

"Well, we better get started then"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut**

 **Rate and Review people**


	49. Chapter 49

**Next chapter people**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(A while later)

It was just some time after the attack by the demons and right now Jason was lounging about in the main tent as YueYing had called for an emergency meeting with any remaining lieutenants so to speak. He was there because they called for him but he didn't mind as Zhenji cuddle up in his lap, Okuni wasn't there as he last saw her tending to any wounded though he was grinning ear to ear when he saw her limping just slightly

Zhenji was also the same so that was why she ask him oh so sweetly to sit on his lap, so here he was stroking her head lightly as the tent filled up with the men and women from the camp. Once everyone was all there was when the meeting started with YueYing saying "now that we are all here we can get started, as of now we have lost nearly 35% of our forces and more are wounded from the attack just now. This is something we expected but so soon after just fending off the Hydra yesterday leads me to two conclusions"

Everyone there lean in to hear what she was gonna say next as tensions started to rise while YueYing continued with her explanation "the enemy is either desperate or their plans are coming to fruition which does not bod well for us either way"

It was there Jason threw his two cents in as he said "because one hand we are being a pain in their asses and needed to get us out of the way while the other means we've been distracted by them long enough and right now they're implementing their final part of their plans, both aren't good for us either way because in the end we are gonna be attack no matter the reason from the enemy am I right"

Just like that the mood dropped near past zero degrees as every one there had a feeling of dread knowing that the end could be quite near for them as Jason then said out to them "this isn't good no matter what so please tell me we have a plan to at least delay what ever it is they're doing even if it is for a day?"

All he got in return was a small sigh from YueYing as she said to him "we could have a plan if we were in full force but as of right now we barely have enough to guard the place, the only thing we have is a location on where these monster had been summoned from"

It was there West had decided to take over the whole thing as she said out to them "due to the unique signature of the summoning I manage to pinpoint a location to here"

Using her magic she created a small indicator on the map as she continued on "whether it was them being overconfident or maybe a small mistake on their part but I have manage to narrow down their location to this very spot, I am unsure of what could be happening there as the enemy has a powerful shield covering them from my normal spells. I can use more powerful spells but I'm not sure what could happen if I do, they might find out about it and move elsewhere or they could be provoked to attack us again so right now we have very little options at the moment"

Just like that the mood dropped even further as everyone there knew what that meant until Jason spoke out once again "well, by the looks of it we have one option that could make it or break it even with our kind of forces"

Everyone there turn to look at him with a vary degrees of emotions with YueYing being the one with a look of near exasperation as she said out to him "please do not tell me you want to plan an attack Mr. Ramirez because even if we did with the forces we have now we might just lose more than we have now even if we win, and that is not counting the fact that other forces might attack this base while we are gone"

All she got was a shrug from the Gamer/Demon Hunter as he said to her "I'm not talking about sending an army, or at least what we have left here. What I am proposing is a small squad, at least a dozen or so depending on the fortress or base they're in where we simply just take out the leader or causing chaos that they might focus more on whatever it is they're doing than trying to kill us, if we're lucky then it might take the focus of us for a day at least or a week hopefully"

It was when he said it did YueYing raise an eyebrow slightly as she asked "even if we could do it this would be nothing more than a suicide mission and not that I am saying that we have none that could do this but the question is how? Given our numbers this is not impossible but I am uncertain that I would be willing to do so unless you could provide a reason otherwise"

Listening to that, the Gamer/Demon Hunter furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before he lifted Zhenji off him and puts her down on his seat as he then head towards the table where a map laid upon it, looking at the map for a moment where the indicator showed the location where the enemy was

He looks towards YueYing for a moment as he asked her "do we know where this place is or what the structure of their base camp looks like?"

West nodded as she made a 3D image of the structure of their enemy's base, it was a unique camp as the watchtowers were in five places in near equal distance from the center where a castle stood right in the middle of it all, it wasn't the structure that was placed that was interesting but where they were all station at because their base was literally on a mountain

It wasn't too odd in that sense but the enemy had managed to build their base on the mountain in a way that seemed odd in Jason's eye for a bit as he use [Observe] at the camp, he had an odd look for a bit before he asked West to give him a bird's eye view for a moment. She nod for a bit before showing him a bird's eye view which made him hum slightly as he use his [Observe] for a moment before his face turn slightly grim as he look towards YueYing and said "well good news is that I found a perfectly good reason for my plan, bad news is that we need to move quick now because I have no idea how long that has been here but that is something I doubt we would want"

She looked a little confuse until West use her magic to draw something on the map, letting Jason know that she also figured out what he was thinking. Once that was done Jason couldn't help but grimace visibly as he saw what was being shown to him, it wasn't only him as everyone there could finally see the camp as what it really was despite not knowing what the picture means

There Jason couldn't help but voice out "because by the looks of it they seemed to be on their way to finishing something out there and I don't know what"

All of them there took a look at the picture for a moment before YueYing gave out a loud sigh as she said to him "this might not be anything yet it could at the same time and either way I'm not sure if I still want to allow this suicide mission because even if you shown me this right before me it could mean nothing at all"

The Gamer/Demon Hunter could see the look on her face when she said this but still he couldn't help but a nagging feeling about this, a few more moments he sigh a little before he said out to them "okay then I'll go alone instead, this way we won't lose much and I probably could just wipe them out in about a few hours give or take"

Again he was denied as YueYing said out to him "no Mr. Ramirez, I am not sending out anyone not even you alone for something like this, I'm sorry but I cannot afford to do something like this even for a hunch like this"

Seeing that he wasn't gonna win this, Jason hung his head in slight defeat for a moment until another voice suddenly said out to them "then how about we lend a hand for this situation"

There everyone minus Jason reacted quick as all of them drew their weapons while the white haired Gamer simply look on with a raised eyebrow at the person that appeared in the tent, he didn't bother too much about it as he saw Kaguya standing before them. He only recognize her right off the bat since she was mostly part of the protagonist group so he recognize her pretty quickly

Though he knew for a fact that it was both good and bad that she's here, even more so when someone like her starts saying something like that. It was there he couldn't help but say out to them "well isn't this ominous"

She couldn't help but give him a small yet sad smile as she said out to them "yes as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it would seem that we are force to fight in this part of time again especially with the enemy having help by unknown demons"

The Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't help but let out a groan as he said outloud "you have got to be kidding me, first world I ended up because of Twilight junior and I've got to deal with the Hydra and now the demons too"

The goddess nodded with a sad smile on her face as she said out to everyone there "it is as you say Mr. Traveler it would seem that these demons have some sort of plan in tandem with the Hydra. We have manage to stop some of them throughout time but they still linger in places before we realize that most were mere distractions to divert our forces, we have manage to track down some of them and right now they are being dealt with except for this one"

Just that sentence alone made the mood drop if possible even more down until Kaguya continued on "but do not worry, I have manage to divert some forces to aid you all in this endeavor"

Like that the mood manage to lighten a little as Jason couldn't help but grin a little as he said out to the people there "well, well, looks like Christmas came early guys and gals so get ready because we are gonna have a wild party"

(Two days later)

"Have to admit first time on horseback despite us going to fight for the sake of the whole world is actually quite enjoyable" said Jason Ramirez as he rode on a horse given to him by the coalition force though he was the only one with a passenger on board, said passenger just giggle lightly as Okuni of all people was enjoying the ride as she said out to him "do you mean the cool gentle breeze, the warm sun or the fact that everyone here are going to war?"

The Japanese woman looks at him with a tiny grin on her face before the Gamer/Demon Hunter laugh outloud for a bit as he said to her "true on all counts but you forgot about the beautiful flower sitting right here"

That brought about another set of giggles as the woman hit him lightly on the chest as she said to him "oh you, now what would Zhenji said if she was here right now"

All she got in return was a grin from him before he answered her "well she'll probably grab another rope and drag the two of us back into bed for round 20"

Another bout of giggles was made from her as she then said to him "then its too bad that she isn't here right now since they need her for another part of the attack"

The Gamer/Demon Hunter just sigh dramatically as he said outloud "ah such is the fate that war does, separation of two young people in love with nothing more than the very fabric of the world on the line as we risk life, limb, glory and all that we held dear to protect this very beautiful land from destruction"

Okuni couldn't help herself as she quip out to him "love? More like carnal pleasure from two people searching for the closets outlet and somehow manage to drag a pure simple maiden and force her to play along to your fantasies"

All she got in return was a scoff from the Gamer/Demon Hunter as he said to her with skepticism in his tone "now who's being sarcastic, pure simple maiden? Who was the one screaming to the heavens riding me like a woman possess and how that I was a god among men"

That made the woman before him blush lightly while giving him a coy smile as she hit him once more until another voice said out "if the two of you are done fooling around how about you focus on the mission right now because we are wasting time as it is listening to you two fooling around like some teenagers"

Looking to their left the two riders saw the purple haired ninja following side by side with them by using the branches to travel for a bit. All that did was make Jason smirk a bit before he lean down towards Okuni's ear and not so silently said outloud "well the view was nice before little miss butterfly over here came flying by"

The Japanese woman giggle a little while the kunoichi didn't seem to like it if her scowl was any indication as Jason gave her a cheeky wink before she huffed indicatively and jumped away from the two. Seeing this the two couldn't help but chuckle at her for a moment before the two enjoyed the scenery while it last

Half an hour later the entire army gathered had stopped for a moment to rest before another big battle loomed as everyone there relax yet still alert for any indications of intruders. Here we see our protagonist minding his own business as he walked aimlessly around the area they were resting as he let his thoughts fly for a moment in regards for the battle happening soon

After a while he couldn't help but smirk as his demonic part of his blood boiled with excitement each time they got close to the source, he might not know what was in there but he knew that somewhere in the enemy base is dangerous which made his smirk turn into a feral grin at the thought of fighting something actually worth wild in there

Shaking his thoughts, the Demon Hunter/Gamer couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle before Okuni came up behind him a little confuse at him laughing, Jason waved it off for a bit as he said to her "so, how are your nerves holding up?"

All he got in return was a small shrug as the Japanese woman answered him "not so much different from everytime that I have fought Orochi's forces"

That gave him a small round of chuckles before he said to her "true I guess, have to admit though I may like to find trouble but instead trouble finds me more than most but then again what's life without a little fun am I right"

He gave her a cheeky wink which made Okuni giggle a little before she retorts "true but too much and you might find yourself in a pickle Jason-kun~ and I'm afraid that this maiden right here might not be able to create miracles you know"

That didn't so much as deter the Demon Hunter/Gamer when he suddenly grab both of Okuni's arms and held it up above her head before he push her back into a tree out of sight from the soldiers, despite that she didn't seem to mind it at all as he lean down and whisper to her "maybe not but I might just drag you down too so I could have a sweet innocent maiden to keep me company, so what do you say Otome-chan want to come down with me to the abyss and see what lies beneath?" he then pulls back a little just so he could look her right in the eye

All she gave him was nothing more than a coy smile as she lean close to his face and answered him "fufu, well I don't know but then again how can I, a simple maiden resist a powerful Demon Hunter if such a deceleration was said to me with that much passion then"

The two continue to look at each other for a while longer until the both of them started to laugh at the banter between them, after a while Okuni looks at him with a coy look on her face before she said out to him "you know we got some time right about now so what do you say stud?"

All she got in return was a chuckle from him as he said to her "maybe not right now, wouldn't want those limp heads over there see you limping with a smile that would put the sun itself to shame now would we"

She thought about it for a moment before she herself started giggling as she imagine herself limping to the battlefield with a megawatt smile on her face while she uses her umbrella to swipe enemies aside. She then looks up to him and ask "what do you plan to do after all this and done Jason-san? Going back to wherever you came from or does the brave Demon Hunter has his sights elsewhere"

Giving her a small smile, Jason started to chuckle for a bit before answering her "well I'll be leaving if that's what you're asking but for the most part I won't be going back so soon, why? Planning on going on a trip Okuni because I've got to tell you this ride might get a little bumpy"

All she gave was a smile before she said to him "maybe but not for now I guess, wouldn't want ZhenJi to be jealous now would we since she did lay quite a claim on you"

That made the Demon Hunter/Gamer chuckle a little as he said to her "maybe, now let's head back shall we, got a big party to go to and we want to look our best don't we"

Okuni couldn't help but giggle as Jason lets go of her before she started to walk back to camp with a small sway of her hips, Jason stood there for a moment before looking towards something and pointed right at it like he was holding a gun

"Better bring out the red carpet because this party is gonna start off with a bang"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cut people, now there's no action in this part because I didn't want to be too full blown fighting and since I kinda sick at stuff like this thought I might try to improve myself**

 **Anyways Rate and Review people later**


	50. Chapter 50

**Next chapter people but this one's a little bit longer and I urge you guys to read the Authors note down below so I don't really repeat myself**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 ***BANG***

"YYEEEEAAAHHHHHH"

Within the cries of battle our protagonist seems to be in his element as he descended upon the horde while using one of their own men as a surfboard while firing off Ebony and Ivory as he charged right into the horde

Grinning, he launch his impromptu surfboard right in the armies midst while jumping into the air where he quickly use the Spartan Laser to blast a hole in the middle of the army. The Gamer/Demon Hunter landed with a grin on his face before he lashed out a Stinger with Rebellion, sending more to their deaths while the coalition army charged right into the fray

Resting Rebellion on his shoulder, Jason couldn't help but chuckle at the situation before him because to him it was quite funny that the first world he stumble onto was one in a full blown war against good and evil and from what he could tell was the final fight of this world

Quickly drawing Ebony the Gamer/Demon Hunter fired a round behind him without looking and scored a headshot at the demonic boar about to blindsight him

He then blow out the smoke from his gun before he said outloud "now this is what I live for"

Jumping into the air, the Gamer/Demon Hunter descended from the sky and went wild within the enemies ranks. Try as they might by none could match the Son of the Dark Knight Sparda as the white haired teen tore through them like paper, sending another group flying Jason was about to head elsewhere until his instincts cause him to block a downward strike and then blocking the follow up

The Gamer/Demon Hunter gave a wicked smile on his face before pushing his attacker back, the attacker skid through the ground before stopping a few feet away from him. The attacker was an older male with shoulder length straight hair wearing an ensemble of red with armor holding a Ji in his hands, he looks ready for a fight but his eyes tell a different story as they held a blank look on his face like he was nothing more than a puppet

Jason couldn't help but give him a grin before stabbing Rebellion to the ground and use his free hand to give a come on gesture. If the man before him seemed in anyway annoyed was anyone's guess as he charge right at him, seeing this the Gamer/Demon Hunter smirk before flicking Rebellion to deflect a stab, he then blocks a swipe before retaliating with a kick but the attacker spun around it so he could stab him

That was thwarted when Jason quickly use Rebellion to deflect the stab before he lash out to grab onto the Ji and then pulled his attacker in so he could smack the flat side of Rebellion right into him. The force was enough to dislodge him from his weapon as he was sent flying through the field and knocking him out

He couldn't hep but shake his head as a voice said out to him "you do realize that we are trying to save them right?"

Looking behind him, the Gamer/Demon Hunter gave West a grin before shrugging as he said to her "he's still breathing right? Besides I think Liu Bei might be getting frost bite after what you did"

The light colored hair woman merely looks at him innocently while a battalion of soldiers frozen in ice were right next to them mid charge, Jason couldn't help but raise an amuse eyebrow before West snap her fingers, causing them to explode into dust

Jason rested Rebellion on his shoulder before he ask "so I take it things are going good on your end if you're here"

The witch shrug as she answered him "as good as it gets, we're making some headway but the enemy got quite a bit of muscle on their side. Guan Yu, Lianshi and Zhou Yun are doing good on the southern front but some weird ninja is holding them back tremendously, Ayane is going there as backup because the ninja is from the same world as she is. Last I saw, Zhang He and Sun Ce are pushing straight into the centre with Susano'o while Guan Ping is finishing off any stragglers but from what I saw Dong Zhou is closing in on him with some back up"

It was there the two quickly jump back to avoid lightning striking them which in turn West quickly creates a barrier to block out the barrage of lighting that came after. Jason covered her as he fired a hail of Summoned Swords right into another group of enemies before switching to the M343A2 Minigun and started mowing down the enemy even more

Still fending off the soldiers, Jason couldn't help but quip out "I'm guessing that they have already made it"

Grunting, West started raining hails of ice right into another squad of soldiers before she said out to him "looks like it but by the looks of it I think they might have bit of more than they could chew"

Kicking a soldier away the Gamer/Demon Hunter nodded in agreement before he ask her "by the way you've seen Zhenji and Okuni?"

West nodded as she froze the earth right at a battalion of soldiers which in turn froze them in their place before the coalition soldiers took advantage of it by killing them. She then turns to answer him "I don't know about Okuni but Zhenji, Ling Tong and Joan are closing in towards Susano'o from the east"

Jason nodded for a moment before looking up to see the sky slowly turns dark while lightning flash and thunder howled throughout the battlefield. A small sadistic grin came upon his face as the Gamer/Demon Hunter before he fired out an overcharged Drive right into the horde of enemies, turning them into statistics as he then said out to West "hey, I'm gonna check out whats with the light show, think you can handle everything here?"

All he got for an answer was yet another group of soldiers turning into frozen corpses as West merely gave him a sarcastic raise eyebrow. Seeing this he gave her a light chuckle before heading off plowing through the soldiers to make a path towards the centre

It didn't take long as Jason reach there in near record time, making up towards the main base the Gamer/Demon Hunter quickly side step to avoid the doors as they blasted outwards which was followed later by Sun Ce, Zhang He and Susano'o

Blinking, Jason just took the situation like a grain of salt before heading right into ground zero of it all. Once in he couldn't help but whistle at the damage done to the place as the whole place looks like a literal storm went through here, walking in he called out to the seemingly empty place "honey I'm home~~"

It was there a coy voice rang out throughout the room "my, my and what do you want dear, a nice hot bath, dinner or me~~"

Looking up towards the voice the Gamer/Demon Hunter saw a very interesting sight, what he saw was a purple waist long haired woman wearing a skin tight strapless latex one piece with thigh high boots but the odd attire aside was a very wicked scythe that she had resting on her shoulder as she sat with her legs cross on a ceiling beam. Despite noticing this the Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't see her face properly and even more oddly enough he couldn't see her name or stats

Raising an amuse eyebrow, Jason couldn't help but quip out "well seeing as there's no bath here, dinner's still off by a couple hours so I guess I'm having you then"

The woman couldn't help but giggle for a bit before he said out to him "mmmm now I would love nothing more than that but I'm a little tuckered out after playing around with those three so why don't you have fun with my friend here"

It was there Jason quickly block a giant bolt of lighting which pushes him back a few feet across the room until he dig his feet deep to stop his momentum. Hefting Rebellion on his shoulder the Gamer/Demon Hunter looks on with a raise eyebrow at Susano'o standing right in front of him. Well a clone of Susano'o so to speak as his skin color was black while his clothing was a combination of red and black

It was enough for Jason to quip out "really, couldn't send other guys in or are you too lazy for anything else?"

The woman before him gave him a shrug before saying out to him "don't look at me, my boss told me to just help lure those people in and trap them"

The Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't help but blink as he parroted out "trap?"

He got his answer when an earthquake struck hard and he stumbled for a bit before getting back his footing to hear a ferocious roars that shook the earth once more. Looking back up towards the woman, he couldn't help but quip out "man this so freaking cliche, did your boss take notes from Goldfinger or something?"

Again all he got in return was a nonchalant shrug before she answered him "who knows, he does have a flair for theatrics but my job is done here don't worry though dear we'll still see each other soon"

A portal opened up right behind her and before Jason could say anything else she then hopped right into the portal, leaving him alone to face the Susano'o clone. Seeing that he was left hanging, he faces the clone and said out to him "I don't suppose you have her phone number do you?"

In return 'o simply answered him by attacking him with a stab, seeing it coming Jason quickly use Rebellion as a shield to block it. He then retaliates with an upwards swing but 'o jumps back to avoid it, that was enough for Jason to fire of a hail of Summoned Swords to put the pressure on him

The swords didn't manage to hit him but Jason couldn't help but quip out "ah, a silent one I see…or deaf"

Whether the clone felt anything was up for debate when lightning tried to strike him down, using [Trickster] he manages to dodge every strike by dashing across the room until he reach 'o for a [Stinger]. The attack missed when 'o flashed towards the left before retaliating with a lightning infused slash right at Jason, seeing it coming the Gamer/Demon Hunter retaliated with a [Drive] that clashed explosively when the two met causing a small cloud of dust to envelop the room

The two didn't even wait for the dust to settle as they clashed against each other, steel clash upon steel as the two combatants duke it out among the room. Blocking a stab Jason retaliates with an elbow smash right into 'o's face before following it up with a kick right in the gut

The attack forced 'o to double over before the Gamer/Demon Hunter took the advantage by slamming Rebellion right onto his back, sending him right to the ground and he would have continued with the assault but 'o explode lightning outwards which blasted him straight out of the building

"Ugh…okay looks like the nightlight copycat got some bite in him, gonna have to kick it up a notch" said a slightly smoking Gamer/Demon Hunter as he dusted himself off after the attack early on whereas 'o looks on at the direction from the room he was in

He barely even react after being barreled by a glowing red Jason Ramirez as the clone slam back first right into the ground before being sent flying to the ceiling. Following that was a Blade of Ares wrapping around its body before being drag back right towards the Gamer/Demon Hunter, Jason was about to attack but all he got was air before quickly ducking down to avoid a horizontal slash

Retaliating with a back kick the Gamer/Demon Hunter rolled forwards to gain some distance before quickly jumping into the air to dodge a blast of lighting, 'o appears right in front of him poised to strike but Jason manage to block it with Rebellion. Pushing the sword back he then attacks 'o with a vicious [Stinger] that sent 'o flying through the ceiling and right into the air

Using [Trickster] Jason jumps right at the clone with both the Blade of Ares in hand, he threw one right at it but the clone flashed away in a bolt of lightning before appearing right behind him poised to stab him. Twisting his body, Jason manages to avoid the stab while firing out the blade on his left right into his left shoulder

The blade sank its fangs right into his skin before the Gamer/Demon Hunter rip it right back out violently while firing the second right at him. The second one missed as the 'o fired a bolt of lightning right at him, forcing Jason to dodge out of the way until he had to twist his body while still in the air to dodge a downward slash

Bringing out Ebony and Ivory the Gamer/Demon Hunter laid a barrage of bullets right at the clone who had no choice but to put both his arms up to tank the bullet storm. His body held firm but what he wasn't prepared for was a giant red beam slamming right into him, the attack sent the clone crashing into a small building before a streak of red crash right after

Everyone not busy fighting one another could hear the telltale signs of battle within the building as walls and roofs exploded outwards for a few moments until a black blur was sent flying out from the building, causing a trench with his body until his momentum stopped just enough for 'o to flip back to his feet to quickly block a downward slash from Jason

It was enough for them to crater the ground the stood while sending any nearby soldiers from either side flying away from them. The two combatants break before going into a fury of sparks as the two outdo each other in swordplay, clash after clash the two tore apart the surrounding area with the intent to destroy one another.

Deflecting another strike the Gamer/Demon Hunter jumps back while firing off a barrage of Drives at the clone, 'o match each of those with his lightning infused slashes causing a chain of explosions before a crimson chain shot out from the smoke and wrap itself on 'o arm. He barely even react much before finding a foot burying itself right at his gut, causing him to be sent flying backwards before the chain pulled him back hard right into Rebellion's flat side and sends him flying once again

'o bounce of the ground before being tackled by Jason entrenching the earth while deflecting a stab from him before the Gamer/Demon Hunter flip of him and threw Cerebus right at him. Once again the clone became a human paddle ball as Jason pulled the chain back and sent him flying into the air until Nevan came slicing into the air and impale herself right at his back before a the scythe let out a giant explosion that filled the air with purple lightning

Shielding his eyes the Gamer/Demon Hunter let out a whistle while commenting outloud "man I forgot how much of a punch you pack" he quickly grabs the returning Nevan before strumming a tune on her and if one could look closely they could see the guitar purring in satisfaction

Looking back up to the sky Jason couldn't help but scoff as he said outloud "after all that and all it took was devil lightning to take out the copycat, if that isn't irony I don't know what is"

It was there a ball of light flew right into him, raising any eyebrow Jason was wondering what weapon he'll get this time but fate had other plans at the moment as a earth shaking roar echoed throughout the entire battlefield. That made the Gamer/Demon Hunter sweatdrop for a moment as he looks up to see the hydra with all seven heads fighting against the coalition force in different places

"Right, almost forgot about that"

Another roar shook the earth once more forced everyone there to steady themselves, Jason shake his head for a bit as he said outloud "well this is gonna be cliche as hell, question is how long its gonna take for them to drag those big ass weapons here"

It was here Zhenji decides to run up to him "Jason, we need to hold the hydra off for at least five minutes"

The Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't help but let out a sigh before turning to her and said "well it's not like we've got a choice now do we"

(Elsewhere)

Kaguya grimace as she uses her powers to defend herself from another stream of fire before the archers behind her fire once more right at a hydra's head. It was going bad as she could see since the fact that the only weapon that could take it on is still ways away and even more so the time needed was one the coalition did not have

Another roar forced her to look up to see West launching a hail of ice right at it, the hydra roar in defiance before three heads attacked her with fire. The hydra manages to force her to retreat for the moment as others tried to capitalize on its distraction, it was here Jason landed next to her with Zhenji in his arms

Seeing the situation the Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't help but quip out "well this seems bad"

All he got a smack to his chest by Zhenji before he puts her down as a few others from the coalition reach them consisting of Cao Pi, Zhang Fei, Sima Zhao, Lu Xun and Okuni. Cao Pi was the first to speak up saying "we need another five more minutes for the weapons to be in place"

Sima Zhao looks at the situation for a moment before he quips out "yeah…I don't think we can make the five minutes"

Giving out a small chuckle, the Gamer/Demon Hunter said out to everyone there "well you guys can't but I probably can"

It was here that Jason started to glow, forcing everyone there to shield their eyes for a moment until it slowly died down as all of them lowered their hands to see Jason standing there but this time floating right in front of him were four Shime-daiko drums with two Chu-daiko drums floating on both sides of him

In his hands were a pair of drum sticks black in color with a ring hole at the base while golden lightning designs covered everywhere and at the tips were shape like and orb being held by demonic hands

Giving the drum sticks a twirl, Jason couldn't help but give out a small grin before slamming them right into the drums. The moment he did that was when the skis fired a bolt of lightning right onto the hydra, the creature roared in anger as three heads found its target before lunging right at the group

Seeing it coming Jason played a combo one two beat on the Chu-daiko drums which quickly forms an electrical forcefield, it was enough to held out against the hydra as it was push back from it and Jason grin seeing the creature stunned temporarily

Twirling the drum stick in his right hand Jason then looks towards Zhenji and said out to her "that flute anything more than a weapon prop"

Zhenji raises an eyebrow in amusement as she then quips out to him "why don't you come and find out"

Grinning, Jason held her close to him before the two suddenly disappear towards the sky in a flash of lightning. The group there blinks owlishly for a moment until the hydra force them to scatter as it lunges for them, it would have gone for another lunged until a bolt of lightning struck it once more making the head to look up to see the skies slowly darken as lightning dance across the clouds and thunder booming all over

(Play Kamen rider decade ongeki dou)

The first that could be heard were the sound of drums echoing throughout the battlefield, forcing everyone there to stop for a moment before lightning struck all of the hydra's heads at the same time. That was enough to grab its attention as the heads looks up at the sky and roars in defiance as second wave of lightning struck them hard

Two manage to shake it off before firing a stream of fire right at the skies, it wasn't enough as the clouds blocked its view for any clean shot as then the riff of a guitar reverberated the battlefield and lightning struck once more before the lightning shaped itself to wrap around the heads to bind them

Here were the winds howling following the sounds of a flute while the lightning followed after slamming itself onto the heads

Everyone there could only look up to see shadows within the clouds, one was banging onto the drums with zeal while another rocked out on a guitar and lastly was a shadow of a woman using the flute

Despite the fact that it was doing well in giving the coalition time to prepare for the weapons everyone from the coalition couldn't help but be slightly stunned for a moment as the band reaches its climax

Doing all it could the hydra tried fighting against the lightning but fell short as a lightning dragon slam itself right at it, forcing it to fall as a final gong and the heavens split open for a giant mountain size pillar of lightning blast the hydra with the force of an angry god. That was enough force to literally blow half of the mountain apart where luckily enough almost nobody was station there while sending everyone to the ground

(End song)

The aftermath was devastating as the coalition slowly pick themselves up and became stunned at the devastation cause until the a flash of lightning struck the ground, showing them a grinning Jason and Zhenji standing before them as the Gamer/Demon Hunter quip out "well what do you know, music does sooth the beast after all"

It was then the ground rumbled and slowly the hydra showed its tenacity by raising from the earth, despite the wounds as it roars once again but everyone there could tell that it was wounded greatly and this would have normally made the coalition worried until suddenly lasers struck the heads from every direction

It was then the hydra retreated into the mountains after being assaulted like that, seeing it moving Jason looks back towards the coalition and said out to them "well what are you guys standing around for, go on I already help you guys enough as it is"

That snap their stupors for a moment before Taigong Wang led the charge right towards the lair of the beast. As soon as almost everyone had left Jason lets out a groan as he plops himself onto the ground and said outloud "okay that surprisingly took out a lot of me than I expected"

He then felt his head shift a little before finding being laid upon a pair of soft thighs, looking back up he could see Zhenji caressing his head with a slight amuse look on her face before she said to him "really now and here I thought that the so called badass demon hunter would know how to pace himself"

Giving her a scoff, Jason quickly retorts "well I know you didn't just insult my stamina because that was not what you or Okuni said to me a week ago in that tent"

Giggling, Zhenji poke his forehead with her finger and said to him "maybe, would you like to go for round two I'm sure Okuni would be delighted and this time we will have you scream out our name"

Jason raise an eyebrow as he said to her "those are fighting words my lady, when and where"

The smile was all he needed to know for now as the two then enjoyed the silence given in the barren area they were until the sound of battle echoed from the mountain side as Zhenji said out to him "so I wager that your work is now done right"

Raising an eyebrow in interest, Jason looks up towards Zhenji and said out to her "yeah but like I told Okuni the night before, if you're planning on following I can tell you that it's gonna be a wild ride because that's how my life is, constant action and short breaks most of the time so I suggest that you better think real hard about following me because I may be able to come here once I got my mojo back but it doesn't mean I'll come here all the time and then the timing might vary depending on the situation and that's not counting what we might run into in the mean time"

Looking straight in his eyes, she can tell that he was serious but for all that she simply just smile at him as the two became silent as the sounds of battle echoed from the mountains

(Sometime later)

Alleys, the most cliche place for anything to happen whether they be in movies, comics, cartoons etc. It was here that a portal opened up right within and from there the Gamer/Demon Hunter walks out of there stretching his arms as he said "man that was some celebration huh"

He kept on looking around his surroundings as a voice said out to him "well we did prevent their world from ending and some how managing to have everyone dead or alive living a true world of peace so I think a celebration like that is a given no?"

The Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't fight off the grin on his face as he turns back to see West behind him giving him a small smile before the witch looks around her for a moment and voicing out "I must admit that travelling through dimensions might be a little odd for me"

Scoffing, Jason quickly retorts "even odder than seeing your own reincarnation?"

West raise an eyebrow in amusement for a moment as she replies "who knows, I find that the world or in this case the entire universe finds a way to surprise me, you should know better than most I wager considering who you are"

Jason merely just shrug at her tone and not denying anything she said while another person stepped through the portal with a slight stumble, the Gamer/Demon Hunter shook his head for a bit before helping out the second person as he said "you okay there?"

Looking up, Zhenji nods for a moment before Jason held her up to steady herself as she said to him "I hope that it won't be disorienting all the time"

Chuckling at what she said Jason said to her "ah you'll get use to it in no time, come on time to figure out where we are"

Zhenji nodded for a bit until the group of three started to walk out of the alley, the Gamer/Demon Hunter started to rack his mind on where they were now but he couldn't come up with anything since the place they were in look like most generic modern day cities. Shaking his head he turns back to his two companions and said out to them "well I for one have no idea where we are at the moment but I'm sure it'll come to me"

West raised an amuse eyebrow as she said to him "that is not very reassuring but may I suggest that we might be in the same world as those two ninjas"

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging as he replied to her "maybe but don't expect it in case it isn't, I mean they went one way because of the gods while we went into the seemingly obvious portal so the odds might be a little slim"

The witch nodded at his explanation for a moment as a limo pass by the three dimensional travelers. It was here when suddenly an earthquake hit the area they were in and then the whole world change, the skies turn blood red while the roads crack and shifted itself alongside buildings as the entire place turned into a mixture of a demonic fun house design to kill with a piece of road piercing through the engine of the limo

It also didn't help as puppet like creatures started bursting out of the ground and started charging straight for the limo

(Jason POV)

"Okay, this is very familiar but I can't place it for some reason" I mused to myself as I saw the doors of the limo burst open and suddenly the answers came out right of me when a figure burst forth from the opened door and stood before the demons

Seeing who it was I couldn't help but said outloud "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me."

By the creator why did it have to be this place if this guy is any indication because I swear I am going to punch him out of sheer prejudice. Standing before the demons was a teen around six feet and with a more rounded face, a small scar going across his right eyebrow and cheek along with a wider jawline.

His hair was black, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck. His attire consists of a faded black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a necklace reminiscent of half of the Perfect Amulet that I technically have and a sword is slung over his back favoring his left hand, and his pistols are placed in holsters at the back of his waist right under his coat.

I really couldn't help but shake my head in exasperation because of all the places we had to land in, why did it have to be the damn DmC reboot. I maybe neutral for the gameplay itself, but I just about HATE everything else in that creator's damned game

Seriously if you're gonna be rebooting something, for the love of all do it right and do it GOOD because man has Ninja Theory screwed the pooch on that one.

Anyways I could see Dante…*Shiver* handling the small fries good enough so I just lean onto a lamp post and survey the situation for the moment, West and Zhenji didn't seem to react much other than standing right next to me

West the first to ask "so we're not handling this?"

I shook my head and answered her "not yet, I wanna see how this goes first before we do anything, besides I want to see who they're after in that limo"

It didn't take too long for me to find out as a demon got his face caved in by a very expensive red boot, following that boot was a pair of white tight fitting pants that definitely hugged those shapely thigh and the moment the person stepped out of that limo I nearly fell over in shock

If being in the DmC reboot was one thing than this definitely takes the cake because the person that stepped out of the limo was a beautiful woman of average height and has a rosy-colored skin while her face is round-shaped with sharp facial features defining her almost as royalty. She has light blonde hair and her eyes are light blue with her long hair reaching down past her waist, styled with segmented bangs that frame her face, and is tied into a low ponytail with a black lacy bow. She wore a Red-and-burgundy tailcoat with green lining with the middle having what most would call a boob window that showed the top part of her impressive cleavage with the pants as describe as being hip hugging to the point that one would wonder if it was painted on

I really feel that someone out there is playing with me because standing right in front of me was none other than Helena Douglas, heir to the Douglas empire and definitely NOT from DmC

I had to shake my head before looking once again at the french heiress standing there, yep definitely still standing there in a haughty pose as she looks on at the carnage before her. Okay did I end up in a crossover universe or something because this is sounding like something out of fanfiction story

It was here Zhenji had to ask me "are you okay?"

I just waved her off for a moment until I saw something in the distance, I didn't even think as I reacted on call

(3rd person POV)

*BBBOOOOOMMMMM*

Turning around, Dante looks back to see a metal claw embedded in the ground or more specifically where Helena was at. "SHIT" he swore as he followed the line connecting it to see a Hunter holding onto one side of a building, the Hunter resembles an excessively large primate with gangly proportions, dark gray skin, and black fur. A deep scar runs down the center of his face, and his nose is completely gone, with only a large, open nasal cavity remaining. He wears a metal harness over his torso, and has a strap on his right leg to hold his grappling gun

Dante looks on in anger as he was about to lunge for the Hunter until a voice said out to everyone there "really kiddo, I mean you couldn't spot a giant baboon hanging in the distance because *pehew* I could smell him from here"

He quickly looks up to see a white haired male in a long red coat with a black vest underneath while he held Helena in his arms, the male has a cocky smirk on his face as he turn towards the Hunter and shouted out to it "man do something about that odor man, I mean I know you're suppose to be a baboon and all but did you have to stereotype it for everyone in smelling distance"

The Gamer/Demon Hunter went even further in mocking the demon by using his free hand to wave of something from his nose. The move made the Hunter snarl for a moment as a deep rumbling voiced said out to him "another wretched smell of the son of Sparda"

Raising an amuse eyebrow, Jason decides to humor the guy as he pretends to smell his armpit before saying outloud while flexing his arm "oh that, that right there is grad A sheer manliness and a whole of sexy right there, something you know nothing about"

Snapping quickly, the Gamer/Demon Hunter grabs onto the hook of the grappling gun mere inches from the two before voicing out "what? Can't handle the truth big guy"

It was here Helena decides to voice her opinion "would you kindly stop trading banter and get rid of him before we're trap in wherever here is"

Jason gave the heiress a grin for a moment before he playfully said to her "well if the lady wishes"

He then sets her down on her feet before in one move pulled the Hunter right at him while launching himself from the roof they were on. The Hunter barely had any time to react as a wicked right hook sends it crashing into a building while Jason landed on the roof of next one, leaning onto a water tank he couldn't help but quip out "wow no wonder your butt is so red, must been practising a lot of falling on your ass huh"

All he got in return was a giant knife embedding itself right where he stood, the Hunter emerge from the building with anger etched all over his face as Jason's voice said out to him "man you missed and you call yourself a hunter, shame on you *tsk*tsk*tsk*"

Turning towards the voice, the Hunter saw the Gamer/Demon Hunter standing on the side of the building parallel to it and that was all it saw before a boot found its way to its face and sends it smashing into the ground below

Jason landed a few feet from ground zero moments after as he dusted his hands and said outloud "man that was way too easy"

A roar emerged from the dust and from there the Hunter tries to attack him, Jason didn't so much as react as he said "different song, same old music" where he then suddenly disappears from sight just as the Hunter sink his blade into the ground. The onlookers then see Jason standing on its back with one leg prop up on its head while Rebellion rested nicely on his shoulder

Looking amuse the Gamer/Demon Hunter use his foot to push at the Hunter's head and everyone there were treated to the sight of its head slowly detaching itself from its body. The body then slowly fell soon after and at the moment it did the Gamer/Demon Hunter coolly steps off it before it fell completely, with a small swagger in his step Jason slowly walks back to the gathered group with a cocky smirk on his face as the world goes back to normal

Still holding that swagger the Gamer/Demon Hunter couldn't help but quip out "well that was lame, here I thought something worth wild might come out"

Dante on the other hand didn't seem to amuse as he says to me "who the fuck are you suppose to be?"

Raising an amuse eyebrow, Jason couldn't help but replied him "man what language, do you kiss your parents with that mouth"

The twitch in his eye was enough for Jason to tell that he got to him but before Dante could retaliate Helena decides to speak out first "I would stop that if I were you Dante, in case you didn't forget we have an appointment to go to"

(Jason POV)

I couldn't help but grin as the reboot got ordered by Helena and he would have gave her a rude reply but he was interrupt by another voice "she's right Dante, the longer we stay around here the more of those Hunters might come and the one who wants to meet you doesn't like to wait long"

I look towards the voice to see a girl with a pale complexion and grey-green eyes. She wears a blue hoodie with an orange body, which she keeps up over her head, hiding her short brown hair. She has three necklaces, the longest having a silver pendant, and wears denim short-shorts, along with thick, knee-high socks and brown boots. She has a stencils tube slung over her back and she has several mystic-designed tattoos on her arms and forehead.

Her name was Kat I think but I didn't care much as she then turns to our group and said to us "you guys too, our leader wants to meet with you after seeing your work"

I raised an inquisitive eyebrow at what she said before shrugging since I doubt we'll do anything else anyways. I motion for her to lead on while I called West and Zhenji to follow with me, the witch was curious about this as she asked me "I wager you have figurred out where we are?"

I move my arms in a so-so manner as I answer her "sort off but I'll tell you about it when we meet the girl's boss"

She nodded in acceptance as Zhenji put her own two cent in "we are going to be in a lot of trouble aren't we"

Chuckling I couldn't help but quip "oh you have no idea"

(Sometime later)

After walking through the seemingly endless rows of fake walls we finally find ourselves in the main room of the place, didn't seem to much but then again when have most freedom fighters in any media have a swanky base anyways since most are usually out of ways and sight

Even then I couldn't help but quip "well looks like any generic rebel base here, don't yo guys have something to make this place actually lively like a bar top or something"

It was here I heard a very stoic cold voice echoing throughout the room "no but it would seem that you have not change at all have you"

My eyes widen as I reacted just in time to block a stab before I push the attacker back, my body moved before I could even think as I deflected a downward slash and then lock the follow up. I then retaliate with a stab which was parried but flicking my wrist I manage to come with a swing to the attacker's left, what I wasn't expecting was for him to block that too as the attacker came at me with an overhead slash

I quickly lean back before pivoting around for another swing which too was block and it wasn't long till he two of us went into a fury of swings, steel clash upon steel as the two of us try to outmaneuver one another until one final clash cause the two of us to lock blades

It was here I got a real good look at my attacker, and when I did my eyes widen exponentially in recognition to who it was as we push each other back. My attacker couldn't help but stoically said out "what's the matter, you've look like you've seen a ghost"

My shock must have been visible before I quickly shake my head and went into default smartass mode "well you never call, never write, heck not even a postcard can you blame me"

Scoffing, my attacker then retorts "and I see that you're just as infuriating as our brother"

I felt a twitch in my eye as I said to him "and I see that stick of yours is still up in your ass despite me kicking it creator knows how many times"

I got up and sheathe Rebellion and put my arms out wide and continued on "isn't this just peachy, a freaking family reunion so how's it going…"

"Vergil"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **And cut ladies and gentlemen**

 **Now I know you have questions so I'll answer the best I can here**

 **First off the DmC reboot world was actually something I plan out to be honest because I was kinda shock really. I mean with how much hate the reboot got I would have thought somebody by now would have written a fanfiction story where they put original Dante or Vergil into that world or vice versa, then again I would think that the naming would be confusing but heck I would have thought that someone might make a fanfic death battle if nothing else**

 **Now the crossover part, I did that as an homage of sort if you could say that because I enjoyed the DMC DOA crossover Dead or Alive 4: the devil factor by Damon Black who didn't finish it for some reasons I don't know so this is a small homage to him I guess, I will miss elements from his story with a few twists here and there to make it interesting**

 **That's all of what I could think off at the moment but I will gladly answer anymore question you guys have, you know where to find me peace out**

 **Rate and Review**


End file.
